THAT PERSON
by klove1
Summary: A new take on how Choi Young and Eun Soo met, although started differently, they soon discovered they are fated for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm very excited to share this story with you. If you like a beautiful romance, mystery, time travel, and unexpected turns and twists, this is the story for you.**

**Please make sure to leave a comment and tell me what you think. Each review gives me a huge boost and puts a smile on my face. Hearing from readers is what helps to put time and effort.**

* * *

The chase lasted for hours. An assassin was illusive and similar in his skills of covert operations to the general, whose task was to meet with the newly seated king in Yuan territory and escort him discretely to the palace. The weather was on the side of the culprit: gloomy and rainy, steady grey curtain of water hung from the skies to the ground, obstructing the view, making everything cold and unwelcoming. Choi Young rode wearing a blue hooded cape, which offered some protections fromt he elements. Wiping the rain off his face, he had to squint to see. The road was muddy, making it harder to track the assassin. It was also difficult for the horse, which could not see in the water and had to slow down crossing small streams and pools still expanding from the rain. I need to catch him by nightfall, otherwise, I might lose him for good. Choi Young tried to plan his next move, while on the hunt.

He first noticed a leery black figure with a large brimmed hat hiding in the shadows at the village market place. He confirmed his suspicion after he got a message from Dae Man about the assassin sent to eliminate the new king. Choi Young waited for an opportune moment in the tavern, protected from the wind and rain. He blocked the exit, holding a knife to the assassin's throat: "Who sent you?" The assassin's marshal arts skills were strong, evading the knife, he engaged the general in a fight, at the last moment, running out the door. The black figure disappeared in the darkness, and Choi Young jumped on the horse for pursuit.

He was passing by mystical area of the famous Hwata's gate. As the legend said, a healer, named Hwata, vanished from here, not leaving a trace. A soft glow was coming from the other side of the valley, by the mountains. Not disguised even by the rain, it attracted Choi Young. He realized that there was a possible escape route in that area, as the assassin headed that way. Maybe a secret passage of some sort. The legends are always based on reality, he learned from his teacher. The mountains were always the best place to hide and evade, that's what he would have chosen.

He abruptly changed his course to the left, heading through the forest, wet branches slapping him in the face, but nothing mattered. He had to complete his mission. He stopped at the curve, got off the horse and continued on foot to be less conspicuous. He found a few fresh footprints in the mud and followed them. He stopped at the corner of the rocky protuberance, behind which the glow of the Hwata's gate struggled through the fog and rain. He froze as he felt assassin's presence, cold eyes staring at his back. He ducked quickly to avoid the sword and momentarily freeing his own weapon, turned around, stepping back to make a blow. They engaged in a battle dance: fighting and jumping, attacking and defending, the assassin managed to run toward the opening in the mountain from which the glow was emanating. A secret passage, flashed in Choi Young's mind. Not having the time to assess for danger, he followed the killer into the light.

A swirl of cold wind and a powerful pull engulfed the general, he felt being dragged along a dark tunnel, completely helpless against the force. The pull let go abruptly and he found himself still in a defensive stance standing inside a white rotunda. Before he could even take a breath and study the surrounding, his sharp eyes tracked a black figure was running away. He started the chase. Cacophony of loud noises and multitude of bright lights overwhelmed his senses. This world was completely unfamiliar and strange with houses tall as mountains and wide roads with metal carts whooshing by. The assassin ran across this sea of metal and lights, Choi Young followed. The lights blinded him and stopping, he lifted his hand against his eyes to protect himself, when he heard a screeching sound. An approaching car tried to avoid the head on collision, but his body was smashed by another vehicle from a side. Choi Young felt a huge weight breaking him in half, his body thrown into the air, he came down crashing, holding onto his sword, clasped in his hand. The world went dark with shocking pain and before a fleeting thought - Death.

. . .

You Eun Soo was a surgery intern. Dressed in scrubs, with messy pigtails and large glasses, she could not make herself any more unattractive. She was well aware of what happened to the pretty ones – they were not taken seriously. The male attendees and the professors looked at those women through a different prism, supposedly they could not help themselves. But Eun Soo believed it was bullshit. They are not animals, they are highly educated professionals, for heavens' sake! Still after the first couple of days she quickly realized that she should change her appearance, if she wanted to learn something. "Pretty girls" were given easier assignments, and they aigooed their way out of risky procedures. Even if an attractive female intern wanted to do something different, it would have been hard to change the culture of the clinic and have be taken seriously like a doctor.

Eun Soo did not want to have a boyfriend. She swore off all the guys, after her boyfriend of 3 years, a fellow student, broke up with her in a freight elevator, on the way up from the morgue to the surgery floor. His chaebol parents did not think a daughter of a farmer was good enough for him, so he got engaged with a heiress of some small condom making factory. Eun Soo did not have a chance to kick him in the balls or scream or throw things at him because her hands were full with books and he was carrying a breathing apparatus. What a joke!

That day she worked really hard and even volunteered to take an extra night shift, just to avoid going home to sit in a small room alone, crying, while her roommate and her boyfriend were obviously having a loudly fun time behind the thin wall that separated her from them.

She sat down on a cot in a free room. She drew the blinds and locked the door. Covering herself with a blanket, she crouched and through tears made a wow:  
I will not fall for a man again. I will not be used by a man again. I will not trust a man again. Instead, she made a plan – I will become the best surgeon I can be, make tons of money, buy myself on officetel in Gangnam and… Should I find a rich husband? Maybe, just for the money though, she would want to be dressed in the latest fashions, carrying a bag that costs more than her monthly rent now and the heels from Paris runway – all of that would at least satisfy her material needs. Romance? What romance? It is not for her.

It's not like she easily fell in love or dated a lot of guys. In fact, if she were to be honest with herself, even with her last boyfriend, whom she adored for his dorkiness and submissive temperament, she never could say "I love you". Really say it. She did not feel that thing that people talk about or you see in the dramas or read in the books. That something special that lets you know **"here is that person"** the one that is supposed to complete you.

The pager went off waking her up. A trauma case, a surgery. This one was different. Her professor, her mentor personally requested her assistance. She ran into the emergency room to see the patient and get all the instructions before scrubbing in.


	2. Chapter 2

The first year of medical school Eun Soo was invited for an interview. It was a regular protocol to talk to the students about their choice of medical profession. Scare a few weak ones off and keep the good ones around longer. She was asked a standard question: "Why do you want to become a doctor?"

"Because I do not want to see people die."

"Ms…" the professor looked at the paper, "Yoo. Do you understand that in your professional career as a doctor you will have patients die and you may not be able to save everybody. That is something you have to understand and be prepared for," he frowned.

"I understand, professor. I want to learn what to do to save people. If I'm next to someone who is dying, I want to be able to say I know what to do to save him."

"Ms. Yoo, it is a noble sentiment, but it is not realistic. I am worried about your mindset. The doctor needs to know her limitations."

"I will become the best doctor I can be and will try to save as many lives as I can. What's unrealistic about that?" she stared daringly at the old gentleman, who continued to frown at her.

"Ms. Yoo, if you want to face death and fight with it, you should focus on surgery. You might get a chance to safe a life or two. Are you up to that?"

That's how she ended up in surgery.

Eun Soo did not reveal the real reason why she decided to become a doctor, why she studied so hard and won prizes for chemistry and biology in the regional school contests. She did not tell the real reason why she wanted to devote her career to saving lives. It was not some kind of an idealistic dream. Nothing of the sort. She did not want to loose out to death. Once was enough.

. . .

"Oppa, Oppa," Eun Soo was jumping and waving her tiny skinny arms. "Oppa, over here".

"Eun Soo-ya." She was lifted and thrown up in the air, squealing and giggling at the same time. "Do you want to fly?"

"Yes, oppa!"

"Climb up." And a boy put her on his shoulders.

Eun Soo raised her hands, spreading them like wings, and with the wind into her face, she was flying. "I'm a bird, I'm an airplane, woo, woo," she was delighted, and her brother laughing, ran with the little girl, who loved to fly on his shoulders.

"Oppa, I got you a present."

"A present? What is it?"

"You have to close your eyes."

"OK," he lowered himself, squatting in front of her and closed his eyes.

Eun Soo neared a fluffy yellow flower to his nose, tickling the tip of it. "Ha-ha-ha," she was so proud of herself, laughing herself into a fit, finally falling to the ground and rolling around.

"Eun-Soo-ya, not fair," he grabbed her, falling on the ground himself, lifting her little body, he warned, "You'll pay for it!"

"No", she playfully bumped her forehead against his. "I DID get flowers for you. These are my favorite ones. They are bright and pretty and they remind me of you – because they make me happy."

"I got you all of this" – she spread her hands wide. They were in a middle of the field, blooming with yellow flowers.

. . .

Eun Soo never talked about her brother. Nobody besides close relatives knew that she ever had one. That was her last happy memory of him. He died. He died in front of her. In a stupid and senseless car accident. He was crossing the street, picking her up after preschool. She did not see what happened, she was looking at the window display, picking a cake she wanted for her birthday. She heard loud noises and screams and felt something horrible, as her heart shriveled inside. Her brother was on the ground and she tried to run to him and tell him to get up. "Oppa, oppa!" But his heart stopped. The medics came a minute too late and the onlookers did not do anything, scared to touch a bleeding man. So the little Eun Soo, weeping on a sidewalk, could only watch. She decided that she would become a good doctor, the kind of doctor who would not be late, the kind who would not let people die.

. . .

Eun Soo arrived into the emergency room and was immediately directed to the new patient. "He is critical, doctor." It was a man in mid 20s, tall, lean, with long thick hair tied in a ponytail, a bandana on his head, dressed in a marshal arts-like or even historical looking outfit. Hand firmly grasping a sword (she was not sure at first, but that's what swords looked like on TV). With blood on his face and broken ribs, barely alive.

"Car accident – massive internal bleeding and a head trauma on top," a nurse was rapidly reciting the important details of the case to familiarize the doctor.

_Code red_– he was crashing. Eun Soo used defibrillator once – still flatlining; second time – still the same. "Damn it", she screamed, hitting him with the fist on the heart muscle, "Don't you dare die on me here. I still need to take you into the surgery and save you! Do you hear me?" Desperately, she started doing CPR, pumping his heart to revive him. "Come on, come on!"

"Doctor, that's it enough, he is gone."

"Not on my watch! I have not lost a patient yet and not about to start now!" she pushed the hands away.

"1, 2, 3, come back!" She was so desperate to save this stranger, anger and frustration overcame her, bitter tears dropping down on his face, "Please, just stay with me, ha? Just a bit so that I can get you better!" She exclaimed softly.  
Whether it was her plea, her tears or good-old CPR, something jolted him into the world of living and the monitor registered a heartbeat.

Exhausted she stepped aside. "Prep him for surgery, I'm scrubbing in".

"What is wrong with me?" she muttered to herself. _The first rule is not to get too emotional. Crying over a patient – I must be off. Ah, the break up. That must be it._ After seeing someone come back from the dead the little disturbance in her romantic life seemed kind of stupid to even worry about. Still her emotions were quite raw, making her extremely sensitive.

Getting ready for the surgery, his pale face and white lips still flashing in her mind. _Who is this person? Why did it happen to him? If I was not there and like a crazy woman tried to revive him, when everybody gave up, would he have died? Was it all meant to be?_ Random thoughts coursing through her mind, she needed to quiet herself and get ready for the procedure.

She scrubbed in. The patient was young and strong, luckily his heart was not damaged. The surgery lasted for 7 hours. They managed to stop the bleeding and prevent any further damage to his brain.

Eun Soo was given an honor of closing up. She had a magic touch, even seasoned doctors agreed, she had a way with a needle, her stitches were like a work of art. "Here, now you are going to be like new."

"Doctor, good job," a nurse commented. "First dibs on him, I like me some young and handsome ones", she continued joking with the other assistants.

"Nurse Kang, Doctor Yoo," professor Kim gave out the assignments. "You will be monitoring the patient's progress. This case needs a lot of attention, the next few days are vital for recovery."

"Yes, sir." Eun Soo exchanged the looks with the nurse, who volunteered for post-op care, "Let's go".

After giving the instructions to the nurse, Eun Soo went to the "dark room" where interns could catch some sleep. She grabbed a bunk and crashed, completely drained. For some reason, the patient's face stayed with her, haunting her during the night. Although she never actually saw them, his eyes looked familiar – deep brown, thoughtful, with a tinge of melancholy, almond shaped – these eyes seemed to follow her wherever she went in her dream. Every time she would turn, the image disappeared, the man was never there. It was all in her imagination.

"What a weird dream," she thought in the morning. _I really need to get a good breakfast._

She bumped, of course, into her ex in the corridor. Looking like a train ran over her, she was not in the shape to make any snipe comments or to even look him straight in the eye. She brushed past him, keeping her head lowered, as if she did not notice his presence, purposely taking off her glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

In the cafeteria, other interns surrounded her. They already heard about yesterday (not the break up, thank goodness, the trauma patient). Eun Soo was not in the mood to discuss anything. She chased them away in annoyance.

"Can't I eat my food in peace?" she sighed.

In situations like this it would have been nice to have a best friend to scream at the vultures circling for more gossip and to keep her company at the dining table. She would not mind having somebody to give her support and a shoulder to cry on. Eun Soo had noone. She was not averse to friendships, it just so happened that she never connected to anybody.

She was a good student, competitive, and popular with the others when they needed to borrow notes or run past her answers to difficult test questions. However, the same students who were kissing up to her during the class, after hours dispersed quickly into groups, each with its own interests, and she was never included. She was not invited to go out for drinks or to have coffee. She did not have any shopping companions or girlfriends to hang out with, watching dramas, ogling idols, and discussing latest cosmetic and fashion trends. To put it plainly, she did not have any shallow or deep connections with anyone.

Her Mom would call her every other day, but Eun Soo never disclosed any of her troubles, always cheerful. _Is there something wrong with me?_ she wondered at times. Other times she chose to ignore her isolation and look at it as a blessing – more time to study and excel. _Once I'm an established doctor and rich, I will have all the friends I ever need_. She had good relationships with sanbaes and colleagues from the hospital, and still kept in touch with some of her professors. Those were only for professional purposes, but served to prove that she was not unlikable or a lost cause.

She went to visit her post-op patient. Motionless, he appeared to be at peace. With monitors rhythmically beeping, the atmosphere was tranquil. Eun Soo checked his condition and lingered longer than needed, seating down by his bed.

"Hey stranger, I'm glad you are alive. For a minute there, yesterday, I was scared that I might have lost you. Thanks," she lightly pressed on his hand. "I'll be back soon." She felt his fingers move slightly underneath her palm. "Sleep, you are still sedated, you body needs to recover."

As she was leaving the room, the stranger opened his almond shaped dark brown eyes with a hint of melancholy – he watched Eun Soo's back disappear into the doorway - and closed them again.

. . .

Eun Soo was called to the administrative office. "When your patient wakes up, get his insurance and a guardian information. There was no ID on him or a cell phone. We don't even know his name. The bill will be huge, somebody will have to cover it!"

"Since when do the doctors handle this?" huffed Eun Soo. "It is not my department, I will just make sure he is alive, how he will pay for it, is none of my concern!" she added sternly.

"Doctor, wait."

"What now?"

"His personal effects. He might want to get them." The administrator was human after all. She handed Eun Soo a large plastic bag.

Eun Soo went straight to her favorite empty room. She settled on the cot, and eaten by curiosity, Eun Soo picked inside the personal effects bag: blooded clothes and a strange looking pouch of some sort. Sticking out was that scary sword! She poked the sword's hilt with a finger – it was hard, cold, metallic, not a prop. "None of my business," she recited in her head, "none of my business." The stranger was on her mind whether she liked it or not and now even his things haunted her.

After the end of the daily rounds, Eun Soo decided to finally go home for the night. She ran out of clean underwear, her bra needed a wash and she did not have any fresh scrubs.

"Just to check," she decided to peek into her patient's room before leaving.

Of course, he was still resting. She claimed a corner of the bed. Under the cover of darkness, Eun Soo opened up to the stranger like he was her confidant. She felt protected from the world, holding a hand of a man, whom she did not know at all, just because, without any logical reason.

"I had a terrible day yesterday, if not for you, I don't know how I'd be now. I'm glad I could help you, I needed that boost of confidence. My asshole boyfriend, ex I should say, broke up with me in an f-ing elevator! Because I'm not rich enough. Who cares, I'm a great doctor and I make miracles. Look at you, you are still breathing, isn't it something… By the way, I have your stuff. I'll give it to you when you are better… What's up with the sword?" She sighed, "Well, time to go, I'm so tired and dirty." She got up and caringly placed his hand under the covers. Before closing the door, she turned, "Good night, stranger," whispering softly.

For some reason, she did not trust the night nurses to watch over him. Usually, all the good caretakers took daily shifts, leaving the night in the hands of good-for-nothing loafers.

"Who is the night nurse in charge?"

"I am, but my shift is not till 10 minutes from now." A gorgeous young woman stared daringly at Eun Soo.

Eun Soo crumbled inside, looking quite shabby, but held her head high. She was a doctor, after all. "Patient in room 4, post op. Page me when he wakes up, even if at night."

"Why?" The nurse raised her eyebrows. "Is he a VIP?"

"Please take good care of him, he is trauma patient, you know how their recovery can be finicky." Eun Soo was surprised herself at her previous statement. Why on earth would she request to be paged at night if he woke up? She must be losing her mind from sleep deprivation.

. . .

The room where his bed was placed was different from anything he has seen before. Windows were large and let in a lot of light, walls were white and smooth and around him strange pictures moved and made sounds. People dressed in strange garbs came in and out and although spoke his language, they sounded as if they were foreigners.

The patient was still sleeping when the nurse took his vitals. She turned off the lights and closed the door. He immediately opened his eyes and looked around. He was not asleep ever since that woman held his hand talking to him. He could not make out how she looked in the dark, but deduced from her touch that it was the same person, whose back he saw earlier. _She said she was a doctor and I have to get better._

When he tried to move, the pain cut through his body, and he groaned loudly. _Where am I? _He quickly realized that he was severely injured, as he scanned his body mentally, using the energy flow technique he was proficient in. He sighed deeply, closing the eyes. He was not sure whether he was in the enemy territory, so he decided to continue playing a role of a sleeping patient. For now he was alive, and he needed to get better quickly. _I will rest here another day, it seems safe for now. Only women have been taking care of me, no threat. My sword – _his hand frantically searching for the weapon_. I have to get it back no matter what. Sleep now._


	4. Chapter 4

After packing up for a whole a week, as if she was moving into the hospital, Eun Soo took a shower and spent some time putting on a moisturizing night cream on her face and neck. She wiped the fogged mirror with a side of the towel, looking at herself intently. _I do not look that bad. My skin is still good, but at the rate I'm going…_ she shook her head in disbelief at her own lack of selfcare. She let the towel down, looking over her naked body.

Eun Soo was a beautiful woman: she was slender, but with curves; she had a long neck and a face, shaped gently by the cascades of red hair – a strange genetic mutation for a Korean. Her slender arms with thin wrists and long fingers were made for jewelry, not hard work. Her legs weren't toned by exercise, but had a feminine softness to them that some men still found attractive. Breasts – good size, not tiny, not big, just enough to require a bra, but still fit for a cleavage of an evening dress. She tilted her head a bit to the side. It was her habit since she was a kid. Studying herself with an objective eye, she decided it was satisfactory. To celebrate, she pulled out an expensive present from her mother – a body lotion infused with gold. She massaged the cream all over, while her skin still retained the moisture from the shower. Putting on a facial mask, she wrapped herself in a fluffy bathrobe, and drowsy from the warmth and all the pampering, plopped on the bed.

_Darn it! This man again_. The stranger's face was the first thing she saw after shutting her eyes. _I need to sleep, if I'm to see him tomorrow, I need to look good_. She caught herself at the thought that she wanted to LOOK GOOD FOR HIM. _I do not even know his name. I guess, I'm not immune to this weakness_ (she was referring to the common affliction of many women – tall, dark, handsome and mysterious).

She forced herself to think about the Mendeleev table, a boring chemistry trick to put herself to sleep.

Eun Soo woke up from a feeling that she needed to be somewhere. The alarm did not ring and her pager was silent, no missed texts or messages on the phone. _What if he woke up at night? That nurse was snotty! And too pretty!_ Eun Soo did not like the idea of the stranger chatting up that pretty nurse, after all she was the one who saved his life.

All the little indications of a developing crush were there – interest in personal appearance, thinking about him, feeling jealous of other women... Eun Soo was still oblivious, though. Her inexperience in the matters of the heart was a hindrance in understanding where this was all going.

Dragging a bag full of clean clothes and supplies for the week, Eun Soo started to put the shoes on, when she stopped in her tracks and barefoot ran back to the bathroom. She pulled out a couple of bottles with cream out of the drawer, leaving the expensive one at home. Sticking the glass bottles into her pockets, she grabbed her shoes and was out the door.

The air smelled like rain was nearing. Eun Soo lifted her head up, looking at the sky. She loved the moment when the first drops touched her face before reaching the ground. She hailed a taxi – no need to wait for the bus with all the extra baggage - and once in the back seat, looked outside the window, which already had droplets and tiny water streams running down. "Rain," she deeply inhaled and exhaled, "A good sign."

. . .

She checked herself in the mirror before exiting the intern room. Even slight changes in her appearance, like a cleanly pulled back hair and a hint of lipstick, made a few heads turn. Her posture changed a bit, too – she was somehow more regal, walking with her head up and long legs taking confident strides.

Her favorite patient was still asleep, eyes closed. She sat down by his bed and leaned over. "Good morning, stranger," she smiled at his tranquil face. "Did not your mother teach you manners? You are supposed to say 'good morning' back," she blabbered, while checking the notes of the night nurse. A stray strand of hair fell on her nose, tickling her. She scratched the nose, and moved the stubborn tress away, only for it to fall back again. She frowned and blew on it, making it fly like a swing, lifting up and falling down, up and down. She did not have a bobby pin, so she gave up fighting with this annoyance, and let all the hair down, red waves cascading to her shoulders. All the while, she was staring at something intently in the notes, as her hand habitually, played with the hair, messing it up.

The stranger watched this all with fascination, smiling quietly. Every time she glanced at him, just a moment before that, he managed to shut his eyes, still pretending to be asleep.

She went around to the other side of the bed. Eun Soo took his large hand and locked it in between hers. Holding his hand like that, between her two palms, too small to even cover the length of his fingers, she looked at him for a while, "You are making me worry. It is time for you to wake up. I am titrating your sedatives. I need you to get better and get out of here. You are stuck on my mind and I cannot do my job properly. Just remember, I saved your life, so you owe me one." She gently released his hand.

Trying not to disturb him, she began unbuttoning his shirt to check on the injuries and how the sutures were healing. Suddenly, a hand stopped her.

Completely taken by surprise Eun Soo she let out a sound of startle.

A stranger was looking directly at her, "Good morning, Imja." His voice - soft and velvety, his gaze is completely alert.

She slowly pulled away, sitting down right on the bed. She felt her face getting very hot and realized that she was blushing. Hiding her face from his eyes, she asked, "How long have you been awake?"

"For a while now."

"Did you hear everything I said?"

"Yes. You did not want me to worry you, so I let you know I'm OK."

Eun Soo was ready to fall through the ground from embarrassment, if it was possible. "Great, I'll send in a nurse," she started to get up, but was stopped by his hand again.

"Are you leaving already? Aren't you a doctor?"

"Yes, I am."

"Did you really save my life?"

"Yes, I did," she turned to him and met his eyes. "You were in a car accident, serious trauma, your heart stopped, so I performed CPR till your heartbeat returned. Basic procedure. But you can thank me later, when the stitches dissolve; the scarring will be minimal, I can guarantee."

Speaking like a doctor brought back the balance of power to the room. After all, she was the one standing, and he was the one in bed, even if he was so handsome, she could barely handle it.

"I'm grateful. On my honor, I will find a way to repay this debt, if needed with my life."

"No need, no need at all."

She rushed out of the room. The stranger was left confused and surprised at this behavior. "I thought we were still talking," he thought in disappointment.

He liked her visits, he liked listening to her voice, and he liked the feeling of her warm hand on his. That was all that he was aware of… for now.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously: (Eun Soo stopped right outside the door. Leaning on the wall, she steadied her breathing. "Do I like this man?" a belated realization dawned on her.)_

Eun Soo got a hold of herself, reminding "I can not have relationships with patients. It is unethical. Maybe after he is discharged, if by chance we ran into each other…" Her rationalizations did very little to stop her from thinking about the stranger. One thing was for certain, he only spoke to her, and nobody else knew that he was already awake. _How did he trick the nurses? Why? Is he a criminal? Is he in danger? Why did he disclose to me?_ A myriad of questions made her dizzy.

She went into the "dark room" and got a plastic bag with the patient's belongings from her locker. She picked up a blanket and hid the bag underneath. Till she knew more, she did not want anybody to discover that he was awake.

Eun Soo was walking back, when the professor called her name.

"Doctor Yoo."

"Yes." She pressed the bag closer to her and turned with a smile.

"How is our patient? He should have regained consciousness by now."

"I decided to keep him sedated a little longer to make sure that his recovery is monitored better. I will let you know about his condition as soon as there are news."

"I was planning to stop by his room today during the rounds."

"Can we wait till he is aware, you know, legally it might get murky, if you are discussing his condition without his consent. He never regained consciousness before surgery and it would be better to first upraise him of his own situation."

"Doctor Yoo, are you sure you are not studying to be a lawyer?" the professor granted her a smile. "Carry on. I'll leave it in your capable hands."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down"

_What was that?_ She was lying to her professor and covering for the stranger. She had to clarify things and let go of this obsession. _I cannot be so gullible as to fall for a handsome face. My life plan requires focus and I cannot be led astray by his beautiful almond eyes._ "AHhh…." she tried to shake off this image.

Before entering, she knocked. _Of course, no answer, he is pretending to be asleep._  
She came in slowly. "It's me," she announced her presence. Stepping forward, she pulled the bag out, "Here are your things, you must be anxious to get them back."

The stranger did not answer, she came closer and realized that he was ACTUALLY asleep. One of his arms thrown over his eyes, his black hair spread on the pillow, breathing is relaxed, pulse is steady. She smiled. _He is recovering well_. Eun Soo left the bag on his bedside table and slowly turning around tiptoed toward the door.

"Imja," she heard his sleepy voice.

She felt her heart rate increase rapidly and her mouth get dry. "Are you calling me? I would prefer you addressed me as doctor."

"Sure, Imja. I will call you doctor from now on."

He was now looking at her, "Did you say you had my things?"

"So you again pretended to sleep?" she was slightly offended. Here she went through the trouble to keep his secret, even without him asking, and he was playing with her, like she was any other person.

"No, I WAS sleeping. I just have this habit of paying attention when I'm asleep. It is a talent, they say." "Your footsteps are light", he added. The stranger tried to sit up, grimacing from pain, he let out a muffed groan.

"No, don't. Your stitches might open. You should not be sitting yet," she warned.

He did not like the idea of asking for help, especially from a woman. He turned his head, which hurt like hell, and saw the sword sticking out from the bag, putting his mind at ease.

"Can you please give me my sword. I do not like to part with it."

_So it WAS a sword_. She came closer, "You are not allowed to carry weapons in the hospital, it's our security policy."

"I know much about security. That's why I need my sword."

"Who are you? And why do you carry a sword? By the way, is it real?"

"Is there any other kind?" it was his turn to be surprised. "You have to trust me, I will not use my sword unless it is absolutely necessary."

"That's a relief," she responded sarcastically.

The stranger did not seem to get the point and looked at her earnestly, "I'm glad you agree."

"Wow. You are quite a character!" she scoffed. "Look, sir, the administration tells me they do not know your name, you did not have an ID with you. I need to contact your guardian. Do you have any family? The fees for the surgery and treatment are going to be quite large. We need to inform your insurance to start the paperwork."

He propped himself up on an elbow, as if trying to get closer to her, looking Eun Soo in the eye, the man asked: "If I tell you my name, will you help me?"

Eun Soo could not control her feet, they moved on their own volition toward him. His eyes had this captivating quality and she was drawn by it.

"I do not know who that Administration is, I never met him, but I met you. I'm not sure why, but I feel that I can trust you." This enigmatic stranger had honest eyes. There seemed to be no pretense with him and he truly meant what he was saying. Eun Soo was sure of it, just like she was sure that she could trust him, too.

She slowly pulled the sword out of the bag, surprised at the weight and feel of it in her arms, she stopped and held it up. Then she handed it to the rightful owner placing it on the side of the bed.

He found the hilt by touch and grabbed on it. "Wooo…." he deeply exhaled, finally at ease. "Once again, I'm indebted to you."

"You do not owe me anything. As a doctor I was just doing my job, and this… I simply went with my gut and chose to believe you. This sword seems to mean a lot to you."

"It does," he responded soulfully. "It was my teacher's. He gave it to me." The stranger looked at the kind doctor's face. "Thank you for trusting me. Do you still need me to tell you my name, doctor?"

"I will have to report that you woke up soon. I get a sense that you want to remain anonymous. Are you in danger?"

"I am not sure," he answered, as if thinking out loud. "There was someone who posed a danger to the person I'm guarding. I was chasing that man and ended here. I have not seen him since, so I assume, he lost my trail."

Everything he said made sense, although it sounded like complete nonsense.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you guys for the excitement and sharing your comments. **

"Who are you?" **  
**

"My name is General Choi Young, Woodalchi commander of the royal Goryeo army division". He bowed his head at the end of the introduction, still holding tightly to his sword. This was possibly the most embarrassing position he could have imagined for himself to make an introduction, but he was injured, so the matter could not be helped. He had to stay in bed. "I apologize, but you prohibited me from getting up, so I am unable to greet you properly, doctor."

That was a time when Eun Soo REALLY needed to seat down. She slowly lowered into the chair. _He looks normal and talks well, he honestly believes what he is saying, therefore, he must have a fixed delusion. If he believes that he is a historic figure, general Choi Young, then it explains his dress and the sword. Did he escape from a mental institution? OK. I have to be calm. He does not suspect me. If I act naturally, he won't hurt me_. Eun Soo smiled awkwardly, "Well, nice to meet you, sir. I have to get going, I have stuff to do. Your secret is safe with me." She averted her eyes and quickly got up.

The stranger managed to grab her hand, but her fingers were slipping away, he still tried to hold onto her at the tips, but she quickly withdrew her hand and headed for the door without turning back. His touch rattled her even more than what he said.

"You don't believe me, do you? You are not very good at lying. I could tell everything you said before was true. Why? Why all of a sudden you do not believe me? Was it something I said?" he screamed out.

Eun Soo ran out. She felt her heart jumping inside her chest, beating so loudly it echoed in her ears. She stopped and looked at her hand. When he touched her, she felt a light electrical current run through her fingertips. She still felt as if he was holding her hand. It was unsettling and wonderful. _How can I react like that to a simple touch? This strange man is obviously a mental patient, probably dangerous_. Why was she at loss about what to do? She pulled out her cell phone from the pocket and dialed the police.

"Hello, I would like to report. Forget it. Actually, I'm a doctor, I would like to know if there were any recent reports about an escaped mental patient carrying a sword. No, this is not a prank, I can call you directly from a hospital line. Don't you dare hang up on me! Let me speak to a supervisor! OK, I'll hold," she was frustrated at herself for doing this, but to hold onto her sanity, she needed something tangible, a proof. "Nothing. Thanks. No recent missing persons? Here is the description: a male, about 28 years old, 187 cm tall. Anybody? .. No… thanks."

Eun Soo's hand holding the phone, dropped. She stood in the middle of the hospital corridor confused and worried. She was worried about him!

She ran back into the room, trying to catch her breath, she struggled to talk, "I… don't… understand… I …. Want ... to …..believe…. you…."

The stranger smiled at her, "I knew I could trust you, Imja."

She approached him and explained sternly, "This does not mean anything yet. You have to convince me that you are not a danger to others or self. Although you sound crazy, I will give you a chance. If you prove that I can trust you, then, maybe, I will keep your secret. That's it."

"I'm not sure how to do that. If you have any questions, then ask."

Eun Soo pulled the chair, placing it across the room from the bed, as if preparing for an interrogation. In fact, she did not trust herself to be in her right mind, if she was too close to him.

She sat, crossing her arms and legs, making sure she was looking tough and impenetrable.

"Let's start from the beginning. What is your name?"

"My name is Choi Young."

"How old are you?"

"I am 27 years of age."

"Where are you from?"

"I am from Goryeo."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a commander of the Woodalchi."

"Never heard of them!"

"It is an elite guard unit specifically appointed to protect the seating king of Goryeo".

"Fine, you know your history. Why are you lying to me?"

"I am being honest. I do not like to lie. It is too much trouble", he chuckled, " You do not seem to be fond of lying yourself."

"There is nothing I hate more than a man who lies."

"I'll keep that in mind. There is no benefit for me to anger you, is there?"

"OK. You have a point." Eun Soo ran out of questions to ask. All of his answers were the same, so, like she suspected, he completely believed in his own story.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was tracking an assassin and accidently entered Hwata's gate to Heavens, which led me to this world. I was outside chasing after the assassin, when the lights blinded me and something very heavy smashed into my side. I think I lost consciousness after that. I woke up in this room. I do not know anything else."

Eun Soo looked at him intently, "Are you telling me that you are from Goryeo? You realize, Goryeo has not existed for the last 700 hundred years. You are in Korea now. I do not know if it is the head trauma or what, but you better regain your memories quickly, because I do not have much leeway in dragging out your pretence."

The stranger's eyes reflected confusion, "Can you tell me where I am? What land is it?"

"It is the land of South Korea, the democratic republic of Korea, to be precise. It is located on the Korean peninsula along with North Korea next to China, and across the sea from Japan. This city is called Seoul. It was founded in 1392. Which you would not know since it did not exist during the time of Goryeo."

The man was shocked and shaken. He looked distressed and Eun Soo felt like holding his hand to comfort him. _Even if he is crazy, it must be shocking to hear that his world he believes is real has been long gone._

"What of Yuan?" his voice shaking.

"Gone."

"Are you telling me I'm in the future?"

"It would seem so."

"How do I get back?"

"How would I know?" she responded in a softer tone, worrying that it might have sounded cold, but it was the most sincere answer she could give him.

He looked completely stricken. The stranger tried to seat again. Angrily, he pulled off attached to him electrodes, causing the machines to go into an alert mode.

"Stop it, you'll have everybody on the floor come here!" Eun Soo quickly managed to turn off the alarms.

"Calm down. You will only hurt yourself," she put her hands on his shoulders, firmly pressing him down, "I won't let you ruin your recovery". He pushed her hands away and swung his legs down the side, rushing to get up. Eun Soo desperately tried to hold him down, but he easily outmaneuvered her and headed for the door.

"Great, now EVERYBODY will see you. Good luck hiding after that!" she yelled at his back.

He obviously heard her, because he stopped and turned around.

"Then what DO I do?" he exclaimed in desperation, "HOW DO I GO HOME?"


	7. Chapter 7

Suddenly, he felt dizzy, dark patches flashed in front of his eyes and the room began spinning. Holding onto the wall, he moaned in pain, slowly sliding down to the floor.

"Hey", Eun Soo kneeled beside him. She tried to prop him up, but his body was quite heavy. His head dropped on her shoulder and she caringly embraced him at the shoulders, still on the knees in front of him. "You'll be OK. Come on, let's get you back to bed." Momentarily, he lost consciousness, reacting to the piercing pain, but her voice rang in his ears: "It's OK. Come on." Choi Young lifted his head, facing Eun Soo so closely, they could feel each other's breaths. Their eyes met and locked. Staring, both unable to look away, they searched another person's eyes, trying to get deeper, to find the answers to the questions they both had at this moment. Inside the brown well of her irises, he read worry, fear, concern and tenderness, and there was something else, something that was hiding behind these more obvious emotions. And his chocolate almonds reflected a need, a profound yearning, hope and sorrow at the same time. Eun Soo was the first one to snap out of it. She lowered her eyes and moved her head, her hands still hugging his shoulders. Getting up, she tried to raise him with her. The man, groaning, stood up, holding with one hand to the wall. Her arms released as he stood so tall, she could no longer reach him comfortably.

"Can you walk? You can use my shoulder," she pointed to her small and fragile looking shoulder.

"How can I lean on a woman?"

"Not a woman, a doctor. You are injured, I'm just helping you get back to bed."

What she said was true. She was a doctor. But she was also a woman. After such close encounter, Choi Young was highly aware of it. He could not shake the strange feeling, it was hard to pinpoint what it was, but he was grabbed by her eyes, the eyes that so easily penetrated into his soul.

The general put his hand on her shoulder, trying to keep as little weight on it as possible.

"Don't worry, I won't break. I'm not as weak as I look."

He responded by shifting the weight more toward her, which made her sink a bit to the floor.

In a few steps, he was next to the bed and could let go.

"Is my injury that serious? How am I recovering?" he asked with a serious concern.

"Let me check," she skillfully unbuttoned his pajama shirt.

The patient did not protest, just watched her intently. Her red hair covered some of her face and she moved it to the side, holding a strand behind her ear. Some of the hair brushed against Choi Young's face and he felt a quick jolt of electricity move through his body, making him shiver.

"Are you cold? I just need to check your stitches and the other injuries. I'll be quick and we can get you under the covers."

"I'm not THAT fragile either," the man needed to regain some of his pride. She already took enough care of him and now was even treating him like such a weakling.

"I did not mean that," her smile brought tiny wrinkles to the side of her eyes, stopping all of his thoughts. "Your immune system is busy dealing with the injuries. It is very easy to catch a cold. You do not have a fever, based on the readings, but your temperature is still high, meaning you have an infection. I'm going to add a course of antibiotics for you."

She squinted, looking closely at the site of the wound after she lifted off the bandage.

"Wonderful, as I predicted, healing nicely." "I'm good," she praised herself, proudly. Choi Young scoffed at her boasting.

"I'll come back later. Get some rest." "Oh," she remembered something, "so should I record your name as Choi Young?"

"That is my given name."

"You still want to stay anonymous?"

"What does anonymous mean?"

"Hidden, unknown, inconspicuous…"

"If possible, I would like to vanish like I was never here. It seems for the best, since I do not belong here anyway. If you must tell somebody that I'm conscious, than do it. I would not want to get you in trouble. You have been nothing, but kind to me," respectfully, he lowered his head.

"My professor wondered about your recovery. You need to get your story straight. The best one, they always use it in dramas, is amnesia. You hit your head, do not remember who you are or where you came from. Make sure to answer like that. Also, do not let anybody see your sword, if you want to keep it. Just hide it under the bed or something. Got it?"

"I understand. I appreciate all of your help."

"You are thanking me a lot. You are either very polite or feel indebted. I already told you many times, you do not owe me anything."

"I understand that as well," Choi Young responded, humbled. Looking at the doctor, he saw a woman who cared for him, not just somebody who was doing her job. He was not crazy, he knew what it felt like when she talked to him and held his hand in the darkness, he felt that it was more than doctoring, it was her warmth that stayed with him.

After she left, the general let out a loud moan and collapsed into the bed. His whole body felt like it wanted to expel him from within, poking and cutting, pain was shooting in all the directions, muscles and bones twisted in pain, his head was throbbing, and he felt drained. _How come I did not feel so awful a minute ago? Maybe, it is her magic touch. _That thought was pleasant. Closing his eyes he recalled little wrinkles by the side of her eyes when she smiled, it brought a smile to his face and he descended into healing sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all of you, who's been leaving comments to cheer me on. I hope nobody will be disappointed with the developments.**

Eun Soo already discussed the case with the professor, and he concluded that trauma caused the memory loss. He suggested to call neurology for consult and to bring a fellow from the psychiatry department, who specialized in amnesia.

"I don't think he is ready yet, sir. I'm more concerned with his physical injuries. I think it is important his body gets stronger and recovers first. Hopefully, his memories will come back on its own."

"You are awfully protective of this patient. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Eun Soo blushed and quickly denied, "Nothing to tell. Nothing. I just feel very excited about this case."

"You do, you do," the professor now busted into loud laughter. "I think you are a bit smitten by the fact that you scrubbed in for such a difficult procedure. Isn't it?"

Feeling relieved, Eun Soo happily confirmed, "You got me."

So her handsome stranger, that's what she started to call him, was out of danger at least for a few days. _I'm awfully protective of him. He was right. Is it that obvious that I care? I hope the patient does not think I'm flirting with him. That would be completely inappropriate. Am I flirting with him? Ne.. I do not even know how to flirt._ Having this mini discussion with herself, because it was always nice to talk to a smart person, Eun Soo went about her day. She participated in rounds, reviewed some charts, read a research article about amnesia, just to be up to speed on the latest developments, had a quick lunch, was pulled in by a sanbae to demonstrate her "stitching" techniques to the class of the new residents, took a quick nap in the "dark room", jumped in the shower to freshen up and even washed her hair! She changed into clean scrubs, made sure her hair looked good, put on some mascara and lip gloss, and headed to check on her stranger.

The nurse blocked her path, "Doctor, he refused an IV, so I had to give him oral antibiotics. I liked him better when he was unconscious," she complained, "He does not talk to anyone and refuses all the treatment, besides the one you told him about. He won't even let me check his pulse! I did not want to get him agitated, after reading the chart about the trauma and amnesia, but this it too much!"

"I'll deal with it, sorry for the trouble." Eun Soo rushed to Room #4, forgetting to knock, she was met by a site of a half naked man, who was trying to put on his old clothes. One minute later, and he would have already taken his pants off.

Before she could say anything, he explained, "Doctor, I am leaving tonight."

Eun Soo was speechless. With bandages and scars all over his body, he exuded such raw masculine beauty, she was stunned. She was attracted to him in a way she was never attracted to anyone. It was beyond any regular "he looks sexy", or "I wish I could have a piece of that" kind of talk she heard from other girls. If he asked her to take her clothes off right now, she would comply without any hesitation.

"Doctor," he approached her, still undressed.

Eun Soo backed away, trying not to look at him. He continued to come forward, while she was backing till she was flush against the wall.

"Doctor, are you all right? You look scared. Did something happen?" nothing, but a gentle concern in his voice.

"I'm scared to be next to you, you dummy," she thought. _At least he did not notice anything else. I must remain calm and focused. He only thinks of me as his doctor. I should use it. I AM HIS DOCTOR._

Coughing nervously, she looked him in the eye.

"What are you doing right now? Unless I say so, you are not allowed to leave. Till I decide that you are ready for discharge," courageously, she stepped forward, hoping that he would move aside and this crazy situation will come to a quick end. But he did not move at all! In fact, now they were even closer. As he was much taller, Eun Soo stared into his chest, biting her lips. She stepped to the right, still keeping her head down and moved around him like he was an obstacle, and only than she could exhale. They were no longer facing, rather opposite. With their backs to each other, he responded angrily, but without raising his voice, "You can not tell me what to do," "I'm leaving, I will return home, I wasted too much time here already."

Eun Soo got mad. _Who the hell does he think he is to act so cavalier!_

"You are leaving against the doctor's advice. Make sure to sign off at the nurse's station, I do not need to tarnish my perfect record by the likes of you! And, how are you planning to pay for your care? Do you know how much it all costs?"

The man took a pouch out of the plastic bag. "Here", he placed it into Eun Soo's hand. "This should cover it, I hope. I do not have much with me. When I return home, I will gather more and try to bring it back, if necessary."

Eon Soo looked at the pouch with curiosity. It was very heavy. "What is it?"

"Money."

She opened up the pouch to find about 20 bottle shaped coins. She pulled out a few.

"They are silver, with some copper. Would that be enough?"

By the looks of it, each weighed about 400-500 grams. Eun Soo was no longer surprised. Anything has to do with this stranger was too weird to even try to understand. "I have never seen anything like that before," she said quietly to herself.

The man was still waiting for her answer.

"A bottle shape? Are you sure it is money?"

"King Ch'ueng Hye introduced it a few years ago. It is the most recent currency we have. I do not have anything else of value," he hung his head.

"I'm sure this will cover," she reassured. How quickly she forgot that she was angry at him. "Can you please put some clothes on", she finally asked.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to offend Imja." "Sorry, Doctor," he turned around and closed the robes with a belt, a grimace of pain on his face.

"I'm not offended." She could not believe what she was admitting, but it was the honest truth. "It was just a bit unexpected." "Easy there. I saw there is some residual bleeding. Let me call a nurse to change your bandages."

"No, please," he has gotten into a habit of grabbing her wrist every time she was leaving. "I would rather YOU do that. I don't like any other women here, and they make me uncomfortable. They are all too friendly and cheerful, it feels suspicious," Choi Young belatedly realized he said HE LIKED HER. This tinge in his heart, when she was close, especially when he looked into her eyes… He did not have time to analyze, "I mean, I like you as my doctor, and I trust you do the best job."

Eun Soo left the room. She was deep in her thoughts, her hands moving in mechanical fashion, collecting necessary supplies on the tray. She mentioned to the nurse that she spoke to the patient and that she will change his bandages herself. She returned to the room, still in a haze. Without talking, she directed him to take off the robes. She checked the scar tissue and the stitches, applied antibiotic ointment, reviewed the bruising on the ribs and was satisfied that the swelling on his head went completely down. Finally, she reapplied fresh bandages.

"You are all done."

"Doctor, if I do not see you again..." he stopped. He did not want to finish this sentence, his heart wished he would not have to leave so soon, but he had to.

Eun Soo's sad face would have given her away, she could not look at him.

He lightly lifted her head up by the chin. "I do not want to say goodbye," he said having nothing to lose at this point. Searching her eyes he tried to figure out what she was feeling or thinking. Eun Soo sensed tears forming. She turned away and replied, "I will give you after care instructions." She wrote down some basics and gave him the paper. He handed it back to her, "I do not understand this writing."

"No shower or bath for 2 weeks. You have to redress the wound if you see any blood. Otherwise, you can keep it on for a few days without changing. I will give you some antibiotic cream and here are the pills you have to take daily till they finish. If you miss a day, the treatment won't work. It is very important. Take it with food, not to hurt your stomach. Also, this is for pain", she gave him an aspirin bottle. "It's my emergency stash, you can have it. Do not strain yourself too much, the wound will open again. Your stitches will dissolve with time, don't try to take them out yourself. What else? Drink plenty of fluids, make sure you sleep at least 8 hours a day and eat vegetables and meat, your body needs to regain strength."

She left.

He stayed.


	9. Chapter 9

The hospital room that seemed so bright and large before, appeared now to be gloomy and small. _Was it her who made everything better? Was it her smile and the little wrinkles around the eyes that radiated the light he saw?_ Was it the aroma of her hair, which washed over his face and hit him almost senseless when she was bandaging him? _Was it that subtle scent of wild flowers, air and rain that killed all the sterile hospital smells_?

Choi Young looked at his chest, as if trying to stop the heart from this bitter sweet longing that pulled at him with each beat. He closed his eyes, tilting his head back, his Adam's apple rolling as he swallowed any feelings he had, ignoring the pain growing rapidly and banging against his temples, he tried to stop what was coming by pressing his fingers to the eyes and almost hurting himself in the process. The fingers felt wet, he looked at the moisture on his fingertips: "What were these tears about?", he wondered.

The general put the things she gave him into the plastic bag, finished changing his clothes and got under the covers. He planned to leave at night when there were fewer people at the hospital. The problem was he did not know where to go. He should have asked the doctor about the place where the Hwata's gate was, but he forgot. _How can I forget something important like this?_ What else did he start to forget?

He heard a person enter his room, happily he opened his eyes, but it was not Imja, it was one of the other women, called a nurse. She was going through the motions, checking all the machines and writing something down.

"Excuse me, do you know where they found me?"

She was surprised to hear him talk. "You are not asleep?"

"Miss, do you know where they found me before bringing here. I do not remember."

"Amnesia, I know. I can check in your chart." She looked at something. "OK. Here it is in Gangnam, next to the Buddhist garden… intersection… across from the Expo center."

"How do I get there? I think the directions may help me remember."

"I will write it down for you."

"Just tell me, it is easier that way."

* * *

**Dear Lauren, Kerry, passerby, shirauki, MistyLU, "guest" and all the rest of you who commented, thank you for the interest. Whether he will stay or leave remains to be seen, but please let me know your ideas and suggestions.**

* * *

Eun Soo hid away in her favorite room. Facing the ceiling, she prostrated herself on the cot, looking dejected. _Figures, a fitting end to this story. Didn't I promise myself to never fall for a man. It only took me a day. At least he is leaving, so my life can get back to normal. _She turned to the wall, with her finger, she drew an imaginary profile… _I will miss him_. _"_I don't want to say goodbye_"_echoed in her mind. She clearly remembered his eyes piercing through her. His eyes were asking her.., openly asking her for a reason to stay. Did she miss her chance? Stricken by a realization, she rushed to the elevator, anxiously waiting for the doors to open. She exited at the post operative care floor. Running through the hallway, she did not notice surprised looks.

"Are you still here?" she entered the dark room. Eun Soo flipped the light switch on. The bed was empty, the plastic bag was gone and the pajamas were neatly laid out under the blanket.

_He is gone. _She was late. Eun Soo went to the stairwell and set on the steps. She looked at her hands. _I was told I have golden hands._ She scoffed, what good are they if she could not hold on to the one person who made her heart skip? What she felt in the empty room was not frustration or disappointment, it was a sense of loss.

If she did not walk out then, she might have had a chance to see him again, talk to him, convince him to stay longer. _Where is he headed?_ She could not understand why he needed to leave urgently today of all days. His recovery was progressing well, he was taken care of, there was a safe place to sleep and eat, and she... She was here for him. _Why is he in such a rush?_

Personal feelings aside, she was still his doctor. Eun Soo felt responsible for the stranger's wellbeing. She would not keep him in a hospital unless it was necessary. _If he left in this condition, he might collapse or develop serious complications. If what he said was true, and he was not from around here, whether it was from the past or another place, how would he find a way back? He has no money and he looks odd, the best case scenario, he will get arrested and sent back to the hospital after they discover his injuries. The worst…_ She did not want to think about the worst. She headed outside, needing fresh air. Stopped by a moan-like sound, she looked underneath the stairs. In the darkness, she saw a familiar figure on the ground.

"Stranger, is it you?"

"Imja?"

She turned on the flashlight application on her cell and directed the beam toward the voice. Choi Young was sitting on the ground: pale, white lips, breathing heavily. "I think I lost consciousness," he admitted.

She crawled to the space next to him. "I told you, unless I say so, you can't leave", she scolded him. They sat next to each other under the stairway, shoulder to shoulder, the only sound interrupting the silence was of their breathing. Her light turned off automatically and under the cover of darkness, she decided to be brave.

"Do you want to leave? she asked softly.

He swallowed loudly and breathed out "No," turning to her, his lips almost touching her cheek. She held her breath, waiting. His fingers searched for her hand, brushing the sleeve away. She felt how they lightly trembled, when he slid them from her exposed wrist till the very end of the fingertips, and planted his cold hand on hers. It reminded her of how frantically he looked for his sword and how after finally he found the hilt and had it in his hand, he calmed down.

"You have decided not stay here, right?" She turned toward him, aware they are a kiss away, lips almost touching. Before he responded, her heart shriveled. She already knew the answer, yet she hoped he would say "no".

"Yes, I have to find a way to the Hwata's gate. The king may be in danger, the assassin is on the loose, my guys do not know the latest developments. It could be a mess. I need to hurry up and return home" – he explained plainly with quiet determination in his voice. "I don't have a choice," his hand now firmly grasping hers.

Back upstairs, laying on that cot, when she realized that she should not fight her feelings, Eun Soo made a decision to help him. She started to care about him, and although he was going away, she wanted to make sure he was safe and watch over him while she could. If it could not be helped…

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I will help you get back home, but you have to do what I say."

"I agree to this condition."

"I'll bring you some clothes that won't make you stand out so much. Wait here."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for suggestions. I had an ending in mind, with all of you asking for more, I'm reconsidering. As far as specifics, don't worry, I already thought of that and will be introducing things that fit with the story. Off to write some more.**

In the locker room, she stole a set of extra large scrubs and picked up a pair of sneakers from the tallest intern she knew. She left notes promising to pay back. Because it was cold, she grabbed a blanket to give him some cover.

She ordered Choi Young to allow her help him change, because she did not want him to agitate his injury. And this time, she was more comfortable seeing his bare torso. She had him lift up his arms and gathering the shirt at the top, carefully pulled the sleeves on, trying not cause him too much pain. He was obedient, trusting, and if she could describe a warrior this way - cute. She almost petted his hair as he pulled his head through the opening and smiled widely at her. She wondered about distinct scars striping his back –for a young man what kind of things he had to go through? Choi Young stuffed his clothes back into the bag, hid the sword underneath the shirt, and threw the blanket on his shoulders, like a cloak. Eun Soo dialed the nursing station, reporting that she was going home due to a family emergency and that she should not be paged tonight.

They exited through the back door. She was glad he was not asking where they were going, because she was not so sure herself. She decided that the most rational thing to do was to take him home with her; he still needed to sleep in a warm bed and rest as much as possible.

Eun Soo caught a taxi at the nearest corner. He looked a little freaked by the car, but she encouraged him, explaining that this is a mode of transportation and it was safe, "You just need to seat over there, I'll take care of everything."

The taxi let them off in front of the house. Choi Young looked around and bravely followed the doctor to a tall building.

"I have a roommate, but she is usually out till late and then her boyfriend comes over. As long as we stay in the room, there should not be any problem." "Here is the elevator," she nudged him to enter a small space, he was startled when the doors closed in front of him and he felt his body moving, although he was standing still.

"It is like a carriage that goes up and down. There are a lot of easier ways to get to places besides walking."

The elevator door opened. They stepped out onto a small landing with stairs on the side. Choi Young came up to a window, looking down he recoiled. "It is high like a mountain. Is this dwelling safe?"

"Yes, it is." Eun Soo pulled him by the sleeve with her. She entered the security code, he heard a beep, and she opened the door.

"I'm home," she yelled.

No answer.

"Great, nobody is here."

"Take off your shoes please, here are the slippers." She automatically put on her slippers and went into the kitchen to warm up water for tea. "Do you drink tea?"

"I do," Choi Young felt completely out of his element. He thoroughly studied his surroundings, finding them strangely busy with various pieces of furniture all over.

"My room is over there." Eun Soo gave him a small tour, "This is my roommate's place, this is a common area, the kitchen. It is small, but enough. I am barely here." She opened the door to her room. "Excuse the mess", she started picking up books, notebooks and papers, piling on the floor, scattered on the bed, desk and chairs. She remembered about a bra drying in the bathroom. She motioned, "Make yourself at home," and closing the door of the bathroom behind her, she reviewed the space for anything that should not be here. She took the bra and some underwear she found and rolled it in a towel. She cleaned the hair from the shower stall and wiped off the counter. She grabbed her feminine pads from under the bathroom sink and stuffed them into the towel as well. _I think that is it_.

"Doctor", she heard him call her. The man was standing in the middle of the room, waiting for her to come out, so that he could understand what was going on.

"Doctor, are these your sleeping quarters?"

"Uh-hu."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because you are in no shape to run around the streets right now. You will rest here for tonight."

"How can I be in the same room with a lady?" he was surprised he even needed to pose a question, but he was genuinely confused.

"Ahh.. It's OK. It's like camping, but at home. We do it all the time," she lied. She has never brought a stranger into her room and offered to make himself at home. She also never thought before that it was OK to bring a man for the night and not worry about the consequences. But with him she felt safe. It was oddly comforting to know that he will stay with her, a man with a sword. She chuckled quietly.

"I will sleep in that room," Choi Young walked to the bathroom.

"It is not a sleeping room. It is a toilet."

"Toilet", he frowned. "You keep a toilet next to your sleeping quarters?"

"Indoor plumbing. Never mind, it is too tiring to explain now. You promised to listen to me, remember."

"I remember," rather unwillingly answered Choi Young.

Eun Soo looked at him calmly, "I understand it is uncomfortable for you and you are not familiar with anything here. You are still recovering, please, you need to get some sleep," she turned up the bedcover, "Get in, doctor's orders."

Choi Young got on the bed and she covered him with a warm blanket. "Is it your bed?" he asked an obvious question, fully aware who was its owner.

"It is. How is it?"

"Very soft and fluffy", he moved a bit and put his arm under the pillow. "I can sleep anywhere, you know, I can sleep for days, in fact, my body usually heals on its own. This is not the first injury I had. This all is very unnecessary," he grumbled, relaxing into the warmth and softness of the bed. He imagined the contours of her body etched on the mattress underneath him and a slight electric wave moved through his body, just at the thought. He tried to fit within these imaginary lines, as if trying her on, shutting his eyes, he embraced this comfortingly cozy feeling.

Eun Soo left for tea and when she returned with a tray, he was already fast asleep.

She sat by the desk, watching this strange man in her bed, sleeping like a baby. She smiled at the thought that he was supposedly a general, a warrior, still holding a sword in one hand, like it was a part of his body, yet he looked so peaceful and normal, like a regular guy.

She came closer and sat on the floor, reclining on the bed, she pulled a sweater off the chair and covered herself. Closing her eyes, she yawned, and felt slumber coming on. She placed a side of the comforter under her neck, like a pillow; turning to the side, she made herself a little bit more comfortable, and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are really something! Thanks for such an interest in the story. You are really fueling my imagination and pushing me to explore more and more. BTW Kerry, thanks for "soft and mushy", it kind of made me feel like that too.**

**Good things come to those who wait. Great things come to those who wait longer!**

**RATED M(A)**

She woke up around midnight, the room was completely dark and for a minute she was surprised that she was on the floor, not on the bed. The events of the day got clear in her mind and she remembered that she brought the stranger home. She turned to check on him and realized that what woke her were his loud moans. She leaned over him, his eyes were open.

"Sorry, I did not want to disturb you", he groaned.

"Where are you hurting? Do you have a fever?"

"I feel cold, not hot."

"This is not good."

"Doctor, help me get better. I need to go home," he asked.

Choi Young never asked for help, but he felt quite helpless in this situation. He was a master of KI – internal power, the energy that fueled his body. He used it sparingly in battle, as every time he practiced this ancient art, it required a significant effort. He could also harness KI to repair any physical damage to his body. However, whether it was the medications they gave him or the fact that he passed through the Hwata's gate, he was not able to manage it. Usually, he would sleep and allow his body to regenerate on its own. But this was not working out well either. He tried to focus his mind, but her presence was a distraction. Even in his dream, he saw her. She was dressed in Goryeo clothes, walking together with him. They were talking like old friends, comfortable with each other. He felt happy being next to her, listening to her voice, being able to enjoy their conversation. In this dream, it felt like they were more than a doctor and a patient. In his dream, he was looking at her with affection and remembered thinking that she was very beautiful. In his dream, they were lovers. This happy feeling disappeared, substituted by the pain and he woke up from his own screams.

"Doctor, I have been trying to use my healing force to recover, but it is not working." He looked so desperate, it broke her heart.

"I do not know what you mean, but here, "she gave him a few tablets, "it will help with the pain and reduce the chills. I will warm up more tea."

He swallowed the pills and watched her exit the room and close the door. _Is she somehow affecting my KI? How can another person do it?_ Choi Young let go of her image that now constantly was occupying his mind and noticed that physical distance from her let him be more in his body.

While alone, Choi Young shut his eyes, willing himself to focus. He visualized the center point where KI originated and imagined how the energy begins moving along the blood vessels and the organs in his body, how the electrical current brings to life weakened cells, infusing them with new strength, how his heart beats strong and steady, pumping the blood in and out; he directed his thoughts to the site of the surgery. He felt heating power of electricity pulsating throughout his whole body, making him feel extremely hot, so that he wanted to jump out of his skin to cool himself; finally he felt a warm wave moving all over, currents subsiding, energy balancing between the ing and yang, hot and cold, ailing and healthy. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, completely exhausted.

Eun Soo came back with a fresh cup of tea, "Do you want to drink?"

He coarsely replied, "Very", taking it all down in one gulp, "Can you just bring me water, please." She already prepared a glass.

"Stranger, let me take your pulse."

She took his hand and put her long fingers on his wrist, counting softly, "1, 2, 3, 4…"

Choi Young was so immobilized, he did not have much awareness of anything besides the fact that she was touching him and that it was safe to stay in this room next to this woman, who cared about him.

"I think I will sleep now," he turned toward her and smiled, "I think I will be all better tomorrow." He touched her hand, "Thank you", a hot current traveled through his fingers, entering her skin and spreading softly, but she did not pull away, allowing his fingers rest on her forearm. Choi Young made a smacking sound and licked his dry lips; he stuck his nose into the pillow, smelling something sweet, vaguely reminding him of her, and slowly drifted into a healthful sleep.

Eun Soo was stuck, she could not move, because he was holding her hand: neither she could walk away, nor could she continue sitting by the bed, it really started to hurt her back. She climbed up, making sure not to move her arm, and curled at the edge of the bed very quietly.

* * *

Choi Young woke up from the pain brought on by a weight on his upper body. He slowly lifted his head and saw a sea of red hair spread on his chest. Eun Soo's left hand was slung across his stomach, while he was tightly holding onto her right hand. His heart rate started to increase rapidly and he gulped to try and manage the closeness of her body. He could smell the sweet scent of her hair and her hand was soft and fragile. _What do I do?_

He decided not to move. He will wait for her to wake up and then he will deal with whatever happens. He has never been in a situation like that before. He has never slept in a bed with a woman. It was unheard of in his world, unless she was his wife or a lover. He did not have either. He knew of some guys who were experienced and told him stories about having fun with girls after getting them drunk, but those stories disgusted him and he would walk away upset.

This was the first time he spent a night with a woman so near to him. He did not know whether he held her close while asleep, or whether she was aware that she put her head on his chest. He did not remember why and how they were holding hands through the night. All he knew for now that her warm and gentle body was tucked by his side and her wild hair covered him like a blanket.

Choi Young was captivated by this alluring creature sprawled on him. Possessed by this remarkable image, he began stroking her hair with his free hand, answering she languishingly turned her head slightly upward. He touched the outline of her jaw, moving his finger to her subtly open cherry colored lips. Eun Soo felt something, and moved her lips, licking his finger inadvertently. He managed the surprise and lifted his head, causing pain to shoot down his ribs, but he endured it to have a chance to see the softness of her mouth he felt, as he traced now wet fingertip along her plumb lips in a circle, and then another, as if getting an imprint, lingering. Eun Soo delicately moaned prompted by the sweet feeling, and changing her position, rolled off Choi Young, swaying her arm across her forehead and off to the side, still keeping her right hand in his, snuggled up to him. He shuddered and quickly pulled his hand away. He felt the blood rush downward and all the reason leave him. All he could see was the red ripe inviting berries to be plucked by him. Turning to her, he tasted her lips, indeed they were like cherries, sweet and sour at the same time, bursting with juice as he enveloped them. Her thin blouse half unbuttoned during sleep, exposing her silky skin and one wonderful pear shaped breast covered by see-through lace. Eun Soo still had her eyes closed, but was responding to the kiss by opening her mouth to be taken inside his, his tongue reached inside her, meeting hers, her mouth sucking on him gently, more and more they continued the play of lips and tongues. All pain forgotten momentarily, Choi Young lifted her still sleeping body; he now was above her, daring to move to her neck, while she was curving toward him with her nipples barely covered, perking through the lace under the fabric of her shirt. Fighting with the pain in his ribs, Choi Young focused on rounded hills of her breasts, begging to be touched, as inviting as her lips were before. He lowered himself and surrounded one of her breasts with his moist mouth, feeling the flesh respond even under the fabric. He tried to free her and pulled at the opening, one button after the other effortlessly giving in, allowing him to marvel at the view. She only curved up more, ready for him to continue. Choi Young moved off all the lacy covering underneath, now delighting in a beautiful creation of her left breast, licking and savoring it, circling it with his tongue, while his other hand was caressing the other pink topped hill and gliding across it, making it harden and grow under his touch. Having tasted that much of her, he only wetted his appetite, moving down to kiss the glorious valley of her stomach curving gently and narrowing at the waist, where her breathing created muted waves, coinciding with the whimpers departing from inside her. His loins engorged with unrestrained desire. He did not need to take off every part of clothing that separated them to enter her welcoming body. He could feel her very essence completely exposed, open like a vessel to be filled; and just by her sheer willingness to be joined with him, Choi Young proceeded sharing with her the electrical storm raging through his body, now moving freely between the two of them. This closeness was so surprising and allowed him to experience his KI in a way he never thought possible. Yet, merging with her felt so natural, as if he was joining with a missing part of his body that was lost and he searched for it forever, finally becoming whole. As the climax shook them, he felt the KI disperse into milliards of electrical stars inside of her and long shooting fireworks inside of him. His body was released from the intensity building up for so long, and he moaned loudly with the greatest pleasure he has ever experienced.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ohh", Eun Soo, stretched her arms, yawning, and rolled off Choi Young's chest, still with her eyes shut. She stretched again, now her whole body, elongating her legs and torso. "I had such a good night sleep," she murmured, still unaware that she was dangerously close to the stranger who was completely motionless in bed next to her. She did not want to free herself from the holds of the dreamy blur, surrounded by exquisite sensations, whispers and caresses. Her mind already awake, trying to recall one of those dreams that would never materialize, just on the tip of consciousness. Either way, she felt very rested after having slept in her own bed for a change. With a slight turn of head, she bumped into something hard, a man's shoulder. "Ouch!" she rubbed her forehead vigorously. Then she actually saw him right next to her. He was still under the covers, eyes shut, pretending to sleep, obviously… She felt goose bumps and noticed her blouse hung loosely, bra straps slid off and lace crumpled as if pulled by force beneath exposing her to the chill air. All of the buttons were opened, and the two lay carelessly on her side of the bed. She never slept with the bra on because it made her suffocate. _I guess I pulled it down at night_. She fixed it and quickly covered herself with a sweater, cursing the blouse for playing tricks on her again. _I should stop wearing this one, it is too tight._ Hoping that he never witnessed any of it, she called "Stranger", but he was truly asleep, apparently still immersed in a dream. His cheeks were blush, his lips full colored and the face reflected extreme happiness and peaceful contentment. She shook him gently at the shoulder and whispered into his ear "Stranger…", trying to wake him up. He only smiled in response and held onto her hand, lovingly, pressing it against his heart. Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open and he turned to her, looking around genuinely surprised.

Eun Soo was pretty flustered. As usual, she played with her hair unconsciously, red locks tangled and individual hairs sticking up, like she never touched a comb.

Choi Young lifted his hand pointing to her head, as if trying to fix it, then pulled it back.

They were sitting up in bed, staring at each other, not a word between the two of them.

"Good morning, Imja," afraid to look her in the eye, timidly said Choi Young.

"Good morning, stranger," she replied also looking down.

They never said anything about this sleeping arrangement. Eun Soo quickly got up to "make some breakfast and bring him tea" and after she left the room, Choi Young was frozen, shaken to the core. He could still feel his skin on hers and hear her moans echoing in his ears. He slowly uncovered himself, looking at his body, showing the signs of him possessing her. Dream or reality, which part was what… After he stood up, he straightened himself, pulling the shirt down, as much as he could, so that he is more presentable.

"You can use the bathroom if you want." He heard her voice from a distance. "I will bring you a towel". He stuck his head through the bathroom door and decided to wait till she came in. She awkwardly explained that the white bowl on the floor was called a toilet and that he needed to press a button after he finished. She also showed him how to turn on the water in the sink and got out a brand new toothbrush from the drawer. Using her own, she demonstrated how to brush teeth. He was learning and observing, nodding as the lesson went. "You still can't take a shower, but you can freshen up, if you wet this towel" – she gave him a small one – "than you can wipe your body off, just do not go anywhere near your wound." "Don't worry about me. I'll use the other bathroom, my roommate is not around." She grabbed a towel and a fluffy robe off the hook and left.

The warrior was trained to adapt to any environment, but this was a bit tough. He recited in his head the instructions and followed directions to the tee. When it came to cleaning himself, he happily took of the scrubs, not liking strange bright blue clothes. He has never seen himself in a mirror, full height. Choi Young was astonished by how clear the image was, he could touch himself. It reminded him about the reflection in the water of a still lake, only it was much brighter and looked real. He could see all the wounds and scars and how beat up his body actually was. Turning, he twisted, in attempt to see his back – there were old scars on his back also. Scars everywhere.

He remembered how he got those: he was scouting a Japanese camp and was captured. He was young back then and was not smart enough to find a way to escape before they came back for him. His body was suspended from a beam, hung by a rope and his clothes were taken off. He was scared and completely at the mercy of the enemy, exposed to their abuse. They lynched him slashing across his back with a spiky whip till his flesh sprayed blood; then they stuck thin knifes between his ribs, twisting them to get the most painful effect. While it was happening, Choi Young tried to focus on the faces of the people he loved: his mother, his father, his friends, his teacher, his fiancée. The pain was not meant for a human being to bear, it was supposed to drive him to the edge of madness, so that he could beg them and be saved by killing. Only he knew that was not possible, they wanted to get information from him, and for that they needed him alive. Tittering on the outskirts of consciousness, he recalled a conversation with a seer, whom he saved from the bandits. Seer offered to tell his future, but Choi Young refused, "I do not wish to know my future. I would like to build it with my own hands." The seer nodded, but added, "I can see it, even if you don't want to. Your KI is powerful, you will master it. Use it wisely". Nobody, besides his teacher knew about his KI training. Choi Young was intrigued. "I have something else to add, will you listen?" The seer waited till the warrior approved. "Live by the sword you are not, live by the love you will. Fear no death, fear no loss, your future's star is shining bright. Fulfill your purpose through sacrifice. Cross the time, cross the space, find your faith and keep it close." He has not thought about those words for many years. A lot has happened since then. He lost everybody he loved, his parents, his teacher, his pledged brothers and his fiancée. He was used to being alone and the words about living by love did not hold much meaning for him. He lived by the sword and he would die by the sword. That was his destiny. Only for the last few days something inside him slowly started to change. Like the first spring buds, a part of his soul opened up tentatively, he could feel it healing along with his wounds. This doctor cared about him, without any particular reason. She did things to shield him and protect him. He was the one who protected others. His entire life. That was his job, that is all he has ever done. Nobody ever protected him, nobody. But this delicate woman had a warm heart, which started to melt his defenses. A man, looking back at him from the mirror, was not the same man who crossed into her world through the Hwata's gate. Spring has entered his soul. His senses were awakened, his body came alive, wanting to experience what it was like to be with her, his dreams were filled with desires and longing - he began dreaming of the future.

"Stranger", her voice interrupted the flow of his thoughts.

"I'm in the bathroom."

"Are you done? Breakfast is ready."

Breakfast, she even made him breakfast. No woman besides his mother ever did, and she died when he was young.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes. I do not have clothes on."

"Just cover yourself with a towel." At this point she was not affected by the site of his bare skin. Something changed practically over night. Inexplicably, she felt as if they have already been intimate, as if that step was taken and it was no longer obstructing the bigger picture. Unbeknownst to her, the crush on a handsome stranger has transformed into something important, growing within the essence of her soul. She was no longer just taken by his masculine physicality, and it was not his handsome features that made her weak in the knees, it was the vulnerable, sad part of a man, who did not seem to know about it himself. It was the nobility that she could see in him, not the fake kind, but the one that was based on meaningful values. It was his gentle consideration and his wiliness to do whatever it took to complete his duty. It was a lot of things. But in a matter of days, despite all the conventions, Eun Soo fell in love with a man from a different time. She did not want to admit it yet, but she could feel it.

Both of them stood there, separated by a door, lingering, preparing to hide their feelings deep inside in order to carry on with the commitments they made: him to return home, her to help him get there safely and quickly.

Eun Soo entered, not looking up, she stretched out a hand, holding man's clothes, "I got this clean from the closet. It belongs to my roommate's boyfriend. There is a shirt and jeans, socks and underwear, brand new pair, I promise. And a sweater, it is a bit cold." Choi Young stood there modestly wrapped in a towel, not hearing a word she said, looking at Eun Soo, he wondered why this woman was so stunning. Her skin glowed after the shower and with her hair still wet, a few strands were falling over her eyes and one stuck to her cheek. Choi Young slowly raised his hand and like it was a long standing habit, comfortably and tenderly cleared the hair of her face. Her heart stopped during that moment, his touch was so gentle and intimately familiar. She lifted her eyes in surprise.

"I thought it was bothering you," he stumbled. Choi Young was acutely aware of his powerful attraction toward her. It is as if they switched: what started her infatuation - now infected him, and what drew him to her initially -became the basis of her growing feelings. At first it was her kindness and the warmth, but now a possibility of something more boiled his insides with excitement, KI flow increasing as he could only see the supple breasts and the curves of the hips, the delicate neck, covered by the unnecessary constraints of her garments. He could see her skin vividly through the layers and hear soft moans of pleasure she granted him when he was one with her. Losing touch with reality he tried the last resort of mind control. It required sharp focus on a specific object, preferably something that had no emotional attachment, when he thought of it.

"Thank you," he took the clothes off her hand. "What is this?" he pointed to the packaged man's briefs. This "thing" did the trick, it triggered curiosity, redirecting his attention.

_How do I explain it_? "It is called underwear. It means you wear it as a first layer under your pants. I can't really show you," she laughed breaking the weird mood. He smiled in response, "I suppose I would figure it out myself."

He changed, marveling at how strange and tightly uncomfortable all the clothes were. He preferred his tunic and pants that allowed free movement.


	13. Chapter 13

When he came out to the kitchen, Eun Soo almost dropped the plates she was carrying. He looked so… normal. Only the long hair gave him away. He still appeared extremely attractive, but Eun Soo was used to his looks by now. She was quite comfortable around him. She wore a t-shirt and jeans herself, and from aside they looked like a modern couple having a breakfast together.

"I'm not sure what kind of food you like. Here is rice, banchan, I made some eggs. I warn you, I'm not much of a cook, but for a special guest, I do not mind," she graced him with a warm smile.

He liked her smiles, he liked to hear her talk, her voice reminded him of the time, when she held his hand in the dark hospital room, making him feel cared for and less lonely in the world.

Choi Young had a good appetite. He devoured everything she put on the table, apparently, he especially liked spicy crabs and leafy kimchi, he was not too fond of fried eggs, but mixed with the rice, they tasted OK. Eun Soo offered him seconds, and he held out his bowl with a childish grin. "Do you have chestnuts? I really love them."

Eun Soo snickered at his getting so comfortable, he was ordering food now. "Today is your lucky day, I have some in the fridge." She warmed up the chestnuts and gave him a plate filled with a toasty, steamy treat. "You look like you are really enjoying yourself. Judging by your appetite, I assume that you are feeling better".

"I'm quite content," he had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, shoot, let me call the hospital that I need more time off." She dialed her phone and stepped into another room.

Choi Young's smile disappeared from his face right away. He hated himself for this weird game he started to play by himself. He was not content. He was torn, he was confused, he was happy to be around her, but he was not content. Yes, he smiled and ate, but all he could think about was that in a few hours he will walk through the Hwata's gate and never see the doctor again. This prospect would not have been a problem a few days ago, but after sleeping next to her and waking up with her, after last night, after this _magical_ night, he had a hard time imagining that today will be the last day he ever sees her.

Sitting at the same table with her, eating, talking about food – probably, this was how normal life feels like. This is how it feels to be home. Choi Young was trying to come up with the reasons not to go. After all, he was not irreplaceable. In his absence, Choong Seok – his assistant and right hand, could handle all the arrangements. The assassin bothered him the most, but Woodalchi were well trained to handle any intruder. Why did he have to leave today?

"When do we leave?" Eun Soo returned, still holding a phone in her hand.

"Ah, I have not thought about it yet," he responded, puzzled that lying became so easy.

"Thank you for your hospitality." He stood up.

"My pleasure. Come to think of it, I have never cooked breakfast for a man before. You must be special!" Eun Soo gave off a light laugh.

"I'm honored."

The phone rang, startling him. "Sorry, I have to get this," Eun Soo, left again.

"It's the hospital, there was a mix up with the charts… Sorry, I keep leaving in the middle of the conversation. So, when do we have to go? Do you know where that place is?"

He recited the directions by heart.

"I know exactly where it is. Get you things, we can go now."

Choi Young took his sword from the bedroom along with medical supplies he received from her and came out. "That's all I need."

"You travel light," Eun Soo was trying to joke, but he did not respond. His face looked very serious and the lighthearted boy, snacking on the chestnuts, was no longer here. Choi Young stared at her blankly, biting his lower lip. It was a sign of anxiety, ever since he was a kid, but he rarely showed this side of him to anybody.

"Stranger, you look a little pale. Are you OK?" she stepped forward, putting her palm on his forehead to check his temperature.

Her touch sent his heart into overdrive. He was scared she would hear how loud it was beating. He pulled back from her.

"I'm fine, doctor," he responded nervously.

"You seemed perfectly fine during breakfast. Are you in pain? Let me bring you the pills." She turned to go back, but he grabbed her wrist, his hand burning her.

She looked at him, confused.

"I am not in pain, I do not need pills." His heart was thumping stubbornly, refusing to be calm around her.

_If I don't tell her, how would she understand?_

"But your hand… It's so hot!"

"Imja, are you ready?" holding her by the shoulders, he looked her in the eyes. "Are you?"

"Am I ready for what?" she asked breathless.

Choi Young did not answer, instead he pulled her for a hug. Holding her tightly, he tried to feel her warmth for the last time. Eun Soo slowly raised her hands and hugged him back. She was not ready at all to let him go yet. His hand tenderly stroked her hair; he allowed himself a simple gesture of touching her red locks. "Imja, I did not know it would be so hard to leave," he whispered. Eun Soo hid her face in him, tears streaming down, she felt like her life finally made sense. She was supposed to meet him. It was all because of him: studying so hard, becoming a doctor, all of it so that she could save his life and be hugged by him. _Just a few days, just a few days. It is better than going through a lifetime without ever feeling this inexplicable connection to this stranger. _

He realized that she was quietly crying. So he kept her tightly next to him, waiting for her to decide when this moment should end. Slowly, she lifted her head and looked up to him. "I do not know how this happened, stranger."

He kissed her forehead, holding her face in his hands tenderly. "Me neither, but it did."

He reached her lips and kissed them, lightly like a whisper. Yet, a tinge of electricity ran through both of them. She pulled away, but he explained, "It is my KI, my inner power. I'll try to control it."

Eun Soo weakened in his hands, slowly sliding to the ground. The touch of his lips, the electricity, his hug, the look in his eyes - this deadly combination had a profound effect on her. "What are we to do?" she asked, her voice shaking. "What are we going to do now?"


	14. Chapter 14

Choi Young did not have an answer for her. What he began to feel was so new, he could not remember the last time he wished to hold a woman. He refused to believe that the last night was just a striking fantasy, a foolish dream of unrequited yearning. Nothing ever felt more real.

General Choi Young was not a person who allowed himself to run freely with his emotions. But ever since her met her, he started to follow a new logic, a logic of feelings. Everything he did with her, he did because it felt right, because not doing it would go against the most natural order of things and because he was not fighting against his heart, he was following it. But when she trembled in his arms, the way she looked at him after the kiss, the way she asked him so helplessly, he was regretful for being so impulsive. If he considered it rationally, the kiss was a mistake, it slipped his lips, it took him by surprise and hurt her. That kiss should not have happened. He should have walked out the door, like they planned, and never looked back. If he could only turn back the hands of time, go to the exact moment before he agreed to her help, go to a place where he still had control over his feelings, the time, when he was a general of Woodalchi, cool, controlled and emotionless.

"Please forgive my insensitivity. I'm not used to dealing with women," he looked ashamed.

Eun Soo was still dumbfounded. _So, it is not just her, who has this longing, this need that made no sense whatsoever in this situation. Am I losing my mind? Is it a dream? Am I heading toward a black hole that will suck me in and eat me alive? Why on earth I am at the mercy of THIS? _Though it was just a kiss, the world seemed to have shifted its axis, coming into place. It was just a kiss, not her first one, just a kiss, but her entire being felt connected to him. She knew it was not about sex or attraction, she was long past that, because it was JUST A KISS. It was for a simple reason that she got a glimpse of what he felt when their lips touched. A part of him was already inside her, his energy flowing through her body mixing with hers, an enlightening and spiritual experience she could not yet fully comprehend. He kissed her because he needed to let her know, because he was following the same sense that led her to him – they had to be together.

"You… Do you like me?" she looked at him anxiously.

"Imja, I…" the words stuck in his throat. He wanted to say, "I do, I like you, I am falling for you," but saying it seemed harder than moving a mountain; his heart trembled as the words formed. His eyes moist with tears, reflected a pained struggle, love and confusion.

Tenderly, he lifted her on her feet, "Are you all right? Can you stand?"

"A patient is worrying about me, what an irony," Eun Soo smiled through the tears. "You don't have to answer, it's better if you don't. It does not matter anyway, since you are leaving." She looked at him lovingly, "Just know that I care about you and hope you will be safe."

Eun Soo opened the closet door, got a man's jacket out and handed it to him, "Put it on, the mornings are chilly in Seoul." "A scarf" – she lifted on her toes and looped a grey wool scarf around his neck, "to be warm".

The moment has passed. The instant when they could have changed their destiny is in the past, and in the present, they are back to where they were, following the blueprint they set for themselves. Victim of this choice, Choi Young could only watch for now; he did not deserve this kindness after being such a coward.

He wanted to stop her, take her hand and tell her how much he wants to come to her. He wanted to explain that he is not used to sharing his heart with others and that he does not talk about his feelings, because he tries not to have any. He wanted to tell her that there was a time when the pain was so strong that he wished to be dead and that meeting her was a precious gift that he did not know how to accept. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs that being with her made him feel like himself, like he finally found what was missing. If he could speak, if he could talk!

"Here, all ready," she was dressed and started to put on her boots. A few more steps and they would be out the door, should she stop him, should she tell him to stay? Just for an extra day or two so that they both could at least figure out what was growing between them. Should she be selfish or altruistic? Which one would it be, if she asked? Does she need to offer him to stay here, in this world with her, because he is the stranger and she is his guide? She really did not know how to proceed.

Choi Young changed into the sneakers, blankly staring at her, his whole body a manifestation of powerlessness: head down, hands hung by the sides, his tall figure slouched.

"Don't forget your sword."

"Yes", he picked it up and looked at the sword, thinking that he no longer felt lost without it.

The distinctive beep of the security alarm sounded and the door opened, almost hitting them.

"Unni, I'm home," and a couple, glued to each other, squeezed through the doorway into the apartment. Both Choi Young and Eun Soo backed out of their way. He looked at her with a question mark written in his widened eyes. The couple kissed loudly and only after that they noticed the two people staring at them.

"Oh, you finally brought a man home, good for you!" cheered the girl. "Oppa, Eun-Soo-ya Unnie got a boyfriend."

Eun Soo did not protest, only confirming the outrageous statement that Choi Young was her boyfriend. But how else could she explain his presence in her home in the morning, wearing another man's outfit.

"Oh, it looks just like my jeans, and a jacket," remarked observantly young man.

"Hello, I'm Moon Hee Jun," he offered a handshake to Choi Young whose first reaction was to prepare for defense.

Eun Soo came to his rescue. "Don't be shy, shake his hand," and she grabbed the guy's palm and purposely exacerbated her movement as a demonstration for the stranger, shooting a look at Choi Young to follow suit.

"Hello, I'm Choi Young", he bowed and then tentatively repeated the handshake move.

"Easy, easy", exclaimed the man, shaking the hand after a crushing general's grip.

"We were just going out," hurried Eun Soo and pulling Choi Young with her, she escaped. The door closed behind them and they could here giggling and more loud kisses.

"Is everybody so open about affection in your world?"

"No, not everybody. There are different degrees of affection that can be displayed in public and in private. Look at me, I'm like a social studies professor. I will teach you all about affection later," and she blushed, thinking about the kiss and the double meaning of her words.

"I'm looking forward to it," responded Choi Young playfully.

Now this time around, Eun Soo was not laughing. She looked up at him incredibly seriously, "Stranger, what do you want to do? It's your call."

"Do we have to go to the Hwata's gate right now?" his last attempt to stall. The king, the duty, his life before her - they all seemed like a distant dream, in this world with her - he finally was awake, and he wanted to stay awake as long as possible.

"Is there a place that you like? Can we go there?"

Eun Soo understood that he wanted to spend more time with her, although he could not explicitly admit his feelings, he was trying to show her how he felt. A few more hours with him was not something she could refuse.


	15. Chapter 15

First, Eun Soo took Choi Young to a coffee shop she liked, just around the corner. It was a privately owned cute little establishment, not one of those big chain places. They made everything to order and the little tables were set on a terrace, overlooking a park. Eun Soo ordered two teas and a slice of rich chocolate cake, she was sure he never tried anything like that before.

"I'm going to be your tour guide for today," she announced. "This is a quaint neighborhood café where I spend pleasurable afternoons watching seasons change in the park and sipping my coffee," she pointed her hand, assuming her role. "Take a seat."

Choi Young looked kind of funny and uncomfortable so bundled up. He freed himself from the constraints of the scarf, loosening the tight loops. He looked at everything with curiosity, trying to learn as much as he could about her in a few hours they had left together. _This is the place she likes._ He tasted the cake. _This is the food she likes. Sweet and bitter at the same time._

"Look", Eun Soo pointed at the two pigeons fighting over some food, laughing at their antics. "There", she excitedly stood up, tilting her head to see the top of the tree, "A squirrel." She pulled his sleeve, and he lifted his eyes to the sky, hit by the sun rays tickling his nose, he sneezed. She laughed, and stuck her nose under the sun, trying to reproduce the same response. "Upchoo", she finally sneezed.

"I love fall colors. Isn't it absolutely beautiful?" she turned to him with a bright face.

_This is what you are like, Imja._ Choi Young wondered how such a carefree and happy person could be so serious at times.

Eun Soo smiled watching a group of rowdy preschoolers showing off their latest gadgets. She stole a look at the general, and sighed. _A few more hours…_

Eun Soo was not a very good guide. The places she liked were not usual tourist attractions. She took Choi Young to the medical library at the university, where she led him past rows of tall bookshelves till they ended up in a corner next to a window.

"This is the desk I like. I used to spend a lot of time here when I was a student. Even now, when I need to think, I sometimes come here. It is quiet, and the books are like good friends – they listen and don't interrupt."

He sat in the seat where she used to seat, wondering about a younger version of the doctor, a pensive, thoughtful girl. "Over there they have a balcony. Not many people know, I used to seat there and watch the sunset, it has the best view in the city!" He checked out a small balcony, it was true, the view was expansive, the tall buildings had just enough space between them to catch the horizon with the sun going down.

"Imja, come here," he hugged her, looking at the sky. "It is strange, the sky looks almost the same, yet it is somehow different."

"Will I ever see you again?" asked Eun Soo all of a sudden.

"I would very much like that," he answered.

The next stop was metro. They rode the train. Sitting next to each other, glancing bashfully, they were smiling and holding hands. "Close your eyes and listen. Do you hear? The rhythm, the movement, tuk, tuk, tuk, it sounds like a heart beat. Cool, ah? And if you look out of the window, it is dark, and light, it feels like we are flying fast, then we stop, and the people, like ships in the sea, getting on and getting off, all going somewhere. It is fascinating," she shared.

_How can there be such a person_, marveled Choi Young. Layer after layer he was discovering little things about Eun Soo… but the time was ticking, borrowed time.

"Do you want to see Han river?"

"I just want to look at you," he answered sincerely, looking at her with his deep eyes.

Eun Soo, lowered her eyes and covered her lips with her palm. She smiled and bit her lips, "You are very direct."

"That is what I thought."

"I see."

"What is wrong what I said?"

"No it was not, it was just perfect."

Choi Young grabbed her hand, tightening his fingers around hers. His hand was used to the lifeless coldness of the sword, now it rejoiced with the warmth of her soft skin.

What took others days, weeks and even months, they achieved in a few hours. Each minute was a day, and at the end of the month together, they did not need to explain anything anymore to each other. When he looked - she saw, when she thought - he heard, when they touched - their hearts joined. It was a miracle, even if the time was not on their side. She understood the kind of man he was, and she understood why he had to leave. And he appreciated that he did not need to find excuses for anything he did. She was the kind of woman who was willing to accept him, without asking.

They stopped in front of the white rotunda.

"One more thing I like," Eun Soo bent to pick up a yellow flower. "This flower is simple –bright and happy, no frills. It grows well everywhere and does not require much care. It blooms when it's cold and cool and can survive hot summers also. If you look at it, you could not tell how resilient it is. This is the flower I like."

She pulled something out of her pocket, "Take it. It's my card. If you ever need to find me, it says here my name and the address where I work. If you give it to the taxi driver, they will take you there. And some cash, for the taxi and if you need to eat…" Eun Soo stuck her hand out, her eyes peering at the ground. "Just take it."

The general hesitated. If he took the card and the money and did not come back, she would be waiting, he realized. Clearly, she would not give up and hope for his return.

"I can not promise anything," he said somberly, finally accepting the inevitable. "Doctor, you never told me your name".

"It's Yoo Eun Soo", she said, "Yoo Eun Soo."

His lips quietly moving, remembering the sound of her name "Yoo Eun Soo". One last long look, the almond eyes taking a mental picture of her.

He turned and started walking toward the glow of the portal.

"Wait", she ran toward him and he embraced her, kissing her lips, taking in the last chance for happiness, tears wetting their faces. He would not stop the kiss, he could not. A couple of onlookers stopped in their tracks, a girl snapped a picture, posting it on her twitter "sexy kiss on the street". There was something transcending about this couple, who ignored the world around them. They were as one. Another constellation in the making, stars lining up in a spiral, with the one in the middle, where their hearts are, the brightest.

Behind them the light from the portal died out, the doors were now shut, giving them another chance.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for so many responses. This is probably my favorite part... It might make some of you happy (Lauren and others who asked).**

The crowd gathered around finally caught their attention. Eun Soo was the first to break the kiss. "All those people," she whispered, blushing. Choi Young only noticed now; he hid her face in his chest, covering her with his arm, as if protecting her from the curious eyes. "I HAVE to leave," he whispered back. Eun Soo tore herself off him. "The portal," she exclaimed.

He turned – and felt … strangely relieved. Then worried, then guilty to be so selfish, than happy. He grabbed Eun Soo, lifting her in the air and kissing her with delight all over her face. The pain reared its ugly head unexpectedly, and he screamed, as his arms almost dropped her down. He bended in half, grasping at his ribcage and crouched to the ground.

"Stranger!"

"Give me a second, please."

The crowd started to dissipate, as the main highlight of the performance was over. Among the spectators, one figure stealthily moved behind the bushes, only a tip of the wide brimmed black hat showed from behind the tree trunk.

Luckily the pain subsided quickly and sensing danger, instinctively, he quickly got up positioning Eun Soo behind him. He scanned his surroundings, not noticing anything suspicious, he took her hand and said, "Let's go home."

They traveled in silence, he was hugging her on the ride home in taxi, and she trustingly put her head on his shoulder.

Her roommate has gone out, so nobody was home, and after they came in, they headed to Eun Soo's bedroom.

Choi Young felt tired and collapsed on the chair, closing his eyes. He wished to rest before he could think about everything and decide what to do next. If the Hwata's gate closed, was it fate that brought him in the first place to meet Eun Soo? The words of the oracle came to mind "Cross the time, cross the space, find your faith and keep it close." Was meeting Eun Soo the meaning of this prediction? Is this woman his destiny? But what of the sacrifice that seer spoke about? What will he have to sacrifice to be with her?

He did not even realize she was watching him till she came up to him and asked, "Are you hungry? We did not eat the whole day." She sounded apologetic, "How can I be so careless with a patient?"

He reached out and she placed her palm in his hand. "I don't need much, I can go without provisions for a while," he reassured.

"I'll bring something quickly," and she went to the kitchen.

He will have to go to the gate again tomorrow to see if it opens again, what if it never does? This thought never even occurred to him till he saw it close before his eyes. How much do they have together? A night? A day? A week? A month? A lifetime? A lifetime may be enough, he decided. Anything else seemed awfully short.

She came back with a tray of rice, seaweed, leafy kimchi for him and the cubed radish for self, some fermented beans and a two bowls of miso soup. "Sorry, that's all I could do on short notice," she apologized again.

"It's more than enough. Did you say you don't cook much?"

"Come to think of it, I never made a night snack for a man before, either," she patted his hair. Although still shy with touching him, she has become more comfortable after the whole day of progressive hand holding, hugging and kissing. And also there was that vivid dream at night when she gave herself to him. Goosebumps shook her slightly as her body responded to the memory… At first, she could not recall the details, but during the day when he brushed against her accidently or when she felt his hand against hers or when they kissed passionately in the park, the dimmed memories started to take shape more clearly. And with that came desire, a longing to experience it again. _How can a dream seem so real?_

Lost in such thoughts, which did not coincide well with eating, Eun Soo's was holding for too long her now empty chopsticks mid air, eyes glazed, chewing mindlessly a few pieces of rice she managed to put in her mouth.

"Imja is not hungry?" He picked up a cube of kimchi, put it in her rice bowl, spooned a small mound for her. "Have some." She opened her mouth, eyes still wondering.

"Remember I promised to teach you about affection?"

"Yes. I have been waiting for a lesson."

"Here is one. Using your own chopsticks to put food on the other person's plate is a sign of affection."

"What about sleeping with that person?"

Eun Soo, choked on the last piece she has not swallowed yet, coughing vigorously.

Choi Young rushed to give her soup to drink, which she gulped frantically, still coughing.

After this little incident settled, she got up.

"I will bring us tea".

"You always go for food or tea whenever I want to talk you. Have you noticed?" he held onto her. "Will you please sit down."

"But…"

He conjured courage to finally ask, looking deeply into her eyes, "Imja, why did you sleep on the same bed with me last night?"

"Because I wanted to be next to you." She answered with the same deep look, as if drinking the dark liquid of his eyes with hers.

"Do you remember anything?"

"My dream, was it real?" her eyes reached the innermost of his heart.

He nodded.

"That's why", her voice acquiring a velvet quality, while her hand ran unconsciously where her blouse would have been opened, and across her breasts; she touched her lips and looked at him with curiosity. "Did we?" "But how?" "I could feel you like we were actually…." Taking the time to produce each phrase, she was revealing her thoughts as they came.

"I don't know. It has never happened before. I think it's because you and I we have this connection."

"This connection that cannot be explained, like when you touch me,"

"You can feel my energy inside you?"

"Yes, I can feel you inside me, even without…" "Come…" she took him by the hand, as he neared her, she requested, "I want to try it again, can we do it again?" She recited slowly like a poem, slightly closing her eyelids, her lashes fluttering, her breathing getting deeper and more sensual as she immersed herself in the story of the last night. "The truth is I could feel everything, and it was so tantalizing, so invigorating that I was afraid to open my eyes so that this fairytale dream would not end. I thought that if I did, and it was not real, then I would never get to experience it again. I wish you could have been inside my body. What you did - it was like swimming in the love waters."

"I was inside your body, Imja, I was swimming with you."

"This time I want to keep my eyes open so that I can see you. I need to make sure it was not a dream, it was real, please."

"Imja…" that's all he could say.

Eun Soo locked the door to her room and dimmed the light.  
"I want to know," she said assertively. "Please, before you leave, I want to be with you."

She was asking him to repeat the last night. He closed his eyes, remembering…

Eun Soo took off her jeans and the heavy sweater. She was left in a t-shirt and lacy panties, matching set to the bra, the same one she wore last night. She started taking her t-shirt off, when he opened his eyes and stopped her, "Wait, wait, please." He came up to her, closed his eyes again, and just by touch found the t-shirt and rolled it up, while she was lifting her arms, he slid it off her, as she gracefully swayed her curves, exposing more flesh. Eun Soo shook her head, straightening her back, her hair, freely falling down to her shoulders.

Still by touch only, he found her hair and stroking it with one hand, he found her lips with another and ran the fingers on top them, marking the spot, then leaned in for a kiss, a moist open mouthed, languid kiss, making her release whimpers into his breath.

"Can _I_ now?" she freed her lips. "Don't open your eyes."

She opened up a button on his jeans and unzipped them, then pulled the t-shirt out and asked him to carefully lift his hands. She took the shirt off him, just like he did with her, only with much more care, as he was still injured. She had to get up on toe tips, barely able to pull it off his head, since he was so tall. He felt it and leaned forward, to help. She pulled his pants down seeing how large he has grown in response to her touch, and took his hand, guiding him to step out from the pant legs.

"Do you want to open your eyes now?" she asked.

"No, I remember you vividly. I can still feel exactly how your were from the last night."

She put on the shirt, the one that did not button well, and walked him to the bed. They lay on it together, she snuggled up to him, like before, holding his hand.

"Imja… Do you really want it to be like it was yesterday?"

"Yes, just like yesterday."

So it was, he touched her and kissed her like yesterday, only she watched him all the time, her body awaiting each next thing to come and responding the same way to the pleasure delivered, yet everything felt brighter, sharper, stronger. He felt his KI pulsating powerfully with each move. And as he was kissing her stomach, just like last night, uncontrollable desire overwhelmed his loins.  
"Imja" he exhaled and pressed his skin against hers, only tiny pieces of cloth separating them now, and like yesterday, she felt him entering her. She gasped with the abandon of force pouring into her body. She felt the sense of oneness with him, the tension was building up and they both moaned fulfilled… till the release. Their bodies lit up, a beautiful glow emanating from within and then the light dissipated as the heat slowly escaped, only leaving the warmth and love they gave each other.

"That was amazing", she ran her hands along her stomach and hips, curving her limber body in a mesmerizing dance-like fashion, tensing up pelvic and abdomen muscles trying to hold onto his energy still pulsing through her, but slowing down and lessening with intensity and could only stop moving till the last beat subsided.

Choi Young watched and felt everything like he was inside her, each move echoing within him, also sending the KI along the most sensitive spots of his body, a soft moan rising from his chest. Only when she stopped, his energy retuned to its regular level. He kissed her hand and put it on his heart, still beating fast. He wanted her to hear it.


	17. Chapter 17

**This part turned out to be longer, than usual, so look at it as getting 2for1. I wanted to give credit to a very special person, whose ability to put unspeakable into words never seizes to amaze me. I had to borrow her mind for a bit and she graciously provided me with a perfect paragraph that was desperately needed. So please join me in thanks to blanorik. Could not have done it without you!**

A phone rang, and Eun Soo, outstretched her arm, searching for it, eyes still shut, grumbling that it might wake Choi Young, she quickly pressed the answer button and whispered loudly, "Just a moment." She rolled out of the warm bed, and the cold air splashed on her face and bare skin. "Brrrr," shivered Eun Soo and grabbed the sweater nearby, quickly putting it on. She tiptoed barefoot to the bathroom, closed the door and only then spoke in full voice, "Hello."

Choi Young was no longer startled by the modern noises. He has gotten used to the fact that very loud sounds originated from tiny objects and that most things made some kind of sounds. Like the security alarm on the door, Eun Soo's phone, motor of a running car, the constant roar of traffic, announcements and music blaring on the street, out of the windows, behind the closed doors… The water trickling in the toilet bowl after he flushed, the soft hum of the refrigerator, and the boiling of the teakettle were on a more pleasant side. He always paid attention to everything around him, even when he was asleep, because this is how a warrior survived. He lasted this long for a reason. It was not just his marshal arts skills, swordsmanship or the use of KI; it was not just his wits and knowledge of war strategy that made Choi Young so great and allowed him to fly rising through the ranks all the way to the general; it was his ability to see and hear everything quietly, and respond when needed swiftly and decisively. So when the phone rang, he, of course, heard it and could predict what followed – Eun Soo would pick it up, try to keep quiet for his sake and run to the next room, because this is what she always did. He could not make out what she was saying, so she was still keeping her voice down. The thought that somebody cared enough not to wake him up was soothing. The little things she did to make him feel cared for always made him grin. He stayed in bed, waiting for her in case she wants to come back, to keep it warm, to snuggle in the soft comfort with her.

Eun Soo came out of the bathroom, and as predicted ran across the room, jumping into the bed, under the covers and pulled the sweater off her, throwing it in the air, not worried about where it landed. She positioned herself right between his arms, already open for her, his body molding to hers from the back, warmth enveloping her rapidly and spreading on her skin like butter. She kissed the hands that hugged her and pushed herself even closer into him. They have become lovers. She now had a lover!

After what happened last night and what they have shared, not only they confirmed what they already felt and recognized before – a connection between them, on multiple levels, but they also got to experience fully conscious the physical aspect of it. Although it seemed like a brief, passing moment, it only took that instant for the thick wall of beliefs, which they built around them during their lives so far, to be broken, shuddered like glass, into million useless pieces. Having found each other was profound and life changing. And with that realization came a revelation. The freedom to be there just for the other filled the space: Choi Young could recognize himself in her and she saw her reflection in him. It became a clear certainty that you are where you belong, with whom you should be. No more fear, no regret, no questioning, no judgment. Just presence. It is so much more than saying "I love you." You feel without a doubt that you can go to the end of the world with the person next to you. How can this be put into words? How many words are necessary? If any at all…

A simple consideration "Sorry, I woke you up" was her way of saying – "I'm with you."

A caring question "Is everything OK?" was his way of proclaiming –"I'm here for you."

From what Choi Young observed, Eun Soo did not receive a lot of phone calls, and after each conversation she would give him a brief report, kind of like a little habit she developed. But this time around she did not report anything and it alerted him.

"Can we not talk about it right now?" and she turned to kiss him on the lips.

One kiss led to another and half an hour later, they were still in bed, only now they were both laying on their backs, her head propped on his arm, eyes closed resting.

"Can we talk now?"

"It's my parents. My dad's heart is giving him trouble again. He refuses to see a doctor, so my Mom wants me to come and take him for a check up. I wanted to talk to him on the phone; he listens to me. He is so proud 'My daughter is a great doctor', he tells everybody." She smiled. "But Mom said he was not feeling well enough and refused. I have already taken two days off work, I might as well take a couple more. They owe me a vacation. The only problem is…"

"Is me."

"You are not a problem."

"But I am. You are stuck here with me, I intruded upon your life. You should go, I'll check the Hwata's gate while you are visiting."

Eun Soo grabbed his hand "And if the gate is open?" fear hiding in her eyes.

"I won't leave without saying goodbye. You know, I can't."

Both of them silently stared at each other, both thinking that whether they liked it or not, he may need to return.

"I know", she lowered her eyes. "I know I can not have you for long. I am prepared for the fact that…" she could not finish, avoiding eye contact, she turned away and buried her face into the pillow trying to stop the tears coming on.

"Imja, let's not worry about it now."

"But if I leave, I will lose a whole day or maybe two, and then what? What if we won't have any time after that?"

"Are you crying?" he tried to turn her, but she held tightly to her position.

Choi Young easily moved over her, appearing on the other side and hugged her head, kissing her hair.

"Please, don't cry." He wanted to comfort her and promise that he would never leave her, but he could not. He pushed these thoughts out of his mind, focusing on her, on the here and now. In fact, he hoped that the gate would stay closed. Maybe, after a while, they will forget about him back home and he can stay here in the comfort of this soft bed with this woman next to him forever. Just maybe…

She finally let him in, showing a sad face, covered with tears. "I will do better, don't get mad."

"Of course, I'm not mad."

She jumped on his neck holding onto him.

He groaned with pain. She was stronger that she looked and her hug squeezed the injured ribs. She immediately let go, "Sorry."

"Would you feel better if I accompany you?"

"Accompany me?"

"To your parents house."

"Trust me, you don't want to go."

"You said I was your boyfriend. A friend who is a boy. So it's OK to bring a friend, I assume."

Eun Soo had to laugh at his rudimentary comprehension of modern terms.

"Good try. A boyfriend means that we are a couple."

"Aren't we?"

She let out exasperated sigh. "We are, but my parents do not need to know about you. They live far away, I do not tell them everything going on in my life, it's better, honestly."

"You have a very strange relationship with your parents. Can't you tell them the truth? We just recently met, I was your patient, we like each other and we want to spend all the time together, so you had to bring me along."

Eun Soo wondered whether he had a very sharp sense of humor or he completely lacked common sense, either way, his reasoning was too simple and straightforward to refute.

"You are not joking?"

"Just tell me what I need to do, what I can and can not say and I will be fine. I hold my elders in high regard. Your parents will be pleased," he said completely seriously.

He was not joking. And the thought of not having to separate soothed her heart and took away any rational thoughts she might have had on the subject. Is being in love like an illness that causes you to lose all the common sense?

"I need to make a phone call".

"Oma, I met a man… No, he is not a doctor…no, he has not proposed, Oma! Just listen. It's a long story, but he will come with me. Can you please get a spare room ready for him. And please, I beg of you, don't talk to him about marriage. You will scare him away."

They had a busy schedule. A quick shopping trip to get him his own clothing, for a change, then checking the Hwata's gate (both were relieved to find it inactive), then off to the bus station.

Luckily, he was easy to shop for, pretty much everything looked good on him, and he was not fussy, agreeing to anything that Eun Soo picked. His only request – not too tight. Too bad, he looked good in slimmer tailored trousers, but his comfort, especially with the injury came first. He now sported a new grey suit with an elegant shirt, a tie, and a pair of slick fashion fall boots which could go well with both casual and more formal ware. He also now was an owner of a coat, also stylish, but warm. She looked him over "I think you are ready to meet my parents. I'll tell you what to do on the bus, we have 3 hours to kill."

They got kimbab to go and hopped on the first bus heading to Jeonju.

"I like this mode of transportation the best", commented Choi Young, getting comfortable in the soft leather seat of a luxury intercity bus. Like a kid with a new toy, he played around with recliner and foot rest functions after Eun Soo educated him about the marvels of modern bus travel. He could get used to this life of comfort. It was warm inside the cabin, and they chatted snacking on kimbab and drinking some strange thing, called juice out of the metal container with a hole. Well, it was Eun Soo who chatted and Choi Young as usual listened carefully remembering the details of his "back story" as she called it.

"As long as we stick with amnesia, you'll be fine. Just tell them your name and that you specialize in marshal arts and swordsmanship, it's your family business. But you can not remember any specifics about your past. I'll explain to them about brain trauma and injury and that I took upon myself to help you rehabilitate, it's like a project for the hospital. Till we locate any of your family, you are staying…" she thought about where he is staying and her heart happily jumped inside, "in the intern dorm at the hospital."

"Anything else?"

"Just follow my lead."

"Sleep, you are still recovering", she stroked his hand. He turned his palm, intertwining his fingers with hers. He felt the need to hold on to her, that just like the running scenery behind the window, this happiness was fleeting. Everything moved too fast in this world, and he was afraid he would not catch up.

"Imja, I'm still learning about affection. Is it appropriate for me to hold your hand on the bus?"

"Yes"

"How about?" and his arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"That is fine."

"And this?" he leaned in for a kiss, making her blank out from the electricity that surged through them.

When she caught her breath she could barely speak, "You will electrocute me one day."

"What does that mean?"

"Your KI. Sometimes when you touch me, it is too strong. The current…"

"I thought I'm doing better with controlling it. I think when I worry, when I'm not relaxed, it's harder. I promise I will try. I would never hurt you, you know that, right?"

She nodded. "Let's try one more time," and she kissed him. This time the sensation was a pleasant tingling, kind of like bubbles of champagne bursting inside of her mouth, leaving this slightly intoxicating sweet aftertaste. "Much better," she approved.

She was keenly aware that the time indeed moved too fast, accelerated like a speeding car, and she was pushing on the breaks, trying to stop it. For her, time started to slow down whenever she was next to him. The kiss lasted indefinitely and his fingers coating her palm were there infinitely. She tried to make everything last longer, not to miss even the most insignificant details. Like how he tended to slouch a little when he was thinking, or how he had a habit of biting his lip, when he was nervous, or how whenever he looked at her, his eyes filled with this amazing warmth that reached all the way inside her soul, caressing her. Or how his profile was etched by the light and shadows, and his lashes curled at the very end, disappearing into the light, when the sun hit them… Or how his lips were plump, but always a little dry and he sometimes licked them for moisture, or the way he tilted his head to the back, and gasped when they made love, how open he was with her and how trusting he was… Eun Soo realized that she had tears blurring her vision, tears of profound tenderness. She wiped them off and smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't have much to say besides that I had a lot of fun writing this and parts that will follow with the Yoo family.**

A traditional hanbok house, where her parents lived exuded a country charm. Choi Young immediately felt better seeing that it was a regular one story building. "I like this structure." He expertly measured up the sturdy wooden beams from which the house was constructed. A step to leave the shoes ran along the perimeter and 3 sets of doors led inside different parts of the house.

"Is someone chopping wood?" Choi Young's trained ears recognized a distinct sound, "It's coming from the back."

Eun Soo grabbed her companion and hurried around the house to the backyard where a sturdy tanned man was hacking at the thick wood chunks.

"Oppa!" Een Soo ran up to him with the eyes full of terror. "You are sick, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"My daughter!" the man slammed the axe into a thick tree stump, which he used as a base for chopping firewood. Smiling and excited he grabbed his little girl into his large arms and kissed her. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? Mom said you were sick, in bed and could not even talk to me this morning!"

He laughed wholeheartedly, "Don't you know the old woman by now, it was a cheap trick to lure you in, the bate worked."

"Aish", frustrated Eun Soo hit her father's chest with a small fist. "Health is not something to joke about. How could you let her do this to me?"

"I'm a victim of her schemes myself. How do you think we got married? She lied to me about being pregnant, so I proposed, then oops, false alarm. And now, 40 years later, I'm still a fish caught in her net."

"Oppa, I don't want to hear these crazy stories. I'm just glad you are OK. Just in case, I brought with me a stethoscope, I'll listen to your heart and lungs. Let's go inside."

An incidental observer, Choi Young respectfully kept his distance amused by the shenanigans of the Yoo family. He already loved her father, and he was sure he was going to love her mother, too. Now, he just needed to present his best face so that they let him continue staying by their daughter's side. It was his little scheme that he started methodically plotting ever since he invited himself for the trip this morning. He wanted to ingratiate himself with the parents of his woman, even if this reality seemed more like a fantasy, he wanted to live it to the fullest.

Mr. Yoo noticed a tall handsome man standing on the side, watching them quietly.

"Is he your stocker? Why isn't he coming over, and just staring at us?"

"A stocker?" she made big eyes, which twinkled with mischief. "Me? Who would want to stock me? I'm not a celebrity, I'm just a doctor."

"My beautiful doctor must have a lot of suitors, that's why you are taking so long to pick one. So should I whack him or let him in the house?"

"Choi Young-shi, my dad is ready to meet you."

Choi Young nervously checked his clothes, pulling at the corner of his coat and wishing that he would have an armor to hide behind, feeling suddenly naked to be a civilian. _I served kings, how bad can this be?_

He bravely stepped forward and announced, "My name is Choi Young, Abonim," and bended in half for a low bow, a sure sign of respect. Still in this position, he was waiting for the elder to direct him to rise, but Mr. Yoo was in no rush. As if Choi Young was not even there, he turned to Eun Soo and whispered very loudly to her "Why is he calling me Abonim? Is he proposing?" She responded in the same loud whisper, as if they were talking in some special family code, "No, Dad, he is just a very polite and respectful man. He comes from a very old fashioned family. He is just a patient that I'm helping. I'll tell you all about it later."

Choi Young's ribs were killing him, he contained the groans, fighting through the pain, still bending over.

"Oppa, please, he is injured, you are hurting him," and she kicked her dad lightly in the shin. "Tell him to get up, pleaaaasee".

"You may rise or whatever, just don't bow any more", grumbled Mr. Yoo.

Choi Young slowly, lifted up, holding his ribcage and swearing in his head at the strange family customs of this even stranger woman he could not imagine his life without. His face reflected an attempt to hide pain, and Eun Soo knowingly rushed to his aid, tenderly looking at his face and holding him up at the elbow.

"I'm sorry, my dad doesn't know when to stop." "He thinks everything is joke," she said loudly, in a feeble attempt to force her dad into apologizing.

Her father frowned, "if he is not proposing, he is at least trying."

"Oma," he called in powerful voice, "come meet your daughter's boyfriend."

"Oppa, I told you, he is not!"

"Of course not, that's why you look at him like this. Never seen this look on your face before."

"What look? Of course, I'm concerned because he is in pain. I told you he is my patient."

"You never brought a patient home before. You never brought a man home before. You can stop with your fairytales, if he is not your boyfriend than I don't know my own daughter."

Eun Soo's carefully developed plan was collapsing with a single blow like a house of cards. She did not count on the fact that her feelings for Choi Young were too big to hide behind a fake façade and it was probably written all over her face how much he meant to her. Should she continue the charade or tell them the truth? What kind of truth would that be?


	19. Chapter 19

A woman wearing an apron, came out from the house: her auburn hair were highlighted with the strands of gray; her face very much resembling Eun Soo's, only a little wider.

"Oma!" The women hugged, kissing and tearing. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I'm glad you could come."

"You did not have to lie to me about Dad, you should have just told me to visit."

"Then the next time I would see you would be on Chooseok, if I'm lucky. A mother's got to do what a mother's got to do. Let me look at you. Did you change your hair? There is something different about you." Her eyes studied Eun Soo's face. "You are glowing." "Ah," she covered her mouth with a hand. "Are you pregnant?" she whispered in Eun Soo's ear, "is he the father?"

"NO!" Eun Soo did not expect that one. "Why would you think that, Mom?"

"You ARE glowing. There are only two reasons for a woman to glow – one is pregnancy, and another…" her mother did not finish, now carefully studying Choi Young who again was demoted to the role of a passive observer. "Come here, young man."

Choi Young approached with apprehension, still in pain from the last greeting.

"Come closer, I won't bite."

"Yes." He lowered his eyes.

The woman unexpectedly slipped her arm through Choi Young's, "Why don't we come into the house where we can greet properly."

"At least she is friendlier", thought Choi Young, but stayed on alert, figuring out that today would be one of the most difficult days to survive.

After leaving his shoes outside, he was offered a pair of guest slippers and was directed by Mrs. Yoo, still holding onto his arm, into the dining room. When his arm was finally freed, he repeated the same greeting with a deep half bow, calling her "Omoni". The lady petted him on the cheek, and prompted him to stand up straight, a pleasantly surprising response after the torture inflicted by Eun Soo's father. Choi Young was not comfortable with physical affection, in general. He was not brought up to be. The way he could be with Eun Soo, so organic and loving, was very unique. He blushed at the older woman's touch, but it was her mother after all, so he took it as a good sign.

"Please sit down," invited the mother, pulling out chairs and placing Eun Soo and Choi Young next to each other. The parents sat across them, and Choi Young tried really hard not to show any fear in his eyes, swallowing hard under the sharp stare of Mr. Yoo. The four of them sat staring at each other for a while, till Eun Soo grabbed his hand under the table and pressing it, announced "We are going to wash hands before eating, we just came from the bus," and pulling Choi Young up with her, she left the table. He nervously pulled the hand away, so that Mr. Yoo would not try to cut it off or something.

After they left, the mother happily nudged her husband with an elbow "Look, they even go to the washroom together! Our daughter looks so happy. And he is very tall!"

"Is being tall a qualification for a good husband?" he sounded strangely angry. "I'm more concerned about his background, financial stability and whether he treats her right."

"Of course, why would not he treat her right?"

"There is something odd about him. I just can't put my finger on it."

"Let's play cool, they are not admitting to dating yet, so you can not treat him like a future husband."

"I think the facts are obvious – she likes him. That's all that I care about it. If he does not want to propose tonight, then at least I need to make sure he is good enough for her."

"Nobody is good enough for you."

Completely confused Choi Young followed Eun Soo to the bathroom. "Do people always wash their hands together?"

"No, I just needed an excuse to talk to you. We need to coordinate efforts. I'm afraid that my story about you being just a patient will not work any more. They are like dogs; they smelled something. I did not count on that!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"I think we will be OK. You mother was nice to me."

"Of course, she has a weakness for tall men. Have you seen my father? It makes him very jealous. And she thinks you are here to propose."

"Do I have to?"

"No, no, no…" she waved her hands to emphasize her point. "No proposal. We should probably admit that we started seeing each other, like you planned."

Choi Young grinned happily, and she could not help but appreciate how genuine he was. He really liked her that much.

"A kiss then to seal," and she initiated a quick, but passionate kiss. They left the bathroom: she was wiping her mouth, while he was cooling his cheeks, when she motioned him to stop. Her parents were talking about them. They did not realize that Eun Soo was standing in the doorway and heard the end of the conversation. She pushed Choi Young back into the bathroom, causing him to stumble and pull her back with him, almost crashing. The noise attracted the parents' attention.

"What do you think they are doing there?" wondered Mom.

"I'll go check."

"Sit, maybe, they are fooling around."

"In my house?!"

But under his wife's stern look, his body went limp in the chair. Mr. Yoo was scared of her!

"You have to be ready. My dad will test you. Maybe, you will have to drink a lot, and I mean a lot. You can not get drunk before him, you have to last. You are sick, taking antibiotics, I'll try to stop it, but if I can't… You have to eat plenty. Fill your stomach with fatty and heavy food as much as you can before and during. That's all I can do for you." She looked at him with pity and raising her small fist added "Hwaiting."


	20. Chapter 20

Mrs. Yoo set out a full table, covered with so many types of banchan that it could rival many famous restaurants. Her specialty, purple barley rice, was also served and after a few kicks in the side from her, Mr. Yoo with a strained smile offered to barbecue. The bean stew and kimchi stew appeared, filling the air with pungent aromas. Choi Young have seen many a royal feast, but this was something to remember. Following Eun Soo's guidance, he ate heartily, filling his stomach so much that he felt the need to unbutton his jacket. The smell of freshly grilled meat leaked into the house and the sizzling pieces were delivered by the proud cook. The large plate was put in the middle of the table and Mr. Yoo announced "Time for a toast." He brought a few bottles of soju from the fridge and filled Choi Young's glass to the brim. Choi Young's eyes widened with horror – he did not like alcohol. When he drank, he lost inhibition and was known to also become easily annoyed, which led to some unpleasant memories… Eun Soo whispered into his ear, " You are supposed to pour him a glass with one hand and put your other hand to your heart. When you drink, you are supposed to turn away in respect."

"What are you doing there?" the mother's eyes did not miss anything.

"Just telling him to politely refuse the drink. He would not do it himself, he is way too well behaved."

"Why would he refuse my drink?" her father was offended.

"Appa, when I said he was a patient, I was not making it up. He was in surgery a week ago. Although he is recovering successfully, he is still finishing up antibiotics. He should not be drinking in this condition. Can you let it slide, please?"

"I don't believe you."

"It's true. Choi Young-shi, show him your bandage and a scar." And she started unbuttoning his jacket, all three other people at the table completely stunned.

After the initial shock, Choi Young firmly grabbed her hands. "Please stop, you are embarrassing me."

"But…"

"I'll take care of myself."

"Now I hear a man talking," Mr. Yoo gave him an approving nod.

"Appa, I'm his doctor and I prohibit!" she grabbed Choi Young's glass and drank it all, challenging her father.

"I can pour another."

She grabbed that one, too.

"Will you please excuse us," Choi Young stood up and grabbing her wrist, dragged her to a very familiar by now bathroom.

"What is it you think you are doing?"

"I told you, I will do everything I can before I give up."

"If I drink while taking medication what will it do? Will it stop working? Will it kill me?"

"Technically, no. It should not diminish the effectiveness of the medication, but you may react stronger than usual, your stomach may get upset, you can get a headache, become dizzy… There are various side effects."

"Then you will take care of me when I get sick. I trust you," and before she could open her mouth to protest, he covered it with a deep kiss, leaving her dizzy and breathless. "We should go back," he said.

This was a side of him that she has not seen before, powerful, assertive, decisive, and so HOTTTT. "Don't kiss me like that at my parents house. I will not be able to control myself."

"I'll be responsible for control for both of us." He assured her.

"I wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding. You daughter takes her job very seriously. She indeed saved my life and now, of course, wants to make sure I heal quickly." He bowed his head and sat down, with Eun Soo obediently sitting next to him.

The parents just looked at each other and laughed.

"Our daughter, you finally met someone who can stand up to you."

"Oma!"

"I think I'm liking this man more and more."

An hour and a half a later, the group moved over to the large sofa; soju, meat and some banchan were transplanted to a low coffee table. Eun Soo and her Mom sat on one side, both with their legs curled under, as if copying each other. They were both slightly drunk, still holding their glasses, watching the drinking competition at the other side. The two man have already finished 5 bottles. Choi Young was going on strong; he kept quiet, only nodding and pouring to his elder, drinking whenever his glass was full and always taking in some food right after. Mr. Yoo looked like he was ready to collapse, but his pride did not allow him to lose to a younger man, especially this one. Slurring, he inquired about Choi Young's parents and occupation. Choi Young reported that his parents have passed away. His father was a government official and a scholar. He stated that he was in the military and ranked a general, at which Eun Soo cried out, not being able to hold it in, "Choi Young-shi, don't joke please!" pleading with her eyes. This reminded him about the "back story". "What I meant to say was that I have an interest in military and history. I specialize in marshal arts and swordsmanship," he recited obediently. Eun Soo nodded, approving.

"Swordsmanship? I have particular interest in swords. Hold on," and the father tried to get up, almost falling. Choi Young rushed to assist him, swiftly extending an arm and positioning his legs to maintain balance with both of them at the same time. "Like I said, I love swords. Let me show you the one I have had in the family for generations."

"I'll get it, you sit," and his wife came back with a weapon.

"Isn't it a beauty?" he was sobering up very quickly, now that his favorite topic came up.

Choi Young held the weapon with respect, expertly touching the hilt, he carefully unwrapped it from its covers, treating it like it was a newborn baby, with great care. He ran his finger along the blade, moved it to the light and made a few lightning - like slash moves to check how it handled. Everybody in the room got quiet, jaws dropped. There was something awe inspiring about how the weapon seem to come alive in his hands and become an extension of his body.

"It is not bad."

"Not bad? Do you know how old it is?"

"No, let me show you a weapon that will take your breath away." And Choi Young took out his sword, which he left inside the coat.

The father gasped, his hands shaking with anticipation, "May I hold it?"

Choi Young hesitated. "Please treat it with respect, it belonged to my teacher."

"I will," whispered now completely sober man.


	21. Chapter 21

The sword had a strange affect on Mr. Yoo. He looked at Choi Young, surprised and curious about the man who would possess such a weapon.

"You said you were in the military?"

"Yes, sir."

"Which division?"

"I've done a few different things, but mainly special forces and covert operations."

This handsome boy was much more than just a pretty face.

"Although my last name on the father's side is Yoo, my family on the mother's side traces its lineage all the way to general Ji Youngsu of Goreyo. The sword that I showed you is said to have come from that family."

"General Ji Youngsu is an honorable man and an excellent soldier. I only had a pleasure of meeting him a few times, but he made a very good impression on me. His excellent command led to a remarkable victory at Yalu river against of 10000 Choe Yu's troops. His soundly executed attack and skillful strategy pushed the enemy soldiers all the way to Liaodong Peninsula," commented Choi Young, not looking or sounding drunk at all. In fact, he appeared to be completely sober and in his right mind.

"Choi Young-shi", Eun Soo roused herself from the corner, "Do you remember we talked about how your memories of real life and what you learned might become confused because of the amnesia?" she got up and set next to him. "I think you had too much to drink and can not tell the difference between a history book and real life.

"Daughter, leave him alone. This man obviously holds great knowledge of military history. I myself often feel like I meet the people I read about it. I can not believe he recognized the name of our ancestor," he exclaimed delighted and approvingly patted Choi Young on the shoulder. "I do not remember the last time I enjoyed a history conversation that much. What else do you know?"

"Appa, I told you, this man has amnesia. This is a serious medical condition. Just because all of a sudden his memory was triggered to recall a few historical events, it does not mean he is your walking encyclopedia. Leave him be."

"Here, son," and the old man carefully handed the sword back to Choi Young. "Tell me about your teacher."

"He died under very unfortunate circumstances. He taught me everything I know. I try to carry his legacy by living a dignified life with integrity."

Mr. Yoo's eyes widened. Was this boy for real? He never met any youngster who spoke like that. It's as if he was from a different planet or more like from a different time when men understood such deep values and took them seriously, when they carried swords of their teachers with them as a reminder of how they should live their lives.

"When did you say you served?"

"I do not remember. Like you daughter explained. I only remember my name and some facts, but I do not remember anything else about my past. I'm sorry," and he bowed his head.

"This, this!" The father pointed a finger at the warrior. "You all saw that, right? He always bows and he is too polite and respectful. I wish I could meet your parents to find out how they managed to bring up such a nice young man."

"You flatter me, sir," and Choi Young had to stop himself before he followed with a usual respectful bow. "Let me serve you another drink," the only thing that would save him now would be to get Mr. Yoo drunk again, so that he would forget all the events of the evening.

This simple strategy worked, and very soon Mr. Yoo was slurring again, his eyes were glossy and the conversation turned to less meaningful subjects, like how many glasses of soju can Choi Young drink before throwing up.

He did not know the answer, since he never tried to count and it was the first time in his life to drink soju. "I don't know."

His honesty brought laughter to this side of the sofa and the mood was lightened.

"Oma, where is your Karaoke machine?"

"How could I forget? I need to test him, too!"

"Test him?"

"I don't want a son-in-law who does not know how to have fun!"

"Oma, how many times…"

"I know, I know, he is not proposing, but a mother can dream. Why can't I wish for a nice man like that for my daughter?"

"He is a nice man," and Eun Soo's face showed a smile; who could argue with that?

And in a few minutes all four of them were gathered in front of the TV screen, the Karaoke machine was hooked up and Choi Young witnessed probably the most strange thing he has seen ever since crossing through the Hwata's gate.

The picture on the screen was moving, there were people and images, and there was a running flashing line, containing something that looked like writing; Mrs. Yoo, holding a strange object with a round end close to her mouth screamed into it, while listening to music that came from somewhere. He heard this before - music coming out from an object, not a musician, but the combination of all these elements overwhelmed his senses. He did not understand why it was necessary to be so loud. Eun Soo and her father joined the screaming match, with Mr. Yoo sounding a little more like he was singing and Eun Soo mimicking the harmony that he heard in the music.

"Your turn," the weird object was shoved into his hand and Choi Young was placed in front of the television.

"Pick a song," encouraged Mrs. Yoo.

"I don't sing."

"Don't be shy, everybody does a little."

"No, it's true, I never sang in my life."

"If you have amnesia, how can you remember?" she was a clever woman. That question was logical.

"I just don't feel like I have ever done this before."

"OMG" whispered to herself Eun Soo. _He can't read!_

"Oma, let me talk to him, I think I know how to convince him. Choi Young-shi, come out with me for a second."

And they headed once more to the now painfully familiar bathroom.

"Can you read?"

"I can read and write."

"What language?"

"Chinese"

"So I thought. OK. We are in big trouble. This is called Karaoke. You listen to the music and sing along, while reading the words of the song on the screen. You have to know the melody, otherwise, you won't do well. Can you at least sing?"

"I already said, I never tried."

"Let's hope you have a hidden talent. Here the plan. We will sing together. There is this song, where each line the girl sings is repeated by the boy. All you have to do is repeat the exact words I'm saying after me and keep up with the tune. I'll try to find Chinese subtitles, but then you wouldn't know any songs, anyway. Forget it. Let's just try and see."

"We are ready." Eun Soo took the lead and Choi Young followed. At first when he opened his mouth nothing really came out, but when he tried to match the music, something opened up in his throat and he found a voice that lay dormant in him all his life. He turned out to have a soft voice and was able to produce very decent sounds, which could be considered pretty good singing. The more he sang, the more he liked it. The song's tune was cute and both him and Eun Soo began to enjoy the process. The parents were clapping enthusiastically, while the couple sang together.

"Again!" chanted Mrs. Yoo.

"Ya, I want a sad song," blabbered drunk Mr. Yoo, lifting up an empty bottle of soju, and shaking it to see if there is anything left. Confused to see it empty, he turned over the bottle, trying to get the last drop to land in his mouth. This task was more than he could handle, and he toppled down from the couch onto the floor, holding onto the bottle for his dear life.

Choi Young quickly came to the rescue helping to lift him off the floor and placing the limp body on the couch.

"I think it's time for him to sleep," he observed.

"Maybe, we should round it up for today," agreed Eun Soo.

"I hate it when he gets so drunk, but at least he was happy", commented Mrs. Yoo.

The three of them left standing and sober enough looked at each other with disappointment.


	22. Chapter 22

**My dear readers, I have to bid you farewell a bit earlier than anticipated, as I will be taking time off for RL to enjoy the holidays. I will resume posting after the New Year's. **

**My challenge still stands. Please give me your ideas, wishes and suggestions, they do help and keep me excited and more creative.**

**Happy Holidays.**

"Can we do karaoke again tomorrow?" cheerfully asked Choi Young.

"Anything for my son-in-law," murmured the mother.

"MOM!" Eun Soo was too tired to keep arguing about the same thing over and over again. "Is his room ready?" she yawned.

"There is a problem, ondol is not working there properly. He will stay in your room for tonight."

"Have you lost your mind?" Eun Soo could not believe her ears, her own mother was putting her in the same room with a man for the night and happily so. "Isn't it inappropriate?"

"Why? I did not say you have to do anything," and she winked at Choi Young; a fast wave of crimson blush covered his face, while he tried to manage anxiety rising in his stomach. "I just said that you will be staying in the same room. I, of course, will give you separate mattresses and everything. Look at it like camping, but at home. People do it all the time," she continued in a very convincing tone.

Eun Soo almost choked at this comment and began coughing loudly and uncontrollably.

Did not Eun Soo tell him the same thing when he first stayed the night at her house? So it seems that in this world people do like camping in doors and women and men can sleep together in the same room with their parents' blessing without being married. He started to really like this world and the rules that allowed so much flexibility and brought so much unexpected happiness to him.

"Omoni, I will make sure, she will camp comfortably."

"You do that," and the old woman snickered into her sleeve. "Go on, go, check the room."

Still not fully recovered after her cough attack, Eun Soo was amazed at how much her mother and she were alike. She showed Choi Young a traditional ondol room and explained that the floor is heated, so it is always warm. "It used to be my room when I was a kid. My desk used to be there, by the window and the bed was in this corner. I had the cutest Cinderella chandelier, with crystal shoes instead of glass to reflect the light. Look up," and she turned off the light. "They never took it off." The ceiling was covered with stars which formed real heavenly constellations and a bright round moon was lit in the corner. "I got those stickers when I was into astronomy. They are specially made to glow in the dark. Lie on the floor." They both prostrated on the floor, which was pleasantly warm, even hot from ondol and holding hands watched the night sky shining brightly.

"Imja, if I wanted to kiss you right now, would that go against the camping rules of this world?"

"If you are wondering if Mom will be upset, I'd say it's the opposite, she would probably give you some kind of a medal."

"I don't know what a medal is, but I know that if I don't kiss you right now, I may not be able to sleep."

And right there, on the floor of her parents' house, Choi Young kissed Eun Soo.

* * *

After they got the bedding and said goodnight to Mrs. Yoo, Eun Soo set up the mattresses next to each other on the floor.

"Is there a lock on this door?" asked the man.

"Let me check. No."

"Then you will have to sleep at the other end of the room," and he began dragging his mattress to the window.

"Why, what is the matter?" Eun Soo grabbed another end and pulled it back to its original spot.

"Because your father is sleeping in the other room and I can not guarantee that I will be "just camping" next to you," pulling the mattress again, insisted Choi Young.

"Don't worry. When he is drunk he usually sleeps late in the morning and he is dead as a log. He won't hear a thing even if we were screaming here." And the mattress was pulled again by her.

They stood both holding the opposite ends of the mattress, determined.

"Will you trust me, please, I know my own parents."

"Your father has a sword and I think he might even know how to use it."

"The good news are, so do you."

"But I could never use it against him."

"Then just use it in defense." Eun Soo found this very amusing. They talked about swords like it was normal. Her life took a pretty crazy turn lately.

"Can we please go to sleep."

"Sure," and he let go of his side of the mattress, giving into her.

At first they honestly tried to stay on their backs and fall asleep, then, as if on command, both of them turned toward each other and moved a bit closer, then a little more till they were close enough for a kiss.

"Imja", breathing heavily admitted Choi Young, "I want more than that. Am I too greedy? I can usually control myself very well, but around you…"

"You are not the only one," she whispered in a soft tone. "We are lucky, we don't even need to take the clothes off to make love, if we wanted to," and she touched his hand.

His hand moved involuntary, his KI pulsating underneath her palm. After proclaiming with self-confidence that he would be responsible for control for the both of them, he tried really hard to avoid anything that would make him lose the very control he was trying so hard to maintain. "I did not even think about it," he was surprised at the idea that it was even in the cards tonight.

Eun Soo felt like an idiot, completely embarrassed, she pulled her hand back and pulled a blanket over her head.

"Imja", he lifted the blanket, looking at her. "Why did you take away your hand?"

"I…I…" how could she explain that her idea of 'more' was making love, while his – apparently not.

"What I was hoping for is to be able to hold you. You are so close, even if I can kiss you, it does not seem enough. I feel the need to touch you, now that we have exchanged our KIs, you are always with me and I - with you, but this connection makes it more difficult to stay apart. The way I feel about you, the way I crave your body next to mine… To be that far, while you are so near - it is too painful. All I ask for is a simple touch, and if I may, an embrace."

"Do you know how wonderfully exceptional you are?" she asked opening up her blanket, inviting him to move next to her.

"I don't understand," he was honestly confused about her reaction.

"I know."

"_What did I ever do to deserve someone like that_?" she whispered to herself.

"Imja." That's all he could produce, that's all his mind could handle, as he felt her warmth against him. He hugged her tenderly, finally feeling at ease. Hiding his face in her hair, feeling her heart beat close to his, he relaxed and all the stress and excitement of the day dissolved momentarily…

* * *

"Ah, Ah…." Choi Young was in pain. His stomach was churning, he was nauseated, his head was throbbing and he was even more miserable than when he first woke up from the surgery at the hospital. He really tried to be quiet; he rolled over to a separate mattress; twisted, holding his stomach, he stuffed a pillow in his mouth to kill the groans. Why was he so violently ill?

"Young-ha?" she was already beside him, stroking his hair. "What is wrong, sweetheart, tell me."

"My stomach and my head, it's horrible, I can't move and I need to throw up, but cannot get up," he pushed the words out in between painful groans.

"Hangover," diagnosed the doctor. "I told you there would be a price to pay, I'm surprised it did not start earlier."

"I drank before in my life and it was never like that."

"Yes, maybe rice wine, but this is soju, it is a whole different animal. If you can hold on, I'll get you something."

She went into the bathroom and gathered aspirin and anti-nausea medication and fed it to him. She brought him a bucket to throw up and rushed to the kitchen to make some very strong tea to help settle his stomach.

She heard rustling on the coach. "Daughter?"

"Appa? Are you OK?"

"Is the young man sick? I am sorry, I made him drink too much."

"He is, I need to get him some tea."

"Come here for a second." Eun Soo sat next to her father and he took her hand. "I think he is very special. I approve. Hold onto him, Eun Soo-ya, you will never find another one like that, I lived long enough to know."

"Appa," she responded softly, "I know."

"He is a man with a secret and a past, I do not know what he is hiding, but whatever it is, you have to trust that he is a good man."

"I know," repeated Eun Soo. She could not tell her dad that she knows his secret and that he is really hiding something, but it is not the kind of past her father might be imagining.

"Go on, take care of him."


	23. Chapter 23

After being tended to by Eun Soo, the pain subsided and throwing up helped to reduce nausea. Although he drank for her sake, he did not intend for her to see him like this, yet there was not much he could do about it. She did not seem to mind and kissing his hair, she took care of the bucket and returned with more tea to soothe his stomach.

"Have some more, it will help. Also take another aspirin." She covered him with a blanket and laying next to him, hugged him from the back. "I appreciate what you have done today, I know it was all for me. My parents can be a handful sometimes, but they mean well and they like you. So the hardest part if over. Now get some sleep." She continued to caress and kiss his hair till his breathing indicated he was asleep. "I will hold onto you," she whispered into his ear and pulling the blanket around her, closed her eyes.

_Mr. Yoo was holding his sword, aiming at his chest. Choi Young met the eyes of the scorned father, __shining with murderous determination, __and ugly grin of satisfaction at drawing the blood of the man, __who shamelessly took advantage of his innocent daughter, was etched on his face._

_Choi Young heard the final "DIEEEE," and raising his own sword for protection, he deflected the killing blow, while moving to the side._

_"Aboji, please spare him", was begging Eun Soo, for some reason wearing Goryeo clothes on top of her surgical scrubs._

Choi Young woke up in a cold sweat from a horrible nightmare. Looking around him terrified, he saw Eun Soo sleeping peacefully next to him, she was smiling, probably having a nice dream.

He shook her shoulder till she opened her eyes. "What time is it? Can I sleep more?"

"No, you have to leave now!" and Choi Young attempted to lift her up on her feet.

"Hm?" Sleepy and confused, her body was too relaxed to hold her up and she drooped back on the mattress back into a snuggly position.

"You have to leave now." Choi Young panicked. "You father will kill me. I know he will. I had a premonition."

"What, you can see the future now? What am I wearing? Is it pretty?" murmured still half asleep Eun Soo, blissfully unaware of the danger waiting for her beloved.

"He can not see us sleeping in the same room, you have to leave now!"

"But why?" Eun Soo's body was lifted again and dragging her feet, she was pushed by Choi Young into the living room, the door closing behind.

"Hm? Choi Young-shi? What is going on?" her eyes found a sofa and she managed to slump onto it and putting a soft pillow underneath her head, she continued a rudely interrupted dream, whatever it was, it was nice.

Mrs. Yoo got up early and was busy in the kitchen preparing a hangover soup remedy for the victims of last night's "drinking test." When the food was ready, she knocked on the door of Eun Soo's room, "Children, time to get up."

She turned, smiling to herself, imagining all kinds of naughty things, when she heard a familiar smacking sound. She could not have mistaken it, it sounded like her daughter, ever since she was little, she made that sound waking up. She turned around and her eye caught a curled ball with a red top in the corner of the sofa.

"Eun Soo-ya?" Yes, it was indeed her daughter; her body shrunk to the smallest possible unit, she probably got cold without a blanket at night.

"Baby, what is wrong? Why are you sleeping here?"

"Oma?" a red haired ball unraveled into a woman. She did not have the time to explain as they both heard some noise, a groan and a man's body appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning, Omoni."

"Morning," she responded coldly. "Why is my daughter freezing on the couch while you are sleeping in a warm ondol room?"

"Omoni, I … am …" Choi Young hung his head, like a little kid. He deserved the most severe punishment. He was willing to stay in a half bow for a day, if it would redeem him.

"Oma," Eun Soo came to his rescue. "He was really sick and felt embarrassed, so I came to sleep here."

"Really?" she raised un untrusting brow. "Do you like him that much?"

"Yes," simply answered Eun Soo, with her mind still half asleep, she responded without thinking.

Both Choi Young and her mother smiled. "Well then, it's settled." Eun Soo did not protest; at this point it was painfully obvious to everybody, most of all to her parents. It actually felt kind of good to say it and get it off her chest.

"What about you?" Mrs. Yoo managed to stare him down, while looking up since he was a tall man.

"What about me?" Choi Young was now scared of her as well. He already had a nightmare about the father, and now this. It was unexpected. And he thought things were going so well with Eun Soo's parents!

"Do you like my daughter?"

"I do, very much so, Omoni, I swear on the honor of my name and the name of my father," proclaimed whole heartedly Woodalchi General, making the most sacred vow a Goryeo warrior can.

Two women stared at him, breathless, suddenly transported in a magical place of lost times when a man swore on his honor and would lay his life for it.

Mr. Yoo, woken by the loud conversation, sat up silently in his corner.

This man WAS really special, he was different, and his daughter was lucky.

"Breakfast?" he asked, bringing the women out of the trance.

* * *

The family gathering was interrupted by a phone call. "Sorry," and Eun Soo ran out.

"Why does she always do that, as if keeping a secret?" noticed Mr. Yoo.

"I know, always," agreed Choi Young, but his enthusiasm quickly diminished after the look from the father.

"How do you know what she does ALWAYS?"

"Well, I do not know about always, it's just a figure of speech, Abonim," he decided to keep his eyes down from now on. You never know when the tables could turn with this family – they hate you one minute, they love you another, then they hate you again. He could not drop his guard.

Eun Soo returned to the table quietly to finish the meal. She looked pale and her face bore a particularly worried expression.

"We have to return to Seoul after breakfast. Something urgent came up at the hospital, it can't wait."

"But I had plans!" screamed out disappointed mother.

"We'll come back as soon as we can, I promise."

"Choi Young-shi, can you help me gather our things?"

In a room, she rushed to him, tightly weaving her arms around his neck, and he held her, not understanding what was wrong.

"There is something very wrong, I can feel it. This phone call, it is very strange."

"Tell me, please."

"OK", she released him and they both sat on the mattress.

"The nurse just called. She said that your uncle came by the hospital this morning, asking to see you. Since I never gave them your name, they did not find you in the registry, but he showed them a picture of you. Anyway, he explained that he was your relative and that he was looking for you for week now at all area hospitals. They told him about the amnesia, and he offered to help with your recover and left his contact info. He also paid for all the bills with a personal check. He asked for my number and told the nurse that he saw me with you at the park and was hoping that I would know about your whereabouts. The nurse asked me, I, of course, denied. Choi Young – shi, how does this man know you and why would he be looking for me? If he saw us in the park, then it means that he was there when we went to the Hwata's gate… I'm scared. I think you might be in danger."

"Come here," he hugged her, putting her head on his shoulder. "There is only one person who knows who I am besides you, the assassin."

Eun Soo gasped.

"If he saw you with me, you are no longer safe. I will return to Seoul myself. You will stay with your parents while I take care of him." There was something very different in his voice, calm and cold calculation, no fear or anxiety. He was now back to a warrior, who crossed into this world by mistake. And now, he needs to rectify it and protect this woman at all costs.

"No, I won't let you go alone. You are still hurt and you don't know your way around the city, furthermore, you have no money."

"Will you provide me with money then? I will find away to pay you back later. You have the coins I gave you. They must be worth something."

"I'm not worried about money, I'm worried about you. You are not paying attention."

"No, YOU are not. You do not know the kind of man he is. I have seen his eyes, he kills for a living, Imja. This is not something you can deal with, but I can. I do it every day, I've been facing men like him for many years. And I will kill him before he touches a hair on your head."

"Kill him? You can not go around killing people in my world. It does not work that way."

"I'll find a way. I will not allow you to be in danger because of me and nothing you can say can stop me."

"Please, let me at least talk to him first. I'm in no danger if I meet with him at the hospital. It is well guarded, there will be plenty of people around, I will pretend I do not know where you are and may get information out of him."

"No. Absolutely not."

Arguing with Imja usually proved futile. Somehow, at some point, whether it was her eyes, her voice or her constant touching him when she talked, that confused him and tangled his mind; he was losing clarity and with that, the simple plan to find the assassin and kill him, changed into something completely new and Imja worked her way right into the middle of it all.

"How do you do that?"

"What?" she looked at him rather innocently.

"Change my mind."

"You are the one who does, I just show you other possibilities," and to further the impact of her mind - numbing presence on him, she reached out and kissed him.

"Imja," he touched her face, regulating his KI to share a light burst of warm energy. "You have got to stop kissing me when we talk about serious things."

"Then when can we kiss?"

This woman was incorrigible and his mind was now a complete mush.

* * *

The parents walked them out to the gate. Mrs. Yoo hugged both of the children and Choi Young allowed this affection more readily, starting to get used to her ways. Mr. Yoo kissed his daughter and firmly shook Choi Young's hand. "Take care of her for me."

"I will, sir." "Thank you for your hospitality, I have never been to such a welcoming home before," he addressed both parents and bowed. Who cares, if this was too polite, he wanted to show proper respect and that was his way of doing so.

The parents waved as the couple exited and embracing, watched their daughter walk away with a man.

"He will make a fine son-in-law."

"Yes, mother."


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy New 2013! Back from vacation.**

**Since Lauren was the only one to meet my challenge for suggestions, she gets the prize: Dear Lauren, I'm using one of your ideas (sort of), hope you will enjoy it. The challenge is still on, I'm willing to listen to feedback any time. Thanks for sticking around to see this story through.**

Eun Soo was sitting in a small medical office, which she borrowed from a sunbae at the hospital for a very important and private meeting. It was not a small fit to convince Choi Young to meet with his mysterious nonexistent uncle. As a scientist she believed that gathering information and evaluating facts was a necessary precursor to formulating a reasonable hypothesis and making any conclusions. The facts from Choi Young's perspective were simple – nobody knows about him going through the Hwata's gate, besides the assassin (or so he believes); a man shows up at a hospital, posing as his uncle, so he must be the assassin; if he is the assassin, then he is dangerous and should be eliminated. His logic was simple and straightforward. This quality of his arguments was always disarming, and she failed to develop a rebuttal that would match that simplicity and strength in one blow. So she tried something she did not do before, to actually use the scientific argument – we need more information to make any conclusions. And she explained to him why she thought so. Still there are too many unknown variables: Hwata's gate – why did it close on him and stays shut, why was it open before? The assassin – is he really the only one who knows? What if he has been through the gate before and this is not his first time? Maybe others from Choi Young's time have been, too? Why would the assassin instead of patiently waiting by the gate to snatch Choi Young would go through the trouble of going to the hospital and paying his bills (meaning he has cash from the current time)? And these were just a few things she could think of from the top of her head. "I can help you get information." By now, Eun Soo already came to expect him to chose the most direct and practical approach, so she bet on the fact that what she presented would appeal to this site of him. He listened, he thought, and then agreed. "You look at all the little details, I look at what's in front of me immediately and act. We come from different perspectives, but our views are complimentary. Let's do it like that then." And they came up with a plan, which satisfied them both. "We are a pretty good team!" concluded Eun Soo, while Choi Young proved the point by kissing her with a small dose of KI for an extra kick, making her moan in pleasure and having other passengers on the bus turn. "Sorry", she apologized, and rubbed her head "I hit my head, sorry." Choi Young could barely contain the laughter, while she scolded him, threatening to prohibit any display of affection in public.

"Then for every kiss I don't get to have in public, do I get extra in private?"

"You don't like to lose, do you?"

"With you, win or lose, it's all the same. I still get my lessons in affection." He said flirtatiously. Who did she turn him into?

* * *

She called "the uncle" and asked what he wanted. "I wanted to meet with you, doctor. The sooner the better, I have information that might be helpful to your friend. Should we meet at the hospital? I presume you would be more comfortable there." She did not even have to say anything and he already proposed. So here she was, shaking her leg nervously and her fingers drumming on the table from anxiety and anticipation. She was supposed to be scared of this man, but when he came into the room, she did not feel threatened. He certainly did not look like any assassin (she's never seen one, of course, but in the movies they all were portrayed differently).

"How should I address you?"

"You can simply call me Mr. Kim, doctor."

"Why did you want to meet?"

"I'm not going to play games with you, Doctor Yoo. It is actually quite simple. I know who Choi Young is. I know that he is staying with you. I mean him no harm. On the contrary, I want to help. I want to help you both. It appears that you care for his wellbeing. So do I. Nothing would make me happier, than to see him healthy and happy. And you doctor, hold the key to both. All I ask for is for you to consider one thing and one thing only – his safety. If he goes back, it can not be guaranteed. If he stays here with you, then… What do you say?"

"I'm not sure what you mean or what you are implying…"

"Like I said, I know who he is and who he can be. He does not know it himself yet. I have information that he would want. I will repeat again, I do not wish any harm to you or to him. Choi Young is a very important person, and I wish to be of assistance to him. Please arrange for us to meet, that's all."

He left his card on the table. It was the most generic, impersonal card she's ever seen. It was white cardstock, no decorations, no frills, no special font, just Mr. Kim and his phone number, not even a title or a position. It was almost as if he wanted to be just Mr. Kim along with millions of other Korean men out there. The only difference is that they wanted to be noticed and distinguished themselves from each other, he seemed to care less for that.

Eun Soo's first instinct was to call Choi Young and let him know about the meeting, but she realized he did not have a phone. What is he doing at home while waiting for her?

They agreed that she needed to return to work, and that he would continue going to the gate daily, although they did not talk about what would happen if the gate opened. Neither of them would broach this touchy topic. When they were on the bus, going back to Seoul, Choi Young said in his honest and direct way, "Imja, thank you for letting me meet your parents. They are wonderful. For a day, I felt like a part of a family and I had fun. If things were different, I would..." and he decided not to say "ask you to marry me" because that would be too hurtful for both of them, instead he revealed "I would stay with you forever." He looked outside the window, swallowing a lump in his throat, "But for now all I can promise is to do everything in my power to be with you as long as possible."

She knew, he did not have to tell her. Fully aware of the consequences, Eun Soo decided that night when they became as one - she would love him minute by minute, day by day, for as long as they were given. She decided not be greedy and hope for extra time, because having met him and loving him was a lot more than she ever bargained for.

* * *

Choi Young waited for Eun Soo at home, having planned to go to the Hwata's gate during the same time as Eun Soo had the meeting with the "uncle", he wanted to check his theory that they were the same person. Eun Soo showed him on the clock when he had to be there and explained to the general how much time it would take him by taxi to the park. She also gave him cash, which began to bother him, since he never had others, especially a woman pay for him. He got dressed into the only outfit he had, a suit, and came out of the room. He wanted to arrive at the Hwata's gate earlier; to keep the time he stuffed an alarm clock in the coat pocket and hiding the sword underneath, put the coat on.

He heard "Oppa, Oppa" coming from the kitchen. Im Ha Na (Eun Soo's roommate) was constantly clinging to her boyfriend, not having anything better to do, while he was preparing food. "Hey, dude, where is Noona?" the man called from the kitchen. Choi Young at first did not realize he was being addressed. He only understood the word "where", but the rest did not make much sense to him.

The guy came to the door carrying a pot and a spoon. "Can you taste it, tell me if it needs anything," and offered a spoonfull to Choi Young. He was not sure how to respond. Usually, if somebody offered an unknown food to him, there was a high chance of it being poisoned. But in this world, everything was different, and this man, whose clothes he wore for a few days, seemed friendly and harmless. The liquid he tried was flavorful and delicious. "I like it, what is it?"

"Soup dude, for my girl. She likes it when I cook for her."

"You cook food for your woman?"

"Of course, it's all the rage now. Don't you cook for Noona?"

It seemed that he was referring to Eun Soo by the word "Noona". Choi Young made a mental note to ask her what that meant, hoping it was not something that he would have to kill Moon Hee Jun for: this man, although had no manners, was the only other male he currently knew in this world; furthermore, this guy understood what women liked, judging by how much his girlfriend appreciated him all the time.

"Are you suggesting I need to cook for Eun Soo?"

"Yeh, man, girls dig it. You will get some after that for sure!"

Still not clear about anything the man had said, besides a few words that sounded like Korean, yet when put together did not make sense, Choi Young decided that he would have to figure out how to communicate with him. After all, it can't be harder than Chinese or Mongolian languages he spoke.

"I have to be somewhere," and he pulled out an alarm clock out of his pocket pointing to the time on the large round clock face.

The man was not phased at all. "No problem, you still have, like, 4 hours."


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome Faithling, and thanks to the rest of you for comments. Although I am not going to reveal my plans for the story (what's fun in that?), but I am not planning a sob ending, not the sad kind of sob at least.**

"Does it mean you can teach me to cook before I need to leave?"

"Yes. Ha Na-yah, I'm going to teach him how to cook."

"Baby, but I thought we had plans." And she strolled out from the kitchen, making eyes at him toward the bedroom, "You know, after I try the meal you made for me."

Hee Jun quickly withdrew his offer, "Sorry, dude, maybe next time." But then looking at Choi Young's disappointed face, added. "I can teach you quickly." And he pulled the general by the arm to the kitchen, while he hurried to take the coat off.

"Wear this." And he put a flowery apron on the clueless warrior, tying the strings on the back. "You don't want to get your fancy suit dirty." Hee Jun showed him the basics, all the while the girl was impatiently waiting. "Then, you are on your own, dude. We are going to eat now."

"Thank you, that was helpful. I remember everything you showed me," and Choi Young turned to the counter to start cooking.

The girl whispered something in her boyfriend's ear.

"I have an idea: watch a cooking show, I'll find you one." And he dragged Choi Young again, now to the living room, and putting him on the couch in front of the TV, grabbed a remote and started scrolling through the channels, finding the food network.

"And dude, you can borrow my things any time, I don't mind. I think you might be better of cooking in jeans and T-shirt, not a suit, unless it's your thing."

"It's not my thing. I do not have a thing."

"Sweet buns, can you give him something to wear of mine."

"Sure." And pouting at this annoying guest who took her boyfriend's time away, she hurried to produce a set of sport shorts and a T-shirt. "This should fit you."

They returned to the kitchen where the woman ate the soup prepared by her boyfriend, moaning so loudly that Choi Young felt the need to retreat into Eun Soo's room, fearing that it was not just the food the couple was sharing. Back in the peaceful quiet of the one place where he really started to feel at home, he looked at the clothes he received. He took off the apron, marveling at a strange colorful piece of fabric, which reminded him of the aprons worn by blacksmiths. Then he picked up the shorts and holding them by the leg openings, lifted them, studying, then he turned them around, pulling with interest at the band, which stretched at his hand, he then flipped them again, thinking: If this was a T-shirt, he already knew about those, than logically this item would be a pant. But where are the actual pants? Was this particular pant cut so short on purpose? Did they run out of fabric? Or was the girl mad at him and cut the pants? What did he do to make her so upset?

Out of curiosity, he decided to try it on. Seeing his bare legs, he laughed: it was too funny to imagine that one would be walking around like that, although movement was unrestricted and it felt good for his skin to feel the air on it. For fun, he tried a few lounges and kicks and liked how his body felt as if he did not have any clothes on at all. It's like a modesty cover, there is just enough not to show his private parts, yet still a piece of clothing. This world had more surprises in store for him, he was sure. Still giggling at the site of his legs, he put on a robe and then on top of it an apron. Being covered like that made him feel more comfortable. He returned to the kitchen and recalling in his mind the instructions of his culinary teacher, began cooking. Cooking was a very difficult task, requiring attention, dexterity, and precision. Luckily, he had them all, and successfully completed all the preparatory steps. Now he needed to boil the dish. He approached the cooktop cautiously, and turning the knob, he remembered had to be used, moved away expecting flames to rise from the smooth surface. Nothing happened. He waited for a few minutes, but the surface stayed calm and no holes opened in it to free the fire out. He shrugged his shoulders and turned away, wondering how this cold flat plane could warm up the food. He heard giggles, whispers and then rustling. The boyfriend stuck his head out of the bedroom door, screaming, "Dude, need any help?"

"Yes, actually I do."

"Be right there." And more whispers and rustling and hushed noises.

"If you are busy…" But the guy was already in the kitchen in his underwear. "You do not require clothing?"

"Ne, have to be ready for more, you know." And he winked at Choi Young, making him imagine what that meant and shudder at the thought, shaking it off quickly. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"The fire does not work."

"Fire? Let me check." Nothing surprised him, even the strange way the "dude" talked. He came up to the stove and looked at the dials. "It's on. It should be hot by now," and placed the pot, prepared by Choi Young on a round red circle. "Haven't you used one of these before?"

"No."

So the guy explained how the device worked. Choi Young had to keep himself from openly expressing his amazement; being from the very distant past was not easy to adjust to all the inventions of the future, and he still found himself surprised over and over again.

"By the way, dude, you should leave in an hour." And turning, he left just like he came, back to the bedroom, followed by laughter and noise.

Choi Young watched the pot boil, literary, which seemed like forever. He was afraid to step away, as he could not tell by looking and had to lift the lid many times till he saw the water bubble vigorously and the steam escape. He turned it off and tried his creation. It tasted decent, good even. Happy with the outcome, he took off the apron, hanging it carefully on the hook and went to change.

He caught a taxi, already comfortable with the procedure and asked to be let off a block before the entrance to the park. He tuned out all the noise and distractions of the surroundings and focused his senses, searching for the presence of the illusive assassin. He combed through the whole park and then waited by the closed gate, using himself as a bait in the open, but nobody showed up. He did not feel anybody watching or tailing him. Then he was right and the man Eun Soo was meeting with was the assassin! The thought brought so much fear and instant regret about him agreeing to go with her plan, instead of his. Killing the assassin was the right thing to do, he should not have listened to her! What if she is in danger? He tried to calm down and be more rational. They had a plan, and he knew that on a mission, you have to stick to the plan before you panic. He went back home, his heart aching anxiously in his chest, and having been taught by Eun Soo how to use the alarm, opened the door.

The apartment was quiet, he saw two extra pairs of sleepers at the entrance, which meant that the couple had left. He was alone in the house; all he could do now was wait. He pulled out the alarm clock from his pocket. Eun Soo said she should be back by _this_ time, and he placed his fingers in a vertical line, making it 6 o'clock. He tried to decipher how much longer he would have to wait, judging by the placement of the thin black arrows, called "hands". They seemed close, but he was not sure. He reluctantly removed his coat and holding the sword, as if it gave him more strength, went to the living room, sitting down on the couch. Only now he noticed that TV was still working, with a figure on the screen skillfully using various implements to do something, which looked like cooking. The sound explained that he was preparing a marinated something dish and that in order to do it, following steps should be taken… Not even realizing it, Choi Young got absorbed in the show and even started to memorize the recipe, when he heard the door open. Jumping off the couch, still clutching his sword, he leaped across the room to the hallway to grab Eun Soo into a tight hug.  
"You are safe, home. I was so worried!" and he frantically kissed whatever his lips found, be that her hair, her ear, her nose, her cheek or her lips. Finally, settling on her lips, he took in her as if she was the air he needed for breathing, while feeling how she was sharing her own KI with him. Gasping in surprise he pulled away. "Did you just...?"

"I think so, not sure how, but it feels great."

"Imja, we'll definitely talk about it later, but now, tell me everything, quickly."


	26. Chapter 26

**_Hello, dear faithful readers. I'm back and I wanted to thank all of you who asked about "That person" and patiently waited for its return. Here is the next installment. Drop me a line or post a comment. I am excited to see what you guys think and would love to hear you suggestions for the future topics._**

Taking her hand he took her to the bedroom, to their little place of safety away from the kitchen with the soup that was getting cold and the living room where the tv was still enthusiastically offering its cooking lessons.  
"Sit, sit," he put her on top of the bed, while pulling a chair, and when Eun Soo straightened her back and hung her legs dangling off the side, her took her hands holding them dearly and met her eyes, "What did he say?"

Eun Soo struggled on the way home with the conversation she had with Mr. Kim. She was never a very good judge of character, her ex was a prime example. She thought that the man was honest and even trustworthy, but she did not like that he was so cryptic, it meant he was hiding something, probably the most important thing he never told her. Will he tell Choi Young? Was he really honest? And why did he request to meet with her privately? His card was burning a hole in her purse, she pulled it out, wondering if she should run a DNA test on it or something to find out this man's real identity. Was he an assassin and she just barely escaped with her life? – a thought finally occurred to her. She shook her head, sure that it was not the case. The man hit a nerve – there was not a day when she did not imagine the moment when Choi Young will walk through the mysterious Hwata's gate and she will see his back disappear into the time machine, left to wonder whether it was all a wonderfully amazing once in a lifetime dream that had to end. "_If things were different, I would stay with you forever_," his words were echoing her mind. The way he looked at her and said it almost broke her heart. It was like he needed her know what he wanted, yet could not offer. If she listened to the stranger and let Mr. Kim meet with him, would it give them more time together, would forever become closer?

She remembered a conversation she once had with her professor.

_"Dr. Yoo, you have a gift," he told her after she assisted during a very difficult and lengthy surgery._

_"Me? What?"_

_"You can see what others can't. You have that sixth sense that many surgeons would kill for. And on top of it, you have golden hands."_

_"You are giving me too much praise, teacher. I don't deserve it."_

_"You do, no need for false modesty. How did you know where to clip the vessel? It was not visible. Was it just a guess or more?"_

_"I can't explain it, it was more like an intuition, I could see something that was not visible to my eye and my hands felt as if energy was blocked… I'm babbling… I just knew it." She was quite relaxed and comfortable and thinking back she could not pinpoint anything, it was not really in her mind, it was a sense, a feeling…_

_"Dr Yoo. It is a God given gift. You should trust your intuition."_

_"Then how come I always make a wrong choice?" she was talking now about her life._

_"It's because you did not listen to yourself."_

What did her intuition tell her?

"So, what did he say?" Choi Young repeated, eager to hear her answer.

"He said that he knows who you are and that he wants to help. He said that he does not want to hurt either me or you and that he is your friend, not your enemy. And he said that he wants to meet with you because he has some kind of information he says is imperative for you to know."

"Imja, did he scare you? Are you all right?" How much care can a man put in his eyes? Or in his touch?

"I'm fine. I do not think he is the assassin."

"But I checked the theory and since the assassin did not show up at the gate, it means its him."

"Choi Young, I have this thing, intuition of a sort, and it tells me that he is not an assassin. I think you should at least listen to what he has to say."

He hugged her and held onto her for a minute, trying to figure out how to make sure that she is never ever exposed to any kind of danger because of him. How is going to survive worrying like that? He would die from it faster than any battle.

"If something were to happen to you…"

"If you stay here with me, then I'm safe." She trusted her intuition. Despite everything she has ever read in history books about the great general Choi Young, she still could not fully comprehend or believe that it is the same person. And even if he were, would his destiny be changed forever because he visited the future? Maybe, that's what Mr. Kim was talking about.

It was time to change the mood. "So, what have you been up to today?"

"Come, I made something for you."

And he took her to the kitchen, proudly showing a pot on the stove. "I made it myself."

"You did? You cooked? Do you cook?" Come on, that can't be real. This man was not only gorgeous, sexy, smart, sweet, was accepted by her parents, and of course was this kick ass warrior, he could cook?

"I never cooked this kind of food before. I made food when camping, like when I was hunting or fishing. But this is the first time I actually cooked. Won't you try some?"

He now knew how to manipulate the dials on the side to turn on the invisible fire. He warmed up the soup, watching it diligently and when ready, poured a plate for Eun Soo. He put it in front of her, with a spoon, and sat across, watching intently.

"Aren't you going to eat? It is weird, when you are staring me in the mouth."

"I just want to see your reaction."

"Fine." She tried. It was flavorful and tasted like a good homemade meal. A few more spoons and she made a sound, "Mmm", moaning with pleasure of the taste. "It's good, very good. If this is your first time, then you have yet another hidden talent besides singing. You won't go jobless." She laughed.

He was satisfied. She moaned, now he was supposed to wait for the next thing, whatever it was that the woman was supposed to do after he gave her food. He believed his new friend, as he remembered how excited his girlfriend was and where they spent the rest of the time…

"Come here," and she kissed his cheek. "I can't believe you went through all the trouble for making me food."

Choi Young blushed, which made him look super cute, and in turn received another kiss, now on the mouth. Once again, a tinge of electricity traveled from Eun Soo's lips.

"Your KI! You used it again."

"Something is happening. I'm not sure, but I'm starting to feel it in my body whenever I'm close to you. It is the second time today."

"Imja, this is amazing."

"No biggy," she did not share his enthusiasm.


	27. Chapter 27

Choi Young was sitting in a café, dressed in his suit and a coat, his sword placed across his lap, right hand on the hilt, ready to draw any second. His sharp eyes directed at the door, waiting for Mr. Kim to walk in. He had a plan: if this man was the assassin, he will kill him whether here or outside. He figured out that it was not a good idea to kill people in this world in the broad daylight, but he was willing to take his chances. However, if he was not an assassin, - the plan halted there. Eun Soo did not seem to think he was, but how would a woman from the 21st century know how to spot an assassin from Goryeo. Or was he from her time? Even then, assassins don't have it written on their foreheads, they are trained to live and move in the shadows and they don't look like common bandits.

An older man, in his fifties approached his table. He was dressed in a warm coat, a scarf thrown casually around the neck, hair cut neatly and his face clean shaven. He moved toward the table and pulling the chair out, made himself comfortable.

"Hello, Choi Young, I'm Mr. Kim. So glad you decided to see me."

Choi Young stared at the man's eyes, he remembered what it was like when he glanced at the assassin during the fight and when he felt his gaze on his back – his eyes were cold and sharp, like frozen icicles, lifeless and empty as if his soul died a long time ago and was trapped in his body. That was the assassin's eyes, but not this man's. These were not the eyes of the same man. Choi Young could not read anything in his eyes, besides calm, assured sense, a hint of curiosity and something hidden. His hand relaxed over his lap, and he responded, "So you are Mr. Kim. Why did you have to involve my woman?"

"It is nice to know that you consider her yours."

Choi Young glared, anger ran through him for a second, and he grasped his sword again.

"Did not mean to offend you, it was just an observation."

"I suggest you choose your words carefully."

"Yes, General, I think I will."

"You told the Doctor that you know who I am and have information for me."

"I know exactly who you are and how and when you got here." His hand dipped in the pocket, and Choi Young tensed, readying for a defensive maneuver, but a familiar gadget was placed on the table. It was a cell phone. "See for yourself." Mr. Kim pressed a button and the little screen showed tiny images of the assassin and Choi Young emerging from the gate and running.

"Was that supposed to scare me?" challenged Choi Young, although he felt quite freaked out. He was used to the fact that images of people moved, like they were alive, but he did not know his could be captured and used.

"No, of course not. You are not the man to be scared easily, it is not my intention. You seem to consider me an enemy, why, General?"

"I have never made a friend like you, so you must be an enemy."

"You have a simple way of thinking, but not everything in life is black and white."

"This is." Choi Young stared at him, very calm and collected, he was now comfortably settled for this conversation. His intuition suggested that it was not a trap to kill him, but it was another kind of trap, the kind he hated.

"You told Eun Soo that you are a friend who cares about my wellbeing and want to help. Let's start with this. I prohibit you to ever contact or look for her. You will never approach her again."

"I can't promise that our paths won't cross because she is next to you, General."

"Then me and you have nothing to talk about. Unless she is out of this game you are playing, I am not going to listen to a word you have to say."

"All right, I promise, but if you or her are in danger, I might have to break my promise, this is as far as I'm willing to go."

"Fine. So what kind of information you have for me?"

"It is not something I can explain easily or reveal during our first meeting. For now, what I can say is that you may have to stay here longer than you expected."

"What do you know about the Hwata's gate?" Choi Young leaned forward, drilling the man with his eyes

"I know that you will learn more about who you are and what you can do in the future. You possess abilities and power that are very special, Choi Young."

"I do not enjoy aimless conversations. If you know that, you should know the kind of man I am." And he started to get up.

"Wait, wait please." The man got up and went up to the counter, ordering something.

"We can't be here without ordering, it is not appropriate. I presume you still like Omijacha."

"Have we ever met before?" How could this man know his preferences? Choi Young liked this five taste tea: sweet, sour, bitter, salty and hot. It was essential during the summers and always relieved fatigue and thirst.

"Perhaps, in passing."

"I am going to be blunt. Although I do not believe you are my friend, if you are my enemy, I do not think you aim to kill me. What do you want with me?"

"I want you to become my friend. I want to show you that you can trust me. Only then can I tell you more."

"Then I have wasted my time." And Choi Young got up and almost tripped the girl carrying their order.

"Please, just have a cup of tea with me." The man insisted.

Choi Young was not at ease. This man skillfully dangled a carrot in front of him, but would not let him have it. He had something of value to offer and he knew that it was the gamble, otherwise, he would have shown his cards earlier.

"I'm losing my patience." He gritted out and sat back down. The tea smelled good, he has not had it in a while. He sipped and felt the warmth in his stomach.

"I am a person who seeks knowledge. I spent most of my life learning. I learned that General Choi Young from Goryeo is a man who is a part of something bigger than he is. I also know that the Doctor is not just a passerby in your life. Choi Young, the decisions you will make starting from now will shape not only your or her life, but will affect the lives of others. Do not rush to return, as it may not be the right thing to do."

"Did you send an assassin after me?" all of a sudden asked Choi Young.

"Not exactly. Unfortunately that man is very zealous, he lacks finesse."

"At least you don't deny it. Yet, I do not easily make friends with murderers or those they associate with. Thank you for the tea. It is time for us to part our ways."

And this time he got up and left, while Mr. Kim. smiled in satisfaction and slowly finished his drink.


	28. Chapter 28

**_I'm so excited that so many of you are still following the story and are curious about what happens next. It is also a cause for a small celebration - the story hit the 100 review mark. For me it is very special as the story was supposed to end a while ago, but because of you, the readers, I continued and don't regret it. As far as all the suggestions and ideas, some of them are more plausible than others, but nevertheless you might see some of them come true._**

Choi Young did not like the conversation in the least. He also did not like the fact that this man seemed to possess some kind of knowledge, especially about him and Eun Soo, and about the Hwata's gate that was hidden from him. Unless he was bluffing, but that did not seem right either. This charade was affecting him; he was becoming paranoid, scanning his environment for people on his tail, it was hard with the amount of people and noise on the streets. A man in a trench coat looked suspicious, standing idly on the corner, looking around. Choi Young lowered his head, passing by, thinking of a way to grab him quietly and question. But the man perked up, a smile on his face and waved at a woman, who hurried toward him. They hugged and embracing, couple walked away together. One down, hundreds more to go. Choi Young had to stop and think. Paranoia did not suit him, it rubbed him the wrong way. He liked things direct and clear, in front of his face, the lines of enemies and friends not muddled. He detested the political intrigues and all the plotting he had to deal with working with the royals. If he could, he would stick to the warfare only, his mind seemed to have a neck for those kind of stratagems. He decided to be on alert and to shake off any tail, he snuck into the nearby metro station, hiding behind a thick column. He waited for about 5 minutes and as he was ready to go, he felt the icy cold look drilling through the back of his head. He turned quickly, trying to find where it originated. The station was not very full, most of the people have already bordered the trains, and a new wave of passengers started to trickle in. He could swear it was the assassin, but he never got a look at the man's face. If the assassin worked for Mr. Kim, he could be placed under surveillance, but if he worked for himself or someone else, then the matters were more grave. He was afraid to go home and bring him to Eun Soo. He exited the station and walked down a wide boulevard with large trees on each side and conveniently placed benches for rest. He picked a spot to seat. He wished he had what Eun Soo called a watch to tell him how much time has passed and also a handphone to contact her and make sure she is OK. Eun Soo was waiting for him at home, anxious probably, that was more important than anything, but he could not return, till he was absolutely sure he would not be followed.

She was at home anxiously worried, just like he suspected. She also wished she would have taught him better how to read the clock and should have given him a watch and a cellphone so that they can be in touch. Modern conveniences were there for a reason, to make life easier. She walked around her room in circles, imagining some horrible bloody scenes of Choi Young slashing Mr. Kim in the cafe and police going after him. She turned on the TV scrolling through the news channels and even checked the internet for any breaking stories. There was nothing of the sort. She did not know what to do with herself. It was more than three hours since he left. She reached for a book that she meant to read for a while, but never found the time. Getting comfortable under the covers, she fluffed the pillow and leaned her back on the headboard. She told herself that all she could do now was wait and that she had to trust her intuition, which did not scream out that something was terribly wrong. _If he was hurt, I would know_, she was sure.

* * *

A feeling of security and warmth woke her up. Choi Young was in bed, hugging her from behind, kisses placed softly on her sleeping body.

"Stranger? When did you get home?"

"Not long ago, sorry, did not mean to wake you up, just wanted to hold you."

"I was so worried!"

"I know, I understand. I want to get that thing called cellphone so that you never have to worry again."

"Stranger, I missed you," and she turned to him, her eyes shiny with love.

"Me, too. Every minute I have to spend away from you, hurts. Imja, we should never separate." He said simply, like it was a matter of fact, not a big pronouncement.

"Then shall you go to work with me?" and she laughed, happy to hear his confession.

"I would like to work so that I can have money. I really dislike having you pay for me."

"Well, maybe, we can find something for you to do. Wait," she lifted up on her elbows, looking at him, "Did you just say you wanted to work? Does it mean you are staying?" She sounded so hopeful and happy, she could not believe her ears. Did that Mr. Kim convince him to stay?

"Imja, I don't know how long I will be here, but for the time being, it seems that there are more questions than answers. I told you before…"

"I know, I know!" She was too excited. "I don't care." She hugged him so tightly he was surprised there was so much strength in this woman's fragile body.

"It's OK," he held her in his arms, feeling her pressed against him so closely, and knew at that moment that it was absolutely essential and necessary for them to make love. Without it they would not be able to survive, they had to do it without a question. Eun Soo figured it out, too. It was all of a sudden, this need that had to be satisfied. Exactly what they both wanted together at the same moment. Everything they were covered with came off, everything, and they watched each other astonished at how much they needed each other to continue living, to exist, to be.

His KI grew strong and steady, a burning point in the low abdomen, emanating powerful bursts of white bright light that glowed; the current not erratic, not dangerous, not distractive, but instead healing and nurturing, giving, loving. As they kissed, their limbs interlaced, their fates entangled, everything intertwined. The moment they merged, something moved within her, something buried deeply and guarded so safely that even she could not find it easily. It moved, it came alive, it began to flow. It started to fill all of her, travel from the center of her soul and pumping through her blood, beating in her heart and outwards, till the very tips of her fingers, it brightened everything within her; her mind, accepted this new force, born the moment she realized that nothing else matters. She gave herself fully, nothing hidden, nothing held back, just the way she was, she is and will be. He felt it, the power that hit him, the storm that took over him, they have finally came to this place together. "Sarang-hejo, Choi Young", her voice completed the circle.

They made love, like a regular man and woman, like the rest of us, simple human beings, who know nothing of KI, they cried and laughed and screamed each other's names and whispered about their most sacred inner desires, they gave with abundance, they rose and fell together, they embraced the genius simplicity of joining their bodies in this act of unity. They were so beautiful together, so special, the only two beings in the whole world, yet like everybody else, they were in love and loved each other, like millions of other couples. It did not matter that he was from the past and she was from the future. It did not matter at all that tomorrow was uncertain and that too many things were unknown. They made love tenderly, with passion, with certainty. And once they have completed each other, something else happened. Something unexpected, something unique that only these man and woman could experience: they truly became as one. The energy exchange, the sharing they practiced before, their ability to feel everything the other one was feeling, it changed into something more. Their energies joined into one. There was no Choi Young or Eun Soo, there was one perfect creation. And as their bodies separated, fulfilled and spent, now what they both carried inside was the same. It was amazing in its purity. They have not discovered it yet and it will be a while till they did, as all they could feel was the electrical current coursing through both of them, like any other time they touched. For now, the future was unwritten, but what they have become together might have started to change what's to come.

This new state of being they possessed was only theirs to share. It was their secret to keep from the prying eyes of the world. As they cradled each other to sleep, they dreamt together about a river that flowed; it flowed to the ends of the universe and sparkled with bright stars, each of these stars waved at them and they could see the faces of the people who traveled along this river before, all of them making sure of their safe passage. They held hands and watched the world move around them and with them. Hwata's gate opened up and swallowed them, together. It was not scary; the journey has only begun. Strangely enough they could change the direction of their movement at will and they could control the gate with sheer thoughts alone. They looked at each other, not needing words to communicate. They were as one and they could do things together that neither of them would be able to phantom alone.


	29. Chapter 29

"Dr. Yoo, you received a package from a messenger."

"A package?"

"Yes, a package."

"From whom?"

"Mr. Kim."

She suddenly got cold and felt a tremble rush within her. "Thank you."

The package was addressed to her, but once she opened it, it had another one inside addressed to Choi Young. It was small and light, it seemed like it had some documents in it. Eun Soo lifted it to the light, trying to see through and then frustrated even shook it next to her ear, but could not figure out what it was. It did not seem dangerous and she decided that she will let Choi Young decide how to handle this.

Today, she was planning to go shopping with Young to get him the essentials of modern life: handphone, metro card, good backpack, comfortable snickers, jeans, and, of course, a watch. He also needed some clothes… She smiled; he quickly became a part of her life, like they were married or something. Technically, he would be considered her boyfriend, live in at that, which by modern standards meant their relationship progressed to a high level. Funny, they just made love like regular humans (she closed her eyes, remembering what it was like to feel him inside of her, and could not stop her body from getting immediately excited).

_"Dr. Yoo, get a hold of yourself,_ " she gave herself an order. Technically, they did everything backwards, first moving in together, than dating, than that, which she should not think of, because she would not be able to work any more. She looked at her watch in annoyance. She still had 4 hours 23 minutes and 18 seconds till her shift was over.

* * *

Choi Young has not meditated in a while. He usually practiced at least once a week. It helped him to regenerate and keep his KI under control. However, ever since he was next to Eun Soo, his KI had a mind of its own and would get excited like a puppy, wiggling its tail and barking, feeling her two blocks away from the house. He felt it moving and sending little signals to the owner to get ready for her arrival. After they built this amazing connection and especially after last night, when they were linked physically in a way he could never have imagined was possible, his KI settled. As if it was pushing him toward this union and wanted to be one with Eun Soo. He had **sex** before; he was not a man without any experience, but with her everything was like for the first time and much better than he ever remembered. He heard about this notion that there are souls that are cosmically connected from birth. They are usually old souls that travel together and during each life cycle long for each other, always moving in the direction that would keep them close. If these souls are lucky, they can become lovers and consummate their relationship through the physical as well as spiritual means. For once, he wished he would study the scriptures more, but he was sure, Eun Soo and him were this kind of souls. He could not figure out, though, how they would be placed so far apart in time, what if he never came to modern day Seoul? Would he have lived out his life without crossing paths with her? If so… Hwata's gate was a vehicle for him to arrive to her. Right? He got that far, but was not sure what to do with this conclusion. So he decided to put it aside and meditate, maybe, his mind would gain clarity and wisdom and his body would stop wanting her nonstop.

He got comfortable and began his meditation practice, about 10 minutes into it, he was finally at a good place, his mind emptied of trivial thoughts, his body's rhythm steadied, the sense of serenity and mindfulness coming over him…

"Dude, are you home? How did the thing with the cooking go?" and Hee Jun's head popped in the door. "Did you score?"

In his previous life as a general of Woodalchi, such an interruption would have left a soldier hurt, because Choi Young did not allow anybody to interrupt his sleep or his meditation. Instinctively, he grabbed a book and sent it flying, his aim was perfect as usual and the boy was hit right between his eyes, sparks flying. The door opened up completely and his body fell on the floor.

Choi Young, sighed, deeply annoyed with this interruption and very reluctantly, moved from his place, checking on the guy. A slap, made him open his eyes and he was pulled by the general's strong arm up by the collar of his shirt, dangling from it, completely bewildered at what happened. He was dropped on the chair and Choi Young stood in front of him tall and serious, looking down.

"Whhhy? Whyyy did you hurt me, dude?" Pouted Hee Jun and large tear drops started falling down his cheeks.

Only then Choi Young felt a tinge of remorse and even concern for this clueless man. "Look, I'm sorry. It is a reflex. I can't stand anybody interrupting my sleep or meditation. Many men have ended up with worth injuries than that. Will you accept my apology?"

"What is wrong with you?" wept the guy, finally crying out loud, deeply offended by such physical mistreatment.

"Sorry," and Choi Young realized that in this case he should have treated him like a child, rather than adult. He spoke softly and crouched in front of the guy, gently touching his shoulder, "Don't cry. I will not hurt you again. In fact, I will protect you, if needed. I lived for too long in the army barracks, my manners are a bit… rough. You have been good to me, let's be friends."

"Friends?" the guys stopped crying, wiping off snot and tears with his sleeve. "I would like that, dude. I mischarged you, I just thought we are tight like that and that's why I treated you so casually. Should I call you Heung?"

"If you wish. Or you can call me the strange name 'dude', if you like it."

"No, dude. I think I should call you Heung. Where is Eun Soo Noona?"

"At work. We are supposed to go shopping after she comes back. I was just taking some time to think and meditate."

"Dude, I mean Heung, you are deep, man. Wow."

"Not really." Choi Young always considered himself to be a simple man.

"Yes, really. You are, dude. Trust me. Although I'm not surprised, Noona is kind of deep, too. She likes to read and she studies a lot. Now that I think of it… I've never seen her bring a man home before. Score, dude!" and he tried to high five Choi Young, hitting empty air. "High five", but his new friend just stared at him in confusion.

"Dude, where did you come from that you don't know this?" Apparently, he already forgot about his noble intention to call the general Heung.

Choi Young thought about how funny this man's brain works, and wondered how to even talk to him. "Far…" said Choi Young, straining to figure out a way to explain without revealing his origins. Lucky for him, Hee Jun was not that deep or focused. His mind already jumped to something else and the answer was good enough to satisfy him.

"You still don't have any clothes besides that suit. Let's go shopping, I will set you up."

"I am going with Eun Soo. We planned."

"Come with me first, I'll treat. I just got my check. Let's celebrate our friendship."

"I still don't think I should go without her."

"I will call her.," and Hee Jun pulled out his cell and dialed his girlfriend. "Text me Eun Soo's number. Why? Because I need it for the dude."

Choi Young listened and watched, fascinated. He did not really think that just anybody could contact Imja. All of her calls seemed very important, and he was not sure how this "phone" worked, but it never occurred to him that he could have borrowed it from just anybody and call her. He felt really stupid for a moment, but let it go, to spare himself further embarrassment.

"Hello." He took the phone handed to him and heard Eun Soo's voice. "Who is it?"

"It's me." It was hard to hear her, as if she was next to him, but not see, and he even looked around. The concept of voice traveling through a small device did not make any sense, but a lot of things in this world did not make sense. At least he could hear her.

"Choi Young?" she was as surprised, as him. "How did you call me? What is wrong? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Hee Jun wants to take me shopping, but I told him I will go with you, so he called."

He heard a loud sigh of relief and an answer he did not expect, " Why don't you two boys go, when I come home, we can go together or I can catch up with you two at the store. You don't need to waste time waiting for me. Besides, Hee Jun has good taste and knows latest men's fashion better than me. Love you. Bye."

"Bye?" and he heard a strange beep. "Imja? Imja?"

"She is gone." He showed the phone to Hee Jun. "What is wrong?"

"Did not she say goodbye? You are being weird again, dude." The man was grinning from ear to ear. He did not care that his Heung was unusual. He was super cool: carrying sword, throwing a book with such an aim, getting a woman like Eun Soo sleep with him! Everything he did looked cool; he even moved coolly. Despite being such a male model of coolness, he listened to his advice, offered to protect him and wanted to be friends! And Hee Jun began developing his first man crush.


	30. Chapter 30

**As promised, here is another installment. Again, so sorry to keep you guys waiting. You don't know how much I appreciate that you did not forget about this story and even have empathy (thanks dear Faithling) for my writing struggles.**

Choi Young was still confused after his first ever phone conversation. Talking on the phone with Eun Soo was both frustrating and soothing, it also made him excited and sad. He can hear her, yet can't see or touch, it was too short and impersonal, however, it eased the wait that he hated so much. When he was stuck at home, she was on his mind, while she was going about her day at work and probably too busy to even think about him. Her voice alleviated the sadness of separation. Choi Young was learning the harsh reality of modern life – women and men go to work, so they actually spend less time together, than with strangers. He never thought about these things before, he never considered what it would be like for a woman to wait for him while he might be gone for days on his missions. Now he was even more determined to get a job, so that at least, he can keep himself busy.

"Ready, dude?"

"Where are we going?"

* * *

Hee Jun was very proud to be a guide to his Heung once again. He took him to a popular store that carried all the hottest brands at a reasonable price, catering to the more edgy college clientele. Choi Young critically looked at the display of brightly hued hoodies, pants colors of the rainbow, shirts and jackets. "I want something less bright, cleaner, but comfortable."

"Jeans, you have to have a good pair of jeans. For you," Hee Jun looked him over, "we need the 'right skinny.' Since you are a classy guy, we need to go to a classy store. There is one at the mall."

Choi Young followed obediently, having learned that if Hee Jun said he knew something, he actually did. They were followed by a saleswoman, who looked at them with a critical eye, until Choi Young, bothered by her breathing down his neck, turned and blinked at her.

"How can I help you, sir?"

"Actually, my friend is showing me around," he said pointing at Hee Jun.

"Oh, let me know if you need help then," she said leering at his towering figure from over the frame of her glasses. Hee Jun picked a pair of jeans and unfolded them.

"See, dude, this is the right skinny." Choi Young watched the item and wondered where it should be worn, he could not tell whether it was a bizarre type of jacket or a weird pant. The width of the sleeves was obviously for the arms, but the length was for the legs. It looked too tight and uncomfortable, but Hee Jun was determined to have him try it on.

"Hee Jun, what type of a garment is it?" he asked in low tone, embarrassed to show his lack of knowledge.

"Jeans, pants."

"Are you sure they will fit on my legs? I like clothes that allow me to move easy."

"Oh, no man! If you hate skinny jeans so bad you should try this brand they are really comfortable." He demonstrated by stretching the fabric, making Choi Young eyes pop. "What is wrong with it?" he asked, quite frightened at the prospect of having clothes grow on him at touch.

"Don't worry dude, it's cool."

"I don't want cool clothes, I like them to be warm."

"Dude, it is an expression. Cool means - good."

"OK," Choi Young nodded, filing the new word in his mind.

"What is your size?"

Choi Young was visibly perplexed.

"Let's see." Hee Jun asked the saleswoman for a measuring tape and putting Choi Young in front of him he ordered, "Don't move, don't giggle and..." catching the man's suspicious glare, "don't hit me." Despite his short memory, the fact that the general was quick with his hands and sharp with his aim etched in his usually quite empty mind. As the guy's arms came around Choi Young's waist, his first instinct was to slap and throw him down, but thanks to the prior warning, he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth thinking about how surprised Eun Soo will be when she sees him in a new pair of jeans. He could not help, but cringe as Hee Jun's cheek stuck to his ass, while his arms wrapped around his hips in attempt to take the right measurement. Choi Young never imagined that buying pants would require such effort and composure. "I'm going to count till three and if you do not remove your head off my behind, I can't promise that..."

"Dude, I told you not to move," Hee Jun glared at Choi Young as if he was the one at fault, making Choi Young suddenly feel sorry. "OK," and he lowered his head, "only if you promise Eun Soo will like these jeans."

"Not only will she like it, she will probably try to take them off right away. Guarantee. I'm going to make sure they are so tight, she will have to work hard for it."

"Shut you mouth," and Choi Young finally found the satisfaction of smacking the back of the guy's head.

"Sorry, Heung - dude," and Hee Jun cowered, looking with adoration at his role model. "I really wish I had it as easy as you. I have to work for my ass, really hard."

"I never worked for mine, wait what are you talking about?" he was sucked into a dimwit's world after all.

"How do you tone it? I mean, what is your routine?"

"I don't tone anything, I think it tones itself. I never thought about it. What does tone mean?"

"It means that I'm not the only one wondering, look."  
And Choi Young turned to notice the saleslady staring at him with a stupefied smile.  
"Can we help you?" intervened Jee Hun on his behalf.

"I wanted to see what items you will be trying on."

"He needs something classy with a modern twist. I'm thinking skinny cords and dark wash jeans, maybe, straight cut. I also want him to try this brand." Jee Hun was obviously knowledgeable about the latest trends, getting a respectful nod from the woman.

Choi Young waited patiently, looking at clothes displayed in neat rows in front of him. "I like suits, like the one Eun Soo got me. And I also would like to get something like the shorts you gave me, but normal length. They are comfortable."

"Sportswear, cool and sophisticated vibe, got it." And he snapped his fingers, "Of course, what else!" and already having something in mind, he ran off to tell the saleswoman what was needed.

Choi Young's eyes landed on a pair of navy colored slacks and a simple cut jacket of the same hue. He pulled them off the hanger and went toward a small room with the curtain where he was supposed to try on his clothes, remembering that's how it worked from his last shopping excursion.

He was not sure about the size, but it looked OK. He was already undressed, when Hee Jun's face showed from a side of the curtain, checking him out. "Wow, dude. Right on! Turn around!"

"Come here," Choi Young firmly grabbed the annoying talking head, pulling the boy in. "Are you looking at my body now?"

"Noooo, NOOOO, Dude, I would never be that disrespectful. I'm just admiring how well toned your muscles are, not the body, just muscles."

Another smack followed and Choi Young looked at Hee Jun almost with pity, "You really have a problem learning, don't you?"

"Then stop hitting my head!" whined the man.

"I don't think there is much to damage there."

"Even if you are right, you said you would not hurt me and will protect me."

"I'm trying to protect you, _from myself_! Believe me, I'm really trying here."

"I do, I believe, just don't throw anything..." but his voice drowned as the jacket landed on his head, in attempt to quiet him.

"Get out, let me get dressed."

"Excuse me sir, I have the items you requested." The girl handed over a pair of jeans and he took them, turning to Choi Young with a big grin. "OK, dude, now it's time for you to try these on."

"I already told you..."

"Just for fun! Come on, try them on."

"I don't see the fun in these..."

"I think Noona would like to see these on you."

Choi YOung stared at him, amazed at how quickly this brainless boy could convince him. "Fine," he growled, taking the jeans from his hands, "Get out."

"But what if you need help?"

"To put on a pair of pants? Get out!" And the boy was thrown out, to stumble on the saleswoman, who smiled nervously at Hee Jun, covering her mouth with timid fingers.

"He never let's me help," complained the man, pointing at the curtain, behind which Choi Young was hidden.

"You must have helped him a lot then, right sir?"

"Yes, of course, ever since he arrived at the apartment, I've been taking care of him."

"Really? Are you close?"

"Sure! I taught him how to cook. He wears my clothes, even underwear."

"What a close and beautiful relationship," the woman averted her eyes.

"Yeah, its awesome being together," admitted Jee Hun, gleaming.

The woman freaked out, turning to look at her coworker, as if confirming something, she nodded, mourning yet another loss for all the women to the "other side".


	31. Chapter 31

**Dear readers, if you are following the story, I apologize for any confusion about the change in the chapter numbering I might have caused. I was working on rearranging some things. No content has changed, just numbers. So this the officially the new chapter. Again, I apologize (bowing to my faithful readers respectfully).**

Choi Young stepped out from behind the curtain, looking shy and not knowing how to move his body. The woman gasped, and elbowed the younger co-worker next to her, while Hee Jun's mouth opened and he just watched in awe. Choi Young was very uncomfortable with all the attention and turned away to look at the mirror, giving the audience back view: "Look at that!" "Wow", "I don't remember seeing such a great fit since Lee Min Ho modeled them." "I know. Not everybody can pull that off."

"Who is Lee Min Ho?" asked Choi Young innocently.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Hee Jun now believed that Choi Young really came from a very far place, possibly from another planet. "It is a person who gets paid a lot of money to look good in these jeans. I bet you could do that, too."

Choi Young started to learn how to appreciate his new friend's humor. "That is a funny joke. Getting paid for wearing clothes, ha-ha."

"It is not a joke, dude. Look around you, and you will understand what I mean."  
A small group of people stood nearby watching him. Instead of the two salespersons, there were now five, all looking at him, gasping and whispering to each other. A few ajummas had no qualms about eating him with their eyes, not even pretending that they were shopping, like others. "Hee Jun, why are these elders looking at me like a juicy piece of meat?"

"Because they think you are."

"Ah? Are they so hungry and confused? Should we offer them to buy some food?"

"Obviously, hungry, and definitely not confused. Dude, with your looks, have not you gotten used to people checking you out all the time?"

"My looks? What is wrong with me?" and he tried to straighten his attire, feeling embarrassed not be at his best.

The man sighed. "He really has no idea. Amazing!" Hee Jun neared Choi Young and grabbed his forearms, "Heung, you are gorgeous."

"Get away from me," Choi Young swatted him like a fly, "Never touch me again."

"Chill, dude," and pulling away, he brushed off the lint from the jacket, "see, not touching, just cleaning."

Choi Young sighed, giving up - he either had to kill the guy or learn to live with him. Killing him would be bothersome and... kind of sad (he was way too entertaining), so the second option was more practical.

He looked at his long legs, hugged in places he was sure were not meant to be hugged by fabric so tightly. His waist, thighs, and knees were accentuated by the tight fit, making the length of his legs somehow more apparent even to him. He never once gave a thought to his height, unless it was of strategic advantage in a battle. And he was always thankful that his legs were long and strong, allowing him to easily move around obstacles and endure considerable distances. He had to have strong legs and steady posture in order to be a good fighter he was. It was all just a part of who he was, it was not for appearances. How can anybody care about his appearance so much that they dropped everything and needed to look? This world was full of leisure and people had strange habits.

He heard the saleswomen whisper to each other: "Maybe they are not gay, maybe that's his agent."

"You think? Then why is he touching him so much?"

"He has to make sure the clothes fit." And the conversation between the salesgirls continued, while Choi Young watched them.

"I'm changing, they are all staring at me..." He said embarrassed, turning. "Give me something appropriate that will stop them looking. I do not want anybody besides Eun Soo to look at me. Can you help me, please?"

"OK, dude, leave it to me, go! Do you need help?"

"Stay away!" And Choi Young closed the curtain to the dressing room, "priorities in this place are all askew," he said to noone in particular.

"Heung!" Called Hee Jun from the outside, his hand sliding into the opening of the curtain to offer some clothes. "Try these now! The girls are recommending them."

"Why must we follow their advice? They are the ones leering at me."

"That's why. They get paid to pick the right clothes for people."

"Is there a right kind of clothes?"

"Please, just try!"

"Excuse me sir," said one of the girls approaching Hee Jun, making him turn and nod. "Are you trying on new clothes for him to model? Or is he going for an audition?"

"Neither, but I bet he could land one on a spot."

"That man over there is a well known agent. He scouts frequently, he asked to speak with your friend." A man wearing sun glasses waved, waiting patiently for the response.

"Heung, there is a man who has been watching you."

Choi Young heard it all. Hypervigilance that went away for awhile, returned and he immediately thought of the assassin or someone else finally finding him and now posing grave danger not only to him, but Hee Jun and, of course, Eun Soo. He no longer was worried about the pants or how he looked, he immediately turned into the warrior, shedding the outer layers, exposing the core - cold, calculated, precise, driven by instinct and unflinching reflexes. He moved like a shadow, his lean body lifting in the air as he jumped over a bench and using a clothes rack to catapult himself higher, he landed on one of the tables, feet firmly planted in a stance for an attack. The distance between him and the enemy quickly measured and he flipped from the table, grabbing a metal pole, he noted nearby, off the top from the rolling rack, and moments later the end of the pole crushed the man in the dark glasses to the floor, with Choi Young victoriously standing over him. "Who are you?" he asked, "And why are you following me?" "Reveal yourself," he ordered, as the man, holding his shoulder that was probably badly damaged, cried out in pain and fear, taking off his glasses with a shaking hand. "I'm Do Jin, I'm a talent scout."

A round of applause reached Choi Young's ears and he saw a large crowd of shoppers and store staff around him. People were taking pictures, while women openly expressed admiration about his looks and his moves.

"What movie is it?" he heard shouts. "Are you shooting a commercial? When is it going to air?" A couple of women even approached him, asking for an autograph and he recoiled feeling threatened by this attention and so many eyes on him, with strangers now getting close, he felt like a caged animal in this loud zoo-like place, confined and not sure where to run. He turned away, covering his face from the bright flashes and wished to go home to the safety of his beloved, to the quietude and serenity that only Eun Soo could give him. With everything happening quickly, he could only recognize that the man on the floor, whom he could have easily killed, if not stopped by the crowd's presence, was not an assassin, just like he did not seem to pose any danger to him.

"Heung, OMG, what have you done?" Hee Jun gasped, collecting an injured man from the floor, "Sir, I'm so sorry, can we talk about it? My friend overreacted, he has a bit of a crazy streak, but he is not violent, I promise. Can we make an arrangement? I hope you won't press charges."

"Charges? The man is a diamond in the rough! I can go to the hospital and will not even ask you to pay the fees, but you have to promise to bring him by tomorrow morning to my office. He was born to be a star with his eyes, face, proportions, and the way he moves... He can be anything. The intensity, the passion... Ahhh, I've been doing this for 10 years and never seen anything that would even match this quality product. He is absolutely stunning in every aspect. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yes, sir, we are very sorry," and Hee Jun bowed as low as possible without breaking his back and tried to push Choi Young's back for a bow, but the general only glared, and lowered his head, "I apologize if I caused you an injury. I believed you were … somebody else." Leaving as he was, in a simple white t-shirt and skinny dark jeans, he turned and walked with his usual stride of long legs moving confidently, back straight, head high. Hee Jun's sleeve was pulled by one of the sales women, "Sir, how will you pay?"

"Pay?" and Hee Jun fished through his pockets secretly praying that he would have enough to cover the jeans. With a few wons left to his name, he picked up Choi Young's clothes from the dressing room and hurried out.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hello dear readers. I might be able to post one or two more chapters this week to try and make up for the lost time. Thanks for all the responses and I'm glad that you are having fun together with CY and his trusting shopping companion. Make sure to review, I love reading your reactions.**

Choi Young was extremely upset and disturbed. An innocent shopping trip turned into a crazy encounter - with him at the center of it all, drawing too much interest in his persona, and on top of it, getting into a fight with a person who had nothing to do with his past. Were his senses losing their sharpness? Was he getting too soft next to a woman, in a warm and cozy place they managed to create for themselves? Was it a mistake to relax? Danger was something he lived with all the time; it became his second nature to be on guard continually. He could not even sleep deeply, needing to be constantly alert, ready for defense. Such was his life ever since he was fifteen and he joined the special forces unit of "_Red Crescent Moon"_. The first thing he was told – sleep with one eye open. But he slept well lately; he did not have nightmares that made him scream at night and he did not wake up at the slightest rustle, because he was safe, because he was loved, because he was with her. Was being happy or in love such a crime for a man like him? Was he not allowed a small dose of happiness in his pathetically sorrowful life that only had pain, suffering and loneliness? Was not there a chance to have normalcy?

He really was not asking for much, he thought. But this world, although seemingly less dangerous, was actually scarier, as the unknown waited for him at every turn and he was not sure when and whom to expect to be an enemy or a friend. Like tonight, Choi Young hurt a man because he erroneously assumed he meant harm. What if he kills somebody by mistake? That was not alright. He lived by a strict moral code, each human life he took, was not treated lightly. He had an obligation to take responsibility and right this wrong…

Only now, he suddenly felt that something important was missing – his sword! He panicked, looking at his empty hands and turned to run back to the store, in utter disbelief that he parted from his weapon without even realizing it. It was the worst news, because it confirmed what he feared – he was no longer who he thought he was. He was no longer a warrior first, a man second. It was the other way around, as if carrying a sword was an afterthought, a habit that apparently was easy to break by such an insignificant occurrence, shaken from his comfort zone by confusion at the store. "Damn you, Choi Young. How could you?" he chastised himself, ashamed and also terrified that the sword might be gone by the time he gets there.

"Heung, hold on, wait," a familiar voice nearby. "Just stop already. It was hard to run after you as it is." He saw the man's figure, carrying a couple of bags. Choi Young was out on the street, in cold, not paying attention that he was not dressed for the weather.

"Your coat and your cool sword, dude. I brought it." And Hee Jun handed him his most prized possession. Choi Young exhaled, straining the weapon to his heart. "Sorry, teacher, never again," he promised. Hee Jun's caring hands placed a coat on his shoulders and the general pulled the coat down, for once grateful that his friend was here to help. "Thank you," he bowed slightly to Hee Jun, who just blinked and smiled, having earned honest gratitude of his Heung. Choi Young walked the rest of the way home in silence, making his young friend wonder what was on the mind of the man, who obviously had a lot to think about. Whatever his troubles were, he wanted to shield Eun Soo and protect her from the turmoil created by this incident. He will think about everything, but she need not to know.

The light package weighed heavily on Eun Soo. Walking home she stopped before the entrance to the building, the light in the bedroom was off. Choi Young was probably shopping, having fun, enjoying himself. She wished she could make this world a home for him. Even if for a few hours, he could forget where he came from; if the burden on his shoulders can be lifted, then she would pay any price.

She gave herself a promise to make sure that as long as he is with her, she will create small pockets of happiness in the thread of time, where they would hide together, just the two of them; and every day, she would try her hardest to make him feel loved and cherished. She wanted to give him a world where he did not have to bear scars or kill for living; the world where danger was not lurking at every corner, and the illusive assassin should not be feared; the kind of world where his only concerns should be about work and spending time with her, like other men of his age. She wanted to pretend he was a regular guy, not shrouded in mystery of time travel and Mr. Kim.

Choi Young never told her about his life. As if he had none before he met her. Their chance meeting turned his world upside down and tore him away from everything and everybody he knew. While she was in a comfort of her home, having all the things familiar, her job, her parents – everything here, she only have gained. But he has lost. How much - she may never fully comprehend. The only thing he gained was her. He never promised (and she understood that he never could) that he would stay forever, but he chose to cast his life aside in order to be next to her. She absolutely had to try to make it worth his while, to provide a measure of comfort that the modern living offered. Truthfully, she was afraid to ask about the "other" Choi Young, about the General, the man from the past, and open up Pandora's box. That's why the package from Mr. Kim was a threat to this fragile status quo.

She did not expect to find anybody home. As she came in, Choi Young rushed to the door, taking her bag and helping her with the coat, startling her. He kissed her cold cheek and took her in his embrace, "I missed you. I have a surprise for you, come," and he dragged her into their room. "Look," he gave her a shy smile and stood in front of her. "I bought new jeans, Hee Jun suggested this style, he thought you might approve."

Eun Soo glanced at him, appreciating the contours that the tight skinny jeans offered, and asked him to turn around.

"Why?"

"Just do it," she could not miss a chance to admire the view from the back.

"Eun Soo-ya," he was obviously completely embarrassed, turning his head back, trying to read her expression.

She knitted her brows and pressed her lips, checking his every inch thoroughly.

"So you don't like it. I knew it was stupid!" He sounded disappointed, while Eun Soo still maintained a straight face.

"I'll take it off right away." And he immediately started pulling the pants off, which was not a small fit, since they clung to him and the stretchy fabric was pretty stubborn. He tripped, falling backwards onto the bed, legs flung in the air, bare soles of his feet flashing, his hands fighting with the resilient pant, his forehead wrinkled and lips tightened from the diligent effort he was putting in order to win the struggle with this feisty pair of skinny jeans. Eun Soo could not hold it in any more and finally broke out into a loud laughter, causing her to bend over and kneel on the floor in front of him. Choi Young's long legs lifted high above his head, dangling midair, he also arrived at the ridiculousness of the situation, laughing carefree and brightly, his pants are half down at the knees and he is in the most preposterous position, exposing extremely yummy behind. He dropped his limbs, now lifting his lower back up, arching and showing quite remarkable flexibility while managing to pull the pants up again, he lowered himself, lengthening his legs, the fingers fisting with the zipper and a button to close. One of his legs casually bended, his upper body propped against the pillow, head slightly turned toward Eun Soo and his arm, hanging off the side of the bed, while another is placed across his hip. His hair slightly messy, cheeks rosy, eyes sparkling mischievously and plump lips of the mouth ajar – Eun Soo's eyes caught the view and she stopped laughing instantly. He took her breath away – he was a boy, yet a man, sexy and innocent at the same time. In his simple t-shirt and jeans, barefoot, relaxed, happy and comfortable with her, on this bed, in this room, he looked like he completely belonged here, this is where he was meant to be.

"I love these jeans," she gave him a compliment and climbed onto the bed, his arm gently wrapping around her and kisses placed on her hair.

"So, you like it."

"You are so handsome, stranger. The pants are just fine, keep them." Confirmed Eun Soo, blushing at the thought of having him all to herself.


	33. Chapter 33

Eun Soo checked his wound as usual, unwrapping the bandages, each layer getting her closer to the cut. He sat quietly, letting her do the job. "Looking good. I think you can take a shower now."

"Mm? A shower? Is it that _thing_ in the bathroom where I can wash myself?"

"That _thing_," she smiled. He still did not know so many things about this world.

"Will you help me 'to take a shower'?" he asked naively repeating her words, not realizing the implication at first.

She blushed and nodded, "I can scrub your back."

"Eun Soo-ya," he held her shoulders, "What do lovers do in your world?"

"What do you mean?" her fingers were tracing the healing scar, her eyes wandering, lost in thought.

"I know about affection and that kissing, hugging and holding hands shows that you are a couple. But what do you do together? If I wanted to spend time with you, what kind of things couples do?"

"Well, we can go see a movie. We can go out for a walk. We can go to eat. We can ride bicycles or play a game. We can go shopping, travel, cook, watch TV. We can do all kinds of things. There are no rules. It is called dating, to help people get to know each other."

"Dating," he repeated, learning yet another word. "Can we do dating?"

"Sure."

"I don't like shopping, let's not do that."

"OK," she chuckled. "Today was hectic was not it? Shopping is not only to buy you clothes. We can shop for me or buy things for the house or buy food. Shopping for food is fun."

"If you say so."

He was still shirtless, his scar staring at her as reminder of the kind of danger he went through as he came to her world, she placed her palm to cover it. "Take a shower, let's go to bed. I have to get up early. I will show you how it works."

It was another lesson in modern living. Choi Young paid attention, quickly learning as usual. Watching the shower head open up like a magical flower filled with morning due, as translucent drops attacked the marble floor, drumming faster and faster, he remembered the joy of being immersed in the water completely. He used to love water and swimming. There was nothing better than diving head down into the cool stream to soothe the aching tired muscles and clean the sweat and dust off his skin. Shower reminded him of a summer rain which was kind and sprinkly, spraying lightly with freshness. It was amazing how with a turn of a knob, it could turn into a powerful stream, like the running water pouring from atop of the mountain-born spring.

For a moment he imagined Eun Soo standing under this rain that washed over her body; her hair, wet and sticking to her face as she would move it away, and tilt her head backwards, it would cling to her shoulders and arched back; breasts covered with sparkles and little streams running down her stomach and her hips. Too lovely for him to even imagine, would she ever allow him to look at her like that under the light, to see her shape highlighted by the falling water droplets?

"It's ready," she put her hand under the stream, checking the temperature. "Turn it this way, if you want it hotter, and that way if you want it cooler."

"Don't leave," he held her arm, surprised at his own bravery. "You promised to scrub my back."

"Stranger, you are not suggesting we take a shower together are you?"

"Can we?" that was more than he would ever dream of.

"I… never have. But then again I have never done a lot of things till I met you…"

Having the water touch his skin while her fingers traveled along his shoulders and her softness pressed against his back, Choi Young enjoyed what Eun Soo called a shower. The space was small and he had to lean on the wall to be able to see in reality what he had imagined earlier, the water darkening her hair, turning red to deep burgundy and her arms lifting to move away strands, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly open the water dropping on the swell of her lips. He pulled her closer, feeling her tremble and the water rushing through both of them, turning into the glue that held them together.

It was different from what they have experienced before; the electrical current of KI turned into a slow lazy river running through them, carrying lighter, less intense charges at each touch, echoing ever so gently in the pulse of the veins, soothing liquid balm settling into a condensed little sun, melting in the center of the heart, radiating pure happiness. Eun Soo cuddled her forehead against the fresh scar on Choi Young's chest, closing her eyes, she felt like they were under a real waterfall, at a place completely free and full of natural beauty, not in a cramped shower stall.

He washed her hair, amazed at its softness and the aroma from the shampoo he recognized as a part of her scent. The creamy bubbles of soap made its slippery way down her body as she washed herself off, while he stood watching. Can they always be together? Will they?

"Choi Young", she whispered, loving to hear his name in her mouth. It was like two bell chimes "Choi" and "Young", sounds that always made her smile. "Your back?"

"Sure." A soft sponge massaged his shoulders and her hands were surprisingly strong as he let her wash him. Wasn't it something even more intimate than he thought it'd be? The care she put in this sweet labor and how gently her small palms placed circles on his back to make sure the water worked its way between her fingers... The surprise touch of her lips - the only gesture he recognized from before and welcomed... Who knew taking a shower was something out of fantasy?

"Should we go to sleep?"

"We should."

Warm, clean, happy, relaxed, they wrapped each other in large towels and followed into bed to get much deserved rest and maybe more of the tenderness they always had in unlimited reserve.


	34. Chapter 34

**Dear readers, I noticed that many of you have ideas and suggestions for the plot development and characters. So I decided to offer you an opportunity to contribute to the story. I'm starting a contest for the best line (it can be a regular sentence or a line for a dialogue). Don't be shy, be wild and creative, anything goes. One favor please - no changing the story line or coming up with new characters. Although many of you have great ideas, it is not possible to make any major changes to the plot. I will try my best to see what fits the story and include it in the future chapters, announcing the winner or winners. Hopefully, it will make the reading more fun. So don't forget to comment.**

* * *

The shopping trip with Eun Soo was uneventful. Choi Young kept his head low and rushed her out of the store after they picked the essentials of a few shirts, jeans, slacks, sportswear and shoes. She was a bit surprised at his strange behavior, because he usually seemed to really enjoy anything they did together out of the house. She even reminded him about "dating and shopping" conversation, but Choi Young told her he had plans with Hee Jun. That was very weird. It is not that she wanted him all to herself all the time. She was actually happy he has made a friend, although Hee Jun may not have been the smartest guy around, but he seemed to genuinely like Choi Young and did not care much for his eccentricities, which made him a good companion for a man from another time.

"Young-ha, is everything all right? I wanted to get you more things."

"I have everything I need. Please." He lowered his eyes.

Eun Soo felt really stupid. Of course, how embarrassing it might have been for a man to have her dress him up and give him spending money. She was very insensitive. For a Goryeo general with such pride that must have been extremely hurtful.

"How about after you get a job, you will take me shopping?" she asked softly, trying to look at his eyes, hoping to read his thoughts.

"Can't think of a better way to spend my money," he snuck in a quick kiss and smiled. Choi Young was becoming a smooth operator in the ways of modern affection. Eun Soo caught some interested looks from the salesgirls and blushed. "Choi Young, remember, no kissing in public," she whispered.

"I was not kissing you. It was just a quick touch of my lips."

"Who are you and what did you do with the a man who first came into my house?"

"It is not my fault. You turned me into this," and against her 'affection regulations', he pulled her for a hug, making the sales women swoon. As they exited the store, Eun Soo heard the girls talking: "She got herself a hot one." "I know, she sure is lucky."

"Stranger, suddenly I don't feel like letting you out of my sight," her secret hot lover has been discovered by others and now he will be going around in the broad day light with his buddy, while all the women drool over him.

"Why?" Choi Young was as naive as ever, and Eun Soo breathed a sigh of relief – this man would not know what he is, unless somebody will tell him. And even then, he will probably shrug it off and laugh, at least she hoped. This was the first time she had to worry about having a man who was so attractive that others might turn heads. "Well, I'm off to work. You guys have a good time together."

"See you later at home." And he waved, smiling.

* * *

The agency was pretty well known and Hee Jun felt extremely proud at having been the one to help Choi Young be discovered by a representative of such a respectable company. Choi Young did not want Eun Soo to know about the huge problem he caused at the store, so they kept it a secret.

"Noona will be so proud of you when she finds out you landed a good job all by yourself!" Hee Jun was cheering him on.

"I am only going there because this is what is needed to apologize. I will look for a job I find suitable on my own."

Choi Young was dressed in his suit, his hair neatly pulled back, looking sharp, he entered a very tall building through the revolving glass doors, which made him claustrophobic and extremely uncomfortable, but he held it in. The large foyer was brightly lit and as soon as they came in, a man in a uniform approached them, "How may I help you, gentlemen?"

"We are here to meet Mr. Do Jin, he is expecting us. Just let him know we are from the store, from yesterday."

"Sure, please wait here." Choi Young looked around, always assessing how safe the environment was. He never completely stopped worrying about the assassin. He liked that there were no large objects to hide behind and that everything was see through because of the glass. His hand found a sword safely lodged under his coat. He will not loose it, ever.

"Don't be nervous, let's just hear him out. He said he would not press charges, as long as we come in," blabbered Hee Jun, as they were escorted to the elevator.

Choi Young had to close his eyes, as the glass elevator moved silently and fast to the top floor and he saw little human figures disappearing rapidly underneath the translucent floor. It was a bit too much for him and he even did not push Hee Jun's hand that attached to his arm. As they exited, Choi Young licked his dry lips and Hee Jun looked at him with concern, "Dude, you are pale. Are you all right?"

"I do not like this thing to be made out of glass."

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Watch it!" Choi Young glared at him, making Hee Jun shut up right away in order to avoid beating.

"Welcome, I'm so glad you came."

"I am sorry for yesterday's misunderstanding. My friend said you wanted to see me. What can I do to fix things?" Choi Young went straight to the point.

"A small favor. I would like you to give me some of your time. I believe you have a bright future in front of you and that you are very talented. You will have to allow me to do a test shoot."

"A shoot?" Choi Young's eyes opened alert and he immediately searched for archers, grabbing his sword, ready to stand in defense. "Sir, I do not wish to spill any blood. I understand I offended and injured you, but shooting is not an answer. I was hoping we can talk about appropriate compensation."

"Don't worry, no blood will be spilled, unless you want to do a performance."

"No," denied Choi Young, feeling exposed and uncertain about how to deal with a possibility of attack, which seemed imminent.

"As far as compensation goes, you won't be disappointment. I took the liberty of picking up the items you chose at the store yesterday, please accept this present as sign of good will," he pointed to large shopping bags. Hee Jun rushed to see and gasped, screaming, "Dude, he got us all the stuff. Dude, wow, dude!" He seemed to have lost as it is limited ability to produce any coherent speech, flapping his arms, hugging the fat bags and smiling like he just met Santa Claus.

Choi Young in contrast, frowned, pulling his brows together and let out a frustrated grunt, "Sir, I'm the one who injured you, receiving gifts from you means you want something from me. Am I correct?"

"Not only are you good looking and quite agile, you are also astute and direct. I already like you!" he said ignoring Choi Young's refusal to accept the gift. "I paid with the company account; it is just business, don't worry you will not be personally indebted to me." Do Jin approached, looking over him from head to toe and walked around the tall warrior, who turned, as the agent stood behind his back. "How tall are you sir?"

Nobody ever asked him that question before, but now it was a second day in a row when his size and measurements were of importance. Luckily, Hee Jun interjected, reciting the specs. The man nodded, quite satisfied. He pressed some kind of button and a woman appeared with a professional camera, accompanied by two men, also carrying filming equipment. They immediately started setting up, while Choi Young watched cautiously, not knowing where this was going. He recalled from a few occasions he saw similar boxes, which shot light at him, and cringed at the memory of his eyes hurting.

"What is that?" he pointed to the photographers.

"Just a trial shoot. I need to see how photogenic you are."

"What is he talking about? Is it what he calls a shoot?" he addressed Hee Jun, in a very low tone, turning away from the agent. The guy was now his link to the modern world, the only person whom he trusted to tell him honestly whether this "shoot" may harm him. He hated being so clueless, but he had to look strong. He has dealt with many difficult situations before. He will come out of this alive and be more prepared next time. He turned facing the cameras, steeling himself for a battle, not requiring his physical prowess, but rather the strength of his will.

"They will take your pictures to see how good you look on camera. I think he might offer you a deal."

"A deal?" But he did not have much time to figure things out.

"Mr.? I did not catch your name," Do Jin turned, waiting for an answer.

"Choi Young."

"Interesting. A historical reference. We don't want people getting confused though. We need something young and sexy. Bo Ra-shi, please bring us a list of available pseudonyms." A woman responded right away, exiting the room, while the men continued snapping pictures, as Choi Young averted his eyes and kept his head down. "Jee Hun, I don't like it. I thought we are just going to apologize and leave," he seemed almost pitiful under this spotlight. He looked so uncomfortable in his own skin, and his friend felt sorry for Choi Young. It was his chance to shine and protect the man who could probably squash everybody in the room with a few moves, but apparently was lost in the position of a model.

"Mr. Do Jin, may I have a word with you, please," he gave Choi Young a nod of reassurance. "My friend does not wish to be exposed to the public eye, he is shy and very private. Although he is extremely attractive, he has other talents, as you might have seen. If you are looking for a model, he will reject, but he may make a great stunt man or be of helping as a trainer. If he were to be exposed to the environment and eased into it slowly, he may be more malleable to try out more of a front stage position later on."

"I was just doing a test run. I can not lose this opportunity, believe me, in my line of work, it does not come often. He has presence, charisma, an inner confidence that makes people look at him and keeps them attracted. It is not just a handsome face, there are plenty of those. It is something in his eyes, something that speaks of wisdom or experience. His eyes are older than he looks, but it works somehow. He is not simply sexy, it is more – if you are a man, you want to be like him, and if you are a woman, you want him to love you. He has got that special something. Look," and he pointed through the glass walls of his office. People passing by would stop to check what was the commotion about and stare at the tall man by the window, awkwardly shying away from the cameras. Once he caught their eye, they would not leave. There were many spectators now and Hee Jun nodded understanding, but stood up for his Heung, "I understand perfectly, sir, but you can not force this on somebody without their consent or willingness. It goes against his personality. If you want him to work for you, you have to respect his wishes and his boundaries. He is very particular about his boundaries. Is this even legal?" He finally wondered, realizing that no contract or a job offer was presented. Although he did not know much about many things, he knew the basics and this did not seem right. The agent realized that he jumped the gun and that the young man was correct, he got overly excited about his find and did not even discuss the business end of it all.

At this point, Choi Young completely turned his back to the cameras, wondering what he was doing here and why he came in the first place. Hee Jun did mention something about a possibility of a job; and that was his plan all along, to look for a job, but it was embarrassing to have people look at him like he was a pretty woman. It was just wrong.

"Everybody thank you for your hard work. Please forward me the pics and the video within an hour. I will call you, if I need you. You may leave," the man commanded and staff filed out of the room obediently, carrying their equipment. The crowd behind the glass walls slowly dissolved and in a few minutes it became quiet again.

"Mr. Choi. I can see how disrespectful I was toward you. I assumed since you had my card that you were interested in working with the agency. I never bothered to ask, that was unacceptable. Please, accept my sincere apologies."

Choi Young turned, the General in him took over, having overcome the discomfort caused by this situation. "I accept your apology. I have no intention or interest to be doing … this thing. It is not who I am. I was simply looking for employment. I have many skills, but posing and having people admire my features are not one of them. I will take my leave. Come on Hee Jun, let's go," he spoke calmly, looking Do Jin straight in the eye. The confidence that was lost behind embarrassment, now shined through.

"Please, let me at least make you an offer. You have not heard the conditions of the contract yet."

"I already told you, I will not be a person, whose job is to look good and smile at strangers. I hate hypocrisy. I am not going to lose my principles over a few won."

"It is my loss, not yours. I have seen that you have amazing marshal arts skills. Are you comfortable with that?"

"I'm comfortable with my skills. I am the best out of everybody I know."

"Great. How would you feel about doing that and earning money."

"Would I have to kill?"

"Kill?" Do Jin did not expect that question. This handsome man had a morbid sense of humor. "Ha-ha-ha. No killing required or allowed. It is too costly to deal with litigations and we don't want anybody injured on the set. We have a young actor who would benefit from somebody like you, who can help him feel comfortable in a role of a warrior."

"A role? Am I training somebody in martial arts, who is not going to be using the skills?"

"He will, he will, just at work."

"I need to see if he is capable. Not everybody has the ability."

"He has the ability, I promise."

"When do we start?" Choi Young decided to give it a try. He proceeded to the door, ready to work. Hee Jun pulled his sleeve and whispered into his ear, " We need to negotiate the contract and make sure they treat you fairly."

A woman came in with a contract, giving it to Choi Young. He took the paper with the text, which he could not read. All of it looked completely foreign. He handed it to Hee Jun, "You check, if you think terms are acceptable."

Hee Jun readily took charge and after scanning the document for numbers with a lot of zeros, confirmed, "It is good."

"Well, then, take me to that young man who needs training. I am ready to start now," and Choi Young smiled, feeling like he can actually do something well for a change.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello, I'm back. Have not gotten any suggestions or replies about the contest for the best line. Can you guys, please, at least let me know if you are interested or if it is a lame idea. Lauren mentioned that it might be hard to do so without knowing further plot development. So I am giving a few prompts/topics: 1) Mr. Kim 2) Training 3) Jealousy 4) Assassin. I know it is not much, but they are generic enough to have any idea or line. Like I said earlier, I welcome the input. **

**Having said that, please review and comment on the current chapter. Thanks.**

* * *

Choi Young and Hee Jun were offered a tour of the company. The general was once again surprised at the modern world. One agency occupied the whole tall structure by itself, spanning across many floors. He marveled at how numerous the rooms in this building were and how many people were supposedly working here, doing nothing, based on his observations. The men and women, dressed sharply sat at the desks, staring at computer screens (he already knew the name of a strange interactive machine) or gathered around long tables, talking; some of them were in a state of constant motion, walking from one place to another, carrying papers, or possibly acting as messengers. There were huge offices just for a single individual, called an executive or director (Hee Jun commented, explaining everything to Choi Young, as if translating to him from a foreign language). So even after 700 hundred years some things never changed – there were still people in power, who distinguished themselves by material possessions, larger accommodations, more staff to serve them, and blown up titles. There were rooms filled with stacks of boxes, tall shelves and cabinets, with more papers and books and large noisy machines spitting paper out of them. There were large dancing halls, where groups of people or individuals practiced in front of mirrored walls, with music blaring. And other rooms, called "recording studios," where behind a glass, singers with large round circles covering their ears, screamed into microphones (he saw those before as well), while others, sitting in front of large panels dotted with buttons, knobs and flickering lights, listened intently. He was shown to a large hall, where on the gently inclined floor, rows of comfortable chairs were placed and a large white screen was hiding under a curtain in the front. "Movie theater," whispered Hee Jun. There was even a dormitory, fully equipped as living quarters, where some of the youngsters lived, while training. There was a place called the gym, with mats and various gear for exercise, making Choi Young checking room curiously, "I would like to come back soon and learn how all of that can be used."

He could not completely comprehend why everything had to be on such a grand scale. But he was impressed with the place, which seemed to have everything necessary for people to do their jobs and be comfortable. This agency, housed in multistory building was a mini kingdom with its own royalty, court, guards, servants and visitors. Fascinating!

Finally they were taken to the cafeteria, which was a form of a dining hall. Choi Young was used to a simple and sparse life style. So at first reluctantly and then with more vigor, he indulged in many choices of food offered under the guidance of Hee Jun, trying new things. Food in Korea had a lot more variety and was a lot tastier then where he came from.

"When are we going to actually start working?" Choi Young was itching for action. He has already spent at least half of the day here, yet to start doing anything productive.

"Just be patient and enjoy it while it lasts. Work is not a wolf, it will not run away into the forest, they say," Hee Jun dispensed his bits of folk wisdom.

Choi Young only frowned and continued sampling from the unending array of dishes placed in front of him. He already tried 5 different soups and about 20 types of banchan. Now he was savoring meats and stews. Everything was delicious and very filling; to his surprise, he could not stop, wondering if they added some kind of potion into the food, making him suppress his natural body signals, telling him that he was satiated, and instead only getting him hungrier as he continued to eat. For the first time in his life, he felt his stomach bulging out over his belt and his trousers tightening around his waist. He wished he had his regular clothes on, so he just could loosen the tie of the belt, but with a suit, he could not do that. He put down his chopsticks, feeling like his stomach expanded up to his throat and felt discomfort quickly developing in his abdomen. In a few minutes, he was hurting and cramping and pulling forcefully at Hee Jun's sleeve, the poor man, jumping off he seat, Choi Young asked hoarsely, "Where is the toilet?"

Hee Jun helped his friend get up, scolding him for eating too much, while Choi Young had to accept it as a punishment for his gluttony. "Last time in my life, I promise," he said partially to himself, and partially to Hee Jun, ashamed of his loss of control.

Choi Young came out of the bathroom very quiet. He did not look at Hee Jun, and when the guy wondered if he were OK, he replied, "I don't think I'm ever using public bathrooms again. Did you know, there is a whole wall where men line up to relieve themselves?"

"Yes? And what?"

"And a mirror behind them, so that if you turn you can see yourself?"

"Aha, and?"

"Don't you recognize the need for privacy?"

"Sure, but this is normal."

"Crazy world," Choi Young shook his head, "Crazy."

He was escorted to the gym, as it was the location where the training would commence, according to Hee Jun. An agency representative explained something to him, quickly having learned that all the business discussions should be conducted through Choi Young's manager (that's what everybody assumed Hee Jun was, and he did not mind being called that at all). "The actor will be arriving shortly, you can inspect the equipment."

Choi Young got busy, with Hee Jun following him closely and explaining what each type of gear was, although he did not know how to use them all. They heard the door open and soft steps approaching. They both turned to see a tall and slender actor walk up. Hee Jun's jaw dropped and his hands started shaking, while his mouth let out a yelp of excitement. The boy, seem used to such reactions, only smiled very friendly and said, "Hello." Hee Jun practically climbed on top of Choi Young clinging to his ear with a loud whisper, "Dude, do you know who that is? This is…" he did not have a chance to finish as Choi Young shook him off in disgust, wiping off his ear and squirming. "Leave!" he commanded, and Hee Jun, like a misbehaved puppy with the tail between his legs, backed out from the gymnasium, and immediately plastered his ear to the closed door, staining to hear what was going on inside.

Choi Young sized up the young man, who bowed very politely, introducing himself and saying, "Please take good care of me. How should I call you, Sunbae-nim?"

"You can call me Daejang."

"Thank you, Daejang, for agreeing to train me. I heard you are the best."

"I am", said Choi Young flatly, still examining the man. "Turn around for me and lift your arms," he ordered, and to his surprise, his command was followed. He chucked, satisfied. He missed this part of his life: New trainees, the young boys, who were eager to learn. "Have you ever held a sword before?" he continued with a stern tone. He needed to establish who was in charge here.

"Yes, I have."

"Let me see what you can do." Choi Young pulled out his sword, taking out of the scabbard, and handed it to the boy. He did not touch it, staring. "Be careful, it's very sharp."

"Is it real?"

"Of course it is real. Why does everybody ask me that?"

"Sorry, I just never held a real one before. Only props."

"Props?"

"Yes, they look real, but are very light."

"Hold it."

The man, grabbed the hilt and lifted the sword, his arms showing the strength hidden underneath a slim exterior.

"Not bad," concluded Choi Young. "You have a lot to learn and do. You already have some potential, but you need to work on the arms, your posture and handling."

"Yes, Daejang," the man bowed slightly.

It panged his heart to hear this word coming out of this man's mouth. He almost forgot who he was. His men, his Woodalchi, who trusted him and followed him unquestionably - he was their leader. He missed them so much. He missed hearing a man's voice addressing him by his title like that, with respectful bow and waiting for the next command. He missed a chance to be around men, all united by the same purpose, and the smell of sweat in the air, as they exercised together shirtless, practicing under his guidance. He wanted to spar with somebody who was a match to him and wake up his body from the slumber of doing nothing and physical atrophy. He wanted to feel the rush of a swordfight and martial arts exhibits, the skills he was so good at and felt confident about his abilities. He missed being himself, he missed his rightful place he earned by blood, sweat and tears, through his own efforts. Today, he will do the best he can for this man, who was willing to learn from him.

He gave instructions and had the actor practice first with a wooden pole, taking his sword lovingly and carefully placing it where it belonged, at his side. The boy tried hard and worked diligently, obviously not used to such rigorous practice, he looked tired, but did not complain, biting his lips and fighting with his body to carry on. Choi Young watched him, starting to like this actor, who seemed to be a man of character. Somehow, he reminded him of self, the younger version. He was the same height and built. He had similar facial features and even his eyes were the same almond shape. He tied his hair in the back similarly and with bandana to keep the sweat from hurting his eyes, he could have passed for a young Woodalchi in training, just the modern clothes gave him away. He liked the determination in the eyes, which he noticed, and the stubbornness with which he repeated the moves over and over again, trying to get them perfect. Choi Young periodically made comments to adjust a certain movement or change something, and the man kept bowing respectfully, saying, "Yes, Daejang."

Choi Young laid down on the soft mat on the floor and got into his favorite sleeping position, forgetting for a while that he was not at the Woodalchi barracks, he closed his eyes, resting, like he usually did, still alert of course. He could sleep like that, anywhere anytime.

He heard the door open and quickly stood, seeing Do Jin and a few other men and women enter the room.

"So how is training going?"

"Although barely beginning, I'm sure the young man has potential. I am saddened actually: if he'd been found earlier in life he would have made a proficient swordsman."

"Where is he?" asked the agent worriedly looking around the large open space of the gym, as so did the rest of the group. And Choi Young turned, pointing down, where a body of a man was prostrated on the floor, his legs and arms spread out.

Everybody hurried to him, mentioning something about how precious his body was, and one of the women, leaning, screamed in worry that he must be unconscious. The actor opened his eyes, smiling weakly, his face and all of his clothes drenched in sweat. "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just tired, I'm taking a short break, Daejang allowed me."

"When he manages to stand up you may take him away. Today's training is over," directed one of the men. "What have you done to him?" Asked Do Jin, not as worried as curious, looking almost with admiration at Choi Young, who managed to do that to a star, without blinking an eye or bothering with consequences.

"He needs to strengthen his arms, I had him exercise a little. Tomorrow he will start learning how to hold the sword properly."

"But tomorrow he'll be busy all day, he has meeting and events," protested the same man, who complained before. Choi Young turned to the manager and walked closer, standing an inch or maybe less from the man's face, eyes dangerously serious, "If you want him to make progress, then he is coming tomorrow."

"Sharp and early, eight o'clock," said the manager, literary becoming shorter and pulling his neck into the shoulders, about to salute the general as if in the military, while Choi Young walked back to the actor and gave the guy an approving nod, making him smile really wide and pull himself up from the mat. He then proceeded to bow to Choi Young, thanking him for the amazing session.

"Make it seven!" Said Choi Young, and turning back to the manager, explained. "He needs to warm up before starting."


	36. Chapter 36

**You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for responses and ideas. Wanted to remind you - don't write whole scenes, just a line or two, because I may not be able to write your scenes into the story and don't want you to be disappointed. The new prompts: 1) horse riding; 2) a date; 3) parents visit town; I also want to keep Mr. Kim and Assassin as on going prompts. Be creative and say anything, even if it is crazy. You never know if I can find a way to introject it into the story.**

**Meanwhile, the next chapter, please comment. Thanks. **

. . .

Hee Jun was buzzing like an annoying mosquito hyped up after the day, while Choi Young tried to tune off the noise and reflect on what transpired. He went to apologize, was made into a "model", refused, then was offered a job as a trainer, toured the company, met the actor and worked for half a day. It was busy, but felt so good. Lazy was something that came to him naturally, if somebody paid him to sleep, he would be the richest man in the world – that's what others might say. But it was not true. He liked working and doing something productive. He just did not like to do any unnecessary work. It was nice that the young actor understood and did not complain when his trainer only sat watching. _I think we will get along well. He seems only a few years younger than me. I guess if I was born in this time, I might have been like him, playing a role, learning for fun, never lifting a sword to kill_… These musings on the contrast between now and then always left him upset. He could never fully reconcile the contradiction within himself about who he is and who he was. It often felt like he was two different people, in a way, one would take over another at certain times and then they would exchange places. There was no full integration yet, and he wished to know when he would begin to feel whole, not like the parts of one person.

Since he had a job now, he planned for tomorrow. _I need to see him with a weapon, he has to be trained with the blade he will use because it will affect how he moves. The sooner he will have his own sword, the faster he will gain necessary skill._ Choi Young reviewed mentally all the things he would do tomorrow to make the process of training more efficient.

"…and once Noona finds out, she will be on the 7th Heaven!" he heard excited babbling to the side. "Have you thought of how to tell her? Should you take her out to celebrate? Buy her a gift? What are you going to do?"

"I was not planning on anything special. I will tell her I found a job and will soon be able to earn money, so she would not have to worry."

"Dude, its's big! Don't blow it. Chicks die for a man who brings home dough, the more the better. I mean, look at yourself, you are fine and all, but that kind of thing would not keep her long enough. Cash is the magic ingredient."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Choi Young frowned, disliking this idiot's ideas.

"Money, dude, money. It moves the world. You can't survive on love and sex alone."

Choi Young turned abruptly and grabbing the man's coat, pulled him closely. His eyes were dead serious and he looked very angry, barely containing his hands from slapping the dirty mouth. "Money is not everything, cash is nothing. _Treat gold like stone_ – my father taught me that. I've lived well like that. Possessions, money – they way on a man, they drag you down, it is never enough, you will always want more. If you rely on simplicity and necessities only, you will be much happier and satisfied."

"Dude," Hee Jun trembled under his stare, "All I'm saying is what a lot of people believe. Will you put me down, please?"

Choi Young released his grip. After all, this was not the first time somebody said that to him or the first person to believe such things, why was he getting so worked up over it?

"Heung-dude, I am not all shallow and stuff, it's not like you see dollar signs in my eyes flashing, right?" He looked into his favorite man's face for approval. "I'm sorry, I did wrong. Is it what you want to hear?"

"No, I guess everybody is entitled to their opinions. But don't tell me how to live my life. I won't tolerate it." He answered grimly with firm determination.

"I did not mean to, I just thought… Never mind…" he hung his head. His Heung scolded him and does not like him any more. And to think that today was going so well!

Choi Young caught the sour face from a side of his eye, and softened immediately. He did like this idiot. He was not a bad guy. Maybe, he will learn with time. He only got mad because he cared. "Hee Jun, look, this world is different, and you really helped me today and before. I appreciate it. My values, they may be a bit odd to you, but I've lived like that my whole life and never had a problem. I understand that money is necessary, but they are only a means to an end, get it? Do you really think Eun Soo is that kind of woman?" He worried all of a sudden. They never talked about money or wealth or status or things like that. She seemed not to care, but how would he know for sure?

"Eun Soo Noona is a woman, dude. All women like pretty expensive things. Even if she never tells you, I know that for sure. This you can believe. And don't be mad. It does not mean she is a bad person. Of course, any woman would prefer comfort over austerity, right?"

"I suppose you are correct." He recalled how even Mae Ri, his young fiancé who died, would perk up and her eyes would lit up when she saw pretty things. And she got so excited when he bought her a ribbon… He should get a gift for Eun Soo, even if a little one. "Hee Jun, when am I getting paid?"

"The contract was for the duration of the filming. I will have to clarify. I think it is bimonthly, if I'm not mistaken." He scratched his head, trying to recall.

"Do you have any money for me to borrow?"

"No, remember I spent it all at the store on you. Not that I'm complaining, please don't think that," he hurried to reassure.

Choi Young looked at the bags of clothes Hee Jun was carrying, the ones that he tried at the store yesterday and Do Jin bought for him.

"Are all of these expensive?" he pointed to the packages.

"They are."

"Can you sell them for money?"

"What am I? I can't just sell things on the street. But I can return them to the store for credit or exchange, if you don't like. Why?"

Choi Young smiled and grabbing Hee Jun's hand, announced, "We are going back to the store. I have an idea," dragging the poor guy along.

. . .

"Heung," Hee Jun whined, feeling like a part of him was being taken away, hugging and pressing tightly against his body a bag with clothes. "You look so good in it. And it is a present. Do we have to give it up? Ah? Please, let's just keep at least one thing."

"Just give it to me," Choi Young pulled the package out of the man's hands and firmly planted it on the counter in front of a salesgirl, who was watching the scene with curiosity. "Can we please get store credit," he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you have a receipt?"

"Do we?" he looked at Hee Jun, who shook his head negatively, mouthing to the girl something and waving his hands as if trying to say 'no'.

"It might be difficult to do that," she started looking at Hee Jun, who vigorously nodded, approving, and then turned to Choi Young who was still grinning happily. Who was the customer here?

"May I ask who made the purchase?"

"It was a gift."

"Ah, then I'm able to exchange it for store credit, if they items still have tags and have not been worn. When did you receive the gift?"

"This morning. I did not wear anything. I did not even unwrap."

"Then why are you returning? Would you like to try them on first, to see if you are still unsatisfied?" she was confused, although the customer was always right, but this did not make sense. They sold high quality items here.

"I would like to buy something for my girlfriend instead."

The girl melted, "Oh, how sweet. Your girlfriend is lucky."

"She is too lucky," grumbled Hee Jun, looking longingly at each piece of clothing as it was taken out of the bags and scanned, as if he was saying goodbye to a lover.

"Do you need help choosing items?"

"I do. I don't know her size."

"Why don't you describe for me."

"Well," Choi Young stepped from the counter and imagined Eun Soo in front of him. "When I hug her, she is about this width," and he circled his arms around in the air.

"Aha…" the girl suppressed laughter, but continued, maintaining professionalism, "What about the different parts of her body, like her hips or a waist or chest?"

Choi Young responded in all seriousness, continuing to demonstrate with his hands. "About this size and also her chest is not that large, till about here," and he showed how far it would go from him, if she was standing next to him.

"Her height?" He put a palm horizontal to the floor, "Like that."

Hee Jun marveled at his Heung and how cool he was, so comfortably showing the intimate knowledge of Eun Soo's body.

The salesgirl asked about Eun Soo's style, to which Choi Young answered, "Pretty. She looks pretty in everything. She is very beautiful. She has read hair and white skin."

"Sure. Let me see." The girl disappeared to the right into the racks for women's clothes. She came back with a dress, a skirt, a blouse, a jacket and a pair of sexy hills. "If she does not like it or the fit is poor, you can always come back together for exchange. We carry a wide array of items for any taste. I'm sure we will find something for her liking."

"Then wrap it up. And also, do I have any more money left?"

"Yes, in fact."

"Enough for a pair of jeans?"

"Yes and more."

"Hee Jun, go on try a pair."

"What? Me?" he blushed, not expecting this at all.

"Hurry up. I want to get home."

"Miss, is there some simple jewelry I can also purchase?"

"You don't have that much money left, but maybe something like that? She showed a thin translucent chain with a red stone pendant. It is very popular now, mirage chains."

"I'll take it."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Well, dear readers, it seems that the prompts are fueling your imagination. Thank you so much. I am looking at them all and considering how they could be used. Remember - not a story, just a line. Look out for a line in this chapter, it is there! Don't forget to comment and review. CY and Hee Jun love their fans, and ES is proud of her man becoming so popular!**_

"I got a job," he said simply. Eun Soo stared at him for a good minute, studying his face, he did not look like he was joking. Choi Young was not inclined to joke, it did not come to him naturally. "Really?" she came closer, "Really?" she said with more excitement, "No really? Really, really, really?" She was now ecstatic, her pitch, climbing higher and higher with each word.

"Uh-hu," he just nodded, smiling, his shoulder lifted a bit in shyness. He did not think she would have such a strong reaction.

Eun Soo was clapping, like a kid and even jumped up and down a few times, obviously incredibly pleased. "Congratulations, stranger. I'm so proud of you. You did good. I've never seen anybody get a job in a day. Do you have some hidden super powers?"

"No, it's all thanks to Hee Jun, who dragged me to the meeting with this agent. Apparently, I can be of help. I'm training an actor for a movie. Swordsmanship and martial arts. Nothing special."

"A movie?" her eyes widened. "Can I see? Can I watch? Please?"

"I don't know. I guess I can find out if you can come by. Is it that interesting to you?"

"You have no idea!"

"And I got you this," he awkwardly handed her two large bags from the store.

"What is it?" she asked curiously peeking inside. "Did you already get paid? And why did you spend money?"

"I have not yet. But it is mine. It is not important. Let's go to our room, I hope you like the gifts."

Eun Soo, picking up the bags, twirled with them once and them ran into the bedroom, getting things out and inspecting them in awe, squeaking with delight. "Can I try, can I try now?"

"Of course." Choi Young settled comfortably, watching the woman slip out of her clothes and just in her bra and underwear prance around putting on her new outfits. He had no idea such a boring task could be so much fun to watch. He remembered how she reacted, when he showed her his new jeans. So it would not be wrong of him to also respond the same way?

She looked so excited, so pleased. And Choi Young had to admit that Hee Jun was right after all, Eun Soo was only a woman, and meaningless things like pretty clothes apparently affected her that much.

"Are you that happy?" he smiled.

"Yes, I am. Thank you. I never got so many presents before. And the clothes fit. How did you know my size?"

"I know your body, Eun Soo-ya. I know every inch of it."

Eun Soo did not have a chance to model her clothes for long, as Choi Young's quick hands took her out of the dress and onto the bed, his lips finding her skin, he did not get a chance to miss during a long day, so he had to pay respects to her body right away. KI igniting, desire burning, it was wonderful to be together.

Her skin was slightly moist after lovemaking and he was kissing the little indentation just below her neck, right between the collar bones. Eun Soo was still breathing heavily and his hands continued to caress her skin gently. They were quietly content, but the small round recess he was kissing, reminded him about the necklace. He gave her the box and Eun Soo looked at him, "Choi Young. You did not have to," she reprimanded him softly, her eyes fluttering in expectation.

"They told me you will like it."

Eun Soo opened the box and gasped. "It is so illusive and pretty. Oh, it's perfect." She pulled him for a deep kiss, forgetting for a moment about the gift.

. . .

Choi Young was sitting across the table from Eun Soo, looking at the envelope she presented. There was no escape from reality, Mr. Kim made another move. What kind of trickery is this? – he involved Eun Soo, but not in a way that would make him break his promise to Choi Young. He did not have any other choice for practical reasons, but still… He was obviously ahead in the game.

"Imja, were you scared?" he asked softly, not able to brush away the guilt for having her go through worry, which he knew she would not admit.

"Not really, more curious. It was addressed to you, only in my name, since you do not have an official address."

"I specifically asked him… Never mind. If it turned out this way, let's look at it together." He opened the package and a few plastic cards fell out on the table. There were pages of paper there as well, all of them in the language unfamiliar to Choi Young. His fingers felt something else and he pulled out an envelope with his name on it, written with Chinese characters. He opened up the letter, reading it, eyes reflecting surprise and mistrust.

"He wrote to me. He says that due to my unusual circumstances, it may be difficult for me to obtain identification documents, so he procured them for me. He also says that they would not draw any attention to me and that I can use them for any purpose I choose. He also prepared a biographical document to help me find a job, if I desire. And he said that you would understand everything once you see it."

Eun Soo looked at ID with Choi Young's name and a social security card with a number, assigned to him. There was a document with detailed biography, including his place of birth, history of education and a resume, highlighting his skills, abilities and job experience. She was quite impressed with the portfolio created and also frightened. As she translated everything to Choi Young, his features grew darker and more perturbed. Mr. Kim knew the most intimate details of his life, which he did not describe to him, the story of his past. It is as if he was watching him or had somebody watch and follow him around all the time. It is not that Choi Young had any dark secrets to hide, but it is more like his privacy was invaded by an invisible onlooker, who tracked him.

"I need to have another meeting with Mr. Kim," he said sternly, "Imja, can you teach me how to call him?"

"This man can do anything, it seems. We have technology and abilities nowadays to fake anybody's identity. It appears he has money and connections to accomplish this. Choi Young, I need you to be careful. I, of course, have no idea what it was like for you in Goryeo, but here, things are not what they seem. The documents are necessary, he is right. Since you got a job, you will need those. Should not you wait and see?"

"Wait and see what? I still have no idea what he wants with me and why he went through all this trouble to set this up. I believe he is casting a wide net to catch me. The more I'm entangled with him, the more control he has. If I accept this help, which I did not request, I will become indebted to him. But if what you say is true, and in order for me to stay in this world, I require identification, I may need to take what he offered." That's why Choi Young really hated politics and ever evolving plots. He preferred everything simple and clear cut.

Eun Soo nodded and pressed her hand onto his in supportive agreement. Choi Young kissed her hand and gave her a warm look.

"I need to get up early. The training starts at 7am, so I have to leave at 6 am."

"Then I'm glad we have already took care of things and can just go to sleep," she said teasingly, making him blush.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello, dear readers. I have not seen any comments for the previous chapter, so I'm hoping that you are still following the story. Sorry, for taking such long breaks, but it is not possible for me to update this story daily. Will have another chapter coming soon.**

**Don't forget to review.**

* * *

They arrived at the agency bright and early, the sun was still hiding behind the clouds, pushing bits of pale yellow through the grays and cold blues of the winter sky. Choi Young with Hee Jun in tow were met by a sleepy security guard, who glanced at their employee badges and motioned to the elevators. The second workday started very dull.

The young actor was already waiting in the training room; and Choi Young could not avoid the laughter, finding his tall body spread on the couch, long limbs hanging of the side, his arm across his face, protecting the eyes from the light, asleep. If he wore a Woodalchi uniform, it could be Choi Young himself laying there. The boy seemed to have the same bad habits of trying to catch on sleep whenever he could.

"Good Morning," the general said intentionally loud. No movement or response.

"I guess we are different after all, and here I thought I was getting a new disciple," he addressed Hee Jun, who wondered what the heck the man was talking about, but stayed quiet just listening, curious about what the general will do with this boy, who dared to sleep when he was supposed to start training.

"Get up," Choi Young gently shook the man's shoulder, waking him from the light sleep.

"Sorry, I dosed off. If I don't get my eight hours, I'm dead. The filming schedule is grueling, sometimes we have to film through the night or for a few days without stopping, and I don't get to rest," he explained yawning, stretching and lifting off the couch. "Sorry, Daejang, I will try to do better next time."

"No problem." Choi Young seemed to have a lot of empathy for the boy, making Hee Jun scoff.

"Ready for the warm up?"

"Sure."

Choi Young took his coat off and unbuttoned the jacket, getting into position.

"You don't have your training suit?" asked the boy.

"No, I don't have a garment for this activity."

"I have a spare, I always carry extra. Would you like to try it, it should fit, since we are the same height," he offered with a friendly smile and pulled a set of a sweat shirt and pants out of his large gym bag. Choi Young changed, finding the clothes to be warm and comfy. He should get himself these clothes instead of those tight jeans. He returned to the room; dressed in the same style, even the same brand with the same logo, him and the actor looked like they were on the same sports team. Hee Jun scoffed again, now starting to feel a tinge of discomfort about how quickly the general was willing to accept a new man into his life. He decided to wait and see how far this sneaky pretty boy will go to get close to _his_ friend, but he promised, he won't give up without a fight. With determination in his eyes, Hee Jun planted his behind deeply into the cushions of the couch and began monitoring the so called "training exercise".

After the warm up, Choi Young felt it was time to move onto specialized training. The boy needed to learn how to move properly and then they could focus on handling a sword. "Tell me what you can do, so we can start from there."

"I trained a lot for my last drama. I'm not sure how to explain, I will show you the clips." He called somebody up and soon they were escorted to a room with a TV screen.

Choi Young watched intently as the TV showed a series of fighting episodes, each one showing the actor using martial arts and variety of techniques. He glanced at the young man next to him, who was relaxing and snacking on some chips, offering him some. "It is very impressive and interesting. Can you show me some of the moves. I have not seen this approach before."

"Of course, Daejang. I honestly just followed the direction, I do not remember much."

"If you learned it right, your body will remember."

"Sure, just don't expect much and take it easy on me. You realize this is just a movie."

"But it is you in the movie. So it makes it real."

The men stood and Choi Young initiated a lunge, with the actor responding to the attack, surprised himself at how his body's reflexes woke up with the right stimuli. He laughed excitedly, while Choi Young smiled back and continued. They went back and forth, the general quickly picking up the moves and getting happier by the minute. He did not expect this job to be so much fun for him and also to learn something new. The time flew and soon it was close to lunch.

"Dude, time for a break."

Choi Young ignored the call, continuing the exercise.

Hee Jun tried to come closer, but stepped back and out of the way, as the men were moving pretty quickly, taking up the space in the middle of the room. He sighed and sat back on the couch by the wall, watching. The general was masterfully avoiding high leg kicks and moving swiftly, he deflected the attack, punching his opponent's side and then hitting him with a quick, but light kick, the boy, losing balance started falling and Choi Young caught his fall, so that he would not land on his leg. He shook his head and glared, grumbling, "You should have told me your leg is injured."

"It's not," protested the boy, still keeping his leg off the ground and embarrassed.

"You have been favoring your other leg all the time. Tell me what's wrong, so that I can help find a proper way to maintain balance."

"It is not hurting or anything, I did not even know I was doing it." The boy seemed self-conscious. "I had an injury a long time ago. It healed and it does not hurt or anything."

"Well then, let's try again," he extended an arm and pulled the boy up.

Once on his feet, the actor touched his leg and Choi Young grabbed his wrist. "Is it where the discomfort is?" he asked concerned. He kneeled in front of the boy and palpated the area around his knee carefully, finding a spot and pressing hard, so that the boy had to bit his lip, he released the knot and the muscle cramp. He got up and as if nothing happened got into a stance, lifting his brows at the boy, who stared in amazement and moved his leg easily. "Wow, Daejang, thank you."

"Less talk, more action." And Choi Young threw a punch, surprised at how the boy grasped his hand and attempted to strike in response, but moving back, the general avoided the hit and twisted the boy's arm, pushing him to the ground. The actor lifted his hand, asking for permission to stop. Breathing heavily, the boy collapsed on the floor, while Choi Young stretched lazily as if he did not do much, barely breaking a sweat. He smirked, looking at his young partner, dying on the floor from exhaustion and only then noticed Hee Jun, lonely and waiting.

"What is going on?"

"Time for a break. I brought you food, Heung."

"Thanks." Choi Young sat beside his friend, who was holding a bottle of water with the cap open and ready, "Drink, you need to rehydrate."

"I am not thirsty."

"But it is not good for your health…" Hee Jun fussing like a mother hen, making Choi Young scoff, but pick up the bottle and take a sip, "Happy?"

"Daejang." The guy came over, after getting up off the floor, "Thank you. That was amazing! I am not sure if I will need this for this drama, but I sure feel like I learned a lot." And he bowed.

"Well, actually, me too. It seems that there are some interesting techniques that I was not familiar with before, so it was educational for both of us. Sit," and Choi Young moved, making a space for the actor, inadvertently pushing Hee Jun to the corner of the sofa, squishing him between the armrest and his body. "By the way, you will do a great job," said Choi Young, touching the young man's shoulder.

"No, Daejang, it's all thanks to you, really," replied the actor, giving Choi Young a small pat on the back. Hee Jun watched the whole exchange in surprise and when Choi Young didn't hit, but actually simply comforted the boy, he growled and snapped, freeing himself from his little corner, he pushed Choi Young, making him bump the actor's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he turned, irritated, "Can't you seat still?"

"You… You…" Hee Jun was breathing heavily, his hands shaking.

The actor looked amused, but obviously having seen a lot of strange things happen on the movie set, he was calm and looked around for water. "Daejang, do you have an extra bottle?"

"No, but you can have mine," and ignoring Hee Jun's exasperated waving, he handed his bottle to the man.

"He- Heung!" Hee Jun screamed, making the two men turn to him in surprise. "Give me that!" and he pulled the bottle out of the actor's hands, spilling it all over his pants.

"Sorry, Daejang, I got your manager upset with something," and he lightly touched the general's forearm apologetically. "Sorry, I'm not sure what's wrong," he turned to Hee Jun, who completely lost all reason, now screaming.

"What do you think you are doing? Just because you got him a quick job and some clothes you think you can touch him like that! Let go of him!" He said, pushing the young man's hand away from Choi Young. "Keep your hands to yourself," and he slapped the actor's hand, the guy so startled, his jaw literary dropped open and he stared in total shock. "Sorry, maybe, it was not necessary, but my Heung always slaps me, if I get too handy, so that's how it is then," established Hee Jun, squeaking, high pitched. "You think because you are famous and called a sex idol, with your handsome face, beautiful eyes and pretty smile seducing innocent fans, you think you can have him too? I don't' think so! I saw him first!"

"Hee Jun, calm down, what is wrong with you?" Asked Choi Young, standing up, while the actor stood as well, surprised.

"Well he keeps touching you, and… I don't like it! I brought you some water and you give it to him! I found you first!" Choi Young smacked Hee Jun upside the head, hoping it will help him return to his senses, but he only whined and looked up surprised, "You hit me!"

"Yes, it is not the first time," said calmly Choi Young and turned to the young actor, apologizing. "I don't know what's gotten into him, he feels very passionate about our friendship, apparently."

"No problem." And still trying to appease the manager he asked, "What can I do?"

"You just stay out of this! Did you know he has a girlfriend and she is way prettier than you!"

"You have a girlfriend, I would love to meet her Daejang, I can arrange for a short tour, if you'd like," offered the boy, smiling.

Hee Jun gawked at him, annoyed, "I can get her a pass myself. Don't try to buy his affection. Stay away from him! He is mine!" Another slap found its way, now to Hee Jun's face, and a warning. "Stop this disgusting hysteria, right now!"

"You hit me again!" and the guy gasped, touching his burning cheek. "You saw him, right," he now turned to his competition for sympathy, and while the guy tried to figure out how to get out of this weird mess, Choi Young, grabbed Hee Jun by the arm and pulled him out of the room.

"Are you out of your mind? Acting like a jealous woman? It is so unbecoming a man! You really embarrassed me there!" he was so irritated, but mostly could not believe what just occurred.

"Dude, you promised to be MY friend and protect me. I devoted all my energy to help you get a job, and this guy strolls in and takes you away from me. You treat him so much nicer than me!"

Groaning and trying to keep calm, Choi Young, pressed the man's shoulder. "I am your friend and remember, I promised to protect you, mostly from myself. He was not touching me the way you do, bothering me, it was just a friendly tap between two men after they exercised together. Why am I even explaining myself to you?!" He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to maintain composure, "If you wish to remain working with me, you should stop this nonsense once and forever. I never break my word – if I said I'm your friend, then I am."

Hee Jun, stared at Choi Young and his eyes filled with happy tears, "Heung," he lunged to hug him, and even sniffled into the man's sleeve.

"Again?" Choi Young's hand lifted to give him a really good beating, but Hee Jun indeed was acting more and more like a loyal puppy, than a man, and Choi Young only pulled away and keeping his hands on the man's shoulders to make sure there is enough distance between them, looked him directly in the eye and repeated, "Again?"

"No, that's it. Sorry."

"Go and apologize the one inside the room."

"OK, dude-Heung, I will." He hung his head in defeat and came into the room, only to quickly take a proud stance and announce, "I will not apologize for protecting my friend from your advances. However, I'm sorry for pushing your hand, you are a star after all." Only now he realized how far he's gone and that remembered that he actually liked and admired this actor.

"I already forgot it, well, I'll change, since now I look like I peed myself," and the boy laughed, making the atmosphere lighter, with Hee Jun left feeling very stupid.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for the comments. I have not forgotten about all of your contributions (lines and phrases) and have a few ready for the upcoming chapters. Meanwhile, new and old prompts 1) Assassin 2) Betrayal 3) Red Crescent Moon 4) Eun Soo is a big fan. See what you can come up with, again, not a story plot, but a line or two or a phrase. It does not have to be necessarily a dialogue, by the way. **

* * *

The ride to the filming site lasted a little longer than an hour. Hee Jun, who made sure to seat close to his idol, dosed off, his head dropping on Choi Young's shoulder. He, of course, pushed it off immediately, but it dropped right back on and the man smiled in his sleep, making Choi Young feel pity for the poor thing. He sighed and decided to let it slide for now, even putting a jacket over the man to keep him comfy.

He closed eyes himself, immediately falling asleep and woke up when he felt something heavy dropped on his knees. Hee Jun now deeply asleep, slid down and put his head on Choi Young's lap, placing his hands under the cheek for comfort, and stretching his legs across the seat. The coat dropped on the floor and he was obviously cold. Choi Young pushed him off immediately, absolutely outraged by this nonsense, but when Hee Jun sighed sadly and tried to curl into a ball, still cold, the general felt sorry for him again and placed the jacket over. The man constantly reminded him of a puppy who always tried to get affection and look good in the eyes of his master.

The car came to a stop, the doors opened, and dragging sleepy Hee Jun with him, the general exited the van. Surprised at what he saw, he let go of the man's body, and with a loud thud, Hee Jun flattened on the pavement, waking up and looking around trying to get his bearings.

Having been finding his way around modern Seoul, Choi Young's eye slowly started to get used to tall concrete and glass buildings, wide roads and highways with cars zipping by. This has become his reality and the images of not so distant past were but a memory.

What he encountered behind the walls, hiding a whole city, was very surreal. Choi Young has stepped back in time. The movie set resembled the places he was used to his whole life, the life he'd left back in Goryeo. He entered through the gates, and the modern world stayed behind; surrounded by the buildings and alleys of his youth, he was suddenly thrown back hundreds of years ago, almost as instantly as if he went through the portal of Hwata's gate. Everything here was tangible, he could reach out and touch the walls of wooden structures, admire the pale tile of slanted rooftops and even climb on top and jump from them, if he wanted to…

It all looked completely real, yet it was not. He could see his home come to life, a whole town, but not feel it. There were no noisy children playing Gonggi; there was no smell of toasted nuts or the Suribang's famous soup; no sounds of the bustling marketplace. Nostalgia set in his heart as Choi Young wanted to suddenly try the warm soup and suck on the sweet popsicles of the candy the street vendors sold. Choi Young hated to admit it, but he even missed the way the wind was cleaner, carrying the scent of wild grasses and harvest.

He was shaken from his memories as somebody bumped into him, apologizing for spilling hot coffee on his shoes. Choi Young looked down at a young girl who had her hands full with so many paper coffee cups, it was a miracle she could hold them at all, and just smiled, letting her hurry to her destination. He watched people dressed in period clothes underneath warm puff jackets, talking on the handphones, carrying filming equipment, walking along the narrow streets, and disappearing into the alleyways.

"Daejang!" Called a familiar voice, making him turn to see the young actor approaching him. "Daejang, I've been looking everywhere for you. Come with me, the boys are ready."

"The boys?" And he followed to the plaza center of the large city set. Choi Young was amazed at the huge market place, at the entrance to the palace and the way they seemed to enter a modern gym while styled from the exterior like in Goryeo. "This will be our practice room while we are filming here, in the days we are out of the filming site, we'll be training at the agency. It's ready with everything we need. Do you like it, Daejang?"

Before Choi Young could say anything the door opened, and he saw several men entering the room, looking around. When the apparent leader spotted his trainee, he smirked and moved towards the boy. "I have been looking for you everywhere, we need to discuss with you the plans for the next few scenes."

"But didn't we discuss those scenes already? I thought the stunt crew would be taking care of everything… Where is the director?" He looked around a bit surprised, since each sequence should be approved by the director.

"Actually, the director gave me the green light. You will be included in a fight, since you have some rudimentary training, you will have a short sequence and the rest will be done by your stunt double. There will be some moves you need to learn."

"Ah, ok… then…"

They both turned to the crew and remained quiet.

"One moment, please," said Choi Young, stepping between the actor and the man, looking at him. "Right now he is not ready for any of the fights you are mentioning he is still in the beginning stage of training. We will be practicing sword handling for today and tomorrow so he won't be able to join your crew yet. If you could be patient…"

"And you are…"

"This is my new trainer," the actor introduced him and addressed Choi Young, "Daejang, these are the guys from the stunt unit. I guess you will be working closely with them."

"I wasn't informed of this," said Choi Young, as Hee Jun appeared from the side door, panting.

"Wait! Heung! Sorry I've been running through this maze of a set to tell you; they changed the plans, we just got the call…"

The stunt manager looked over CY with mistrust and continued, "I'm in charge of the scenes. Don't worry. I have worked with him before and he does well."

"Then what is my role?"

"You can watch."

"All right, but he is not ready to handle the sword."

"Don't worry, he won't have to kill anybody," and the group laughed, but the grins quickly subsided under the glare from Choi Young.

"Daejang, he is good, he did my other drama, and it was very successful. You saw it."

"He did that?"

"He staged it. I did have a stunt double, but I performed most of the fighting scenes myself."

"Well, I'm glad we can work together," said Choi Young coming up to a man, but not offering his hand, still forgetful of the modern etiquette. The stunt coordinator, not aware of Daejang's unusual habits, took it personally and offended, decided not to offer him a hand either. So while Choi Young openly smiled, the man only gave a dry smirk and the tension was noticed by the rest of the crew.

"I don't think we will be needing your help with today's scenes," he announced and stared Choi Young down.

"I thought you need my skill for swordsmanship."

"Yes, but this scene does not require you to draw the sword. You have to pass through the line of defense of a few dozen men without harming any of them with the sword. It is a very complicated sequence." The man sounded very pompous and that rubbed Choi Young the wrong way immediately.

"This not the most efficient approach."

"Oh, yes? And what do you know? How many movies did you work at?"

"So I don't have to kill anybody?"

"You are a funny guy."

"Should I try it then and see which way works the best?" he challenged the stunt coordinator, who had to maintain his seniority status in front of his men.

"Fine, if you want to waste our time to show off…"

"Daejang is amazing, sir, he has great ideas," chimed in the actor, but shut up as soon as the stuntman glared at him.

The set up was simple. A wide path between the two stone walls, taller than a man's height, was blocked by the rows of soldiers, all of whom had armor, shields to protect them and swords drawn. It took a moment for the general to assess the situation. "I'm ready", he said confidently. He heard somebody call "Roll" and watched the camera lights blink, with the crew, directing lights toward him. Despite being bothered by these distractions, he focused and started.

Choi Young used the wall as a spring board to propel himself on top of it, moving with light steps on the ledge, and instead of running through the soldiers standing in his path, he practically flew over their heads and landed behind the group, which was confused and stumbled by the trick. He smiled and stated, "This is more efficient."

The actor clapped, and the rest of the crew as well, making the stunt coordinator turn red and swallow his anger before he spoke. "Although it is an interesting approach, for the visual impact of the scene, the character needs to engage the enemy, while passing through them unharmed and coolly."

"Sure, I can do that." And Choi Young walked back to his initial position, mumbling, "Just not practical."

The cue was given again and keeping his sword in scabbard, he lifted his arm and lunging forward, ran toward the group of the "enemy soldiers" who huddled together like in American football defensive formation, while he charged to break their line, only… taking a lunge sideways, with the flat of the scabbard he swiftly incapacitated a man at the left flank, easily jumping over him and deflected potential hits from the neighboring soldiers, without looking back, moving onto the next line, he pushed himself off the wall, lifting his long legs over them and hitting the three soldiers in a row from the top with his feet, landing in front of the last row of defense, he stood and facing the men, wielded the sword, still unsheathed, able to place powerful blows to all eight of the men, coming through untouched. He stopped, turning and asked loudly, "Is it what you were looking for?"

Another loud round of applause echoed around him, and the actor ran up, screaming, "Daejang, you are so cool! Can you teach me the moves? I liked the jump off the wall and also the flank attack."

"Sure", Choi Young smirked, satisfied that he made a point. "I would love to see what you had in mind," he addressed the stunt coordinator, who was sweating and huffing angrily. Before the man could rebuff, the director, who apparently was standing behind the front row of the crew, stepped forward and announced, "I like this fresh idea. We have not seen this before and it will be great to modernize the style of the drama a bit."

"Modernize," Choi Young laughed under his breath, "He has no idea that the modern idea came from 700 years ago."


	40. Chapter 40

_**As promised watch out for the "line of the week", thanks to Lauren. The prompts from the previous chapter are still in force, however, don't wait too long to come up with ideas. In response to the comment by a guest - see Chapter 37 about the mysterious Mr. Kim and the envelope he gave ES. He is an enigma for now, but not for too long.**_

_**Unfortunately, I'm getting busier in RL and will have less time for fanfiction. Please be patient and understanding. Will try my best to give at least an update or two a week. **_

* * *

Choi Young had a very special relationship with his sword. He never parted with it and it molded to his hand over the many years and many battles. He knew very well that a sword needs to match its master, not the other way around. So when he started to work with his trainee on sword handling, the first thing he did – checked if it matched the man holding it.

"Daejang, here is blade they gave me," the boy showed it to him with pride. A newly created weapon shined and the steel of the blade was pristinely untouched. "It is blunt, of course, so that I don't injure myself or others, but it still looks real. Is not it cool?"

Choi Young snickered at the boy's excitement. This "sword" was not a weapon, but a toy. However, everybody had to start with a wooden sword before they graduated to the one that could kill. Since the purpose of the exercise was to_ appear_ as if it was real, the weapon had to handle like real as well. "Hold it like that," he directed the actor to lift up his arm and make a number of swings. "Tell me how it feels."

"I don't know," the boy admitted, a bit embarrassed. "How is it supposed to feel?"

"It should be light, agile, balanced, sturdy and flexible. When you move your arm, its mass should not pull on you. You should be able to lift and move it easily. When used in combat, it has to be equally capable of delivering dismembering cuts and cleaving deep cavities into the body. Just lifting the sword and moving it around does not give you the same feeling of handling as when you cross your blades with an opponent."

"Daejang, would you do me the honor and try it with me?"

"Sure. I will use my sword, don't be afraid, I will not harm you."

"Is it OK for me to touch your sword with mine?" asked the trainee cautiously.

"I will allow it, just to help you get the feeling. It is not a toy, it is a battle sword. I don't play with it."

"I will be respectful." The pupil got ready and made a few sharp quick swings, while the General moved his sword slowly to meet his attack and allowing the swords collide, making a clanking sound as the metals met.

"How is it?" Choi Young stopped and asked the actor.

"It does not feel right, not sure why."

"Let me see." Choi Young quickly tested the weapon and sighed, shaking his head. "This is not made right for you. We are the same height and probably weight. You are correct. You need another one. I will request it to be changed immediately."

"I don't want to cause trouble, please. They don't like actors to act demanding. I'm still young and don't want to be known as difficult and fussy."

"It is not your concern to be fussy. It is me who is fussy. I will not train you with the wrong sword. It will not move properly, you can not learn and you might injure self in the process. I will take care of it." And he turned to his trusty manager, "Hee Jun, do you know who I should talk to about this problem?"

"Let me find out. I will be right back."

"Daejang, I have never been treated this way before. You take the training seriously and don't look at me just like an actor. I like feeling like a regular guy and that you demand me to work hard."

"Is there any other way?" Choi Young seemed dead serious. Was he expected to go lightly on this boy? With such short time how can anybody learn any other way?

"The director said that he needs to see for himself what the problem is." Hee Jun returned shortly with the news.

"No problem. I will show him."

The director arrived with an entourage, including the stunt team and the stunt coordinator, who already had it out for Choi Young. They genuinely disliked each other, but both knew that they had to work together and coldly exchanged greetings. Everybody lined up and Choi Young had a little demonstration first with his sword and then having the actor slowly repeat the movements after him. It has continued for a few minutes and the droplets of sweat began to glisten on the boy's forehead and his lip got bitten as it's become increasingly more obvious the every time he lifted his arm, it's gotten more and more difficult, and a slight tremor could be noted in his hand.

"You see, how his arm is straining. The sword should not weigh on him, it has to fit comfortably into his palm and when he moves," the actor attempted a swing, "he should not have to curl his shoulder and lean like that. He is athletic enough to perform basic strikes, but watch his hand carefully." And he said something quietly to the guy, who appeared to be surprised for a moment and then followed the order. He changed his posture and pointed the arm in front of him. Everybody watched waiting for some special move, but nothing else occurred, a tremor grew in his hand and the sword shook with it, he struggled to hold the weapon and suddenly his fingers undid their grip, the sword falling down and the boy lifted his palm, his eyes widening, as he watched it tremble. "Daejang? What is wrong? Why is it happening?"

"Don't worry. It will go away," he reassured his trainee.

The director watched with a frown, making a deep crease between his brows. He looked at the man responsible for props, "Have you seen that? It is not normal."

The man stared at the actor and then back at the director, speechless.

Actor's manager stepped forward, pushing through the tight circle, aiming the accusation at the trainer, "Why is his hand trembling? What have you done to him? Do you know WHO he is and how much he is worth?"

The people murmured, all waiting for response.

Choi Young smirked out of the corner of his mouth, "I did not overexert him. He barely held the weapon for 10 minutes. There is nothing wrong with hand. It is the sword that's heavy."

He picked up the weapon and held it out the same way the actor just did a minute ago. Soon, his wrist started flexing down and a light tremor shook his hand. "See, it's heavy for me also. This won't do. Do you want him injured?" He raised his voice, and glared at the man responsible. "Have not you heard that he is worth much?"

"What do you suggest we do? We don't have time or budget."

"I will tell you what changes are necessary. It will not be hard to fix, by tomorrow it can be ready if you have a good blacksmith."

"A good blacksmith? I just got it from the prop storage."

"You can take it back there after it's fixed, so that the next person who uses it wouldn't have to get hurt!"

He was impressive like that, giving orders, not worrying about his position or that he was in front of the director. The actor was used by now to the unusual ability of his trainer to have others follow his commands, whether they were the director of the movie or a lowly assistant.

"Yes sir, right away."

The director thanked Choi Young for pointing out a problem and asked, "Would you be willing to be his double? I will arrange for extra pay."

"Whose double?" The general showed confusion, but Hee Jun quickly saved the day, "I will discuss it with him, director. He prefers not to be on screen, but I will see what I can do."

"Let's stop here today," he gestured to the actor, who bowed as usual before leaving.

Working skewed his perception of time. Days seemed longer, but somehow there were less hours in a day. Eun Soo already got him the hand phone and he learned how to make and answer calls. He could always press the line with her name and her voice would come out of the shiny contraption, still causing him initial surprise.

"So tell me about your day," she asked. "They gave him the wrong sword, so I told the director to change it, otherwise, I won't work with him," reported Choi Young.

"Good for you," praised him Eun Soo, laughing. "You crack the whip, stranger. The more I here about your work, the more I can believe that you used to command an army."

"Not all the time. I only commanded the army when needed. I just had to deal with my Woodalchi's. I like smaller numbers, more manageable, and the guys are easier to control."

"Of course. When are you coming home? What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything," he did not care much as long as he could eat together with her.

He barely worked for a few days, but he already found special pleasure in coming home in the evening. The meals shared made a good ending to a day, a quiet opportunity to seat together, to observe how funny she was with the food, always smacking her lips and licking the spoon after finishing the soup till the last drop. She ate heartily, with excitement and enjoyment he's rarely seen women display about food. And leaning back in her chair she patted her stomach, content, reminding him of the Woodalchi boys and always making him chuckle. How such unlady-like behavior could be so adorable, he did not comprehend himself.

Eun Soo then cleaned the table and washed the dishes, her hair always getting in the way, stubbornly sneaking into her eyes, and she grumbled at it. As he watched her move the hair off the face and tuck it behind her ear, he waited for her to turn, as she predictably did every time, giving him a smile. The smile was a signal for him to get up and wrap himself around her from the back, kissing her hair, which he then punished for bothering her with a tie found in the pocket. The silky softness of the hair in his fingers made him bite his lip and curb the desire just long enough for her to finish.

The warm evenings and the hot nights, and then another day at work. He was getting used to this life too quickly.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for reviewing. I have not gotten any new suggestions for the prompts, still hoping to get great lines for the next chapter or two. Here to remind you: ****new and old prompts 1) Assassin 2) Betrayal 3) Red Crescent Moon 4) Eun Soo is a big fan.**

* * *

Eun Soo became accustomed to living with a man. They even developed a routine; now that he started working, although his schedule was so erratic, it was hard for them plan ahead. They still have not had a chance to enjoy regular dates, but instead their lives consisted of small pleasures when they carved out time to just be together. She marveled sometimes at how comfortably they settled into a way of being, so connected that they often did not require to speak to each other in order to understand what they needed. She learned to make food he liked and tried to always have chestnuts on hand for his favorite snack. She prepared lunch box for him daily and made sure he always had clean clothes freshly laundered and pressed waiting for him. She did not dare to ask about the Hwata's gate or when he was planning to meet with Mr. Kim again. The warning that Choi Young needs to stay in Seoul never left her mind and she wanted to do everything she could to make it possible.

Last night he came home so late, she was already asleep, but as soon as his body's weight pressed on the bed next to her, her KI jolted her out of her dream, alerting her to his presence. His skin brushed against her back with a cool wind he brought from outside, and he nestled next to her under the covers, wrapping his arm around to pull her closer. His lips touched her neck and a trickle of electricity ran down her spine all the way down, spreading like fresh sprouts of a young growth to all the parts of her body, budding and flowering with desire for him.

"Stranger," she murmured, sharing her warmth with him, "I waited so long…"

"I know, Imja. I could not leave. I basically walked off the set, because they wanted to shoot over night. I could not allow you to spend a night without me. We have never been separated. I did not want you to go through this." His words trickled inside of her with his soft breath caressing her ear and making her stretch languishingly along his long frame, to try and get as much skin on skin contact to satisfy the hunger for closeness.

"I need you," she asked. And he took her in his arms with the measured strength balanced perfectly with the equal dose of tenderness and passion. She turned for a kiss on the lips and her body moved as he lifted her up easily, placing on top of himself. He loved the moment before they got swallowed by passion, just at the cusp of control before the normally closed gates, which regulated their energies, would fly open and flowing through them the flood of KI would rush unstoppably, seeking resolution. He looked at her silhouette, outlined against darker wall by the pale light coming through the window, cast by the bright moon, which crowned the black sky. Her hair fluffy and her torso covered by the thin tank she liked to sleep in. Her hips wide to straddle his and covered by the blanket to keep her warm. He could barely see her face, still he knew exactly how her lips opened up in a small smile, the corners of her mouth lifted just so and her eyes wide open, peering at him.

Since they had many ways of being together, besides the conventional intercourse, she never knew how they would proceed. This element of surprise always made these moments tantalizing and unnerving, her heart always clenching and her chest tightening as she waited for him to make the first move. As he watched her, he could read that anticipation growing in her body, the wonderment of unexpected joy, knowing that what he would do next will determine how their energies will move for another instance of merger.

He lifted her tank to expose the rounded stomach and the curves of her waist, the cold air hit her skin, creating tiny bumps, but she did not move, only breathed in. He placed his palms on her belly and moved them slowly upwards till he cupped her breasts, squeezing them gently and letting go, while moving his hands in circular motion, his fingers pulling gently at the nipples and relaxing again, making her hold her breath and then loudly let it go, swaying toward him. He was very hard now and could feel her moisture sipping through, her hips started moving involuntary, while he continued to fondle her breasts.

"Imja, what do _you_ want?" he asked softly, betting that she already knew.

"I want you inside of me," she replied sweetly, her voice carrying a certainty that made him close his eyes from a strong wave of emotion these simple words created. Of course, he longed for her, it was always like a present to be able to make love to her like that. It was such a visceral, physical sense of connection, which only that one act could give. The only disruptive element was clothing, which had to be removed, and he always wished this step could somehow be bypassed. That's why he loved to be nude with her in bed, but tonight he would have be content with her waking up upon his arrival. The undergarments shed, she was back in his arms, her skin clinging to his for comfort. He easily slid inside of her, both of them taken by that first touch, always so new, yet familiar, the joy never changing. They both became motionless for a moment, aligning their KIs and felt how the energies flew toward each other along the path of connection they just laid, circle completing as their lips met, now their bodies joined at two points. Something beautiful created every time, another level added to the already powerful and unbreakable bond between them. As they separated, both feeling a sense of loss, as if an essential part was temporarily taken away, making them want to be back where they started. He held her so closely she melted into him. Eun Soo pressed her forehead against his cheek, their breaths mingling, eyes closed. The joined power of KI glowing through them, casting a soft light around them brighter than that of the heavenly bodies of the moon and the stars.

"I know I'm not supposed to ask you, but if you ever have to return…" Whatever possessed her, whether it was reaction to the divide cut between them that brought on this urgent need to declare herself or that the question was on the tip of her tongue and making love just opened her lips and broke down the barriers she erected to protect herself from the answer. She should not have questioned, she should have stayed quiet and focused on today, on tonight, on keeping him safe by her side in Seoul, instead of bringing up…

"Don't Imja, don't," he kissed her softly to stop her thoughts from invading his. After making love everything was so intensified, he could practically read her mind, they were almost as one and he knew the next question even before she uttered. "I can't. I can't take you with me."

"You've given me your time here, I can come and stay with you. I don't mind." She continued despite his attempts to avoid the inevitable discussion he feared she would pursue, as he would in her place. "I don't understand why."

"Because that life is not for somebody like you, Eun Soo, believe me." His voice grim and stern, turning hard even, the softness of his gaze averted, yet his arms keeping her close and his skin is giving the love and warmth, not to refuse her the affection flowing between them. He tried to explain himself, "I would never bring you into the world fraught with so much danger and uncertainty. Till I deal with the assassin and find out exactly who Mr. Kim is and why he does not want me to return, you have nothing to worry about. I will not leave on my own accord. You are the reason why I'm here. Everything I do in this world is to be able to be the kind of man who can accompany you in life. That's why I work, that's why I learn, that's why I will do anything in my power and beyond to make you happy." He continued kissing her, the light brushstrokes of his lips on her skin.

"Stranger, I will go with you to any world, I've made my decision. So if you are ever in a situation when you have to return, I will go with you. Don't stop me." Her eyes were full of deep conviction. She did not have to say anything, he knew her feelings. Just like what he said was redundant. Ultimately, they both understood that they can't be separated, they were too much intertwined and absolutely would not survive such enormous and unimaginable physical distance between them. In silence they remained afraid to talk and say something that might cause more harm than good.

"Sleep," he requested, cuddling in a warm space.

"I'm sorry. I need you to know how I feel."

"I know, I know. Sleep, my love," his lips sunk into her hair and his eyes closed, hand stroking her naked skin to sooth her worry away. "When the time comes, we will find a way, sleep for now, tomorrow is another day."


	42. Chapter 42

**Well, another line of the week courtesy of Faithling. I'm loving this opportunity to use something you guys came up with and integrate it into the story. So, please keep them coming. I'm keeping a list of all of them and will try to use as much as fits the plot. **

* * *

"How many times should I repeat myself, I hate it." Choi Young was visibly annoyed, his tone much lower than usual, mouth barely opening; he was half asleep to put any more energy into this discussion.

"Dude, it is a great opportunity. And they won't show your face, since you are not the star of the show. I know the stunt coordinator is an ass, but even he acknowledges your super Ninja skills."

"Hee Jun-ah, I told you already, I don't like the light hurting my eyes and people staring at me like I'm some kind of a circus act. I don't mind teaching the boy, it's fun, but I will not be a trained monkey for them to tell me how and what to do."

Hee Jun sighed frustrated, but persevered, "Dude, come on, man. Think about it. I've seen you in action – you look like some kind historical hero. When you hold your sword, you completely transform. You know, like that dude, the one from Goryeo. The famous dude who was good, you know. What was it? Ah, I remember: The general Choi Young. That's him. Yes, you even have the same name. Is not it like a sign or something?"

Choi Young kept his silence, his mind veered back in time to a simpler life he led, when he did what he did because he _was_ the General, which he began to miss more frequently, when faced with the strange ways of the modern world. This nostalgia came at him in waves, hitting at times least expected, the wish for simplicity of knowing everything around him and most of all, knowing himself and his place.

This was not the first instance of his name mentioned in a way that made his stomach churn. Why on earth was he somebody that even empty headed Hee Jun knew about and revered? And this conversation also cut to the core of the deepest most sacred fear – he will return home one day and the life he's begun to build here will be but an echo of faint memories. And Eun Soo - the love of his life, the one and only woman created for him by the miracle of Heaven, the one person without whom he could not imagine his existence, the one to whom he found his way - she did not belong in the past.

She refused to tell him about history or what she knew. She explained that there were some complicated laws by which time and space effected each other and that she did not understand them very well herself, therefore, the less he knew the better...

But his name is so prominent - what does it mean for him today and now? Should he hide his real identity and chose a different alias, just in case? And how could he forget - Mr. Kim and the assassin. Those two know him, whether he changes his name or not, and they both know of Eun Soo.

He bit his lower lip thinking, and rubbed his forehead with the fingertips, his eyes full of angst. He exhaled loudly and turned, "Hee Jun-ah, is it possible for me to have a different name?"

"Like a stage name? Sure, we can do that. No problem. I'll arrange. What do you want to be called?"

"Whatever is the most common name you can think of."

"Heung, you can rely on me. So you will do it?"

"I have not agreed to anything yet. As long as my face can never be seen, I want it in agreement."

"You are the best, dude!" Hee Jun's mouth stretched into a smile from ear to ear.

. . .

The actor was really excited, but contained himself, having learned that his trainer did not enjoy outward expressions of strong emotions. "I'm glad you agreed to guide me, Daejang," reserved, he expressed his appreciation, earning a friendly nod from Choi Young. "They have prepared your costume. I talked to the stunt coordinator, so the plan is that we will be next to each other and I will try to mirror your movements. This pretty much sums it up."

"What is the purpose of this exercise?"

"I'm supposed to practice swordsmanship. So you can create whatever routine you see fit. It just has to look good visually."

"Look good?" Choi Young never seized to be amazed with everybody's obsession about looking good. It's all about perception, no substance. "It's not what I teach."

"Of course not, Daejang, but people who are going to watch the show do not know about the mastery. They need to get captivated by how a warrior moves. If I do well, there will be young men who will become interested in martial arts, sword handling and history. If my fans tell me I made them want to become like a character I play, then I achieved what I set out to do for this drama."

"So they look at you pretending, and if it looks real enough, they want to become like you?" The concept appeared too shallow to recognize as something meaningful, however, on a second thought – he remembered mesmerized by martial arts exhibition and begging his father to teach him.

"Very well, let me change then."

The clothes looked very similar to the ones he wore back home. Yet, the feel of the fabric, small nuances were off. Still, a man staring at him from the mirror was the General Choi Young. His face stiffened and his eyes carefully cast aside the easygoing warmth he assumed in his features lately, replaced by a collected focused stare, a seemingly neutral observance. Yet, he was now somebody else, that duality of his past and present personality he noticed and tried to manage, has surfaced again. Maybe, by being himself in this time openly without any concern to be spotted, he could finally merge those disparate parts of self.

As he stepped back into the room, sword casually in his hand, a comfortable sense of certainty about who he is, a confidence from within projected around him as he moved with his usual stride, the room quieted. The bright light spotted his figure, somebody directing the powerful ray toward him. His arms lifted to shield his eyes and he cringed, recalling exactly why he hated this idea so much in the first place. Hee Jun always by his side, always his loyal protector screamed at the light technician and waving his hands in front of the camera unleashed a tirade of how it was agreed upon that harsh lighting was unacceptable and so on and so forth. At moments like that Choi Young felt sincerely grateful for his friend and decided to find a way to thank him, without hugs or touching, which Hee Jun always sought.

The actor and Choi Young positioned in the middle, looked at each other and Choi Young gave a signal to begin. As he slowly lifted his arm, sword's blade shone with his reflection, his young apprentice followed. The crowd watched in awe a beautiful dance of the swords and bodies, fluid movements and silence only interrupted by breathing.

They had finished the first set and standing with their backs to the audience were talking softly to each other.

"Stranger!" A woman called and had both men turn to her.

She was stunned for a second at the resemblance between them, the posture, the movement, the hairstyle and of course the same clothes they both wore. Although _her_ "stranger's" eyes lit up and gave her warmth, while the other person's expression was of curiosity. When she came closer, she recognized the actor and like a true fan felt too excited and even dizzy.

"Imja, what are you doing here?"

"Hee Jun gave me a pass."

"I invited her, Daejang," spoke the actor and looking at the woman, gave his signature smile, making her weak at the knees for a second. "Hello, I'm Lee Min Ho, glad you could make it. I hope it is not too late for us to meet."

"Me, too." She felt her face turning so red and hot, but could not do much. "I'm a fan of yours and it is amazing I get to meet you in person."

"Oh, thank you." Used to such attention, he was acting very relaxed and normal and touching Choi Young's forearm said, "Then I will leave you two. Unless you want me to show your girlfriend around."

"Please, I would love to," and Eun Soo working really hard not to scream and jump like a teenager, came up to the actor.

"If you want to," said Choi Young, frowning. He did not understand why she was so excited and why it was such a big deal to meet this boy.

"Daejang, are you coming with us?"

"I was planning to rest," he admitted honestly, not having any interest in walking through the movie set, which would make him feel homesick again.

"I'll see you later," said Eun Soo cheerfully and followed the guy, who turned to her and started talking right away explaining where they were. Choi Young watched them walk away and for some reason hated to see their backs. It just felt unnerving.

"Hee Jun," he called.

But the man disappeared somewhere probably fetching some food.

He sighed and followed behind the couple who just left, taking wide strides to catch up to them.


	43. Chapter 43

**This is the last installment for this week. I've decided to take more frequent breaks for all of my stories, so the next chapter will be some time next week. I did not get any suggestions for the prompts, so I've been wondering - no more new ideas? Because they do give me inspiration, so thank you to all of you who sent me your suggestions.**

* * *

It was so strange to see Eun Soo next to _a man_. He could tell she was smiling and excited just by the way she walked and lifted her head up slightly to look up to Min Ho, who strolled comfortably besides, stopping periodically and gesturing at the various buildings.

They did not seem to notice Choi Young, which made him even more upset, and instead of joining them, he followed behind, like a thief confined to the shadows. Something strange inside him stirred, and he became convinced that the picture in front of him was wrong. It should have been him, not the actor besides Imja.

He's never stopped to think even once about the fact that she was a beautiful woman and men find her attractive. He'd never had a reason to worry since he had never been in a situation where it was a concern.

A group of people passing by, all cheerfully greeted the actor and he, polite and friendly as usual, introduced Eun Soo to them.

Who the heck does he think he is to introduce her to some strangers?

Choi Young was clearly angry with the poor guy, who did not seem to do anything wrong, and was just being nice.

They stopped and he pointed to a roof, where the lighting was set up. She tilted her head all the way, and stepped back, her foot stumbled over loose gravel and she lost her footing. Lee Min Ho quickly extended his arm and she landed on it safely; and for a second, they stared at each other before he pulled her back up and she apologized, hiding her face away, while he kept saying that it was nothing.

"Are you OK?" He looked worried, and kneeled to check her ankle, while she tried to stop him, grabbing his arm.

Choi Young watched the whole scene, growing dump with astonishment and losing ability to think succumbed to a never known to him before feeling of jealousy that burned through him, making his KI light up his eyes with fire.

"Imja," he called loudly, making both the actor and her turn.

"What is going on with you two?" he heard himself say, feeling so stupid, yet unable to control the desire to snap the guy's neck; he came up quickly grabbing Eun Soo's arm and stood between her and Lee Min Ho.

"Young-ah, nothing is going on. Calm down. He was just showing me around. I thought you wanted to rest," she nagged him from behind, surprised at his reaction.

Sure, she was taken aback for a minute to be next to a star, but the guy was so sweet and easy going, she forgot right away about his status and felt comfortable talking to him. Did she flirt by any chance? Did the general see her flirting? But she really did not mean to. It was just a natural reaction in the face of… basically, _the_ _'Lee Min Ho'_. What kind of girl in her right mind would have a stone face? It's not something she could control, really.

"I did not ask your opinion," snapped at her Choi Young and practically growled at the actor, who took a step back, knowing well by now general's abilities.

"Daejang, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you. I was trying to be a good host to your girlfriend. She was so curious. What did I do?" he finally asked, staring honestly at his master.

"You… You… look too… I just don't like her next to you. You are too friendly, that's what it is. Don't you know that you are not supposed to walk so closely to somebody else's woman?"

"I was too close? Sorry," Min Ho took another step back and bowed, apologizing. "I did not mean to be like that. I guess my manners are lacking. I will go."

"Don't!" She held onto Min Ho's sleeve, making him nervously heave away.

Eun Soo was not very amused by her boyfriend's behavior. "This is not some middle ages, you know. I'm a modern woman and you can't apply your archaic rules to this world."

She confronted Choi Young, who did not seem to care for her opinion, only talking to the other man. "Thank you for understanding. I will see you for filming later. Please don't be late." And pulling Eun Soo firmly at the wrist, he started in opposite direction.

"Stop it! What's with the dragging?" She tried to free her hand unsuccessfully and then stopped, making him turn. "What are you doing? I have never seen you act so incredibly childish and stupid. Are you jealous by any chance?"

"Yes, I am." He forced his gaze on her, heavy with self-deprecation.

His honesty disarmed her as usual.

"I am jealous and I can't understand why myself. I've never been jealous before, but I just can't stand you walking next to another man like that. It tore me into pieces inside and I got angry with him. I know it is unbecoming, but I can't seem to control the feeling. Sorry, Imja, just let me calm down."

"Stranger," she softened, abandoning her fighting spirit. The man was lost in this world, still learning his way. It was tough for him to understand and be comfortable with her casual behaviors around others. "Look, I've been insensitive to you. I was acting like a regular fan, but I guess, you would not understand or know what it is. Kind of like for a commoner to see a king up close and take a walk with him."

Choi Young frowned, confused.

Eun Soo took his hands into hers and gently caressing his fingers started talking, "It is a rare chance to meet a celebrity and such a nice person at that. He worships you, do you know? He talked about you more than the film. He was telling me how great and admirable you are. He told me about your amazing ability to make people stop everything and listen. He has never seen anybody hold attention with just one look and have director and producer agree to your demands without any objections. He talked about how solid you are as a person and about your integrity. He's been learning a lot from you just over a course of a few days. I think _you _got yourself a fan. Don't worry, just because he is attractive. He means nothing to me."

Standing on her toes, she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "You are my one and only man. OK?"

"Do you want to break some rules?" she dared him.

Choi Young did not need an invitation, he pulled her closer and dipped for a kiss, making her limp in his arms right away.

KI sparkling on their lips, they have learned to control it by now and ignore the energy surge bursting through them, they have contained and calmed the electrical power that woke up at the touch, engulfed in a kiss, forgetting where they were.

They heard a cautious cough from behind and both looked in its direction a bit dazed after the intense kiss.

"Dude, they are looking for you," Hee Jun appeared out of nowhere, able to find Choi Young in this maze of a movie set.

"Noona, you made it! Did you meet our star yet? Did you get an autograph? Did you.." he swallowed the last word, noticing the not so subtle glare from Choi Young.

"Dude, you can't possibly be…" he covered his mouth with a hand, afraid for a word to jump out, who knows how this violent man would react this time. He had to try and curb his curiosity for now.

"Let's go," Choi Young replied curtly and then looked at Eun Soo, completely transforming his gaze into the sweetest and most loving one possible. "Imja, if you are tired, you can rest inside a lounge. Hee Jun can take care of you."

"Are you kidding me? I want to see everything. It is not every day that I get to be on the live movie set. Young-ah, don't be jealous, please. Even if I act a little stupid around Lee Min Ho, it's because I don't know him as well as you do. You just don't get how popular and famous he is."

"I thought I was popular and famous," grumbled Choi Young.

"You are, but in a different way."

They all met again; this time around, the actor made sure to maintain at least a few feet distance from the Daejang's girlfriend and not to look at her if preferable. However, it was difficult, as the woman came up to him and asked if he had a poster he could autograph.

"Of course, I'll have somebody bring you one," he turned away as soon as possible, not wanting to chance any more wrath from his trainer. In a few minutes somebody delivered a poster of the movie, with a large costumed picture of Lee Min Ho on it. He signed it and gave it to Eun Soo, apologizing that he can't spend much time with her.

"Don't worry," she felt guilty for Choi Young's outburst. "He is usually not like that. He will not take it out on you, I promise."

The actor did not look very convinced and stepped behind a bench, which was a part of the set, creating a physical obstacle between them for surety.

"Young-ha, look what I got," she was excited and unrolled the poster.

He swallowed jealousy that immediately woke up again and pressed his lips to control anything that might come out disclosing his weakness.

After the shooting, he found the poster and while Eun Soo was chatting with Hee Jun, looked at it again. After a minute's thought, he tore it in half and felt like it was easier to breathe.

"What happened?" Eun Soo was very upset. "Did you do it on purpose? Again with jealousy?" She was getting angry even.

"No, it was an accident. I grabbed it too quickly," he lied.

"Then make sure to bring me another one." His trick did not work and hanging his head, he approached Lee Min Ho. "The poster got damaged, can you get another one for _my woman_, please."

"Sure, Daejang."

Choi Young turned to walk away.

"Wait, I left a pass for her upfront. If you want her to come any time, she could use the pass. I want to make it up to you. Maybe, one day you would allow me to treat you guys to a meal."

Choi Young looked from under the lowered brows.

"You look like a couple in love, I'm jealous. I don't even have a girlfriend. I work all the time, and when I don't, I wish I was lucky enough to experience the kind of special connection you have."

"You can tell this just by looking?" the frown softened on the forehead of the General.

"She looks at you like you are her whole world. I only hope to meet somebody like that one day."

"She is _my_ whole world; you have no idea what I gave up to be with her." Suddenly shared Choi Young.

"You are a romantic, Daejang." Smiled Min Ho. "Me, too."

"Something else we have in common," Choi Young was no longer jealous, in fact appreciative. This actor had a neck for seeing what's important and indeed had a way with people, making them comfortable around him.

* * *

** I hope you enjoyed the jealous side of Daejang. Thanks for reading and reviewing. See you next week.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thank you all for the ideas and contributions. All the prompts from the three previous chapters are still open. I'm collecting, reviewing them and if they will work, I will be including them. **

* * *

Choi Young woke and turned to kiss Eun Soo, only to find the space next to him empty. His eyes searched for her and he cringed, as he found her humming while putting up a huge poster of Lee Min Ho on the wall above the desk. She lovingly straightened the corners and even winked at the image and waved, "Anyo", smiling and giggling like a three year-old. Choi Young almost puked and growled, turning away to stare at a pleasantly naked wall by the bed.

He felt her cold hands sneaking under his t-shirt and shivered as her nimble fingers rubbed his stomach to get warm. He quieted her hand by pressing his palm on top of it.

"Are you awake, sweetie?" Eun Soo whispered in his ear. "Good morning." And snuggled up to him for their usual morning hug. They had a bit of time today and she was glad they could enjoy leisurely cuddling.

"I saw you did not waste any time," he mentioned sarcastically and when she tried to turn him toward her, simply flexed the muscles, becoming like unmovable rock.

"Stranger, what's up?" She was not easily deterred and climbed over him flush against the wall to face the man who was not in a good mood.

"The poster. I don't need to stare at his face at home, I get enough of him at work." He practically pouted, so unfitting for a Woodalchi General.

Eun Soo laughed, "Next thing I know you will have me choose between his poster or you, right?"

"How did you guess?" he was genuinely surprised and lifted up on the elbow, starting at her.

"Because despite your mighty warrior background, you are as stupid as any other jealous man."

"Are you insulting me now?" he did not sound as angry as playful and she caught the moment to kiss him wrapping tightly around his lips and tasting the plump skin.

"Imja," he tried to protest. "I am serious. Why can't you respect my feelings?"

"Because the only way you can get over it, if you trust me and see that my innocent crush on the boy is nothing else, but that. Have you ever seen a beautiful painting?"

"Yes."

"It is like that for me. There is something universally beautiful about his face and it makes me happy, especially after meeting him and learning that he is such a nice guy. And don't forget. He is the one who wants to be like you. I told you – you are the only man for me!"

That was settled (for now) and after some sweetness in bed, they got up to get ready for work.

Eun Soo found a studio pass left on the table and put it into her purse before leaving, anticipating Choi Young's annoyance and surprise when she would drop by for an unexpected visit.

* * *

Choi Young was looking forward to today. They were filming horse riding and chase, and he missed the feeling of the animal's heat beneath him and flight above the ground as the horse would carry him. He had a natural affinity for horses and children. Since he did not have much opportunity to be around kids, his love for horses allowed him to show the softer and more affectionate side of him, which otherwise had no other outlet. Only now he thought with sadness about his faithful stallion whom he abandoned by the Hwata's gate. He was sure, the guys would take care of his horse, but still…

So today should be fun. He wondered how good the boy was and whether they could go riding together. It would be great to have a companion, since he has not been on the horse it seemed like for ages…

However, with this jealously that was silly, but persistent, he now harbored mixed feelings toward the young actor. The General liked him and he even started to respect him for his hardworking attitude, sensitivity and thoughtfulness.

However, the poster was bugging Choi Young. He felt the eyes follow him about the room wherever he moved, and the gaze mocking him from the back. He came up to the desk and picked up a marker Eun Soo had in a bucket with pens and pencils.

The urge was too strong and Choi Young uncapped the pen revealing a thick black tip.

"That will do."

And not very talented in arts, Choi Young added a crooked mustache to the smugly smiling handsome Lee Min Ho's face.

"That's better."

It indeed made him feel better and he laughed out loud, now satisfied with this needed addition.

"Will see whether this 'beauty' will make you happy, Imja," he smirked.

He stepped away from the poster, admiring his handy work, as the door opened, and Hee Jun's head stuck inside, "Dude, are you ready? They sent the car for us."

"Yes, yes, in a minute," waved him off Choi Young unusually lax toward Hee Jun who did not knock.

"Do you like?" he nodded toward the poster. "Come on in, don't just stay there."

"Dude!" Hee Jun had no words. "That is too sick, man! I had no idea, you can loose it like the rest of us. So you are human after all." The guy was excited and beaming.

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Choi Young clueless to how childish he looked now in front of the man who idolized him.

"I think it is missing something," he squinted at the poster. "Oh, I know" and added and scruffy goatee. "Tell me your honest opinion."

"Eun Soo - Noona will give you the third degree. Man, I love you, dude, but she will not let it go, I promise. Remember, how I could guarantee you when you get some?"

"Yes," Hee Jun was never wrong about those things in Choi Young's experience. "So what?"

"Well, I know about the other side of the coin. The opposite – things chicks hate and will make you pay for by not letting you near them. They have ways to torture you… I can't begin to tell."

"What? Refuse my affection?" Choi Young stared indignantly at his friend, frowning at such impossibility. "Neh, Eun Soo and I we …" he caught himself talking about something personal inappropriately. That is what this boy had done to him! He was losing all propriety! But Hee Jun was always right about women, so he had to listen whether he liked it or not. "Your advice?" he asked, sounding more like himself.

"Take it down and get a new one for her, so that she never finds out."

"Ask him for a third one?" It was too much. He already had to humiliate himself yesterday.

"How about I will do that for you. I will find a way, don't worry."

"Thanks, man. I owe you one," and to his own surprise, Choi Young heartily hugged Hee Jun, rendering him speechless to even savor the brief moment of affection till the General quickly pushed him off and knitted his brows, coughing to get a sterner voice.

"Well, I'll get ready, wait outside. Did not I tell you to knock?" he grumbled.

He took last glance at the picture and sighed. He did like it so! He tore the poster off the wall and with great pleasure sliced it in pieces with the end of the sword, making quick slashing movements, chuckling that his skills was not lost yet. He put the pieces into the waste basket, tied the top of the plastic bag and took it with him to eliminate all the evidence of his momentary lapse of judgment to throw outside.

* * *

The van arrived at the gates and the general noticed a long line of men, winding all the way around the corner with the guards boarding them out from the road by temporary fencing. "Hee Jun-ah, what is going on?"

"It is the extras. When they need a lot of people, they make crowd out of the extras. Anybody can apply, they get paid very little, but get a chance to have their name be shown in credits. A lot of young actors start that way."

"Ahh.. So anybody can just apply."

"Yes. They will pick you by the body type and age, give you a costume, simple instructions and you are set."

"Amusing," he murmured. As usual strange and meaningless ways of the movie business were entertaining.

As the van drove past the gates, he thought he saw something, that put him on high alert.

"Driver, can you turn around please, I need to check something," he called.

"I can't, sorry."

Choi Young strained his neck looking to the back, as he thought he saw the black hat of the assassin he would recognize anywhere. With so many strange people allowed on the set, he could easily sneak in unnoticed. His body tensed and the fingers curled around the scabbard of his sword.

"Dude, what's wrong?" The manager was observant and saw how quickly his mood has changed.

"My presence here may put everybody in grave danger. I'm thinking of cancelling for today." Choi Young was dead serious. His eyes darkened with worry and paranoia, which has not resurfaced for days, turned on his hyper vigilant mode.

"We can't man. There is no way. I'm surprised, you are the responsible type usually."

"Hee Jun-ah, tell me exactly the schedule for today, minute by minute. Also I require a detailed map of the studio and all the shoot locations immediately." If he could not leave, than he had to get ready for anything. There was not much time to prepare, and it was up to him whether others might be harmed or not.

Hee Jun had learned to listen and follow when Choi Young was like that. In fact, like Lee Min Ho observed, nobody could refuse the General's orders when he was in his commanding role. The manager did not question and pulled out the schedule, while making phone calls and stopping by the office to grab the detailed map Choi Young requested.

Choi Young attentively scanned the map of the studio grounds, muttering to himself, "This could be a good defensive point. We need to reduce crowding… I think if I can arrange to be separate from the crew, I can always send the boy away, so that he is not in the way…"

"Hee Jun, I need to speak with the stunt coordinator and the director _now_." The low soft directive freaked Hee Jun out, and used his own skills to cajole anybody to do anything in order to please his Hyung.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Please review, love to read your comments. They truly brighten up my days and make all the time spent writing worth while.**


	45. Chapter 45

Director agreed to all the general's demands unequivocally, and Choi Young now had only one more person he had to convince.

The stunt coordinator was shocked. 'The great Daejang' himself approached him and asked for assistance. The man wanted to use the opportunity to the max, since from the first moment they crossed paths, Choi Young only managed to make him look incompetent and embarrass him.

They sat together at the table and the man listened respectfully to Choi Young, who managed to grab his attention instantly, avoiding the expected unpleasantries by cutting to chase.

"I offer for us to set aside our differences. I sincerely apologize if I overstepped my bounds and undermined you in front of your subordinates. I was not familiar with the hierarchy here and, truthfully, I felt that you were challenging me purposefully. Now that I've had a chance to observe your work, I admit I was wrong and believe we would do better working together, not against each other. Out of everyone here, you are the only one qualified and able to ensure everybody's safety. Will you help me?"

Could anyone refuse the Woodalchi General after this speech? Although the stunt coordinator was not aware of Choi Yong's title, he was quickly taken by his direct and honest style, and shook the man's hand in agreement.

. . .

The costumes were brought out promptly and Choi Young examined them with discerning eye, commenting on small nuances that were not reflecting the true style of the period. The dark blue robes were comfortable enough and after changing, he felt like he was more at home than ever - not only he was surrounded by the buildings of his past, he was also dressed in comfortable and movement free attire, carrying the sword and was about to ride the horse in the open field just like he used to. The nagging nostalgia made him sigh, but he could not afford to dwell on the past when it was knocking on the door of his present with the assassin at the entrance.

"Daejang," Min Ho appeared at his side. They studied each other, both smiling softly with content, satisfied the way they looked.

"Min Ho, do you remember what I told you?"

"Yes, Daejang, I have to repeat everything after you."

"What if somebody attacks you?"

"Act like it is real threat and don't try to defend myself. Surrender immediately."

"It is essential, you don't draw sword – you will be slashed before you can inhale!"

"But Daejang, I still don't get why this person is after you?"

"I am yet to find that out. I debated this, but I see no other way to draw him out in the open."

"OK."

"This is not a movie, this man is a trained killer, getting rid of you will be like squashing a mosquito for him."

"I get, I get," nodded the actor, annoyed slightly with the lecture. He trusted his trainer, but this was a bit much, like some kind of spy movie. He agreed to play his part, thinking it was some kind of an elaborate training technique. And he will not fight back, as ordered, since Daejang requested.

Choi Young smiled wildly as two beautiful creatures were brought out. He immediately approached the white horse, with whom he felt instant connection. He tenderly patted her neck and gave her a treat to quickly get acquainted. The horse softly neighed and moved her graceful head, nodding at him, her eye watching the man, whose warm expression pleased her.

Lee Min Ho saddled his stallion, a darker horse, which seemed more temperamental.

"Can you handle him?" Wondered Choi Young. "He seems fiery."

"Yes, I have ridden before. All the horses are trained very well here. There has never been an incident. I was hoping you will teach a thing or two today. I was looking forward to riding together," and blushing, the young man admitted embarrassed, "I could not sleep at night, too excited, " making Choi Young smile at the corners of the mouth. Eun Soo was right, he was a handsome and a good natured kid.

"Ready?"

The stunt director motioned to him and Choi Young responded with a friendly wave, making everybody on the set turn to each other in surprise and exchange remarks, while both men smiled in the know.

"We are taking the first ride without any shooting. They need to test the horses and practice moves without the audience. When they return, we will finalize the sequence, and move to filming after lunch," announced the stunt coordinator.

. . . .

The weather was gorgeous. The space was wide open and Choi Young deeply inhaled the cool air, filling his lungs to the fullest, tasting for the first time in weeks a sense of true freedom. Uncensored, unobstructed, and unburdened by this new world he could ride as he was and forget about everything; he looked to his right, where the actor was patiently waiting for his command. But this freedom was an illusion, the assassin was lurking nearby, he could feel it in his bones. And he was not back home, he was here, working and there was a person who relied on him and trusted him, whom he now needed to protect even without his knowledge.

"Let's do it." He directed Lee Min Ho to walk his horse and monitored his posture, reminding to keep the back and shoulders straight, while the body relaxed. He also checked on the position of his stirrups and warned him, "If you fall of the horse, get up and mount him immediately. Never show any fear in front of the horse, he should know who the master is to listen to you."

Overall, the assessment revealed that the actor had basic skills down, could control the reigns well, and knew how to walk, trot and gallop.

"Daejang, did I pass?"

"For now," he answered firmly. Indeed, the hardest part was ahead. They had to lure the assassin out of the hiding and into the open. Choi Young chose this field for a reason. The space was flat and visible. There was a lone tree at the farthest end and there was no vegetation large enough to shelter a person unnoticed.

They began riding next to each other, slowly gaining speed, periodically exchanging a few remarks, with Choi Young pointing out areas on which the actor needed to focus. The horses were enjoying the ride, glad to move around, especially at higher speeds, as they did not get many chances to do that, limited to training exercises for the novices.

The wind in their hair, swooshing in their ears, both men enjoyed themselves freely. It was rare for Lee Min Ho as well to be that free without managers, reporters, fans, or professional crew following him around to every activity. He was able to hang out with friends and feel like a regular guy, but it was rare, and he would rather hide out at home in the comfort of his family, than be under the constant surveillance of the audience. Here, with Daejang, he was just a normal guy. Although it was for his role and for a an acting job, he was simply a man learning from his sunbae how to ride a horse well.

"Daejang, can we race?" Asked the actor with youthful ardor.

"I need to have you nearby. Remember what I told you about the assassin? He can be anywhere."

"But it is an empty field. What can happen here?" and the boy, defying his teacher for the first time, hit the spurs and loosened the reigns, prompting his horse to gain the speed to a full gallop.

"I told him," sighed Choi Young, not upset with the boy, understanding his need to experience what real riding was like, but worrying because he had not been able to stop the danger yet. "I'm either wrong, or he is very good," he said under the breath and followed the actor, gaining the speed behind him and soon reaching him easily.

"The reigns," he screamed with the wind echoing between them.

"What?" the boy turned his head, huge smile brightening his features, the magic smile Eun Soo talked about; and strangely Choi Young smiled back, that's how infectious the golden smile was.

"Hold them like that if you want to race with me," yelled Choi Young, happy to be riding for fun with this boy, whose smile was so genuine. "Go on, ride ahead, I will be right behind you," he gave the actor a nod of approval. He had to learn on his own, a man had to learn this way.

He used to be like that, when he was younger and when he first joined the Red Crescent Moon. Riding with the guys at night to a hidden mountain lake to take a dip or racing for stupid bets to give away the meat rations. He used to love to ride without a saddle, bonded closely with the animal, the horse is steaming and his legs are straddling it tightly, while his body is forward, joined as one, cutting through the air. It was then when he first felt his KI come alive and that's how he began the training – on the horse, riding, closing his eyes and trusting the smart animal to carry him, while he was learning to localize and follow the path of his life force inside of him. It was such a special, unforgettable time. Those first couple of years were some of the happiest years of his youth. Back then those wild rides taught him about trust, connection, respect and mastery. Being on a horse also taught him humility and his limitations. There was nothing like allowing his mind to be emptied of thoughts and breathing in the wind…

The boy was far ahead, leaving him behind, having taken advantage when the General slowed down, immersed into his memories. Galloping faster, Lee Min Ho almost reached the lonely tree when a man in black with a wide brimmed black hat jumped in front of the horse, startling it. Rearing, the spooked animal stopped abruptly, throwing the rider to the ground; falling, he braced himself as taught and rolled over face down, before losing consciousness for a moment, his body sprawled and bandana off his forehead, letting the hair break free and covering his face. When he came to, he was struck by the foreboding feeling on the back of his neck, he slightly lifted his head, realizing in terror that the sensation was from a sharp tip of the sword.


	46. Chapter 46

**I will try to post another update soon. I have used Faithling's line (thank you for your contribution) in this chapter, so look for it. **

**Thank you guys for reviewing!**

**Next prompts 1) Date 2) Parents 3) Sacrifice 4) Secret. **

* * *

"No!" he screamed, urging the horse on, rapidly increasing the speed, as the actor disappeared out of his line of sight when passing by the tree and reappeared again momentarily. Choi Young saw Lee Min Ho's horse rare, frightened and confused, and imagined his slender body fly tumbling to the ground, as the horse took off to the side, obviously without a rider to give the directions.

The one person he swore to keep out of harm's way was now exposed to an imminent threat. The plan to flush out the assassin worked, but backfired due to Choi Young's own incompetence. This was the first time in his entire life as Woodalchi when he called himself incompetent.

If he was back in Goryeo, he would request to be punished to the highest degree for such a thoughtless and selfish behavior – he was so mad at himself for relaxing at a time when he had to be the most vigilant. There was no excuse – even a second of waned attention, a momentarily distraction – and Lee Min Ho was alone with assassin. He was sure that it was no more than a minute, but a very long minute that could mean life and death to a person. His only hope was that the boy listened well and would not do anything stupid. Somehow, Choi Young understood that assassin was only interested in him and being a trained assassin, would not kill a bystander, focused on his one target – the General of Woodalchi.

. . .

The assassin held his sword to the neck of the man on the ground. He tried to move, but met by the sharp point of the blade, quieted.

"You are a hard man to find, my friend." The man spoke, as if familiar with his victim intimately.

"You know it is not fair. I have been watching you for a while. Why is that you get to live a decent life, while I'm a fugitive here?"

It was clearly a rhetorical question. The man chuckled darkly.

"I guess, you are not as excited to meet me as I am - you. No problem, it was expected, considering the way we parted."

Lee Min Ho held his breath. His head was hurting and the body also started to feel the pain as the shock from the fall wore off. He groaned and tried to see through the thick hair lock covering his eyes. His vision was blurry and the head was pounding.

He instantly recalled the death threat literary hanging above his neck. The warning by Daejang came true. So all he had to do play dead and after a while, he would be rescued. That sounded like a good plan in his head, but something inside of him moved and instincts kicked in. All of his training within the last week had already taken roots in his body. Muscle memory took over and despite his rational side, his body moved on its own as he rolled quickly and away from underneath the blade, managing to leave a light scrape on his neck with a few drops of blood, landing on the ground.

Choi Young had reached the tree and dismounted, running up with his sword unsheathed, but stalled behind the trunk as he witnessed the following scene:

The assassin stared at him with amusement, as Lee Min Ho got on his feet and grabbed his sword, but swayed, struggling to keep balance and lodged the sword into the ground, leaning on it. The fall was pretty hard and his head was throbbing. He rubbed the painful spot and looked up at the man in black, who simply stood there. A wave of dizziness took him by surprise and despite his best effort, he could not stand and collapsing on his knees, lost consciousness again.

"Come out", called the assassin, quite relaxed. He took off his hat, which cast a harsh shadow on his face, blocking the view.

The General stepped from behind the tree and met the cold eyes of the man, who stared at him rather calmly. _It could not be!_

"You?!" Choi Young narrowed his eyes and pulled his brows together, stunned.

"Long time no see, Choi Young." The coldness in his eyes replaced with bitter sadness.

. . .

He was only 17, a boy really. A boy who could hold a sword and who knew how to use it. He was a talented boy picked to be the future leader by his master. Too young to think ahead, too inexperienced to comprehend the repercussions of his decisions. And he was in love.

At first, he was not sure if he would stay. The training required too much discipline and following rules. He liked to act on his own, to do things his way. But he saw her running, fast and graceful like a gazelle, her laughter scattering through the air, making flowers open and birds follow her in the sky. She was like a forest fairy, light on her feet, friendly with the animals, kind to every living creature. What was she doing in the Red Crescent Moon squad?

"My daughter. Mae Hee." That explained it.

"Choi Young," he introduced himself. She barely gave him a glance and flew away somewhere where the grass was tall and wind roamed free. "I guess I will stick around after all."

He was in love the way a seventeen year old finds his first love unexpectedly, struck by the lightening. He learned the rules weren't so bad and the master trained them hard, but praised them even harder. And the guys were great, most of them a little older, but still young. At first there were some trouble, but with time he had gotten along with everybody.

Choi Young used to seat and laugh with them, while truly only waiting for quick eyes to catch glimpse of him from a side. She was shy sometimes, hiding behind a curtain. If he looked, she would disappear behind the fabric, waiting till he turned away to take another peek. This hide and seek they played was fun and lasted for a few months, making him more and more intrigued and excited. He soon found out that everybody liked her and none of the men dared to love her. But he did not need permission. He never did ask for any permission from anybody.

She came to him one night and pressed her finger against his lips, telling him to follow her. He rose and went with her, as she led the way through the thick forest to an open meadow, flooded by mysterious moonlight.

"I like you, too," she said. "All the guys are secretly in love with me. I like _you_, too."

"Who says I like you?" his pride stirred by this girl.

"Then you don't?"

"Why should I?" He held his breath.

"Because." Her reasoning made sense as she kissed him swiftly on the lips, catching him by surprise eyes wide open, now not able to breathe, even if he wanted to.

"Still don't like me?" she laughed and ran away, intending for him to play with her.

They played like two children, barely coming out of age, youthful and free. She was actually not just a forest fairy, she was her father's daughter, not equal to Choi Young in her skill, but still pretty amazing.

"We have to keep it a secret for now," she warned. "You don't want the guys to get jealous."

The secret was out soon as Choi Young was not very good with concealing his true feelings. It was only later that he became the man of control. At 17 he just began to learn the value of that.

The master talked to them and to Choi Young's surprise accepted them as a couple. "You'll be engaged."

"Engaged?" They did not expect that, but who cares? It's not like they had to get married right away and settle somewhere in a house with children and servants and boring family obligations.

The announcement caused quite a stir. Most of the guys accepted the romantic defeat gracefully, especially when Mae Hee took the time to joke and smile with them, giving enough attention for each and every one of them to feel like they still had a special place in her heart.

There was one person, who could not lose. One of the men, harboring darkness and resentment. His best friend and his worst enemy.

. . .

"Come out with me," the boy grabbed Choi Young's arm and motioned with his head toward the exit. "We need to talk."

"Now? We are in the middle of our engagement celebration. Can't it wait?" Choi Young was smiley, relaxed with alcohol and food, his sparkling eyes looked at his best friend, who seemed too serious for the occasion.

"Come," the boy replied sternly.

"Drink with me first," Choi Young offered him a cup, but Jae Su took it out of his hand and put it down.

"Now." He grabbed Choi Young and dragged his softened by the alcohol body outside.

They came out into the yard. The half moon behind the trees did not offer much light, but was curiously watching as their grey silhouettes faced each other.

"Congratulations on your engagement," bitterly said Jae Su.

Choi Young did not catch the painful notes and just scratched the back of his head shyly and nervously chuckled, "Thank you, but you did not have to take me out for that, did you?"

Jae Su tilted forehead down, glaring unfriendly from under the knitted brows, and challenged the groom. "I love her! And you did this behind my back!"

"What?" Choi Young was startled. "I never went behind your back. _She_ chose me, it was_ her_ choice."

"I have loved her all my life. Can you say the same?"

The boys stared at each other, it was hard to see their expressions in the dark, but they were angry and frustrated, both of them.

"So am I supposed to just give up?"

"Why should you? You are even accepted by the master. The irony of it," the young man spit underneath Choi Young's feet. "Before you showed up, I was his favorite, and now _Choi Young this and Choi Young that_!"

"I did not ask for this, none of it. Why are you so bitter?" The alcohol started to wear off, but Choi Young still felt hopeful that the engagement would not be totally ruined by this misunderstanding.

"Because you _always_ get everything, always. You got the looks, the smarts, the talent _and the girl_! Damn you, Choi Young!" The boy was so angry, he was clenching his fists, starting to tremble.

"You know how hard it was for me. A noble, I was looked down upon, I had to work twice as hard just to prove that I can use my hands as well as the rest of you. You offered me help, you came to me first to be friends. You stood by me, when the others mocked me. Don't tell me I get everything so easily!"

"Does not matter. You still win at the end. And I hate you for that," Jae Su responded coldly and simply scoffed and turned away.

This cut Choi Young to the core, a pang in his heart. "Tell me what I can do to make this better. I can't lose my friend over jealousy." He was insisting, but the more he tried to be nice and understanding, the angrier his friend got.

Jae Su was shaking, blinded by rage and jealousy, he leaped, hitting Choi Young in the jaw with a fist, unexpectedly. The man recoiled, and opening his mouth, moaned, rubbing the spot, anger now surging through his veins as well.

"Have you lost your mind?" He screamed at Jae Su, who threw another punch in response, only this time around Choi Young was expecting the attack and stepped aside, making the man miss him by an inch.

Growling, Jae Su now jumped on the boy pushing him to the ground, both equally mad and equally skilled, grunting and huffing, they rolled in the dust, neither is able to free himself from the tight hold of the opponent.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" finally yelled Choi Young, managing to leverage his weight to pin Jae Su down and grabbing his fisted hands to avoid any more punches. "Enough, I don't want to fight. Stop it!"

Jae Su groaned, his eyes filled with hatred and called, "Fair fight. I want a fair fight."

Choi Young let his arms go, still sitting on top of his friend he looked confused.

"I am better than you, and you know it."

"I never thought we were competing, I thought were friends." And with sadness realization hit him that he might have been the only one truly invested wholeheartedly in this friendship.

"Coward." Jae Sun smirked and knew that he hit the right spot, judging by Choi Young's reaction.

The word felt like a slap on the face and rang in Choi Young's ears, pushing aside control and letting out the impulsive and vindictive side of him that he barely started to learn how to manage.

He freed his opponent, getting up and barked, "I will get my weapon, wait for me in our spot. I will be in an hour. Master will be insulted if I walk out from my own celebration."

"Don't be in a rush, I'll be waiting," sarcasm now oozing from Jae Su's lips. He got up himself, and wiped the blood of his face with a sleeve. "Hey, you look like a pig that just rolled in the mud." He stopped his friend, a familiar concern in his voice, hurting Choi Young even more.

Was he pretending to be his friend or his enemy? Which one was it? Who was the real Jae Su?

"Thanks," he still responded, dropping the word as carelessly as possible.

They met at midnight. The party has not finished, but everybody was so drunk by now, nobody would miss them.

"I'm here," announced Choi Young as he watched his friend come up from under the sprawled brunches of a large tree. "At least tell me what this 'fair fight' is about."

"Everything. If you win, I will accept your engagement, if you lose, you will leave the brigade and things will go back to normal."

"And abandon my fiancé?" Choi Young could not accept such terms.

"Don't want to?" smirked Jae Su. "Then how about you step aside and give me a chance to woo her."

"You are not making any sense. She is in love with me. We are engaged. If you wanted to fight for her, you should have done it earlier!" Choi Young turned around ready to walk away, but a flat of the blade held his shoulder.

"Don't you get it? What kind of a friend you are, if you don't get it?" He was bitter and sad. He wanted to give up with dignity, but the noble idiot Choi Young just did not understand anybody, but himself. "Fight with me. Just do it."

"If you insist." Choi Young sighed and turned facing his friend, whose eyes already reflect defeat and loss. He realized in that instance that it was not really about winning Mae Hee's heart, it was about Jae Su keeping his pride.

They crossed their blades. The fight was fierce, till finally Jae Su almost overpowered his opponent. Choi Young thought for a second to lose on purpose, but if Jae Su ever suspected, he would be so offended and would never forgive him. So he pressed back and managed to push Jae Su off, then stepped around swiftly, using his signature move, his sword landing at the nape of his neck.

"It is over," he said panting. "Is it enough… still?"

Jae Su's shoulders tensed and then dropped. Breathing heavily he turned, moving the sword off his neck and met Choi Young's eyes. "For now I accept this. I will give her to you. You protect her and take care of her, but if anything ever happens, I will come after you. And I will spill every drop of your blood mercilessly."

Choi Young's anger flared, even though this man had the right to say such things to him, but he calmed himself and nodded. He had to let it be this way if he wanted to keep his friend and keep the peace.


	47. Chapter 47

**Dear readers, the next chapter to shed some mystery on the identity of Jae Su and the story behind his relationship with Choi Young. I'm happy that this turn of the plot is making you curious. Read on and comment, comment, comment.**

* * *

After the master's death, Mae Hee was the only reason Choi Young could go on living. But she couldn't continue: the devastation of seeing her father die in front of her eyes and the blame she placed upon her young shoulders, believing to be the cause of his murder, led her to take her own life.

Afterwards, the world went dark.

Jae Su, who was forced to leave the brigade before, appeared out of nowhere, finding Choi Young torn by guilt and grief. They cried at her grave together and they mourned her loss together. The two boys now were both bereaved of the one love they shared.

The abandoned groom did not put a grain of rice in his mouth, and Jae Su fed him, as Choi Young's tired eyes closed and he swallowed the food, not even lifting his arms, his body, so thin, he barely looked like himself. Jae Su was patient and caring. He made sure to cover his friend with a blanket at night and slept close to him to share his warmth. As Choi Young's tears ran out, he cried for both of them.

Jae Su waited till after the required mourning period, but not a day later.

"You did not keep your promise. Fight me."

Choi Young's eyes hazed and empty, his body just a shell.

He looked through his friend with a blank stare and agreed, "Kill me, spill my blood."

He opened up his arms and closed his eyes, ready for the mortal blow.

"Choi Young, pick up your sword, you coward, fight me! A fair fight."

A cool touch of the hilt's shape under his fingers and the sharp facets of the scabbard in his other arm to support the weight of the sword.

He opened his eyes, blinking, then looked down at the weapon and carefully placed it on the ground before him.

"I won't fight you. I have no fight in me, sorry Jae Su. Do what you must." And stood waiting for his friend's judgment.

"Fight me, fight me, like we agreed! I gave her to you, and you could not protect her. The teacher was gone, I was not around. It was up to you, and you let her die. I lost her because of you!" The man was screaming, shaking Choi Young by the shoulders violently, but the grieving groom was deaf to these calls.

"Fight me, take your sword," Jae Su slapped the boy and slapped him again, and then pulled him close by the collar of his robes, screaming on top of his lungs, urging him out of the stupor, urging him to be a man and fight. Choi Young's body simply dangled lifelessly, moving as it was pushed and pulled and shaken, and slapped. Jae Su now was crying the tears of frustration and helplessness. If he can't avenge the death of his love, then what was he left with?

"You ruined everything! I blame you! You took everything away from me – my love, my dignity, my right for punishment, and my honor. I only had my pride left and you are trying to take that away also!" He let go of Choi Young, whose body found balance, but hands hung by the sides refusing to engage.

"You owe me this fight, I will come to collect this debt one day. Be ready for me. I will find you at the end of the world, if needed."

That was the last Choi Young had heard from him. The years had passed and he gave up on search for Jae Su. With time, he started to forget the debt.

. . .

"Jae Su, is it you?" Choi Young lowered his sword and came forward, stopping just a step from the assassin, who stood next to the unconscious Lee Min Ho.

"What gave me away?" Smirked the man and lifted his sword pointing at the actor's body.

"Clever trick. Who is this boy? I initially mistaken him for you. Is he so disposable that you led him right into the trap?"

Choi Young's calm expression was unexpected. "He is nobody. There is no need to harm this boy. I can see that you've come to collect."

"If he is nobody, should I get rid of him then?" And the sword poked at Min Ho's neck again.

"Let him go, it is me you want."

"You are right about that. How about a deal? Drop your sword and he lives."

"Is it your idea of a fair fight?" Inquired Choi Young with a chilly smile that irked his opponent.

"Drop it, unless you want him kidnapped and hurt." The threat was unmistakable.

Choi Young lowered his weapon to the ground and stood facing his former best friend.

"Good. I knew you'd do the honorable thing. You were always a noble idiot, Young-ah."

Choi Young continued to maintain composure, not a muscle flinched on his face.

Jae Su continued, watching the General's reaction carefully, "The main principle of protecting somebody – physical proximity – you broke the golden rule of the guard: if you cannot see your ward, you can't do anything for him. Are you losing your touch, Woodalchi?"

Choi Young was quiet, still looking the man in the eye.

"If you can't protect those who surround you, how will you protect the one you love?" He smirked darkly, "Oh, yes, you failed once already."

"What are you planning?" asked Choi Young, with a slight shake in his voice, betraying his feelings.

"The doctor is really pretty. You always get the pretty ones." The man smiled, squinting his eyes and waiting. He did not have to wait another second.

"You wouldn't", screamed Choi Young, lunging forward he kicked up the sword from the ground with his foot, and catching it mid air unsheathed it. His eyes were glaring and KI sparkled on the fingertips.

"That's your weakness, Young-ah, I found it," answered the man softly. "Don't worry. It is between us, I won't involve the woman. I just needed to make sure, that's all."

"What is it you want? Why did you come through the gate and why have not you attacked me earlier?" Choi Young's control returned and although his sword was ready for a blow, he did not attack.

"All in due time, all in due time. By the way, you picked up your sword, or did you forget the deal?"

Choi Young's eyes filled with worry and it was obvious he was torn, the hand holding the weapon, slowly lowered.

Jae Su lifted his brows as if asking, "Aren't you going to do something about this conundrum?"

If it was not Jae Su… But it was, and Choi Young made a bet that despite who he seemed to have become, his old friend was hiding somewhere under the dark robes of an assassin. Studying the man's face, Choi Young allowed the sword to fall on the ground.

Jae Su smiled, expecting this outcome from the very beginning.

"For old times sake, I'll overlook it." He put his sword away and came up to Choi Young, who stood still unsure of what to anticipate. The man placed his hand on the General's shoulder; he swallowed hard before speaking softly, not hiding the feelings, "Love forces a man to make unbearable choices, you said yourself once. I did not forget."

Choi Young could swear he saw a tear shine in the man's eye.

"I will find you. Don't disappear on me. You owe me a fight."

"Wait." Choi Young hesitated, but then asked, "What had happened to you? How have you been? I tried to find you for years."

"I have been hiding." He paused, then added, "And I know you tried."

And bitterly, resentment mixed with regret breaking through, continued, "It would have been nice if we were still friends, Young-ah."

"We still can be." Serious and honest, he looked the man in the eye, hopeful.

"Water under the bridge." And the assassin turned, walking away.

Choi Young looked at his back moving off into the distance and sighed loudly.

"Daejang?"

He turned quickly and gathered Lee Min Ho's body off the ground. The boy was conscious. Choi Young helped him up, "Min Ho-ah," forgetting all the politeness, he talked to him like a younger brother, very concerned and very guilty.

"Daejang, I'm OK. I'm sorry I did not listen to you."

"It's OK. It's my fault entirely," replied warmly Choi Young. "Forgive me."

He placed his body carefully against the tree and asked softly, "Can you walk? Are you hurt? Where? Should I call a doctor?"

"I think I bumped my head when falling. I passed out for a minute."

"I will take responsibility. I will take you to the doctor."

"No, please. If you tell anybody, you will get fired, my agency will sue you."

Choi Young was firm. "I don't care. I should not have put you in danger."

"Please, for my sake. I'm asking you. I will see the doctor on my own. I am feeling fine, see?" And Lee Min Ho got up, balancing awkwardly on his feet, till he finally steadied himself.

The General observed him carefully. Nothing was broken, there was no blood, besides the scrape on the neck. "Can you walk?"

"I think so." The actor made a few steps at first cautiously, then more confidently. He felt a bit out of sorts, but not too bad. He only had a serious injury once and was grateful that this fall did not cause him another six months stay in the hospital.

"Come on." Choi Young assisted the boy and mounted the horse, placing him in the front.

"Daejang, who is this man? It seems that you know him well."

"I knew him well once, a long, long time ago."

"I heard that you owed him a fight. Sounds like some Sageuk plot."

"Sageuk plot? " He chuckled. He already learned the meaning behind the movie lingo. His life was like that. Written by one crazy writer and played out by him. Only he has never seen the script or was aware of what's to come next.

"I guess you could say," he answered.

"The fight? Do you have to do it? He did not mean a sword fight, did he?" Lee Min Ho was too curious, forgetting his place with the master.

Maybe a fall shook something inside, or maybe this experience made him feel a little more free with Daejang.

Choi Young did not mind. He felt an obligation to this man who did not hesitate to assist him in this dangerous mission and showed that he had a strong heart. The general was never wrong about soldiers. This boy had what it took to be a man. So he talked to him like an equal.

"Ghosts of my past, they are catching up to me, and it is time I faced them."

"It is not my place to ask and we have not known each other for long, but I have a feeling that your past holds a lot of secrets, Daejang. Maybe, one day you will tell me."

"Maybe… Hold on." He pulled the reigns and turning the horse around directed her toward the gates of the studio. Min Ho's horse should have returned on his own, trained to come home.


	48. Chapter 48

When they arrived, the rideless horse caused quite a commotion. The agents were on the phone and the stunt coordinator was arguing with the director, while Hee Jun was nervously biting his lips.

"We've returned." Lee Min Ho's soft voice was not heard at first behind all the loud chatter and arguments.

"We are here." Helped him Choi Young, whose voice, no matter how soft spoken, always carried over air and demanded attention.

Everyone stopped in their tracks. Choi Young helped the man off the horse, while the stunt men wrapped around, surprised to see them riding the same horse.

Some sent suspicious and nasty looks toward Choi Young as he gave his shoulder to Lee Min Ho, who leaned on him for support.

"What happened?" Hissed the stunt coordinator. "I trusted you, man!"

Choi Young did not answer, thinking about how to explain the assassin, abduction, the fall… He tried to prepare a reasonable explanation on the way here, but still came up empty handed. He did not want to lie, but being completely honest did not make sense either.

"We were practicing riding when a crazy dog came out of nowhere and the horse suddenly got spooked. I fell. If Daejang weren't there, I could have hurt myself badly. Thankfully, he came to my aid immediately. The horse run away, so we rode his," Lee Min Ho answered calmly, with slight excitement when describing the actual incident, but his face remained untouched by pain, despite the obvious headache he experienced.

Choi Young turned to the actor completely surprised at how easily he could lie with such genuine conviction and have the audience believe him.

The boy gave him a quick wink, marking him as an accomplice to the fib, while the director proceeded to Daejang, glaring angrily at the trainer who did not take good care of the star of the show.

"Choi Young-shi. This is very disappointing. I entrusted Lee Min Ho's safety to you, since you seem very capable and responsible, but now I'm reevaluating my judgment of you."

"I will take responsibility for this incident fully," said firmly Choi Young, facing the stern look of the man. "You decide whether I should continue working with him or not; I will resign immediately if you choose."

The director did not expect _this_ obviously and softened, now trying to take back the harsh words. "Don't take it to heart, Choi Young-shi," he took the man's arm and said with a buttery tone, "I was just worried, that's all. He seems to be in one piece. That's all that matters."

The agent rushed to Lee Min Ho's side fussing around and making the man visibly uncomfortable. Glancing at Choi Young in the clutches of the director, the actor waved for everybody's attention.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to take the afternoon off and rest. Please don't worry about my health. If I need a day off, I will let my agent know."

"Min Ho-shi, of course, a day will be fine," answered the director in a hurry and pushed the agent toward the actor as if confirming. Choi Young seized the opportunity and repositioned himself next to the actor, planning for the next move.

. . .

Curious Eun Soo approached the commotion from the back of the set and noticed her boyfriend in the middle of the crowd. She called out to him, and the man turned to her, surprised expression etched clearly on his face. It made her smile, her plan had worked. His eyes darkened slightly and he made it through the crowd, grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

"I need you to examine Lee Min Ho quietly and quickly. He might have hurt his head. I'm worried," he said in low tone, only intended for her to hear.

"What?" She screamed, having people turn to her.

Choi Young dragged her away swiftly before anybody got suspicious and explained about what happened, giving her the short and simple version, omitting the assassin part for now.

"He has to go to the hospital. Why won't you take him?"

"He does not want anybody to worry or reporters to bother him. He is renting a house nearby for the duration of the shoot. I want you to go there with him, examine and watch over. If you believe his health is in danger, take him to the hospital yourself. I leave him in your hands," resolute, he said quickly; clearly decision had been made.

"But…"

"No buts, Imja. You are a good doctor. Please. I have something I need to take care of. I will tell you everything later."

He disappeared back into the crowd, leaving her confused. She saw him speaking with Lee Min Ho, who nodded and excusing himself went together with Choi Young into the dressing room, vanishing from her line of sight. In a few minutes somebody tapped her on a shoulder. A man explained that he was the driver and will be escorting her to the car.

Opening up the door for Eun Soo, the young actor followed right after her. The car had tinted windows to prevent onlookers from seeing who was inside. It was a decoy car; as planned, Choi Young dressed in Lee Min Ho's clothing would be publically entering the agency van. The cap should hide his face enough for people not to notice the difference.

"Eun Soo-shi, please don't worry, Daejang will be fine."

She still looked quite anxious and he offered her some water, which she took with gratitude. He was not sure how to talk to her, especially without her boyfriend present, since Daejang clearly told him he did not like him next to his woman. Still, he must have felt that she was in real danger if he sent her off alone with another man in a car to that man's house.

The head was still giving him trouble. A headache lingered, and he felt a bump at the spot of the impact during the fall. The ride made him nauseous, although he never suffered from the car sickness before. He sipped on the water, which seemed to help. His lips were pale and his whole face pallor.

"Eun Soo - shi, you are a doctor, right?" He asked cautiously.

"Yes, I am." She remembered now that she was supposed to check on him, but with all the rush, seek and hide, she had no chance to be alone with him before they were in the car. If it is a concussion, it could be serious.

"Pull the car over!" she screamed at the driver, who followed her order.

"Min Ho-shi," she turned to him, making him worry, since her eyes revealed concern and fear, "Can I call you that?"

He nodded.

"I will check you right now. Even riding in a car might be dangerous at this point. Concussion is not something trifle. You only have one brain, and, trust me, you don't want it damaged."

She did not need to convince him. She used a small light pointer to check pupil reaction, which was normal. She also palpated his head and especially the part where he already developed a small bump. Everything seemed all right on the surface, but she was worried, nevertheless.

"Once we arrive to the house, I will have to do a more thorough examination. If I suspect you need tests, we are going to the hospital."

"OK."

They both stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, with Eun Soo watching him like a hawk for any symptoms, while Min Ho closed his eyes and reclined back on the supportive headrest, which helped with nausea.

. . .

The rental property was indeed close to the movie set. It was a summer house, built by a reach Seoul resident in a contemporary style with all the modern conveniences, including a large swimming pool, a covered patio with lounges, fireplace, barbeque and table with some chairs. All around a carefully planned arrangement of flowers and plants completed the architectural plan of the garden with fruit and cherry trees running along the fence. The gates opened after a code was punched in and the car entered into a spacious underground garage, which was set up to connect to the inside and outside of the house seamlessly.

"Wow!" Eun Soo could not contain her surprise. "Are we going to be staying here?"

The actor gulped air, still nauseous and nodded, while taking a large sip out of his water bottle. "Welcome and make yourself at home. Follow me." He got out of the car, while the driver opened up a door for Eun Soo.

"Thank you," she bowed slightly, not used to such VIP treatment.

"Eun Soo-shi. There are plenty of rooms, you can choose any one you like. I think I want to lie down. Do you mind?"

"I do." She looked at him, eyes worried. "You were sick during the ride. Your equilibrium is off due to the fall. Who knows what else happened. You can have an edema, and you definitely have a light concussion. So no sleeping for you till I finish my examination."

He sighed, looking annoyed, and just motioned for her to come along. A large living room, overlooking the garden was decorated with modern furniture, clean lines, neutral colors, comfortable and practical. Eun Soo had him sit in a chair and came from the side, now carefully and slowly palpating the area with a bump. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little."

Eun Soo started to waver. She needed to do a scan, not just touch this man's head and pretend like she knew something, as if she had an X-ray in her hands. Would not that be wonderful, if she could see with her hands?

She sighed and felt something strange – there was a certain feeling she got, similar to the one she had when her KI would become activated. She instinctively looked around expecting Choi Young to jump out from the window or walk into the door any second, because why else would her KI react? But the feeling was different. It was not a response to an outside energy source, it was as if her hands gained a heightened sensitivity. Suddenly she could almost _see_ through the fingers. That made no sense, but there was no other way for her to describe it. Where energy felt more dense – there was inflammation in the tissue, where it was more fluid – the blood traveled well and the area was healthy.

Eun Soo was stunned to say the least. What the heck was happening to her?

**Thank you for reading and please COMMENT! **


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello. I will try to post another chapter soon. Thank you for your patience. Please don't forget to leave your comments. ****I don't have any new prompts for oneliners, still the old ones: 1) Date 2) Parents 3) Sacrifice 4) Secret. Believe it or not: I'm still using the ones you left me and they are inspiring. Be creative and wild.**

**Also thank you for those of you who continue to "favorite" and "follow" my stories. Please, leave a review, I would love to hear from all of you!**

Her hands trembled as the flow of KI surged, coating her nerve endings, light tingling at the very fingertips as if a very weak electrical current was present, and with that she could tell exactly what was going on. Concussion was not severe, but there was still some internal bruising, there was an under cranial edema, small, the size of a walnut, however, dangerous.

"There is a problem, Min Ho-shi, we need to go to the hospital now."

"What is it?"

"You need to be under observation to make sure edema dissipates, otherwise, you might have to get surgery."

"Surgery? No, I can't. I'm in the middle of shooting. We have a very tight schedule."

"You agreed in the car, so let's go."

"Can't you observe me here?"

"I don't have any equipment."

"How did you find out about the edema then?"

Eun Soo looked at her hands and then at the actor, who expected a legitimate answer.

"Hmmm. I can't tell you that. I don't understand it fully myself, but you have to trust me, you have one and it needs to be monitored."

"Then you know where it is, so you can monitor it."

Eun Soo put her palm against the area and focused. She decided to try something, a completely crazy idea, and if it would not work, which it should not, of course, then she would be loading him up in a car and admitting him to the nearest hospital. But she just wanted to see if the KI ability she seemed to have acquired was not some kind of fluke. She could practically visualize and locate the spot. Then she checked the opposite side – nothing. Then she checked herself – nothing. The feeling was completely gone. It just felt like healthy tissue and normal blood flow. So she was not imagining this. So she could tell the difference.

"What if… Do you mind if I look at it some more?" She decided to try something simple. She pressed gently and directed a low grade KI current toward edema. Her fingers started to heat up quickly, and she felt like her skin was almost burning.

"Are you feeling anything?"

"It feels warm, no, actually very hot. What are you doing?"

"Just give me a second." Talking broke her concentration. What if she could gently dissolve the edema with KI? Magic? Not really. She knew of bioenergetics – it was a proven fact that each person's energy produces some signature. But with her KI, charged and transformed by Choi Young's she intuitively recognized that she could do much more and could possibly manipulate in ways, he would not have thought about, since he was not a doctor. But she was. She was a healer. Did not they tell her she has golden hands, magic hands? Now she did!

After the treatment, she let the actor rest. However, the next 24-48 hours were the most crucial: he had to be monitored for any new symptoms, because they could indicate a more severe form of concussion. So he was instructed not to go to work and take it easy, resting at home. He, of course, objected, but Eun Soo was firm.

"Let me talk to Choi Young, we can figure something out." The three of them did a conference call, with the General surprised at first to talk to Lee Min Ho over the phone. He was already comfortable chatting with Eun Soo and had an understanding that the apparatus allowed to communicate with whomever was holding it, but talking with two people at the same time was something new. Hee Jun also jumped in, wanting to be a part of the conspiracy and the actor with Eun Soo could barely contain laughter listening to the slaps and banter on the other side of the line.

Lee Min Ho was now under the house arrest of the watchful eyes of his new doctor, who, despite her sweet appearance, was strict when it came to following her orders. Choi Young would cover for him till he gets better – taking his place in fighting scenes and working with the stunt coordinator. And when he returns, the director would film his other scenes. So with everybody's cooperation it seemed that the filming would not be affected.

. . .

Choi Young arrived to the agency and changed his clothes to look like himself, and then went up to the top floor, out to the observation deck to think. He recently discovered this place by accident. Being this high up reminded him of climbing to the top of a mountain and having the world outstretched on the palm of your hand in front of you. Just you and the world, anywhere you turn, beautiful solitude.

The view was magnificent. Seoul with its many districts and the river running through it was such a large city, it took his breath away when he saw it for the first time. So this is how his country would look like in 700 years. Goryeo would give a name to Korea, a magnificent and strong nation respected and liked in the world.

Looking down on this new world filled him with pride and humility. He had to ponder what was his role in all of this: in his time or in the present. His friend Jae Su – who also traveled from the past – what was his role? Was he an unknown figure, forgotten over the millennia? Or was he somebody important who would change the course of history? The two of them from the past, at least the two of them that he knew about, were they supposed to be here? Would they both survive the last fight? Was one of them destined to parish? And if it were to be the outcome, then who would it be? Even a thought of disappearing from Eun Soo's side was painful. He did not know about Jae Su, but for him there was a damn good reason to stay alive. With a heavy heart he committed to living, even if it meant that Jae Su might not.

Choi Young was reminded of those he needed to protect with his life. He has always been in a position to protect others with his own life. It was his job, but now it was his choice. It made it so much more meaningful, but also much more scary. He almost let the actor get hurt. If he stayed away from him and Eun Soo for now till Jae Su comes for him again, they would be safe. But who would be there to take care of them? Who would protect those people, if not him? Will Jae Su try something crazy out of anger or desperation and unintentionally harm the people Choi Young cares about? That man's heart would not be that hardened to actually want to hurt them – he had to believe that. So he should wait…

Eun Soo's call made him worried and he found himself in the elevator heading out and hailing a taxi. He had to be next to her, even if to make sure she can handle whatever is going on with her KI power.

"Stranger, something is happening. I don't understand it, but believe I can control it and I think I can heal."

"I'll be there, wait for me. I'm coming," he reassured her.

. . .

They were seating comfortably in the living room. Eun Soo allowed Min Ho to take a nap, however, only under her supervision. He felt very self conscious with her eyes following him, while he tried to stretch out on the couch. He was tossing and turning, finally, with his back to her, he managed to dose off, but her voice woke him up.

"You can't sleep for too long yet. Just bear with me. I have to check you again. Any new symptoms?" He understood that this torture will continue and regretted not wanting to initially go to the hospital. At least over there, he could try and get rid of annoying nurses, but he could not get rid of Daejang's girlfriend.

"Should we watch a movie or something?" He offered as a good host.

"No, it is not good for you. You can lay and rest your eyes, but we should talk, so you don't sleep."

"Fine. What should we talk about?"

"What was your plan with Daejang?"

"He did not say much, just that he will protect both of us."

"Protect us? From what?"

"These were his exact words: Tell Imja I will protect both of you."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"I don't know what I can tell you. We have not discussed this. I don't want him to be angry with me."

"What happened out there today?"

"Wait till he tells you; honestly, I'm not sure myself."

"Not sure?"

Eun Soo picked up the phone to call Choi Young, her initial impulse was to confront him and force him to tell her everything. But he was not the kind of man to make such statements unless they indeed were in danger. _Assassin!_ That was the only thing that could have made him so paranoid. Ever since he came through the gate, he was looking over his shoulder, expecting an attack. Maybe, that's what it was all about. She will wait to ask, she should be patient. Easier said than done, and five minutes later, she was already probing Lee Min Ho for more information.

"Did he meet a man?"

"A man?" Min Ho tensed. He did not want to say anything. He was not prohibited, but he realized that was not a simple incident that he could just share with anybody. How much did Eun Soo know he was not sure.

"Ask your boyfriend, please. I don't want to be put in the middle."

"So he found him. That's how you got injured, isn't it?"

So it finally happened. The assassin appeared and Choi Young's life will in danger. He will fight with the man, he might get hurt… or kill the assassin. In this time, killing a person is not a small thing. Her heart filled with fear. He would not be so careless as to do it in broad daylight. Right? "Young-ah," she whispered and put her palm on the heart, her eyes widened with anxiety. If something happened to him… she did not know what she would do. She could no longer imagine living without him, even for a second.


	50. Chapter 50

**Thanks for all the responses. I love to read your comments, especially your suppositions and ideas of what might happen next. Don't forget to do your one liners please. Have not had any yet. I am not sure when there will be the next chapter. However, promise to do ASAP, hopefully either the end of this week or some time next week. **

He guarded her, like a proper Woodalchi would. He was not in the same bed with Eun Soo like her lover, he was her watchful protector for the night. Her presence still left him longing, and the comfort of her body next to him was lacking and making him want it so much more. He has learned to control this powerful draw for closeness, but took no pleasure or pride in this achievement. Only next to her he felt at ease and whole. Just at her side, just guarding her made his senses confused and swayed his attention in the wrong direction: her chest rising gently with each breath she inhaled, her lashes trembling so slightly as she dreamt, the outline of her cheek and the soft blush of the skin against the white of the pillow, her arm that had fallen off the side of the bed with palm open up and fingers curling toward him… He gasped as his KI flared involuntary just as his eyes traveled along her body and he felt the sensation against his skin, as if there was no distance between them.

His love and need for her was encompassing. The depth of his feelings revealed by this small, but considerable enough distance between them, surprising even Choi Young himself. Can a woman complete him so fully that he had not other wishes left to fulfill besides being with her every day and every moment of his existence till his eyes shut forever?

He was stunned by the silence surrounding them, not a cricket or a dog bark, not a squeak of the wooden floors or the door opening by the gust of wind, not another person's sound. Were they truly alone or was it that the rest of the house inhabitants were so peacefully and deeply asleep it was as if they were not there?

A cold shock of realization hit his spine – he dozed off, his eyes were closed. Alert instantly, he leaped to his feet, panting loudly and scanned the room around. Eun Soo turned on her side and the cover slid off her back, exposing her naked arms and shoulders, her skin only protected by the thin tank she wore underneath her sweater. The room was empty, curtains drawn and the door locked, just as he had left it. He sighed and fixed her blanket, sitting on the bed next to her and before covering her completely, allowed his lips to place a kiss on her shoulder. This helped a little with his anxiety and he settled calmly into observation.

"Stranger," she turned to him abruptly, eyes open and awake, "I need to go check on Min Ho. After concussion, sleeping can be dangerous. I doubt that Hee Jun can keep him entertained long enough, his blabbering can put anybody in a coma, just to take a break." She quickly threw away the cover and sat up.

Choi Young only stared, not opposing. He still felt guilty about the injury he caused to the actor and he should be the last person to prevent a well qualified doctor from observing him, however, he did not want her to go. Almost too forcefully, he turned her face and kissed her deeply, making her jolt and tremble at the strength with which he held her closely and his lips attacked hers. Her taste, her smell were electrifying, his eyes closed, he surrendered and let the kiss guide him. Eun Soo was so soft and yielding, letting his tongue and lips move freely, enjoying this powerful take over even more than he did. Her mind shut and her body asked for more as she pulled away and stared at him, breathing heavily. "I… we… I wish…"

"Imja, sorry." He restrained his lips from linking with her again. He knew well at this point there would be no stopping if they touched like that again. He knew it too well. "Go, just go. I will come shortly."

Shaken by this quaking passion, which surged within her without any way out, she braced herself, crossing her limbs across the chest, and tilted her head to calm before seeing a patient. She quickly pulled on her jeans and a sweater and ran the fingers through the hair to make herself look at least presentable, if not well groomed. She brushed her hand over Choi Young's shoulder, looking at him for a moment and went to the door, unlocking it. He waited till she exited and pressed a fist against his chest, where his heart was jumping still not able to slow down. "Focus, focus Choi Young," he ordered himself and with a willful thought restrained his KI, which trembled and quieted. He got up and taking light steps followed her to Lee Min Ho's room.

He found the boy half seated in his bed, with a small reading light on a bedside table, eyes closed, while holding a script that he was reading. Eun Soo was beside him and observed him with a serious frown on her pale face. She silently motioned for Choi Young to approach and as he leaned closer, whispered, "Poor guy really tried to stay awake. He had a long day. I think it is safe for him to sleep for a bit. I will stay and watch."

"Then I will stay and watch both of you." Choi Young arranged a couple of extra pillows, he found at the foot of the bed, on the floor and pulled a comfortable armchair for Eun Soo as well. Without any more talk, he leaned against the wall.

Jae Su would not really harm them, his gut was telling him not to worry. He knew that person's heart – pained and tormented heart – which was not a heart of a murderer. However, the cold eyes of an assassin he felt on his back that time in Goreyo dropped suspicion in the center of his heart. A man with such icy cold eyes could kill, he was aware of it, having felt his own gaze freezing a couple of times. He just hoped that these people could rest before the new day.

The wait was killing him. After many nights of deep and healthful sleep next to a woman, he was able to revert back to his old half asleep half awakened state with his senses on high alert. It was just like old time. With a sword on his lap, he slept to get strength, the old Choi Young catching a shuteye as often as he could, ready for action nevertheless. His reaction did not betray him as his iron grip curled around a thin wrist and he heard a scream of pain. His eyes opened right after and he saw large and frightened eyes of the woman towering above him. Her wrist was held firmly by him mid air as she was reaching for his shoulder and her mouth was open in shock, lips quivering, hurt and offended. "Stranger?"

"Imja!" He let go. It all took just a few seconds, but the damage was done and he hurt her. "Sorry, so sorry," he immediately undid his fingers and her hand dropped down, dangling, as her eyes filled with tears. "I reacted before seeing it was you. It is a horrible old habit." He tried to explain himself, while not even able to meet her eyes out of shame.

"I was just trying to wake you. You've never done that before." She got over the initial shock and was rubbing her wrist that showed his print. "I will have a bad bruise. I suppose it is good that I don't need to wear short sleeves for a while." She tried to joke, but it was clear, this incident affected her.

"Imja, listen." He got up and pulled her for a close hug, kissing and caressing her hair. "I would never ever hurt you again. It was an unforgivable mistake. I usually feel your presence, but I guess I was sleeping too well… I have not done this in a while and my body just overreacted."

She smiled into his chest and he could feel her forgiveness, just by the way her body softened in his hold.

"You've been having a hard time," she said and touched his hair lovingly. "I can tell, you are not yourself."

Was he? Or he was finally himself and the man who lived with her happily was not him, just a version of himself he concocted to adapt to this new world and to give himself an excuse to stay next to her. That was the problem. He could not tell right now. After his encounter with Jae Su, he remembered things left a long time ago in the dust in the outskirts of his memory. How he came to be who he was, the things that started the vicious circle of death and survival and the lonely existence that he had been enduring till he met Eun Soo. He was not as soft and loving as she thought him to be. He, too, had ice that could freeze his soul and move his sword to kill. He was that kind of man, not just somebody with a skill, but somebody who tested that skill many times and if not for his ability to kill, he would not be standing here today, alive and hugging this woman.

"Eun Soo-ya," he said softly. "There are so many things you don't know about me. I had to clean my sword off blood before. And I have seen things that still shudder my insides at the thought. I am not who you think I am. I am a danger to you."

"Nonsense!" She glared at him, angrily. "I've felt your essence, I've been connected to you. I know your soul. You are not _that_ person, Choi Young. It is just a part of who you are. And I accept it with all my heart. Even though you have not told me, maybe, one day you will. I shall wait patiently. Next to you – is the safest place for me. We both will be more in danger if we are apart, in danger of truly losing ourselves." She spoke very softly, whispering almost, as the actor was still nearby sleeping, but her voice carried a powerful conviction that penetrated through his doubt and confusion and cleared it all right away.

"Sorry." He repeated, "And thank you."


	51. Chapter 51

**Dear wonderful and patient readers! Oh, how I've missed you! Sorry, it took me longer than expected to produce the next chapter. I had sort of a writer's block. I was too engrossed with "A matter of marriage" and too busy assisting Nanu with edit for 100 Years that I just could not put anything deserving on a paper. Alas, there is time for everything – and my mind has cleared enough to let in ideas and create another installment for you to enjoy. Without further adieu:**

A sound of a pebble hitting the window alerted him. He lifted off his spot, a nimble warrior; not a sound, as his light steps took him to the curtain.

"Stay," he ordered Eun Soo with just one whisper and to make a point pressed a finger to his lips.

She had dozed off by the actor's side and opened her eyes from the sound, ready to ask, but he already preempted her question, making her blink rapidly to wake herself into readiness for his next directive.

One hand on the scabbard, another slowly pulling the curtain, he looked out the window. The ground beneath was empty, but the awnings gave plenty of shade to hide. Choi Young strained his eyes, not able to distinguish a human form in the darkness.

"Show yourself," He called, pushing the window open. A rush of cold air swayed the curtains and brought the sounds of the nights into the silent room.

"Choi Young! Come down, I'm not in a shape to climb." A man's figure moved out of the shadows.

"Have you come to fight?"

"No, I've come to talk. I'm injured."

"Injured?" His voice jumped a little with care.

Eun Soo looked at him with worry, as she witnessed the strange conversation. Lee Min Ho was awake and turned his head to the window and then to his caretaker. "Eun Soo-shi, I think it's Daejan's old friend. I've met him."

"An old friend? It's not possible," she murmured.

"Imja, come with me quickly, he said he is wounded." Choi Young rushed to the door and stopped, turning to her, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm fine, so don't concern yourself with me," nodded her off Min Ho. She sighed anxiously and followed Choi Young.

A tall and slender man, not unlike Choi Young, but with completely different features, wearing all black Goryeo style garbs, stood with his head hung and long raven hair fallen on his face, completely covering his eyes. He was holding a sword in one hand, slung across his chest and pressed against his body, as if covering something. He lifted his head, exposing narrow brown eyes without a light in them, obviously in pain.

"How?" Only asked Choi Young. "Can you walk?"

"I can. And it's just happened." And with that, man's pale face twisted in a grimace of pain and he bended over in half.

Eun Soo ran to his aid, as his knees buckled and Choi Young barely caught the body before he could hit the pavement.

"Young-ah, carry him he is in no shape to walk."

"Sir, can you hear me, what is your name? Do you know where you are?" The emergency room script kicked in and Eun Soo already started the quick assessment of his condition.

"Jae Su at your service, my lady," the man spoke these last words through his teeth. His eyes closed and he went limp in his friend's arms.

"He lost consciousness. Pick up, NOW!" Eun Soo screamed. And Choi Young lifted the man on his back.

"Where to?"

"Our bedroom."

Eun Soo hurried behind, her steps echoing in the night. She flipped the switch and the light filled the room, making everything less scary.

"Place him carefully on the bed," she directed. "I need to examine his injury. It must be under the ribs to the side, that's where he was holding his arm."

"What can I do? Can I help? How?" General's eyes were running frantically and seemed to have lost his usual composure and confidence. Eun Soo has never seen him so obviously scared.

"Just be calm. He is lucky, I have experience with trauma. Get some boiled water and I need clean bandages, maybe sheets will work. Alcohol for disinfection and something like a scalpel… maybe a few thin knifes, a meat skewer and a pair of scissors."

He ran out only to return in a second, "Imja, where do I get all of that?"

"Ask Min Ho-shi. He will help."

Choi Young stalled, looking nervous.

She understood. "I will do everything I can. But we might need to take him to the hospital. Just like when you got hit by a car – you would have died if had not gotten the surgery."

"Save him, Imja," He asked softly and disappeared into the doorway.

She tried to pry the sword out of the man's hand, but he clutched it tightly. Eun Soo smirked, _just like Choi Young_. This man was also from the past. How? Why? She did not have time to ponder. She managed to look at the wound. The man was shot! With a bullet! She rolled him on the side and checked – there was no exit wound.

"Damn it! Young, where are you?"

Both men came in with the items she requested, looking quite shaken. They stared at Eun Soo, who moved deftly, her hands working with swift precision. Jae Su was still unconscious and she was grateful, but still needed him immobilized. "Hold him. Both of you."

She tore the bloody clothes off and disinfected the area; the red pool of water ran down on the white sheets, leaving a sad mark. Sheinserted her finger into the wound, causing the man to groan and open up his eyes. He looked confused at the two men who were holding him down and was ready to fight them off. One of them was familiar and another - he zeroed on the almond eyes of Choi Young, who nodded, reassuring, - and Jae Su relaxed in their arms.

"It will hurt a lot, sorry," she simply stated, continuing the procedure till she was able to extract the bullet.

She disinfected the area again and dressed the wound. "Stay on a side, like that for a bit. I need to speak with Young."

She left the room and both men followed. Min Ho stopped a few steps behind, giving them privacy for a conversation and since he was completely ignored, returned to the patient to keep him company and watch. Although he had no idea what he was supposed to do, but he figured, it was better to have a set of eyes on him in case he asked for something.

"You," the man said hoarsely, able to tell even with his back to the door who came in.

"Yes, me," Answered Min Ho, knowing exactly what it meant.

"We meet again," Jae Su strained and coughed, disturbing the injury with the convulsions that spread through his body.

"I don't think you should be talking. I will stay here till the doctor and Daejan come back. Don't worry. It is my house, it's safe," commented Min Ho. He was harboring a dangerous criminal, who just yesterday held a sword to his throat and now the man was disabled and under his protection. How ironic it was that the roles got reversed. One thing was for sure – he was not an enemy and he was not somebody to be afraid of. Otherwise, Daejan would not allow him to be here.

Behind the closed door, Eun Soo finally had a chance to take a breath. She pierced Choi Young with an angry stare. "Now, can you tell me what the heck is going on here? Why is there a Goryeo man, perforated by a bullet, right now in this house?! Who is he and why did he come here?"

Choi Young lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that whatever he will say next will elicit a very loud and a very strong response, and got prepared.

"Imja, he is the assassin I've told you about." And his hand covered her mouth promptly as it opened for a scream, which he successfully muffled. He eyes were bulging and she waved her hands awkwardly, trying to push his hand off. Choi Young pulled her closer, still covering her mouth well. "Imja, I will explain everything, promise me you would not scream."

Pressed against him, she felt safer, although confused and still frightened. The man, who supposedly came to kill Choi Young was saved by her own hands.

She nodded and the General slowly lifted his palm off and just to make sure, instead covered her mouth again, this time only with a kiss, fully engulfing her with his lips. Hungry for connection, for closeness, finally feeling all that's he kept pushed down within the last few days. With her lips to his - the fear, the worry, the anxiety, all the emotions that helped him be alert - were rendered useless. The "assassin" was not a threat, at least not for now. He thought a lot about Jae Su during the night, but could not figure him out. It was not an easily trip – through the Hwata's gate – and if not to kill or seek revenge, then why go through such trouble?

"Imja, you will be all right. He is my friend," He explained. That seemed like the most direct and reasonable way to approach this situation. "He needs to speak with me. I believe him. Don't know what it is about, but it must be important enough for him to cross the gates of time."

"Assassin?" Whispered Eun Soo. "Assassin that you were so paranoid about is in fact your old friend. Does that make any sense? How is it even possible?" She shook her head in disbelief.

"Eun Soo-ya, the truth is I don't know, but I intend to find out. When can he talk?"

"I think we should take him to the hospital to be sure he will recover properly."

"I don't think he will come, maybe, after we speak."

"I want him in a hospital right away, he might develop an infection, fever, who knows what else; I went in blind."

"Did not you say you can heal with your KI?" Suddenly asked Choi Young.

With everything happening so quickly, she completely forgot of this newfound and not clearly understood or tested ability. "True," She said, thinking. "It won't hurt to try, right?"

"I trust you. You are very special, my Eun Soo," said Choi Young with a certain pride and conviction.


	52. Chapter 52

**Authors notes:** **My bad: I kind of dropped my one liners challenge. I'm reintroducing some 1) Parents 2)Goryeo 3) Sacrifice. I know the story does not offer clear direction, but anything that comes to mind - goes. **

**This website gives an option to track views by country. I am absolutely fascinated and very humbled that my story might be of interest to people from many parts of the world. I want to apologize in advance to those of you, from countries that have a larger number of readership, I am not able to tell how many of you are new or veteran readers. Yet I want to welcome and thank everybody. These are just a few places where you come from: Mayanmar, Bulgaria, Poland, Finland, Czech Revar, Russia, Mexico, France, Peru. **

**Hello and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Choi Young knocked and after waiting for a few seconds, entered. Jae Su was still in the same position as Eun Soo left him in, uncovered, revealing a site of the injury; torn bloody robe dropped on the floor beside the bed. Choi Young's mind automatically quickly evaluated the man's fighting condition. He was lean and strong, his torso showed a well sculptured pack of abs, iron chest and shoulders, upper body strength supported by the shapely muscles of his back, his arms were as toned as slender. It was a form of a man who lived on the move, who handled sword daily and who relied on his abilities to survive.

Jae Su was handsome and even fierce looking. The overall sense of power and agility was reinforced in the jaw line. The nose was well defined, dignified shape with a small tilt at the end to hint at his Asian origins. The look of a lone wolf warrior from the Asian steppes was completed by the sharp narrow cut eyes, which formed arrow points under the serious brows, and a mouth that did not know much about laughter or happiness, not even a hint of smile lines around it or at the corners of his eyes. His long raven hair was in disarray and loosely held by a simple bandana. A scar ran across his cheek; an old scar by the looks of it, a scar that probably had a story behind it, if it only could speak, silent, keeping the history only committed to memory, just like every scar on Choi Young's body.

Before him was his former comrade and currently possibly his most deadly opponent. Choi Young studied the face, which resembled a person he knew long ago. He did not think much of it when they met out in the field, but now, he could see a stamp of wanderings left on the familiar features and traceable touches of age, time and experience signifying a meaningful change. If they were to avoid combat, they might have a chance to get reacquainted with each other. Ultimately, Jae Su was the only person in this world who might be able to truly understand and relate to Choi Young.

"Jae Su," Choi Young gently touched his friend's shoulder. "I will find you something else to wear."

"No, it's fine." He did not seem to care much about nudity or exposing his body to the eyes of others. "Are you ashamed of my bare skin? Am I not fitting for this world?" The bitterness oozed from his whole being. Defeated, injured and at the mercy of his supposedly sworn enemy and old friend, under protection of a boy, whom he held hostage, and being taken care by the woman who belonged to Choi Young. How much worse and more humiliating it could possibly get?

"Forgive me, I just thought you might want to cover yourself. Here." The General handed him a white shirt, obviously from the closet of the house owner. "If you decide. It is clean. It might be a bit tight."

If Jae Su wanted to smile, now would be the time. If he wanted to take this opportunity to respond to a friendly gesture, this would be his clue. So Choi Young waited patiently.

"Do you want to ask?"

"I'm here since you came all the way to talk. In this condition. Obviously, it was important. However, would you allow the doctor to work with you?"

"The doctor? Your woman? She was quick with her hands. Is she really a doctor?"

"She is the best. I can vouch. She saved my life. Here." Choi Young unbuttoned his shirt and flung it open, demonstrating the scar. "Her work. If not for her – I would be fishing with my father in afterlife."

It was hard not to fall for the General's simple humor. The man chuckled, but immediately, his expression turned to grave. "You have to listen to me."

"I will, but first - let Eun Soo try something to help you heal faster. She was concerned. She said, you may need to be in a hospital. Will you go?"

The man ignored the words as if they were as useless as the chatter of the birds outside the window. He sat up, using the healthy side as a prop, and when Choi Young instinctively moved to assist him, a second's reluctance reflected in his eyes before he rejected the offer. He placed a shirt over his shoulder and sat on the bed, with his feet planted on the floor, his back slouched, and groaned.

"Listen to me, Choi Young," he said emphatically.

"I will, after you take care of self. If I'm to have a fight, I want it with an opponent of equal strength."

"No fight today. Just talk."

"Then an argument. It will be no fun to argue. If you want to punch me, how would that fly?"

"I've waited to speak with you till this moment. Stop this nonsense and listen." The man's very soul sounded exhausted. His eyes were wary with time and things that haunted him in his sleep. He was not the same feisty teenager Choi Young remembered. The light went out in his eyes and only a glimmer of hope hinted as he met his friend's gaze. "It's a matter of life and death. You are my last hope. Maybe, everybody's."

Jae Su shivered as a gust of wind pushed the window open and invaded the room, brushing against his naked chest. Choi Young moved for the blanket and before the man could protest, wrapped it around his shoulders.

"My friend."

General's eyes lifted at that, not as surprised as relieved, "I'm here."

Jae Su stared up at him, and Choi Young understood, handing the man his sword. It was one of those moments when one's weapon was a source of strength, something that grounded a warrior and made sense of things that otherwise were too complicated. It helped to focus on a simple and clear choice, to recall the values taught by one's Master, to remind yourself who you are and where you come from. The weapon was an integral part of a man who felt otherwise incomplete to carry out his mission.

His head lifted and he brushed the long stubborn locks off his eyes. "My poor Omma, Mae Hee and the Master. You can save them all." He freed his arm from underneath the blanket and placed a heavy hand on Choi Young's shoulder.

Choi Young lowered his head and closed his eyes, thinking. He comprehended every word and each word resonated with painful awareness inside his body. Each of those people was the lifeline that was cut and made his friend into the man he is today.

Choi Young was hurting, too. He also wanted for those dear to him to be alive. So he said, placing his palm over his friend's and pressing it with the strength of his heart, "Your pain – I understand. I also wish for them to be alive."

"Then save them."

Choi Young shot up, and Jae Su surprised, his arm dropped abruptly from the shoulder he was holding, looked up.

The general stood, staring down at his friend, whose dark eyes grabbed onto his stare, making Choi Young feel as if something ominous and irreversible were to come out of Jae Su's mouth, changing his life forever. But despite wanting to close his ears and run away, he stood there, eyes to eyes, waiting for the explanation as if it was his destiny to be in this room with this man and hear him out. It felt like it was and he had to respect that.

"You can move through time, you have the ability to control Hwata's gate. You can go back and change things, you can change history, Young-ah."

All the sounds around faded.

The wind hung quietly, landing on trees, the moon shook in the sky and stars one by one blinked at him, turning off their lights – it became uncanny dark.

He heard his heart beat very loudly in his ears and his KI pulsing steadily through his veins.

He was acutely aware of himself and his body.

He felt his breath form as air entered through his nostrils and trickled down to the lungs, expanding them and then pushed back out in a slow exhale through his slightly opened lips.

He felt how his eyelashes touched with an undetectable flutter, when he blinked, and how his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed.

His attention traveled to how his hand trembled lightly, suddenly heavy with the sword, and he frowned, looking down at it. It really did. It trembled, and his fingers fought with the hilt to avoid its escape from his grasp. He crushed his shaky hand with the left one, pressing so tightly around the hot comfort of the handle, that it hurt. And only then he was back.

"You are crazy. You lost your mind, you are just a pitiful, sad man, who lives in the past," Choi Young scoffed, but doubt shaded his almond eyes.

Jae Su looked troubled, but not quizzical. Such a reaction was expected.

"I have the power to change history, bring dead people back to live? I'm impressive." Choi Young laughed darkly. "So the deep human love I feel in each fiber of my being - is all a mirage, an illusion? Am I not flash and blood? Am I a supernatural being, who should not be concerned with holding onto simple happiness of being next to a woman and simply giving his all for her?" His voice hitting notes of fear. "So you are telling me to return through the Hwata's gate, leave Eun Soo behind, leave the one person who means everything to me, abandon her and try to change the past? Because it's as simple as that?" He paused to take a breath. "You have gone insane with grief and I'm sorry that you never let go, but you have to move on. We are not able to change what's meant to be, even if we had the ability to play with human fates like gods."

Jae Su continued waiting and staring at him passively.

"Answer me!" The KI sparkled in his eyes and electrical surge shook his body.

"I understand how you can be shocked. And I'm sorry that when you've finally found happiness, I have to ask you to leave it behind. I truly am," said sincerely Jae Su.

"Never! You hear me?" Choi Young yelled and raised his sword. "Never do I want to hear this from your lips again." And he turned, pulling the door so hard it almost flew off the handles and slammed it even harder, shaking the room.


	53. Chapter 53

**Hello. I hope that such long breaks between the chapters would not deter you from continuing to read the story. It has been a struggle for me lately, and I am not able to update frequently, but I very much appreciate all of you who review and ask for more. Please, make sure to leave a comment. Thanks a lot.**

* * *

He stomped, brushing past Min Ho's bedroom, and down the stairs, pushing the door open and found himself outside in the gardens. Only then could he breathe. He felt how tightly his fingers wrapped around the hilt of his sword, as if his life depended on it. The boiling anger in him fed his heart and clouded his mind. He could control it easily, but he had no wish to do so. He wanted to let it out, to allow fury to burn in its full intensity and infuse his energy, lighting the dark night with the sparks of his KI. It shoot out of his hand and his arm lifted up, shaken with the electricity harnessed on the fired steel of his weapon. The sharp tip glistened and discharged the ball of energy into the night…

And the strength of it kicked Choi Young at the source, making him stumble. Suddenly, what lay underneath the anger was released into the just vacant place – it was an emotion Choi Young did not indulge frequently – fear. Fear nested within him, irrational fear that what Jae Su had said was true. That he, in fact, had a powerful ability to travel through time and effect change. Only it was not the case. He was just a man, a man who was in love and who by some mysterious intervention of fate traveled in time to meet a woman who was destined for him.

What he is, what he thought he was – a warrior, Woodalchi, a man who just happened to pass through the Hwata's gate to meet his one true destiny – to love and be with Eun Soo – Jae Su made him question it. The foundations of his belief about what kind of person he was and what kind of life he was supposed to live were shaken. Not to the core, but just enough for his mind and heart to be confused and frustrated. That thought alone was too scary to comprehend or to consider even a possibility. If his reality were not already based on the unexplained and unknown, he would not have batted an eye, but here he was in Seoul, South Korea, 21st Century, 700 years in the future from the time when he was born and the place where he came from. If he believed in magic, he would call what happened to him – magic, but he did not.

He trusted that there was a purpose for his trip and that purpose was to meet the woman with whom they were meant to be together. He has come to terms with this fact. The explanation made sense and was the only meaningful and plausible explanation for his presence in the future. He knew the day would come when he would have to face his past, when he might have to return, yet he could have never imagined it to be under such …. circumstances.

Slowly, with trepidation he delved into the corner of his subconscious, pulling out a hidden knowledge – _I've always waited for this day to come_. _There are no surprises there. You don't deserve her, with so much blood on your hands, all the mistakes you've made, you are not meant to have happiness. Everybody you love will die. You are just a ghost of the past, leaving is the right thing to do. _

. . .

Eun Soo was a doctor, not only Choi Young's girlfriend. Behind that door, which he slammed on the way out, was a man who required her care.

She was very conflicted about Jae Su. He was an assassin, yet Choi Young's friend. She would not trust him for the world, but for some reason Choi Young did. She did not like that this man inserted himself into their little world, made a mess out of things and now was causing even more trouble by refusing to go to the hospital and having her worry and work twice as hard to keep him alive and get him better. She was not even considering what it was like for Lee Min Ho, who was put in the middle of this time traveling warrior comrades at odds saga. If it were a drama – it would rake high rating for the crazy plot and insanely hot main male characters, but it was her life. She accepted the fact that falling in love with a Goryeo general had its drawbacks, of this kind included.

She came in, finding her patient sleeping. How he could sleep at a time like that, she could not imagine, but on the second thought – Choi Young could sleep through an explosion. These men could sleep because they needed to sleep whenever they could get some shuteye.

She approached Jae Su cautiously and touched his forehead. It was hot and clammy. His breathing was ragged and he was shivering. Eun Soo pulled the covers over his exposed torso and sat by the bed. Maybe, he was not a bad person, maybe, he was just caught in some bad situation. Good person in a bad situation. That should be it. Otherwise, she could not find it in herself to have much compassion for him.

Suddenly, his whole body convulsed and jerked up, he screamed as if from a nightmare and called out, _Omma! Omma! You can't! Noooo! _A haggard yell broke through his lips_, " Young-ah! I had to!"_

His own screams awakened him. He looked around confused, still under the spell of terror, staring at Eun Soo for a good minute before recognizing her face and where he was.

"Doctor? Did I frighten you?" He said unexpectedly kind.

"You have a fever. I'm afraid you wound is infected. You need surgery. I'll call the ambulance to send you to the hospital. If you are worried, I will come along."

"No. My life is of no importance. I can't leave before Choi Young agrees to help."

"Jae Su-shi," Eun Soo used her professional tone of a kind and firm mixture. "I don't care about what you think of you life. As long as you are under my care, I make all the medical decisions. You are in no condition to put up a fight with me. You will do as I say."

"I appreciate this. I really do," he responded, again catching her off guard with the way his voice was so soft and friendly. He was not argumentative, just talking with her, like a friend, not an enemy. "If you are willing to hear me out, I will go to the hospital."

"No talking. I saw how Choi Young was after speaking with you. Whatever you said to him, I am sure, you hurt him very much. Don't look for sympathy from me."

"I'm not. In fact, I loathe sympathy. Don't bother with me. This thing that made him like that – it's not about me."

"Stop it. I told you – no conversation. I will try this one method. If it works, I might buy you some time." And she focused, having only tried it once before – her healing hands with the power of KI – Eun Soo touched the site of the injury. Eyes closed, once again she could see the tear in the vessel and how the bullet cut through his flesh. Her hand moved and directed hit of KI, a charge zapped the area and stopped further bleeding, sealing it from infection spreading deeper into the tissues and blood. How, she did not understand. But she knew for sure that whatever she did – worked.

"There, you should rest. Your nightmare, you called Young-ah, was it Choi Young?"

"Thank you doctor," he deflected intentionally, confirming by not answering, making Eun Soo break into cold sweat. There was a big secret, which Jae Su held over her boyfriend's head. She felt in her very gut – it would be better, if she did not know.

She ran out the room, the man only following her off with his eyes. "She is a good woman. What a pity." He sighed, full of regret. "It's up to him now."

Choi Young currently was pacing back and forth in the yard. Lee Min Ho returned to his room and patiently waited for somebody to fill him in. Eun Soo stopped in the long corridor, not knowing where to go and what to do. She first headed downstairs, but knowing Choi Young, he required some private space to process. Their connection allowed her to sense his emotions and if not read his thoughts, to have a glimpse of internal fight that he waged in his mind. He was extremely disturbed, upset, confused, angry and very very sad; the sadness morphed into despair and then something even more painful hit Eun Soo – it was resignation. She could feel how he started to give up and … become more distant.

"What the heck did that man tell him?" She turned, determined to get her answers tonight, but as she passed by Min Ho's room noticed the light was on. How could she forget. He was still her patient and her responsibility, just like Jae Su. She needed to monitor his condition as well. Choi Young sure knew how to bring crisis to his doorstep.

"Min Ho-shi," she softly knocked on the door and opened it.

He was asleep; tired from fighting with his body to stay awake, from all the craziness that suddenly ensued around him, the young actor was resting. Eun Soo approached tiptoeing and nearing her hand to the side of his head, which she healed before. She was quickly getting a hang of the process: proximity and direct contact created some kind of interaction of her Ki with the patient's body. And then as if seeing everything on Xray or some other scan, she could feel through her hands where and what was wrong. The swelling has gone down, it appeared that it was safe for him to sleep. She sighed in relief. At least one of the men under her care could be left alone for the night. She tucked the cover around him, snuck out, turned off the light and shut the door tightly. "Good night," she said.


	54. Chapter 54

**From the author: I don't know why I feel so guilty, but I do. I feel like I let you guys down by not posting earlier. Honestly, it was not possible and there might be large gaps between the next chapters as well. So with my sincere apologies and hope that you still love this story as much as I do, I ask for your support, reviews and encouragement. Each review I read, motivates me to write. Thank you, all.**

_No, no, no, no…._Her mind had a hard time wrapping around this. She did not want to hear or to know this. She had no interest in how Choi Young can become a savior and a hero or how he has a remarkable power to move through space and time unharmed.

Eun Soo sat, staring at the wall:

It was smooth, a pleasant gray color, a warm hue with a little beige undertone. There were no scratches or holes to mark the past, only a smooth, untouched wall which did not give a chance for her eye to rest on any imperfections, it just slid along seamlessly; nothing to catch her gaze for a short layover, to offer a pause, a distraction. Even a smallest speck of dirt or a crack in the paint would have been nice, it would provide a moment's break for her to think about how the paint got chipped, who stayed here before Lee Min Ho rented the place, what they did….

Her world had been shattered into million of tiny pieces. She had not realized it was so easy to break, the fragility of it all. It was as easy to burst as a balloon and _poof_, her security disappeared, evaporated, disintegrated, vanished into nothing.

"I don't quite understand." She spoke to the wall, into an empty space, as if she was alone.

Jae Su was a patient man. He was a smart man. He was also a man who quickly recognized why Choi Young and Eun Soo were a good match for each other: The inability to refuse request for help when lives were at stake, was something that Choi Young and Eun Soo had in common. Maybe, he would use his sword, willing to kill for that purpose and she would instead attempt to heal and revive, but the intention was the same – noble and selfless, they both had the skills to offer such help and would not hesitate to go against any impediments blocking their way. Separately they were both cut from the same cloth - saviors, each in their own right. Together they were an unbeatable combination. The opposites - united - they would become unstoppable.

"If you had a chance to save three people, wouldn't you at least try? You are a doctor, you value human life."

"That's right. I'm a doctor. Then why do I not care for your well being at this second, and all I can think of is selfishly holding onto the man I love and protecting what I have? Why?"

Her eye landed on a male figure on the bed.

_She was desperately trying to hate this man. _

He was Choi Young's curse from the past; he was at fault for everything. For a second, just for a second she wished she had let him die. The idea that her, as doctor might think that, frightened her. Was being with Choi Young more important to her than Hippocrates' oath?

There she was - a doctor, hoping to have allowed a patient to die. Can she even call herself a doctor any more? Is not her job to save everybody she can without prejudice? She wanted to become a doctor in the first place because she never wanted to see anybody die, if it was in her power!

If he only knew that he caught her at the most vulnerable, he touched upon the very subject she was struggling with! His words made in impact, a lot more, than he intended.

"I knew he would leave one day. The least I can do for him is to give him support, let him go with dignity." She looked up at Jae Su, who listened respectfully to her thought process, "Am I right?"

"My lady, only you know what's right for you."

Everything he has said was the opposite of what she had expected. He was not forcing her into anything, he was clearly skillfully guiding her toward a choice, so that once Choi Young was gone, she would not feel betrayed or slighted, she would not have to blame anybody and would not be consumed with regret.

Eun Soo realized that the man truly cared. He did not want either her or Choi Young to get hurt any more than they had to. Yet, he seemed to be a self-seeking, persistent and only focused on getting what he wanted - for asking the only man she's ever loved to sacrifice his life in order to save others.

Jae Su was a man of contradictions, she decided. But she couldn't bring herself to hate _him_. He had the same raw honesty in his eyes as Choi Young did, the same intensity that she admired and that draw her to a 700 year-old Woodalchi general from the times long gone.

Eun Soo hated not him, but the message Jae Su delivered. The truth about _why_ Choi Young was sent through the Hwata's gate in the first place, the purpose of the time travel device was of course bigger than her or him or their insignificant lives and desires. How silly she was in her blissful happy arrogance to even consider that _they_ were at the center and everything revolved around them?

Eun Soo felt a pang of striking realization weaken her: their love was not the force behind everything. Their love was just a wacky outcome of a science experiment that gods of the future and past played on them. There was no mystical meaning behind their meeting that was just one of the finite number of steps, comprising the complex string of algorithms, derived from the laws of cosmic physics, which she did not understand. Something logical and cerebral turned on inside her, shutting of the feelings in which she was rapidly drowning.

"The science of time travel is very complicated. For example time paradox or butterfly affect should be taken into consideration. We don't even know what will happen if Choi Young meets his younger self in the past. Or whether it is something even allowed. There should be rules, parameters, regulations. Too many variables, too many unknowns. How do you even know it will work?"

"Because I have to believe it will." His clear with conviction dark eyes conveyed no uncertainty.

"Believe? This is not religion, it is science," she scoffed. "You never explained to me how you decided to pick Choi Young to do your bidding," she was not hiding her doubts.

"I did not pick him. He has a gift. There is no other like him." The answer as calm and simple as the rest of the things he had said.

"And who told you about his 'gift'?" She figured that a man like Jae Su was not the type to study time travel as a side hobby to his day job of being an assassin.

"A friend. Somebody who knows Choi Young intimately. Somebody I can trust."

"A friend, you say? Just like _you are his friend_?" Was there another time traveler who grew up with Choi Young and wanted to use his abilities for his gain?

"What kind of _friends_ do they have in Goryeo?" she angrily mumbled under the breath to the side.

"Mr. Kim," Jae Su sure had keen hearing.

"Who?" Her voice rose in confusion.

"He has not revealed his identity to you yet?" Now it was Jae Su's turn to be taken aback. He naturally assumed that his patron has met with Choi Young and Eun Soo already and told them what he had told him.

"What is his identity?"

"He is, how should I put it… He is not what you think he is."

"You don't say!" sarcastically exclaimed Eun Soo. What a fucking revelation! "I would not believe a word that old douche bag is feeding you. How can an assassin be so gullible!" She sneered.

Choi Young was naive, too. All these tough men, running around with swords, keeping their promises and willing to dye for honor were just very handsome oversized children, trusting and innocent.

She was not _that_ stupid. She grew up in this world where people lie, swindle and cheat and ultimately will do anything for money. She immediately saw how simple it was to trick these men – they were used to deferring to authority and knowledge. They were trained to follow orders and not to think too much for themselves, and would believe anybody who appeared to hold the knowledge. These men were bred to sacrifice themselves for the cause, and they would, if the cause was befitting.

But she was not like that! She was a scientist, a doctor, she was a medical student for many years.

She felt a sense of relief taking over her whole body. Why was she even worried?!

"Why does everybody assume I'm an assassin?" suddenly asked offended Jae Su, after a few minutes of silence, while Eun Soo had that internal dialogue with herself.

She laughed, "Is that even an issue here? You guys were tricked. I will go tell Choi Young. You rest."

"I'm not an assassin!" Insisted Jae Su, as if she cared. "I don't want anybody to die uselessly, just like Choi Young. Just like you do, doctor."

She stopped; ready to leave, she has already gotten up and was heading to the door.

"Whether you are an assassin or Mother Teresa, I can sleep well at night because Choi Young is not going anywhere and you can start working on giving up this useless notion that he will magically bring back the dead."

"It is not what this is about!" Screamed Jae Su, finally losing his composure. "Don't mock me! Don't mock THIS! They died! Horrible useless deaths, all before their time! They were good people! Choi Young knows. He would go, he is not like you! And he knows the truth in his heart. I was wrong about you, I thought you will help me to convince him!"

"Never," coldly and with a steely determination said Eun Soo, her lips tight and eyes focused. "I will fight with all my strength to keep him by my side, and I bet, I would be more successful, than you are!"


	55. Chapter 55

**Author's musings: My dearest readers. In between hectic life, I was able to scrape pieces of time together and deliver the next chapter for you. Please, make sure to leave your comments. Once again, there might be a bit of a wait before the next post, but I'm honestly doing my best. Thank you all for encouragement, I am relying on your enthusiasm for the story!**

She felt his approach as if a shock wave of his energy traveled ahead of him. It was so powerful, it pushed her hard against the wall and split her legs and arms open, pinned to the surface for him to clash into her mold, his slimness against hers. He threw himself at her, almost fusing their bodies. The heat of the KI current between them, made their skins melt, bonding; breathing was hard and Eun Soo started to feel her lungs burning as Choi Young's fire penetrated her whole being. His pain and anger were overcoming, his exposed need and love was intoxicating.

"Imja, my love," he was whispering all the way into her, "Save me, I'm lost."

Hot tears burst within and her energy embraced his.

. . .

They both trembled from the forces vigorously whirling inside them after having made love. Choi Young was lost in the moment, admiring the woman next to him, holding her hand, his fingers playing with hers, this motion soothing and reassuring. He has not spoken at all, as if hearing his own voice was painful.

Eun Soo did not question his plea for help. She knew exactly what was troubling him and decided to probe gently, giving him a chance to disclose.

"Do you know how your friend got injured?" she inquired cautiously.

"No, I'm afraid he is a fugitive in this world. I have a bad feeling about it," He answered after a long pause, gathering his thoughts. He sighed, stepping into this discussion, as dangerous as walking over a minefield.

"Me too. I don't think it is safe to keep him here. It is Lee Min Ho's house after all. We don't want to involve him in anything criminal. He is a public figure. Celebrities can not be careless about how they live, not like us, common citizens."

"Mm," he nodded. "I will speak with Jae Su and tell him to leave."

"No, he is still sick. I want him moved to the hospital. I think I have a way to convince him."

He looked up, anxiety clearly seen in his gaze. If Jae Su dared to blabber that nonsense to Eun Soo, she must have been so scared and confused. He reached into his energy flow, tagging onto Eun Soo's signature within him. Although he never purposely did it before, since it has never even occurred to him to violate her privacy, he had to do it now. Resolve was predominant emotion he was sensing from her. It was not confusion or fear, it was solid resolve. "Imja, what did he tell you?"

Eun Soo looked deeply into his eyes. He wanted to tell her, yet he was hesitating.

_He is worried about me, how I will take it. I have to show him that I'm strong and he can lean on me. I won't let him down._

"The same thing he told you." She was perfectly calm about it.

. . .

Lee Min Ho was lying in his bed, wide awake and wishing it was all a dream. A long nightmare, prompted by prolonged and sleepless filming shoot after shoot. Each lasted sometimes longer that 24 hours at a time, trying to stay ahead of the airing schedule, which tested his mind and body to the limits. His head was aching slightly, but the bump that was there after the fall was not protruding painfully any more. He teased the hair away from the spot, probing it with his fingertips. Whatever Eun Soo did, her hands miraculously got rid of the swelling. He lingered where she touched him. What kind of woman was Yoo Eun Soo? How did she end up with a man like Daejang?

This couple stirred unusual envy in him. They were obviously in love, but not in a overly lovey-dovey way. Neither they were too restrained or shy with each other. Their feelings had depth and maturity. Their connection was almost physically perceptible to the spectators.

He turned, trying to catch more sleep, but the house suddenly filled with sounds, voices echoed and quiet conversations behind the walls bothered him. He twisted and shifted in his bed, not able to find comfort. Finally, he got up and decided to get some water.

A thin line of light was highlighting the doorway to a vacant room. He approached, without any specific intention, as if looking for another sleepless soul. He heard muted conversation, voices soft, but very clear in the stillness of the night.

_"Imja, it must be shocking. I was shocked, too."_

_"You don't believe him, do you?"_

_"Of course, not." _The man did not sound very convincing_._

_"Just because you could time travel once, does not mean you can catch a ride like on a metro and exit at whatever station you like."_

_"Yes, I have thought about it."_

_"You are not possibly thinking of going back and changing history?"_

There was no response, and Min Ho involuntary tensed the man behind the door finally answered, _"No." _

_"Who are those 3 people who died?" _

_"Imja, please. It is not a memory I like to recall."_

_"Young-ah," _her voice trembled,_ "he asked me if I would not take a chance to save somebody if I could…"_

_"It can't be true. I can't possibly change somebody's destiny. But honestly,.."_

_"Honestly, you considered it. Even for a second."_

"Honestly, I did."

Then it was silent. Min Ho heard his own heart beat loudly in his ears; the conversation made no sense. But he could not move his feet, waiting for the resolution.

_"Imja, you are my everything. I could never leave you like that, but if I could save lives… You understand why I wavered."_

_"Going back 700 plus years. Going back to where you came from, to who you are, general Choi Young from Goryeo, national hero and beloved by all… I was greedy, Daejang." _

Soft sobs were interrupted by rustling, caused by movement, and Min Ho vividly imagined how a man was comforting a crying woman with caresses and kisses, while hugging her. The picture raised tightness in his chest and he realized he had no place eavesdropping on their private conversation. What they said about time travel and Goryeo, his mind raced helplessly to construct meaning. A feeling snaked inside his stomach, churning his insides.

Impossible. Unimaginable. He grabbed his phone, quickly typing in something . . .

. . .

Jae Su climbed out of the bed, cradling his injured site.

Woodalchi's woman was a true healer. Just a while ago he thought he was dying, but now he could walk, albeit hardly. He had to leave, after clashing with the police, he was a dangerous fugitive to harbor. These people, even the actor, whose life he threatened just a while ago, took him in and cared for him as if he was family. He could not put them in such position. Eun Soo gave him a chance and he planned to recover safe distance from everybody in hiding and return again, after Choi Young had the time to think over his proposal. Even if he had to try a thousand times, he was determined to convince his friend.

He dragged his bare feet, using the sword as a prop; thumping reverberated on the wooden floor and he stopped, realizing that his sudden departure won't be unnoticed, if he continued this way.

"Where do you think you are going?" Eun Soo appeared in the doorway, hands to the sides, her eyes dead serious. "You are my patient. I told you before. I'm responsible for your wellbeing. Unless you are heading to the hospital."

"No, I'm not. I was just going to relieve myself."

"Liar," she squinted her eyes. "It's over there," she pointed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thank you."

"You are not planning an escape, are you?"

"Why would I leave, if I need Choi Young to say 'yes' first?" Although this was true as well, she caught him in the act. He stopped, looking at her with earnestness, "You don't want me here. I'm the guest who brings bad luck to the house. I got shot by the police. Let me disappear quietly, not to compromise anybody here."

"I know that you got yourself in trouble. I figured as much. But I also realize you are not the kind of guy to purposely seek a fight. Look here, Jae Su-shi, I have to make sure you don't die on my watch. This is a promise I made to honor someone very important to me. I can't bring him back, but I'll be damned if I let you slip away." She let out a disapproving sign, but her eyes were full of pity.

He disliked that look, it made him angry. Even this person felt sorry for him. Everybody seemed to be getting the wrong idea, that he was somehow a person of significance and he deserved the attention and concern of honorable Choi Young and this kind doctor.

He was nothing, ever since the Japanese ambush, he was nothing.

Maybe, if Eun Soo knew the truth, she would understand. She also lost someone, maybe, Choi Young could bring him back , too… Jae Su believed that despite her tough attitude, the doctor had a bleeding heart underneath. He needed Eun Soo as his ally, if she was not giving support, then Choi Young for sure would not agree to return back to Goryeo.

. . .

She waited patiently in the room, growing anxious, after all he was some kind of medieval ninja and could probably disappear into the shadows unnoticed.

His voice, caught her unawares, she shuddered and turned.

"There is something I have not told anyone, even Choi Young. I believe that you, doctor, need to hear the whole story in order to understand me. I'm not crazy or gullible, like you might imagine. I'm not naive either. I'm just a desperate man, trying to save those I love."

She was not going to be swayed or convinced to send Choi Young through the warmhole to nowhere because she felt sorry for somebody. But Jae Su continued to evoke her sympathy, sincerity evident in his speech. Eun Soo was very apprehensive. "I came for you so that I can check on the wound and take you to the hospital. Remember, you agreed."

"He saved my life, my dignity, you know. He was always so pure, so unshakable in his loyalties; nothing, even my betrayal, could make him change his mind. He is a stubborn man, your Woodalchi," Jae Su began his story, not waiting for Eun Soo's agreement.

"Stop. Stop right there," she tried to interrupt weakly, fighting within herself as she wanted to hear about the man she loved. About his past, about the things he held closed off from her. She was sure whatever she would learn, would only make her love him stronger, deeper and want to keep him next to her, not letting go anywhere.


	56. Chapter 56

**Author's musings: My dear wonderful readers. I am finished with my book (for those of you who don't know, I published "While I Have Been Waiting"). It is not ready to see yet, but when it is, I will let everybody know. Meanwhile, I'm SO HAPPY to return back to the rest of my stories, especially That Person that has been abandoned for far too long. I'm working on it and have a new chapter ready. I hope you guys will comment and that b/c of the long break you did not forget about this piece. Please, leave reviews, I'm looking forward to them.**

* * *

"Choi Young and I, we used to be in love with the same girl. Her name was Mae Hee."

Eun Soo stopped. She would not turn; without her knowing, her fingers curled into anxious fists and all of her being wished to flee. Choi Young's first love, she presumed. Somebody who held his heart before her.

"She was my sister. Not a real one, but we grew up together. Her father took my Mom in, when nobody else would."

Her breathing caught and suddenly her throat closed, as the chest tightened in pain. She knew this was not going to be a happy childhood story about sunshine and rainbows, and she realized that whatever she was about to learn, would forever change her.

His voice had no urgency to it, it flowed with rhythmic strength, words carrying so much potency, she began collapsing under the heavy burden. Her mind made into a witness as Eun Soo pictured vivid images of blood stained sunsets and cries of women lifting to the skies.

_The village has seen its share of pillaging, rape, murder and enslavement. Peace was unsteady and measured by months, not decades. Women were taken and none returned, in fear to be disowned by their families. _

_When she crawled into the house, her dress was torn and a trail of blood followed her on the ground and up the high stoop. _

_"We have to save her. The family will dishonor her when they find out."_

_"They don't have to. We'll just say that her husband died."_

_That's how my mother came to live with the Master. She would be left for dead, so Master let her in, although he knew the villagers might shun him. His pregnant wife, was my mother's childhood friend. Master loved his wife very much and for her, he would go against the whole world. Unfortunately, she died at childbirth and my mother became a caretaker for his newborn daughter, while he was away on military trainings. I was born soon after, and in exchange for her work, the Master taught me martial arts and treated me as family. Mae Hee and I grew up like brother and sister. Because I had no father, other kids would not play with me, but she did. She was like a ray of sunshine, always smiling, always running wild and never said an unkind word to me. I knew I was in love with her ever since I learned how to name my feelings. But she only saw me as a brother, her younger brother. I swore to protect her with my own life. And I failed. _

_She died and our Master died. He was more than a father to me, but Choi Young was his favorite and when Mae Hee also preferred him over others, Master had them engage." _

"Stop it, please. I don't want to know any more."

Jae Su sighed deeply. At this moment he felt the need to comfort her, as she looked quite desperate. "But my lady, there is something I _have to_ tell you. Because of me... Because of the choices I made... Choi Young's life... it was also affected. This part I've never shared with anyone."

She firmly cut him off, "I listened enough for now. You promised to go to the hospital."

. . .

The hospital smell was disturbing to his senses. Jae Su squinted at the bright lights, flooding from every direction. He turned his head, bumping his gaze into a closed curtain of a dusty pinkish color. Looking around, he realized he was completely screened off, but he could see very well the shapes of the people behind the curtain, the shadows indicating a man and woman facing each other. Eun Soo's distinct voice was easy to tease out, as he heard her explaining something in some strange language, only recognizing a few words, the rest of them sounded foreign.

"I rely on you, Sunbae. He is a good friend of my boyfriend."

"You know I have to report a gunshot wound."

"Please, Sunbae. Treat him first. Then do what you have to."

"OK, but if he causes any problems, I'm getting security."

Lifting on his elbows, Jae Su scoffed and clenched the sword underneath his robe. This place was not safe for him. He had a run in with police already and that's how he got shot. He collected the flaps of the fabric and tied them around the sheath. Just in case.

"Jae Su-shi, this is doctor Baek. He is my Sunbae. He will look after you. You have to trust him, OK?" Eun Soo opened up the curtain, introducing a stalky man in his forties, who looked over the patient with a discerning eye.

"Doctor, I'm fine. I'm feeling better," said Jae Su with a calm smile.

"I will be the judge of that," commented physician, freeing patient's arm and unwrapping the bandages. "Hm, I see. We need an x-ray," he mumbled, as Eun Soo nodded in agreement.

"I will stay with him." After the man had left, she explained to Jae Su that he will be asked to undress and a machine will have to take pictures of him. "You have to do what they tell you to. Don't argue and don't ask questions. Follow directions, especially when they tell you to hold your breath."

"My lady, I overheard your conversation. The police wants to harm me. I have to leave."

"Dr. Baek will not contact them, unless you act suspiciously. Understand? I will be here to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Still, I'm uneasy."

"You and me," chuckled Eun Soo, wondering how she got entangled with a time-traveling criminal. Her pocket rang with a catchy tune. "Excuse me," she pulled out a thin gadget and pressed it against her ear. "Oh, OK. The less people, the better. We don't want to draw attention to him. You guys wait in the lobby. Mm." She was about to stop the conversation, when her eyes orbed into saucers, "Mm? Damn, stranger! You come and get it from him then. I will escort you to the emergency room."

"What is happening? Who are you talking to in that thing?"

"It's a phone and I'm talking to Choi Young. He needs to see you now. Wait here." She disappeared, shutting the curtain and Jae Su closed his eyes for a minute to rest. When he opened them next, he saw a serious stare of the very dark almond eyes studying him. "Give me your sword," demanded Choi Young.

"I'm not giving up my weapon, I'm defenseless without it."

"I was in a hospital before, after I first arrived. I was as scared and uncomfortable as you are, but Imja protected me. I learned that this place is not dangerous. On the contrary, they are here to take care of you, not to harm you. It is a clinic, not a battlefield."

Very reluctantly, the man surrendered his sword. "Watch over it."

"Of course. Do as Imja says and you will be better soon."

"You have not forgotten our conversation, have you?"

"I wish I could," bitterly admitted Choi Young. "We will talk again after you are better, OK? I have to go. Eun Soo will take you for the test."

"Choi Young, consider it well, please." Jae Su extended his hand, as if beseeching his friend not to discard his request. "I may sound insane to you, but think about it. If you can travel easily through the Hwata's gate, there should be a bigger purpose behind it, then a simple accident. Hwata built the gate to help people and save lives, it should be used as such."

Woodalchi did not respond. The long bangs covered his eyes, as he lowered his head in contemplation. He took a deep breath and stepped outside the fabric screen, his steps quickly dissolving in the distance.

. . .

Jae Su had successfully completed all the tests and Eun Soo managed to postpone the dreaded phone call to police for a few more hours, since the patient indeed acted quite docile toward the medical personnel at her request. Her doctor friend decided to put security guards on the floor; the men did not seem to care much for the job, since they did not see a danger in a bedridden patient, instead their attention was diverted to the young nurses, and the guards congregated by the nursing station. Choi Young chuckled in passing and held both swords close to skin underneath his closed coat. These men should not be a problem.

Yet, there was a feeling of unease. He could not pinpoint it, but it was one of those sixth sense experiences, akin to sensing somebody watching you with the back of you head, only to see nobody, once turned. This eerie presence was the cause of his paranoia in the days after he first arrived through the Hwata's gate. It came alive as his hypervigilance dictated him to pay attention to people on the streets, searching for assassin's danger. It has quieted down and without wanting to do so, he somehow let his guard down.

Jae Su was the assassin who had followed him, and all the logic dictated that the threat was annulled. However, the cold gaze of the murderer chilled the back of his head at every turn he took tonight, as if the illusive assassin returned to haunt him. Now more than ever he had to be alert. Just like that night when he watched Eun Soo in Min Ho's house. He had to become, completely turn into Woodalchi, to do what he was trained to do and what he had been doing his entire adult life: protect and keep safe the people, who were entrusted to him and who trusted him to peacefully sleep at night, while he kept his dutiful watch. And for that, Choi Young of now, the newly employed and jeans wearing, cell phone carrying 27 year old good looking martial arts trainer had to be gone, his identity shed, like snake skin.

Before approaching Eun So, who waited for him with concerned, but a welcoming smile, he stopped and took a deep breath. It would be hard for him to explain to her his transformation. She will know of it, because they are as one.

They engaged in a softspoken conversation outside of Jae Su's room.

"You should see him, he is your friend."

"I would rather not. Will you watch over him for me, Imja? I will guard his room outside. He will feel naked without his weapon. It is my duty now to protect him. And you. Together."

"Stranger…" she brushed his hand slightly with the outer side of her hand. "I…"

"I know." A soft tug of electricity passed between them, grounding the depth of their feelings. Some things were better left unspoken. Such desires held close to the hearts, some fears hidden, and some hopes put to sleep. For now…

. . .

Colorless liquid leisurely dripped into his vein; and the woman, who respectfully deferred to Eun Soo, calling her "doctor", has finally left.

"It's just vitamin fluids with some antibiotics. I'm not giving you anything to dull your senses, don't worry, I know how you guys are," preempted his rising concerns Eun Soo.

He smiled gratefully, as she turned to leave.

"Well, get some rest. If you have any pain or need assistance, just press this button," she pointed to his bedside table.

Jae Su followed her with his eyes as she was heading toward the door. He had to get out of this place. He had a bad feeling about it, something in his gut telling him not to wait too long. If she left now, he might not have a chance to speak with her without any witnesses.

"We were on a scouting mission, Choi Young and I. Despite our rivalry and my jealously, we were still best partners, brothers of the red crescent moon."


	57. Chapter 57

_**Authors musings: Well, I'm glad to see all the comments cheering me on. I really appreciate everybody who leaves a review, so I'm hoping for more, please don't forget to express your opinion, scream and yell at me if i drive you crazy or ask questions. Either way, I'm waiting to read what you have to say.**_

* * *

Her big eyes filled with tears. While listening to Jae Su tell his tale, she kept thinking of the young man, who was just a kid really. They both were. Children, who had to make grown up choices about life and death. Unimaginable weight placed on such fragile shoulders. How could anyone survive _that_ and not come out fundamentally and irreversibly changed forever?

Eun Soo buried her head in her hands, her shoulders shuddering with the tears of grief for those who had passed and those whom Jae Su hoped to have another chance at living.

"You don't need to cry, it happened a long time ago," the man tried to console her. His eyes were dry and hallowed by the memories he was forced to expose.

Jae Su watched her weeping for strangers she has never met, but still mourning his loss as if it was her own. Doubts entered his already disturbed mind: did he do the right thing seeking out Choi Young? Telling Eun Soo about everything? Maybe, he should have let the past die with him and join his loved ones in the afterlife, instead of dragging them back to the miserable and full of pain and suffering existence in the world of living. But there was no turning back. It was his mission for many years now, ever since he had learned about Choi Young's ability, the hope kindled from a tiny flame and has been growing steady into a powerful fire that consumed everything else, only leaving one purpose for him – to have Choi Young go back and fix the mistakes they had made. And then, he could die in peace.

Eun Soo was still in deep shock. Her tears subsidized and instead a staggering realization that she was privy to untold and tragic bits of history was dizzying. The life of comfort and safety she has enjoyed was because of anonymous ancestors who gave up their lives so that centuries later she could sleep well, eat well and be safe. These nameless and faceless heroes were not sung about in poems or commemorated in the history books. They were forgotten, and only a few that somehow found their way into the annals of history were mentioned in the textbooks of the children and on the emotionless displays in the museums. But she could not live like that any more. She could not exist in blissful ignorance any longer. These fearless and honorable ancestors who lived each day in danger protecting their country were the two men she knew personally. They were flash and blood, full of flaws and contradictions, torn between duties and honor and their human desires for happiness. They looked like regular men, they smiled and cried like others, but who could truly understand them now, in this day and age? Who could ever comprehend what it was like to grow up learning how to fight and killing their first enemy before they ever had their first kiss? Choi Young and Jae Su were not just boys, they were elite soldiers of a secret unit that conducted its operations in the shadows of the nation, under the dark cover of the night. Their lives were not their own and they were willing to die young, protecting the peaceful sleep of unsuspecting citizens.

Jae Su was only a victim of his circumstances and he suffered tremendously. And Choi Young, _her stranger_, her gentle and sweet stranger with scars, carpeting his body, survived hell and still managed to remain so human. She was struck by a sorrow that she had always sensed in him, but now felt inside of her as permanently as the love that he planted in her soul.

. . .

To others, he probably looked like a tired relative of a patient, who dosed off, resting against the wall. Choi Young stood by the door, with his eyes closed. It was something he used to do when training - in order to increase the use of other senses he deprived himself of vision. Then he could hear and sense everything without the distractions of images flooding his mind. At first he had to get used to the hospital sounds; how the echoes of the people's steps were dampened by the surface of the floor and how the rolling carts and chairs with rubber wheels had an almost inaudible squeak at a turn. Also when nurses and doctors passed, there was a faint smell of a hospital, which he could not name, but learned to distinguish among the smells from the visitors that came from the outside.

The patient rooms were well sound proof for privacy, and even if he stressed his hearing, he would not be able to tell what the conversation was about on the inside. And that worried him. Guessing what Jae Su could tell Eun Soo was like shooting an arrow into space, without having a target – it could have landed anywhere. Straining his hearing he attempted one more time, failing. He was not just doing it out of curiosity, as a guard, he had to make sure the situation has not changed. For the last few minutes, he's been taken over by powerful sadness, coming from her and his instincts were on edge. "Imja," he knocked, "Are you all right there?"

"Yes, we are fine," he heard her response.

"Sure?"

"Yes."

But what he felt was contrasting with what he heard. She sounded lost and pained. That bastard Jae Su must have upset her with some story. What could he have told her? He paced angrily in front of the door, still not wanting to come in. _Completely irrational, _he chided himself.

He knocked on the door again, ready to yell at Jae Su and grabbing Eun Soo by the wrist in the possessive fit of anger to take her out, but there was no reply. He did not hear it with his ears, but it was distinct and unmistakable, a cry for him from Eun Soo's lips broke from inside of him onto the surface, reaching his consciousness. He kicked open the door and a scream shook the walls of the sterile hospital.

. . .

A black shadow slid from the window, without a sound; it morphed from a ghost into a man, who in matter of seconds, held Eun Soo by her waist, a knife firmly lodged under her ribs ready to cut into her flesh, while his sword was directed at Jae Su, who lounged at the attacker empty handed, only to have his stomach pierced by the blade.

"Let her go," he hissed, holding onto the flesh wound.

"But I've come for her, not you. Stay out of the way and you might survive."

Eun Soo froze in the assassin's arms. His body gave off an unfamiliar chill, and his icy colorless eyes seemed to be devoid of any liveliness. Scream for Choi Young tore from her lips, but before she could hear anything, she was knocked unconscious, drooping limply on the man's arm.

"Choi Young is behind these doors. He will sense there is something wrong. Leave the lady and flee."

"But that's why I need her," the assassin explained readily. He placed Eun Soo on the chair, her body awkwardly wrapped against the curved back. "You may call him in."

"You call him," wheezed Jae Su; fighting to stay conscious, he collapsed on his bed. His mind was sluggish and all he could see were black and red dots, populating his visual field. "Choi Young... he ... will... decimate you..."

The door propped under the pressure of Choi Young's body. He attacked with a force of a thousand men, the assassin did not stand a chance, and in a quick retreat, he fell out of the window into the darkness, his blood dripping of Choi Young's sharpened blade.

The guards were rapidly approaching, alarmed by the loud noises, and Choi Young hastily grabbed Eun Soo, standing in the middle of the room completely lost at what to do next. He could fight his way out, but many innocent will be harmed. If he is found like that, he would be taken to jail, his weapon a deadly evidence; Jae Su with his injury... he will be in trouble because he's already been on the police's radar.

"Take your friend, run. Escape. Save him. Stranger, please..." Eun Soo whispered, waking up.

He looked into her eyes, reading so much more than what she had said and placing bleeding body of Jae Su over his shoulders, he disappeared in the open window, hot on the bloody trail after the assassin.


	58. Chapter 58

**Dear readers, I appreciate everybody who takes the time to review. Thanks Tuki for reading all my stories. Would love to see more of your comments. And Tasha, you have been so kind to always comment, I appreciate it. Of course, I'm always happy to see Faith veterans. Please let me know what you think. There are developments coming, new secrets revealed soon, so don't forget to read and review.**

* * *

"We need to talk," motioned the young actor, directing Choi Young to follow him outside.

"What is it?"

But he did no respond, looking deadly serious and visibly upset. "Tell me the truth, Daejang," demanded Lee Min Ho.

"The truth?"

"I overheard your conversation with Eun Soo-shi. It makes no sense. It is crazy, right? It is not true?"

Choi Young looked him straight in the eye, silently.

"I must be crazy," chuckled Min Ho. "Goryeo, time travel, your friend. I mean, I am losing my mind."

But his trainer did not deny the ridiculous accusation. He continued to stare at him, as if it was the only thing he could do to avoid lying.

"Say something, Daejang," Min Ho raised his voice.

"If I admitted it was truth, would you believe me?"

"I trusted you. I respected you," the young man screamed now hurt and offended. It was obvious that he felt personally betrayed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"What you think is right."

"I can't tell anybody, they will commit me to the nuthouse. And... What does it mean? Can you really travel in time? Is Jae Su from the past? What about the doctor?" He looked tormented by the knowledge of this nonsensically maddening and yet somehow believable Choi Young's identity. The man who stood in front of him was different from anybody he ever met. He was deeper, more solid and wiser, his eyes reflected history of many battles, and his somber expression only confirmed that if anyone, then it would be Choi Young, a time traveler from the Goryeo dynasty.

"I was angry and confused and I called the police... I think I made a horrible mistake, Daejang. Are you really a General?"

"I am. And I was the one that brought this unrest into your life. I apologize sincerely," Choi Young's proud head lowered in front of the actor who was stunned into silence.

"I must stop them." And Min Ho grabbed the phone. "Hello, may I speak with inspector Kwan? I called earlier, sir. Yes, it is Lee Min Ho. Thank you. I will make sure to stop by the station to give autographs. About earlier, I made a mistake. No investigation is needed. No, I'm sure. It was a misunderstanding. This was a wrong man, I would really appreciate if you could forget about our conversation."

. . .

"Have you sent the men to follow him?" Asked detective Kwan after hanging up.

"Yes, sir. He is currently at the hospital with the actor. They seem friendly and nothing suspicious is going on."

"Let's keep a car for surveillance nearby, we are still searching for that criminal with a sword. He did say that his teacher was a sword master. He might lead us to the man in question. Let's not discount any new leads."

. . .

It took very little time for the hospital grounds and the surrounding area to swarm with police officers; orders were been shouted, and a large search team moved through the darkened grounds. Dogs barked, searching for a trace, while powerful flashlights and the headlights from the police cars attempted illuminate the area, flooding it with beams of stark light. Looking from over a broad tree branch, unsure of what to do, Choi Young turned to Jae Su, who was resting against the tree's trunk, trying to catch his faltering breath.

"You should have stayed down. What did you think to accomplish injured and without your weapon?" Asked Choi Young sternly. He was worried for his friend, but it showed in scorn and the harsh comradely reprimand. Watching his friend in pain and hurt again was hard for him. He wished he could return the man to the hospital room, so that he could rest and heal. But there was no peace for Jae Su, not after all they have been through.

"I did not have time to think. It's a reflex. Would you rather I watched as the assassin abducted Eun Soo?"

"Eun Soo? Don't call her so informally. I ought to..." He raised his arm as if for a punch and just shook his head. "Fool," mumbled Choi Young. Of course, he would have done the same thing in his place, only he would not have jumped on the sword to be harpooned so easily. "You lost your touch."

"I lost my sword. If you did not take it away, I would not be covering a hole in my stomach and the assassin would have been neutralized," angrily barked back Jae Su.

"Let's not fight. You are badly hurt."

"I'll survive long enough to you see through the Hwata's gate."

Choi Young ignored the statement and looked down. Two police officers were moving under the tree, so the warriors fell quiet.

"We are looking for an adult male, armed and dangerous. He could not have gone far. He is injured.

One, they are hunting Jae Su? Assassin surely set him up well. He signaled silently to his friend, _Can you walk?_ The old brigade language easily resurfaced in his memory.

Jae Su nodded, cringing in pain, holding his stomach.

The police officers shone the lights upwards and the two men held their breaths blending into the foliage.

"Noone here," muffled the radio and they responded, "here, too." They turned, directing the harsh spotlights to light their path.

After it was safe, Choi Young suggested, "We should get moving, but I think you are in no condition for a clean escape."

"Does it really matter?" Jae Su looked ready, despite obviously continued pain.

"Your wound? Can you bandage it?"

As his friend tightened his belt, biting his lips not to scream, Choi Young's face twisted in pain for him. A plan quickly formed in his head.

"I'll go down first. Since it will be hard for you to walk, we should take a car."

"Can you drive that thing?"

"Me, no. But one of those guys can. Wait for my signal."

Choi Young landed quietly on the ground and disappeared after the officers.

Suddenly, one of the dogs ran up to the tree, having caught the trail of blood, and sniffed, whining lightly and scraping the trunk.

Jae Su prepared to be discovered and smiled into his scruffy stubble. It was good Choi Young was not with him. He would not be linked to the known criminal, Eun Soo will explain everything and Woodalchi will return home to accomplish his mission of changing the history.

A familiar signal-whistle was heard before the lights of the car flashed twice and loud revving of the engine reverberated in the air. The dog was called away and Choi Young appeared under the tree, holding a bugged-eye police officer by the collar. "Hurry, the car is ready," he called in loud whisper, while Jae Su attempted to climb down, letting out guttural moans of pain. Woodalchi gave a quiet command and the police officer reported over his com that the area was clear and that he was going to take a look on the road.

. . .

"You are looking for a criminal, I will give you one. He is a coldblooded murderer. Have your dog find this man," Choi Young calmly instructed the officer who jerked back as a sword covered in blood was offered for the dog to pick up scent. The dog whimpered and smelled the weapon, then turned and ran off into the darkness. In a minute, a bark was heard from afar and Choi Young found the dog stopped at the curb by the road where a thin trail of blood had ended. Both him and the police officer stared at each other for a moment till realization sank and yelled at the same time, "He took a taxi!"

"Can you find the taxi that picked him?"

"Yes, we can use the traffic cameras." The policeman forgot for a moment that he was kidnapped at a swordpoint and got excited about a lead in investigation.

"Then do it, hurry!"

Like with everybody else who witnessed the General in action, his quiet orders were followed without a question and Soon Choi Young, Jae Su and two police officers, who had to give up their guns, drove off with sirens blaring after the assassin.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey guys. I know the last few chapters were kind of racy, a lot of new things were introduced and more questions raised than answered. This chapter will provide some revelations and hopefully allow you to be patient to wait for things to uncover themselves as we move. I'm so grateful for all of you who are still reading I know that it has been very long since Faith has ended and there are many wonderful dramas and other things in life to take you away. But I hope that the stories will still keep you interested. Please review, I love to read your review and they help me to stay excited.**

* * *

"We need to deal with the man who did this to you. He almost harmed Eun Soo." Choi Young did not hide his murderous intention; he was calm and scary, voice of steel. Jae Su nodded.

"By the way, I never properly thanked you for protecting her." He added, trying to switch to a more normal tone, obviously having trouble to sound less angry.

"Never mind," groaned Jae Su, but grinned like a kid. Such a smile looked odd on his usually stern and grim face. Choi Young smiled back at him, finding his inner balance instantly. He really missed his friend without even having realized it, he was very lonely in this modern world.

The ride up the elevator has always given Choi Young a churning feeling in the pit of his stomach. Jae Su looked genuinely scared and nauseous as the fast, quietly moving elevator car glided fast inside a translucent glass tube, illuminated on all the sides leaving the ground beneath rapidly shrinking.

"It's like climbing a mountain, only you don't have to work hard. It's quite pleasant once you reach the top and don't even break a sweat." Commented Choi Young.

"You've done this before?"

"Many times. You get used to it after awhile."

"You like it here, don't you?"

"I like not having to kill people for living. You get used to that after awhile also."

"I hear you." Jae Su smiled and hurled.

"Damn it. I liked these shoes." Choi Young wiped off his sneakers.

Jae Su shrugged his shoulders apologetically and exiting from the elevator leaned on the wall. Choi Young propped him with uncharacteristically gentle expression on his face. "Here is your sword. I'm sorry I have not returned it earlier." Jae Su grabbed his weapon, pressing heavily on the hilt to keep himself from collapsing. "You need to rest," continued Choi Young with the kind and caring voice he rarely used with men.

"Why are you fussing over me?"

"Who is fussing?" grumbled too emphatically Young. "Just... common sense... That's all." He coughed embarrassed, having been caught acting soft.

"Ahh. I thought you felt guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yep."

"Shut up." Barked Choi Young, ready for a rebuttal, but stopped immediately.

His back felt the chill of the cold gaze again and he turned quickly, narrowing his eyes in search of the killer; he scanned the sleek walls noticing a door at the end of the hallway. He signaled Jae Su to stay put and moved toward the door in full attack mode. He heard muffled noise from the stairwell and as quickly and silently returned to this friend. He whispered, "I will catch him. Wait here."

"I'm coming with you."

"You are in no condition. Just shut up and follow my lead for once."

"Never." Frowned Jae Su, having no intention to follow this nonsensical order.

Choi Young pressed his friend's shoulder, reassuring him that he will take care of things, and ran to the door. He hastily made his way up, finally reaching the top. He kicked the door out and stopped in the doorway looking for the assailant. A sound of the blade cutting through the air alerted him to move out of the way, and it barely missed him, hitting to his right. Choi Young repositioned to face the attacker, but looking up, realized the target had disappeared. He let out a yelp of frustration.

"Over here."

He turned to his left where the sound came from. Instead of moving toward it, he retreated into the cover of a large shadow from a sizeable chimney-like structure nearby. Crouching, Woodalchi readied his sword and waited for the enemy to approach.

. . .

Jae Su used his weapon as a cane and began to climb the stairs. His latest stomach gash bothered him and he tightened his belt even further. "That son of a gun, Choi Young," he mumbled, swearing as he went. He entered the roof, spitting blood and still swearing. He stopped to catch a breath and watched for a bit a scene of a pretty amusing fight in front of him.

A dark shadow of the assassin stood a few feet away. He looked confused for a second, searching for Woodalchi who was supposed to be in front of him, then sensing something, he twisted and found Choi Young standing right behind. "As expected from an infamous ex Red Crescent Moon brigadier."

Closing his fist around the hilt of his sword, Choi Young hit the man on the throat, sending him tumbling to the ground and choking. The warrior stepped around him looming from above, and asked, "Why are you after me?"

Assassin sprung to his feet, quickly having recovered, but still holding onto his throat. He seemed pissed and Choi Young smirked with satisfaction. The man backed toward where Jae Su stood, not seeing him and Choi Young followed. He glanced angrily at Jae Su, but not calling him out, while easily beating the parry of the assassin, making the icy eyed man laugh.

"Who are you?!" Cried Choi Young.

The wind blew hard as the man, who seemed more like an ink stain against the horizon, moved swiftly and quietly. He didn't answer, so Choi Young decided it was enough, "Let's end this."

"This is barely beginning, Woodalchi." And the blotch of ink moved towards him, just as the loud propellers of a helicopter filled the air and a bright spot of light danced between them. Choi Young didn't let this deter him and launched, pushing through the illusion of mobility the man's cloak possessed and attacked through his defenses. Surprised, the man still only laughed and parried, pushing Choi Young back under the spotlight.

Light reflected from his sword, as infuriation filled Choi Young's senses. Lightning trickled at the tips of his fingers accompanying the anger within. He did not wish to waste his precious KI and pushed the surge back. This fight did not require any extra powers. He attacked again, with less effort now as the assassin purposely avoided, sneering at each unsuccessful attempt. Tired of his games, Young paused and screamed, "If you are not here to fight me, what is it you want of me?!"

However, before he could get an answer, barely covering the loud engines, megaphone distorted speech reached their ears, "This is police. Put down your weapons and stop the fight." Choi Young and the assassin both lifted their heads and then exchanged a quick glance.

The helicopter appeared over them again, and Choi Young had to cover his eyes from the bright light, while the assassin smirked, "I have been sent to prove your abilities, so far you have not disappointed."

"So you _do_ want to fight me."

"My employer, who is very powerful, needs something from you. If you are the one mentioned in the prophecy, then the Hwata's gate will open when you desire it to. You are the key." The assassin pointed the sword at him, wincing. "Are you the one?"

"I don't think you'll live to find out."

"You are a dangerous man, Woodalchi. If you are the key, that is. Would you like a piece of advice?"

"Not from you."

"I like you, Choi Young. Keep your head on your shoulders, it'll soon be the prize for many."

"Who knows of me?"

"I was sent by the emperor to search for the man "who travels through time." A seer revealed to him about your existence. It took me a long time to find you, warrior. My mission is complete."

"The emperor? A seer?" Yet another revelation, only adding a piece to already crazily confusing and complicated puzzle surrounding him.

"It is the night of the mortal combat. The seer told me so. Dance with me, Woodalchi." The assassin laughed devilishly and prepared to attack, just as the helicopter lifted behind him, completely blinding Choi Young. The assassin moved forward, sword ready to draw blood… A blade crossed his path and he easily pushed it aside, slicing through the obstacle. Jae Su groaned as the sword pierced his chest and fell backwards over Choi Young. Woodalchi was merely a second behind, but it was long enough...

"Why?" He screamed on top of his lungs.

Suddenly everything became in slow motion, blood appeared at the corner of the warrior's mouth and the sword was pulled out by the attacker. Choi Young mouthed, "Jae Su-ya."

The murderous shadow leaped toward the ledge and a round of shots hit the assassin. Choi Young only caught from the corner of his eye how a cloaked body jerked as bullets penetrated, and crumbled, falling over the side, taking the answers with him to the long death fall to the ground.

"Are you OK?" Blared megaphone voice from atop. "We will meet you at the entrance." The helicopter fluttered like a confused bird in a large and awkward circle, finally lifting and moving away. The air started to gain stillness and silence covered the rooftop.

. . .

Jae Su was panting, his shoulders moving hard with each breath, and sword weighing his arm down. He knew this was the last battle he would have on this earth and he felt good, having conducted himself with honor. This was truly a glorious site for the fight to the death.

This was a surreal and unexpected place to die. He was on a rooftop of skyscraper in Seoul, soaring above the ground, yet he could not touch the stars. It would have been nice to hold a beautiful and bright star at a time like that. He lifted his hand as if trying to reach the unattainable, calling out to him. A smiling face of Mae Hee was looking warmly down on him, sparkling and shimmering from the nightly sky.

. . .

He did it again, for the second time today: he jumped in front of the sword to protect someone. It was a split second decision, but he did not regret it. His whole life has not amounted to much up to this point. He lived as a sword for hire, as a bodyguard, getting odd jobs here and there, nursing dark thoughts of murderous revenge, resentment and contempt for the world and his old friend, who seemed to have everything he never got. He used to hate Choi Young with passion, yet he never stopped loving him either. His brother in arms, his dearest and most trusted friend. Jae Su despised Choi Young's nobility, because it only made him feel so much less, so much more flawed and unable to rise to the occasion. But with time, as years have passed, all he had left in his tattered soul was grief and emptiness that provided a space for a glimmer of hope. He was glad that the person who could wrestle with the fates was none other than Woodalchi General, fearless and skillful warrior with a kind heart and sharp mind. Ultimately, Choi Young always made the right choices.

. . .

"Please, don't die," whispered Choi Young, holding his friend's limp body in his arms. His eyes followed a thin trickle of blood, slowly escaping from the wound. "You are the only person here who really knows me besides Eun Soo. Please. You have yet to beat me, my friend. I'm getting rusty and I need a partner. Please."

The man weakly smiled, his eyes filling with tears of pain and regret. "You are the only one who can change everything. If you stop their deaths, maybe, you and me – we would not end up like that."

"Shhh. Don't talk," Choi Young pressed his hand against the wound, trying to slow down the blood loss. _Eun Soo-ya, I need you, where are you?_ He called into the space above him, as if his cry could travel across the sky and find her, relaying the desperate message.

_"I'm here."_ Her voice seemed near, he looked around; she was not physically there, but her presence was felt. _"Put the pressure on the wound and use your KI to stop the bleeding."_ That's what she would have said.

"Jae Su, I will help you, but you have to stay still."

The man closed his eyes, a light sigh left his lips. Choi Young focused and directed his KI toward the wound. He had no clue what he was doing, but to the best of his abilities he imagined a thin stream of KI burning off the punctured blood vessels.

"_Look for the exit wound. Make sure it is closed off."_ Eun Soo's voice clear in his mind. He turned again and looked up. A night was generous with stars that watched indifferently from above.

Choi Young sled his hand under the man's back, his fingers being covered in warm and sticky liquid. Jae Su's robes soaked to the crisp in blood, his body lifted carefully, underneath a fresh black pool. Choi Young clenched his teeth with quiet rage, despondent and powerless to do much for his friend, who will be leaving this cruel world soon. He could feel the aura of death nearing.

"Let me dress the wound." While Choi Young tore his shirt to threads, creating long ribbons for the bandage, and his quick hands worked to plug the bleed, Jae Su grabbed his arm, seeking attention.

"Young-ah, your woman… she knows… I told her. I had to. I'm sorry. She said she knows the history, that you are special and that you are slated for greatness. She says that she is a good doctor and that she will come with you anywhere you go… Take her, don't leave without her. You two – you should hold onto each other. Each moment of love is precious. Don't be a fool like me."

"I'm not," asserted Choi Young thorough the warm smile. "I make sure she is loved and knows how much she means to me all the time. I'm not a fool, like you are. I never was."

Jae Su chuckled and coughed up blood, wiping it off on his shoulder. Choi Young on his knees, brought up his friend's body against his chest and hugged him. He could feel the life draining out of Jae Su with each breath.

"Why did you do it?" His brows clashed in pain, he was helpless to stop what was about to occur.

"Competition. I can't have you win all the time. This time I was on top."

"Dummy, stupid, stupid man!" Young cried out; eyes filling with tears, he felt burning sensation in his chest.

"You are not the only noble idiot anymore," said Jae Su through the dried choppy lips, smirking on one side with effort. "It felt good to protect, to stand for something. I was too bitter for too long to remember what it felt like to sacrifice yourself whole heartedly because it was an honorable thing to do."

"Stupid, I won't forgive you," murmured Choi Young into his friend's ear, while hot tears started to trail down his cheeks.

"The seer, he found me drunk, at the wits' end, with no reason to live. He spoke of a brother I had, a man who was my best friend and whom I hated as deeply as the worst enemy. He said, _"You find him – he is the key."_ He said you could save her! You could save everybody. My Mom, Mae Hee, maybe even the master. It is possible to change everything, but it has to be you. That's why I'm here. That's why I waited all these years. Choi Young – you can change the history and save all these people." His voice transformed into a whisper, raspy gurgles broke to the surface as a thin drip of blood started from the corner of his lips; his shoulders shook, as he choked, spitting up blood onto Choi Young's chest.

"I'm sorry you have to die like that without hope," said Woodalchi with remorse.

"I have hope, as long you live, as long as you don't change… I believe in you, Young-ah."

His eyes started to gloss over with a tint of impending death.

"Say hello to my Mae Hee for me. If you see my Mom and Master, tell them I was sorry and in my next life I would be a better a son." With his last breath he grabbed onto his friend's arm, pulling himself up. "Promise me!"

"I… promise." Choi Young breathed out, as his friend's eyes closed in peace.


	60. Chapter 60

**Thank you all for reading, please take a moment to review.**

Choi Young was sitting in a darkened bedroom, the only place where he found peace without fail, always; but tonight peace escaped him even here. The general was intently staring at his hands. These hands have not killed in a long while. The smell of blood no longer haunted him in his dreams and instead, the fragrance of Eun Soo's hair and skin invaded his senses. These hands knew every centimeter of her body and now they have killed again. He killed his friend; maybe, not with his sword, but the man died for him. If Jae Su did not block the blow, it might have been him, bleeding out the last drops of his life up there, on the roof.

He never asked for this. He did not require protection, he's been a hair length away from death before and never had he somebody stand between him and the blade. His hands were capable of keeping him alive all this time. He wished he would have killed the assassin himself. He wished his sword would have been bathed in the blood of the one who murdered Jae Su. But it was him. The prophecy, the seer, his ability - they led another man to sacrifice his own precious life in exchange for some phantom fantasy of rearranging the past.

"Come. Your bath is ready."

"You go ahead without me."

She sighed. Her hand reached to comfort him, but she stopped midair. This man was alone in his grief. He just lost somebody who was the only connection to his past. What he was going through was his and his alone.

From where she stood, she could only begin to imagine his pain. Her heart was breaking so much lately for Choi Young. But all she could do for him was to cry on his behalf. Woodalchi's tears were sparse; as generous as he was to her, as miserly he was toward himself.

She also cried for Jae Su, this man she believed to be a dangerous callous assassin turned frenemy, turned good man and an irreplaceable friend. He was gone forever. If they go back in time, will she meet him again? _If they go?_ _They?_ Eun Soo sighed again, watching the man she loved suffer in solitude he required. Tears began dropping again, like rain.

_Before I knew her, before I knew the value of life, the price of love, these hands did not know their true purpose. If I touch her, would I taint her? _

"Stranger, don't be too hard on yourself."

"Mm." His eyes closed, lost in thought.

He was lost. The assassin's revelation, his promise to Jae Su and a foreboding feeling of the future looking bleaker and more dangerous than ever was gnawing at him. There was one person who had the answers, the one he did not want to see, but whom he needed to seek out.

. . .

Choi Young carried Jae Su in his arms all the way down the stairs. He thought his friend would not like the elevator ride...

They buried Jae Su under a tall fir tree. Choi Young wore traditional Korean dress he had on when he emerged from the Hwata's Gate. He carefully placed Jae Su's sword in the man's hands before his body was covered with dirt.

_There is not much to say or describe._ _Somber and solemn. The world around is dimmed, the wind ruffles the tall grass on the hill and the sun tickles the skin; the sea beneath rumbles as it was 700 years ago, the sky above still blue and the tree will stand here peaceful and unaware. It's all good. _

This spot was easy to pick. He will remember it and come back. Such places don't change much over centuries. It's all good.

_Young-ah, promise me._

He never had a brother, this was as close as he came to having one.

_I promise._

If only to meet him again, if only to right the wrongs of their youthful ignorance, if only to give him a hug and say something sappy... Jae Su would laugh and tease and make fun of him, but who cares... Can he meet him again?

. . .

"The water is getting cold."

Too many thoughts, too many feelings, crowding in his head, seeking resolution. He burred comrades before. But with Jae Su's death the burden of choice had fallen solely on his shoulders. There was noone to push him anymore or tell him to go back. Everything he did was mechanical: clothes came off, the body plunged into the luke-warm water of the bath and soapy bubbles dissipated on the surface.

Eun Soo kept her distance. She wanted so badly to join him and wrap herself around him, to bring him out of these saturated with hurt solitude, but she held back with a throbbing pain in her chest. She waited for Choi Young to be ready to come to her.

She woke up as his weight touched the bed. He let out a heavy sigh, his arm over his eyes.

"You are sad." She kissed his eyes and felt tiny traces of salt. Tears, uncried and leashed behind a thin barrier of the eyelids from the outside.

"Love you," she whispered into the kisses, into the tenderness of her breath and the slightness of the lips, which hovered over. The touch was feather light, yet it permeated and nourished. It dragged out stubborn tears of denial from underneath the canopy of his fluffy lashes.

He let out a breath. And with that he let out himself from inside his cell of self-imposed imprisonment. His lips agonized in search of her skin, stumbling upon her chin. Startled at the first touch of his tongue, Choi Young immediately caught her mouth and took in a kiss of pure need.

She relaxed, allowing for his energy's fluid movement through her, gaining control over her body and embracing him with her soul. Choi Young shushed and his heat subsided. He parted from her lips momentarily to look at her kind face and tenderly found them again. Kissing and moaning at the electrical sparks which pinched and tugged, as their KIs made love while the man and the woman were vessels for this union of energies.

Choi Young waited for the silence to break. When will she pose the question to which he had no answer yet? "You are not going to ask?"

_Here, my love, not now. _She softly stroked his hair and he let out a slight moan.

"I need to see Mr. Kim." He could not look at her.

"OK."

Too much understanding could be hurtful. Right now, nothing hurt them more than the unspoken understanding that a drastic change was coming and that their time together was growing shorter, just like they feared in the beginning. The time was catching up to them steadily, with the winds from the Hwata's gate, with the winds of the past calling out to Choi Young.

"Stranger, there is something I have to tell you." Bare breasted she sat up in bed, making him shot up and tense. Red hair tousled after making love, clung to her damp skin and there were droplets of sweat dangling from her collarbone. He watched her intently, confused by the beauty she projected and the meaning of her words that clashed with the moment. Eun Soo slowly filled her lungs with air as if it was her last chance to take a full breath. What she was about to reveal meant no going back. She _will _lose him.

"Imja?" He moved to hug her, but she recoiled and quickly covered herself with a blanket as if his touch was somehow poisonous to her.

"Imja, why?" He mumbled huskily and now forcefully pulled her close.

Fear clenched her stomach between its disfigured jaws, and suddenly trembled, the woman looked at him with the kind of sorrow he only saw in Jae Su's eyes before his death. Darkness descended on his heart and Choi Young braced himself for his world to collapse.

. . .

"Please, come in." The man smiled at Choi Young like they have known each other for years. Familiarity in his voice and his expression. To his own surprise, Woodalchi was not put off by it. Whoever this mystery man was, he knew about Choi Young. And that recognition was precious. "Seat down. I'll bring some tea."

Choi Young looked around a neat room. It was clean and simple. All the walls were lined with tall bookcases, shelves stuffed with books of various sizes and colors. There were no decorations or pictures on the walls. This home did not feel like a place infused with the memories of generations that came before. It felt like it was an empty slate on which the owner sketched a basic outline for a dwelling.

Choi Young scoffed at the staggering similarity. His room at Woodalchi barracks was kind of the same. No personal attachment, only necessities. This man seemed also an orphan without a place to call home. At this age, he should have family, grandchildren even. At least some friends and relatives.

The only thing that stood out from the homogeneous decor, was a child's toy, a teddy bear, sitting on the clean desk next to a computer and some papers. It did not belong in this impersonal setting. It was scruffy and old, but it was kept with care and obviously was important enough to be displayed so affectionately.

Maybe, Mr. Kim had some connections in this world.

Before he despised the idea of seeking help from this man, but today there was comfort in the fact that some of the secrets might be revealed.

"I'm very sorry for you loss."

"You know?" Of course he knew. This man knew everything about him. The eerie feeling began to return. He should not let his guard down. He might be the most dangerous enemy of all. The one who holds the weapon of knowledge.

"You came to ask me whether what your friend told you is true."

"You say it as a fact, not a question."

"I have been waiting for you a long time, Choi Young. Truthfully, I don't know how much I can tell you. I'm fuzzy on the rules, they still have not been written. I learn as I go."

"Rules of what?"

"Time travel. History shaping. Sculpting the future, molding the past."

He got up and took a book from the shelf. It was thick and of large format. The cover was hard and shiny with a picture of a sculpture. He opened it up and flipped through the pages. The images were all very different. Not much for art or cultural knowledge, the book bore no interest for the warrior, but his eyes followed nevertheless. "It is hard to make something so defined from a clump of rock, don't you think?"

Choi Young closed his tired eyes before responding, "It was not easy for me to come to you. I believe you know it. Let's get to business."

"I can't tell you if you are allowed to change history or what will happen if you do. Or how to do it. I can't tell you that you should or should not go back like your friend requested of you. I can't tell you anything."

"Then what good are you?" Raised his voice Choi Young incredulously.

"I can tell you one thing – Eun Soo and you - are meant to be together. You will have a child. That child is very important. You have to protect him no matter what."

"I am sick and tired of all the riddles and oracles and prophecies!" Sprung to his feet Choi Young, emotions spilling out of control, he was shaking. "I hate it!" He slammed his fists on the table. Unlike the other times when he was enraged, his KI remained docile. It was pure misery, not anger that fueled him today. Choi Young was not a man who surrendered easily to anyone or anything. He fought against the predictions and presuppositions, but the words of the seer lit up in his mind, each letter burning, seared into his consciousness: "Live by the sword you are not, live by the love you will. Fear no death, fear no loss, your future's star is shining bright. Fulfill your purpose through sacrifice. Cross the time, cross the space, find your faith and keep it close."

"I wish it would have been easier on you," he heard some genuinely consoling words from Mr. Kim who respectfully lowered his eyes not to witness Choi Young's loss of control. The warrior still panting, gaze full of angst glanced at the mystery man. Mr. Kim had a kind face. He had a face of a person who had a lot of empathy for his plight.

"I'm tired of secrets. I like my life simple." Young sighed heavily. "You act like you care, but you only add to my problems instead of clearing them."

"It's true. Seems like that," chuckled the man with certain wisdom that could only be acquired with age. "You had a lot thrown at you lately, let's take is slow."

It was not annoyance, impatience or frustration that shown in his tone, it was yeaning for some clarity, hope for something that can tie all the disconnected pieces together, "You said you know me, how?"

"Will you trust me?" Mr. Kim trained his eyes on him.

"Trust you?" scoffing at the ridiculous idea, Choi Young started to laugh. "You must be crazy! Trust you? Why?"

Mr. Kim reached inside a drawer and took out a small round translucent object. He pressed an invisible button and a 3D image materialized out of thin air.

Choi Young jerked back in shock. Stunned into silence, he stared and his hand reached to make sure what he saw was real. He stumbled, "This? How?" What he saw was not possible.

"Now, will you trust me?"


	61. Chapter 61

**_Author's musings: My dear readers, Parmasone, Tasha, Lauren, Faithling, DarcyDeVenus - I love you all for leaving comments. A lot! However, I did not get many reviews for the last chapter, so... I'm hoping the story is not getting too confusing. Starting from now, I will be revealing more of CY's past in the chapters to come. If you have questions, please ask or PM me. I think it is important to see some parts of who he was to understand his decisions better. Since the story actually is concerned with time travel and choices, it will also be addressed. Well, having said that, please leave reviews and comments, they help, believe it or not._**

* * *

"Stranger, there is something I have to tell you."

* * *

_A day before. Hospital, Jae Su's room. _

Colorless liquid leisurely dripped into his vein; and the woman, who respectfully deferred to Eun Soo, calling her "doctor", has finally left.

"It's just vitamin fluids with some antibiotics. I'm not giving you anything to dull your senses, don't worry, I know how you guys are," preempted his rising concerns Eun Soo.

He smiled gratefully, as she turned to leave.

"Well, get some rest. If you have any pain or need assistance, just press this button," she pointed to his bedside table.

Jae Su followed her with his eyes as she was heading toward the door. He had to get out of this place. He had a bad feeling about it, something in his gut telling him not to wait too long. If she left now, he might not have a chance to speak with her without any witnesses.

"We were on a scouting mission, Choi Young and I. Despite our rivalry and my jealously, we were still best partners, brothers of the Red Crescent Moon."

_. . ._

_Goryeo border. Scouting mission by the Red Crescent Moon._

"Go, warn the others. I will hold them off," Choi Young placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"No, you go. You have longer legs after all," chuckled Jae Su. "And she will be waiting for you, not me."

"You know I can hold them off longer. Please, hurry. And if something happens to me – promise you will protect her."

. . .

Their friendship and loyalties were tested one more time. Jae Su did something that could not be forgiven and Choi Young would not forget.

It was one of the most horrific memories of Choi Young's past, all the scars from that time still etched on his body. He refused to talk and after hours of torture, they believed he would rather die than open his mouth.

After the rescue, he was told that Jae Su was a Japanese spy, and that they let him go because he sold out Choi Young in exchange for his freedom. Choi Young did not believe a word of it till the Master confirmed.

"I will talk to him, there must be a mistake!" Choi Young protested.

"You need to learn to think with your head, not your heart, Young. If you do, you may loose sight of things."

"But master, if I don't listen to my heart, I may miss something important."

"It is your choice, Choi Young. But whatever path you will choose, each brings unique challenges."

Jae Su refused to talk to him. No matter how he begged and pleaded and offered to testify on his behalf, the boy refused, simply replying, "I am a spy and I deserve the punishment. Let me be, Choi Young. Let me pay the price."

* * *

_Present time. _Jae Su's voice:

_We were supposed to return together, but got separated during the ambush. I bit my lips to blood to stop from screaming, watching Young-ah taken away. I had to hold it in, I could not come to his aid – one of us had to survive and return. If we both died, all the information gathered would be lost. I barely escaped. Hiding out in the mountains for a couple of days I thought I lost them, but they tailed me. I was ready to die with my mouth closed, but..._

_I spoke Japanese well, living on the border and training with the master, I was fluent in many languages. I was bound and brought to my knees in front of the leader of the raiders. I understood coarse terse sentences and they made my blood boil in fear. It was awful. I learned that Choi Young was captured and tortured. My eyes must have betrayed my feelings and the Japanese commander came really close speaking to me directly. _

_I yelled that they should not waste their time with me either, but his poisonous smile sent chills down my spine. I did not know why, but I knew something horrible was about to happen, so when I saw her… The choice was impossible – betray my friend or save somebody I cared about. I made a deal – a deal that cost me everything, that cost Choi Young to be put through such pain and suffering that I prayed for him to die. _

. . .

"Oma?" A look of horror on his face was unmistakable. With newfound strength he tried to break out of his chains, his body convulsing in the grip of the metal, which dug into his broken sores even further. But he felt neither pain, nor heard anything his captors were saying.

"My poor boy, my Jae Su. Don't, my son. Don't do it! I would rather die than make you a traitor," begged his mother. He did not understand at first. His mind and his body were too exhausted by the endless tortures. But then words started to trickle into his consciousness, purged immediately, the atrocious implication unable to be absorbed.

He stared blankly at the Japanese commander and then at his mother. "You want me to choose whose life I will save?"

"If you refuse, both your mother and your friend will be tortured and die slowly and painfully. Don't hope to die before them - you will stay alive long enough to hear them scream in pain for days. Or you can pick one person to save."

" I don't understand." His mind kept refuting the unthinkable idea. How does he choose between the two people?

"Lead us to the location of the brigade, once it's confirmed, a person of your choosing will be freed. It's that simple."

"I can't, I can't, I can't !" He screamed till his voice hoarsened and his vocal cords hurt and only whizzes and rasps escaped; he yelled and screamed for what he thought were hours; he cried with his mother and he begged for her forgiveness; he called to Choi Young, hoping that his friend would hear him. The torment of the soul was much worse than the torment of the flesh. His captors grew tired of his indecisiveness, and forced to watch his fragile mother's flagellations, he finally caved. Both him and Choi Young knew the price of being in the brigade, but his mother was innocent. "Stop it."

"What?"

"STOP IT! My mother. I pick her, stop it."

. . .

Jae Su's voice:

_Nobody would even look at me. The trial was swift and simple. The teacher put me in front of my comrades and asked what punishment I deserved. They wanted death, but Choi Young stood by me. "If you hurt him, you will have to kill me first." _

_You know how he is. He is too generous with his heart, too unwavering with his loyalties. Till the end he believed me. I could not tell him. I could not face him after what I had done, Eun Soo-shi._

_. . ._

"Jae Su, you have disgraced the name of Red Crescent Moon. You have betrayed your comrades and your cause. Although death might be an appropriate solution, I have decided that it will be too easy of an escape from your responsibility. You are expelled from the brotherhood permanently nor will be able to use your skills for living."

Jae Su was prepared to die, so the words came as a surprise. The protests of the angry mob echoed inside the criminal's head and filled the wide space of the room until the Master's hand lifted and everybody fell quiet.

"This particular punishment is prescribed only in special circumstances. I witnessed it once in my youth. Lift your hands."

Jae Su complied, stoically waiting for some horrible dismemberment.

The crowd of the soldiers murmured impatiently and calls to proceed encouraged the master.

"Warrior who can't use his hand or hold his weapon – what could be worse?" He asked.

"Master!" Choi Young pushed through the crowd and stepped forward, falling on his knees in front of his teacher. "I plea for mercy on his behalf. I should feel wronged, but I don't. I was the one captured, so should not I have a say in the outcome of the trial?"

"No Choi Young, it's enough." The master turned to the guards. Jae Su felt his hands being released from the rope and numbly allowed the guards to place his arms over the log to the side.

He heard the story about one member of the brigade from many years ago, whose nerves were severed with precision cuts, so that he could never lift his sword or even hold a spoon; his hands moved, but he could never use the fingers to grip anything, disabled. His legs were paralyzed at specific points as well, so that he could not practice any type of martial arts, although could move with great effort.

Ultimately, Jae Su knew that it meant he would be alive, but might as well be dead.

The voice of the master broke through his thoughts and his eyes glazed over the faces of his friends which all looked the same – disgusted by him.

"It is strictly prohibited to assist him by killing. His suffering will be his redemption, if he ever is able to find one."

"Master, he will be forced to live with the memories. It is too cruel."

"Choi Young!" The master was furious at his obstinate refusal to obey and the gall to object to his decision.

The young warrior stood up and pushing aside astonished guards, pulled Jae Su off the log. "He is one of us, he is my friend. Not once has he turned his back on me or on any one of you in the battle. Jae Su _I know_, Jae Su _we all know_ – is not a traitor. He sent a signal, he warned you all about the attack," and he turned his steely eyes to the master. "Teacher, if not for him, the Japanese would have succeeded, only because Jae Su was with them at the time of the ambush, he was able to alert the guards. He is not a traitor, he is hero."

Jae Su looked at him with bewilderment. Choi Young obviously has gone mad from all the torture. He hit his head too hard or was delusional.

But the soldiers listened and the screams to end the traitor died. The master glared, but did not say anything back, so Choi Young continued. Without any more words, he simply removed his garments, showing the cuts and slices of bleeding flesh from the torture. Jae Su averted his eyes, as many others did, not able to stomach the sight. "Take yours off," he instructed Jae Su quietly. "Do it!"

Not sure why he was following the orders of Choi Young, but still unable to refuse, the supposed criminal bared himself. The crowd gasped. His wounds were as bad, if not worse. He shivered under their gazes and a heavy sigh escaped the lips of the master.

"Still..." He lifted his sword. "Jae Su, do you agree with charges?"

"Yes, teacher," he said clearly and swallowed hard.

"Move, Young."

The boy shook his head in defiance. He stepped in front of Jae Su and spread his arms to the sides. "Look carefully, is it a body of a traitor or a victim?" He scorched the crowd with the brown eyes, melting with fury.

"If you harm him, harm me also. I will not let you disable him." He announced.

Both of them naked, beaten and yet somehow strong and admirable were at the mercy of the brigade.

People stared at them and then at each other unsure now of something that seemed so clear-cut a few minutes ago till the voice of the master broke the standstill.

"Jae Su, this is the final judgment. You are permanently exiled. No contact with brigade members is allowed. You may take your weapon with you, and a set of clothing. Your name is forgotten, for us – you don't exist."

A sob was heard from the back of the room and then a slim figure ran out the door.

"Mae Hee," exhaled both boys and looked at each other.

Guards grabbed Jae Su, dragging him away and he only yelled, "Protect her."

Choi Young met his eyes and nodded.

. . .

Jae Su's voice

_I gave a signal, the kind only the brigade members knew, so when the enemy came, they had a chance to defend themselves._

_My mother was freed, but the shame of my disgrace and betrayal made her hide herself from the master and others. She snuck into the Japanese camp, or what was left of it, and tried to kill the commander. They executed her on the spot... _

_My choice to save her was for nothing. Her blood was still on my hands. Why was I spared? - I asked myself over and over again. Why not me? Why did Choi Young had to defend me? WHY? That question tormented me during sleepless nights and meaningless days. Then I found out that Mae Hee and Master had died. _

_And Choi Young was there for me again. Still a caring friend. If you only knew how much I despised him. Always better than me. Is there such a thing as too much honor?_

_Eun Soo-shi, I would not be here with you, if not for that noble fool!_

_What had I done in my useless life?_

_I only brought pain and suffering to those I love – I was conceived as a bastard, I was brought into this world as such and lived as such._

_Looking back now, their deaths could have been prevented easily. If I knew then what I know now - we would not have ended up caught in the ambush, and the master and his daughter would not have been an easy target for the king. _

_My lady, Choi Young does not want to speak with me, but he will listen to you. If you could only tell him why... It's no excuse, but still... My mother - she deserved better._


	62. Chapter 62

**Author's Musing: Hi everybody, thanks for the comments. Well, as far as who the assassin was, I kind of already explained that he was sent by the emperor to check on CY's abilities. His abilities are amazing and the powerful people of the time would all want a piece of CY because of that. I was not planning to devote time to the assassin anymore, honestly, unless you guys feel it is necessary to give a bit more of that back story. As far as Jae Su, I also kind of explained that he learned about CY's abilities as well. I might talk about it more, since it is JS (and I kind of have a secret crush on that character). **

**The story is getting sad, like some of you mentioned. So I will try to lighten up the mood a bit in the next chapter or two, but still, a lot of heavy and difficult things had occurred, so easy-going funny without any worries may not be an option any longer (sorry, guys). One more thing for this chapter - I am mentioning Simbudaedo, a type of sword from Goryeo period. I did some research and apparently there are very few examples of swords from that time and not much known about them. So I did my best. **

**Enjoy and leave reviews. **

He thickened inside, prodding her strait with a force she's never felt before. Making a crater of explosion within her and eruption of his liquid, like volcano, lava of KI and seed, mixed and pouring over, spilling in unending powerful release. So much that she could not absorb and take it in, so much as if he'd never given before, as if he was saving all of his essence for tonight. The energy of their connection beyond anything, chillingly raw, tightening her chest with a sense of loss and unspeakable sorrow – as if she would never have him inside of her again, as if he put all that's he had, all that he was, all that he could into this one last time of loving her, so that she could nourish his warmth long after he'd been gone from her side, from her sight, from her life, away from her world and back to where he belonged, leaving her empty of him, her body craving and crying for more, pitiful and never to be loved like that again. That's why she had to keep every little drop of him and to take in hungrily and selfishly.

Eun Soo grasped at him desperately, fingers sinking into his muscles, her eyes huge.

"I need to go," he finally spoke. Softly, he separated from her, still holding her gaze.

"I will come with you." She stared with undeniable force.

Choi Young did not protest. How could he separate parts of himself and only take one half along? It was not possible.

"I may die." He breathed out.

"We all do. I want to share even in your death." Calmly, her voice steady and certain, this statement was epic in its finality.

His brow quivered and his almond eyes narrowed slightly, he made sure that she was sure. Her eyes confirmed with the same steady and calm determination.

"Marry me, Imja. I will ask your parents permission. Let's leave right now."

. . .

They took by now familiar ride out to the country. The sleepy fields and villages along the road looked somber in the afterglow of sunset, colors mixing with the dusk of purple and soon, only flickering lights from the windows on occasional street row accompanied the rhythm rocking the bus. Choi Young stared into the black of the window; his fingers intertwined with Eun Soo's, he could feel her erratic heartbeat of worry, but could not bring himself to look at her. His thumb stroked her in a soothing movement and he deliberately quieted his own energy so that it could flow as a calming medicine into her.

Never before had he considered himself a selfish man. When was the time he thought of his own needs and wellbeing as priority? Yes, he wanted to stay with Eun Soo in this world because he had fallen in love; yes, he desired simple human happiness of a loving relationship and a family life for himself. Of course - he was not infallible. But such desires were not completely selfish, at least for her, it would bring happiness, although making her happy was possibly the most selfish desire of them all.

This burden was supposed to be his and his alone, but all of these words hard-pressed upon him, the warnings, the premonitions, the stern pressure from every direction he turned, muddled his will. Without Eun Soo it was hard to imagine existing any longer. He felt that he might die if she was not near. The suffocating panic at the thought about leaving her behind ruled his every fiber. She was his lifeline. His KI was inseparable from hers now. They were so mixed that he could not tell where he started and where she began.

He had no right to be selfish, but being selfish meant to take care of her. And that was his only comfort. The life in Goryeo, fraught with danger and unknown for her, would be something he could guide her through. Probably, unable to return to his previous duties, he would have to give up his warrior ways and become a simple fisherman.

This prospect gave him a stop. A life without a sword, with Eun Soo by his side, back home, where the air was clean and each night was rich with stars, unobstructed by the lights of the large metropolis. That son they will have, he could grow up learning simple skills of planting crops, fishing, hunting and riding, and would not have to touch a weapon. He could become a scholar or a teacher, or maybe, even a doctor like his mother. And Choi Young could watch over Jae Su and be his friend, protecting him from the future that was aimed to harm him.

Such life could be possible and a smile started to form in his eyes.

But he had no right to drag Eun Soo into his ideal of happiness. For her, being a doctor, saving lives, working in a well equipped hospital with instruments and machines she could use for good was something that she required for happiness. Her parents live here and their child deserved to have grandparents in his life. Furthermore, adjusting to existence in middle ages without normal comforts she was used to would be much harder for Eun Soo, than for him to part with his fantasies about the past.

"Eun Soo-ya."

"Yes." She turned to him.

"How do I explain to your parents that we need to leave, but can't tell them where?"

"I think my father will understand. My mother likes you so much, she would not worry. And we are going to come back soon, right?" She smiled. Softness and trust in her gaze.

"Imja, I don't know how long we'd have to stay or whether we could return whenever we like to. Mr. Kim says that it is possible, so I assume that we will."

They both fell into silence. So different from their first trip to visit her parents, they were no longer giggly and cute, they seemed like a couple that have been together for a long time, comfortable in each other's company, yet very affectionate, with small tokens of care to be shown through the most subtle ways.

. . .

"Oma!" Eun Soo happily smiled as her mother ran to give her a hug, only to move past her and jump the broad-chested and stunned Choi Young, causing him to blush at first, "Omoni... Nice to see you, again", and then try and extract himself out of her clutches, while Eun Soo's father watched the scene with eyes so narrow, Choi Young felt fear penetrate him through the clothes into his heart and trickle down his spine. This man was probably the only man who could make the mighty general scared just by one look.

"Aboji," he mumbled bowing with Eun Soo's Mom still dangling from his shoulder. Finally, pulling her off and keeping at an arm's length, he managed to place her on the ground. Still keeping one hand holding her down, he managed to bow to her as well, "Omoni, thank you for receiving us."

"Oh, don't you love how polite he is. I remember now how much he bowed. Oh, how sweet!" The mother almost clapped turning to her husband, who growled something incoherent and disapproving in return, hiding a more friendly smirk beneath his mustache.

"Appa," whined Eun Soo, half offended, half amused by her mother's behavior and hid herself in her father's arms. "Why Mom is like that?"

"Who knows? I'm much more handsome, right?"

"Of course, Appa. You are the most handsome here," Eun Soo pecked her father's cheek and smiled.

Choi Young brought in a huge fruit basket along with luggage into the house, followed by fluttering around him Ms. Yoo.

"Omoni, how have you been?" He asked respectfully, taking a step behind every time she moved forward.

"We are bored here. Karaoke tonight?"

"Of course. I will sing for you, Omoni." He bowed as usual, making the mother smile happily.

"Our son-in-law is the best!"

"What son-in-law?" A loud scoff came from Eun Soo's Dad met by his wife's angry look.

"Aboji, I apologize for not being able to visit again sooner. I've been busy at work." Swerving around Mr. Yoo, Choi Young managed to position himself in front of his future father-in-law, so that the woman could not insert herself in between. He let out a small breath of relief, not going unnoticed by the older man. Mr. Yoo chuckled, satisfied that the youngster at least had some sense.

"I've brought you a gift, Aboji."

"What is it?"

"A weapon. I picked it out myself. I believe you would appreciate it." Choi Young pulled out a sheathed sword, tightly wrapped in thick fabric. "Please, inspect it."

Curiosity and impatience sparked in the man's eyes and with hurried hands he unwrapped his present.

Choi Young watched as the women stood to the side, their low chatter and giggles subsided after the sword was revealed. The weapon was beautiful in its simplicity. It had a long blade and had an elliptical-shaped sword guard to protect the hand. There was no decorative ring pommel. The sword was humble in its looks, but the lacquered scabbard, still retaining some of its color after many centuries made up more than enough for the esthetics.

"Is it Simbudaedo?" Mr. Yoo almost whispered.

"I believe it is. From what I remember," he caught himself before saying something he could not take back.

"Where did you find this beauty? And it must have cost you a fortune."

"Actually, I had something I could exchange," Choi Young glanced at Eun Soo, who gave him a knowing nod. The bottle shaped money he brought with him was not only rare, but an authentic and one of a kind find. The antiquities dealer was more than happy to part with a sword, since the later period weapons were more in demand for their more elaborate decorations.

"I can't take such an extravagant gift," protested clearly out of politeness old man.

"I insist, Aboji." Choi Young looked at Eun Soo again, who took the lead.

"Mother, father. We have something to tell you."

"You are pregnant!" Mrs. Yoo winked at Choi Young, but neither him nor Eun Soo found it funny.

"Woman, let them speak," roared in the low register the head of the household.

After the parents sat down and the young couple gave their traditional bows, the elders exchanged looks, figuring out what would come next.

"I am here to pay my respects and ask your permission to marry your daughter," explained plainly Choi Young.

"Marriage is an important decision. Why rush?"

"I love her, Aboji."

"He said, he loves her, father," elbowed her husband Mrs. Yoo and winked again at Choi Young, giving him another rosy blush.

"Is the present a bribe?" inquired the man with a strict tone.

"No." As usual, simple answers prevented the opponent from digging dangerous holes in the conversation. Choi Young knew his tactics working in the palace, despite not liking it, he was quite good at maneuvering around sticky topics.

"Ease on him." The woman nagged again.

Now it was the time for deliberation. The parents asked a few more usual questions, testing the lovers' resolve, but the deal was as good as sealed, especially since it was abundantly obvious that this marriage was inescapable, the way those two looked at each other.

"Eun Soo mentioned you are working now."

"Yes, sir. A part time job. You see, I might need to leave for a while. I wanted us to be married before Eun Soo can come with me. That's the reason for the rush."

"Where?"

"Dad, it is something work related and he can't tell you."

"I understand," the man nodded, his theory that Choi Young was a part of some elite army unit seemed to be on the dot.

"Thank you, sir, for understanding."

"Should we celebrate," ready to wrap up the formalities, the woman got up.

"Oma, you need to officially accept him."

"Oh, yes," she patted Choi Young on the shoulder. "Approved, accepted and now, let's drink and sing."


End file.
